unoriginal fairy tale ( between you and me)
by elsac2
Summary: Damon Salvatore jumps from scandals to scandals. as the heir to a large consortium, his image is everything. what can push away a scandal better than a controlled scandal? Nothing but an unoriginal fairy tale, and for that, he might just need the help of struggling writer, Bonnie Bennett. Another quite unoriginal contract to sign for the pair. bamon endgame ( COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

**This story was constantly popping in my mind so I wrote it. Tell me what you think. Review, follow and add to your favourites.**

 **I don't own the vampire diaries**

 **Thanks to Ahluwalia Kaur for editing this chapter.**

 **Please review**

* * *

 **Prologue: Cinderella has nothing on you**

* * *

His head was pounding. It was worse than any hangover, and he barely had the time he needed to sober up. He was feeling the start of a really bad headache and the fresh air he sought wasn't helping at all. It was another morning after another crazy night. Being the problematic heir of a multi-billion company was hard work and standards needed to be maintained. He removed his sunglasses as soon as he stepped into his office. It was a bad idea.

The bright lights assaulted his cornea and burned his exhausted blue irises. He'd need to replace those bright LEDs with some sensual dim lighting to match his lifestyle. Technically, he needed to change everything in this age-old company 'headquarters'. It was horrid and alarming how much the furniture and style screamed his father. He'd rather burn at the cross than be associated with such a lack of style. He looked around and like a timer waiting to blow off, Enzo was there, waiting for him. What did he do now? He rolled his eyes.

"Well ?" he asked as he went through the heavy pile of newspapers cluttering his office desk. After a few minutes of perusing, he simply threw them without even looking at the headlines. There couldn't possibly be anything new in there. Clearing his desk, he slowly sat down and prepared himself for the tongue lashing he was sure to receive. There was always a lecture when he was nursing a hangover. He sighed internally.

He needed a strong cup of coffee if he was to survive today. He quickly looked for the intercom so he could ring his secretary. Enzo stared at him and the poor young man looked exasperated. Damon smirked at his expression and turned his attention to an empty spot. If he needed time before he started talking, Damon would give him a multitude of it.

It was nothing new. Actually, his whole life was a classic example of 'same old everything'. After a while when he still heard silence, he arched an eyebrow at his friend. What, he had nothing to say now? Strange behaviour for a Monday morning. But he was almost fully prepared for the onslaught of the week. All he needed was his coffee and a paracetamol to clear his current headache and the one he was going to have in approximately the next minute. His brain was still foggy from the remaining alcohol in his system and he groaned at the fact that he only had a few hours before the actual hangover. He also needed to work. Talk about multitasking.

Lorenzo kept looking at Damon as he felt at a loss for words. What could he say at that moment? He looked again at those headlines and swallowed hard. Heads were going to roll and he would probably be the first. Or maybe next to the idiot he had the misfortune of calling his friend. He grabbed the first paper out of the pile Damon had tossed aside carelessly and launched it against his chest.

"Read. And then if you can, find something better to say that 'well'." He ordered, a little too irritated. It was too early to deal with another scandal. More so, he was too old to be involved in another scandal or to clean up his friend's messes.

Scandals left and right surrounded him. One ended and another one was quick to appear. It was the routine with Damon Salvatore, heir to Salvatore Aeronautics, Salvatore Airlines and a bunch of other largely affiliated multi-dollar companies. To summarize it all, Damon Salvatore was the heir and spoiled brat in charge of tons of money. The cliché rich Casanova. Whenever a newspaper or magazine mentioned his name, a scandal needed to be cleaned up, which just so happened to be Enzo's job, cleaning after the scandalous eligible bachelor of the year, every year.

He shook his head and looked around the office, not surprised that his friend ended up in the position he was in now. Damon was an asshole, a spoiled brat and just about any other adjective for reckless would fit him perfectly, but no one could take his work ethic away from him. He knew how to manage his companies and it was only logical to reward and praise his merits. However, the people who knew him couldn't deny that Damon was his own worst enemy with his rather impressive ability to outdo himself when it came to mundane scandals. He was a stark contrast from his angelic brother Stefan but still a far cry from Stefan's 'evil' twin, Silas.

...

...

...

...

For the past four months as a public relation director, Enzo had managed to clear seven big scandals. From drunk driving to public indecency, Damon always found a way to keep his friend busy and his father close to a potential aneurysm. Nevertheless, it was always something that would only make him seem like a spoiled brat and nothing more, but today? Today he had gone further than ever before, crossed a line Enzo hadn't wanted or expected him to. He still couldn't forget the different headlines. He started contemplating an early drinking binge. This would cause loss of stack for the family business. A bad public image was often the cause of downfall for any consortium, and the Salvatore consortium was a pretty major one. With a man that put 'raunchy' to shame as the head, mind you.

 _Mr Steal Your Girl; Damon Salvatore took the concept to a whole another level._

 _Did he have them confused with each other, or was it that Damon could see double?_

 _He believed in keeping it in the family; literally entertaining an affair with his sister in law and twin sister to his ex._

He needed to stop thinking about it; he could feel the blood vessels bursting inside his skull. Enzo could also imagine hearing the commanding voice of Giuseppe Salvatore threatening to fire him and actually doing it too. This scandal was the biggest to date and well, he had expected Damon to show more concern than he was; but he wasn't sure if he should be surprised to see the man simply staring at his iPhone while waiting for his secretary to bring in his coffee.

"Can you read it and give me a decent reason for why or how you outdid even yourself? Why do you always have to make life hard for the rest of us ?" He stared as he tried holding in his anger. He had never expected his friend to be so stupid but now it seemed that he may have underestimated the man and his ability to create chaos. This entire scandal meant more work for Enzo, who happened to manage the public image of the entire family. He would have to ensure a clean divorce for Stefan, all the while covering the scandal.

"I doubt there's anything new in it. They'll inform the world of my late-night escapades, as they have been for years now. I drink on every single occasion I get since I turned sixteen and by now I thought they'd be over it. But what did I really expect ?" Damon snorted as he threw the paper back on the table and pressed the intercom one more time. "Sweetie, if I have to wait for this coffee one more minute, you're fired."

"Last time I checked, none of the previous papers mentioned an affair between you and Elena, did they ?" Enzo adjusted himself in his chaise as he gave up on the idea that Damon would indulge him right now.

* * *

His hand shot up to grab the first piece of paper that he could and the colour drained from his already pale skin. A headache, which was already waiting around the corner, attacked him at once as he voraciously devoured the article. His heart froze, and his limbs went cold as his eyes quickly inspected the bold headline, but the picture was enough to induce a cardiac arrest. He slowly raised his head to face Enzo; wanting to confirm that the words in front of him really conveyed what he understood. He looked at the table where dozens of other newspapers and magazines lay.

"I'm screwed." The words escaped his mouth and he stared at his phone in anticipation. Which one of his family members would call him first? His dad? His niece? Or the brother who might just kill him, Stefan? What was he supposed to do now? What was he supposed to say? He could barely gather his thoughts as stress weighed him down and sabotaged his thinking process.

"I'm screwed." He repeated, disbelief straining his voice. Damon was quickly sobering up, and he reread the awful headline. He couldn't help his heart sinking straight to his feet. He looked at Enzo and the bastard had a smug expression. He threw the newspaper at him and added, "Well, we're screwed. Together, in case you forgot."

"Glad you understand." Enzo wanted to add more but Damon's phone started ringing and they both locked eyes. Here it was. The chaos had started and once again, it was because Damon Salvatore pocked it. Staring at his phone, Damon held in his sigh of relief. It wasn't Giuseppe calling him. But when Enzo's phone started ringing, he just knew that it'd be his father. The young man started sweating, confirming the caller. So much for an early work start.

It took a moment for Damon to answer his phone. Not that he was scared of the caller, because it wasn't Stefan, but he knew it wouldn't take long for that to happen too. He should start considering his options. He could run to one of his best friend's mansions; Alaric had enough houses. He could also hide in one of their vacation homes. It'd take a good time until he was found with the number of properties they had.

"I can't believe you beat me to it. I am off the hook for the worst brother and the worst son award this year." Damon rolled his eyes as his younger brother's voice pulled him out of his deliberation.

"Where is the offence, Silas? Where is the concern for your twin brother?" Exasperated and annoyed, Damon asked.

A mocking laugh answered him, and for a second, he regretted even engaging in this talk. Silas was a cynic through and through. He always seemed to take joy in anything that was baneful to his twin.

"Well if you ask, I'd say between Elena's legs because you lost it there. But since I didn't get that chance, so in our mother's womb." Silas was probably the only one more lacking tact and consideration than him.

"Anyways, I just called to say you made me proud. I knew there was a reason we were the worst of our bunch. Also, Stefan needed me to pass a message." He stopped to reply to someone else and shouted until Damon had to pull the phone away from his ear.

He hated when Silas did that. He'd just stop the conversation to yell at people in his vicinity and keep the line waiting until he was done. _Egotistical jerk._

"Sorry, they brought one of those other talentless writers' books." He amended himself when he rejoined the conversation.

"You know how I hate badly written books and unoriginal plots. Talking about plots, don't you get tired of hurting baby Stefan's feelings? Like dude, give my precious doppelganger brother a break. He does not deserve this mess." He continued as he finally showed a little of that rightful concern he should have given, to begin with. Even if it was all fake. Damon rolled his eyes again.

"You did way worse Silo, way worse. You don't get to lecture me. Also, we both know Stefan isn't the victim every time." Damon lost himself in trying to defend his actions and started deviating from their earlier conversation. Truth was, the relationships between Salvatore brothers were complicated and messy at best. None of them was exempt from the blame in that.

"Doesn't count. I get a pass, being the twin brother. I'm allowed to get him in some situations and I'm forgiven but you don't get that. Now I might have to side when he comes back from wherever he disappeared?" He would have continued but Damon stopped him.

"Hold up, disappeared? Where? And when? Silo, focus! You just said Stefan disappeared!" Damon was now panicking as he looked at Enzo anxiously. Forget about the coffee; he needed the stronger effect of alcohol and the only bourbon could provide him with that.

"Oh yeah, about that. There's that message I have for you. Stefan says fuck you and you can keep her. I'm rolling my eyes here. But he was mad, except I don't get why he couldn't call you himself but there, that was the message. I can't say the other thing because it might break this lovely brotherhood bond we have." He added sarcastically and then said his goodbye before hanging up on an apathetic Damon.

"By the way, you should shut down your phone before dad gets to you. I just received an angry call. I just don't know how they all seem to forget that you do have your own number. Keep me updated though, I might just make a book out of this." He laughed.

Damon rarely listened to anyone but the situation called for it. So he did as Silas advised, and shut down his phone as he gulped down what was left of his coffee. He stood and grabbed his sunglasses; he needed out of here. The office had turned into a furnace, and he couldn't take the heat anymore. He was already at the door when Enzo got off his phone and looked at him calculatingly.

"Wait, where are you going? We have enough trouble as it is and your father told me to run it by you that you might just get disowned for this." He was surprisingly calm for having just been tongue-lashed by one Giuseppe Salvatore. However, that could be because he was used to these weekly calls by now, all thanks to Damon and Silas.

"Wherever I can find bourbon this early. You're free to join me since I'm not the one dealing with my father." Damon closed the door, not waiting around to know if Enzo would take him up on the invitation.

* * *

"When will I receive a clear answer ?" She asked exasperatedly as she grabbed her bandolier bag.

She had been waiting for the past two hours and she was getting late for her real job. She looked at her watch and cursed. She wasn't going to make it in time if she waited one more minute. She didn't want to give up just yet but she needed a solid livelihood or she'd have to go back to her parents' mansion. It was nice and all, they were pretty well off, but she couldn't and wouldn't be the failure compared to her older brother Jamie. She rushed back to the secretary. "Will he receive me or am I just wasting my time? Be frank and blunt, please." She looked hopeful, which made it hard for the poor woman in front of her.

"Truthfully, today isn't a good day. He just threw out four novelists and you're lucky to have avoided his sour mood. There are some family feud and trouble so?" The petite woman leaving the office quickly, cut the secretary off in her speech.

She hadn't cycled all the way across quite a few streets just to listen to outdated gossip which had nothing to do with her. She needed to make it to her job before it was too late. She looked at her attire and thought about the nightmare of having to cycle in a big city in a skirt and surprisingly high heels. But it would have to do.

Bonnie Bennett was an expert in manoeuvring, she did it quite often, and she could be considered a professional. So she grabbed her old and busted bicycle and secured her bag. This last date was a waste of her already precious and limited time. She was supposed to hear an answer about her novel, good or bad, but the man who ran the edition house was a scum of the earth. She had spent hours waiting for the answer that was due a week ago but she could consider herself lucky because apparently, some books didn't even make it past the first few lines after the book's title. As she looked straight ahead, she sighed and climbed onto her ride.

It was a view to behold, what with her hair flying uncontrollably and dispersing in all the directions from the warm wind that blew in from the sea. As her skirt ascended and rode up her long legs, her one hand shot down as she tried to hide her panties while the second one tried to maintain a semblance of control on the wheel but she was doing a pitiful job. She cursed at a car that abruptly passed her, and she had to forget about her decency in favour of surviving the early traffic, as she used both hands to manage her bike. Her stiletto heels kept pushing through the pedals and she feared that the only pair of shoes she'd dared to buy without her parents' assistance would break right now. But she still pushed through and slid in between different cars along the route she needed to take.

Her heart was beating its unique rhythm with the horns blazing all around her, playing perfect trumpeter to her symphony of worries. She avoided losing focus as she cycled carefully through, getting closer to her workplace in the downtown. Bonnie worked in a fancy restaurant cum bar. It was such a blend of the two that you couldn't really classify it into any one category. She was a server and usually worked at night but now that she had graduated with a masters in literature, she needed a job to occupy her day until she had her first novel published. However, that step was hard to cross and she was still struggling, but still, her pride stopped her from asking her parents for help. She made a swift turn towards the right and finally ended up only one street away from Macy's.

A car almost rolled her over then and she screamed her anger out through exhausted lungs. She took a deep breath and tried to relax. She needed a clear head before dealing with throngs of annoying customers. She'd expected her book to have been published by this time of the year but life was being difficult. Well, what was new in that? She rearranged her bag and tried to replace her shoes which suddenly decided to be loose all of a sudden when an hour ago, they were crushing her toes. She pushed the exhausted tears away as she pulled in front the building where Macy's was located and dropped her bike carelessly, rushing inside the building to make it in time for her shift.

But she had to suddenly turn around because she thought she heard someone call out to her but she saw no one there who stood out. The building was slightly crowded but it was just another day in her life. Everything was screaming normalcy and routine as she tried to juggle between removing her uncomfortable stilettos and replacing them with the soft comfort of flats. She didn't even notice when half of her stuff fell but when she did, she quickly grabbed what she could. Time was running and nothing seemed to be on her side. She'd already lost two hours hoping for her dream to come true but all she got was a spectacle of misery and a taste of her own miserable future, seeing other hopeful writers having the work of a lifetime shredded in a matter of seconds.

The words that were exchanged behind the closed door that was supposed to keep the talk hidden, had frozen her blood back then and now they were haunting her again. She took a deep breath and opened the door of the restaurant hoping she could leave some of her anxiety behind. She was so engrossed in her predicament that she completely missed the rich baritone calling after her. She had just lost one of her stilettos.

He looked at the black shoe in his hand and he didn't really know what to do with it. It had been quite a day for Damon Salvatore too.

* * *

"So what's the plan ?" Damon asked as he still held the young woman's shoe and made his way through the little crowd.

He recognized the uniform she was wearing and fortunately for her, he was going there too. His unlucky search for bourbon at such an early hour had led him here and in any other circumstance, he'd have thrown the shoe. His day was coming to be a classic example of awful and he had no intention of going on a Cinderella hunt. As he looked ahead of him, he wondered how he could escape this mess he so willingly created.

"Not losing our jobs. I don't know about you, but I like my six-figure salary." Enzo answered sarcastically but if he were to be completely honest, he had no idea where to start.

He never seemed to be immune to all the wonders that this family could cause. It was always scandal after scandal and although the job was pretty high-paying, he could do without some of a headache.

Damon looked at the man as he searched for a clever response but right now, his mind was all over the place. Never had he been more stressed, because, despite everything, he took pride in his work. He may be one of those defiant and obstinate sons but he was also exemplary in his work and it often seemed to be enough to keep Giuseppe off his back. Obviously, there were complaints and judgements about the nightlife, the sexcapades and the excessive spending, but he could survive those little storms. Right now, he was dealing with a tsunami and it might just be impossible to surf the wave unscathed this time.

"This attitude won't help Enzo, I need your A-game. I'm not losing the work of a lifetime for a moment of weakness and a picture taken at the wrong time." The elder Salvatore pressed and his friend simply stared at him, at loss for words. As Damon rose an immaculate eyebrow at the look he was receiving, all Enzo could really think was that he had no idea when sense and reason had finally abandoned his friend.

"I'll have that once I get a much-needed drink and get a hold of your MIA brother, and your father stops threatening me every five seconds. So if you could just do me a favour and deal with this mess that you put yourself and your entire family in for a few hours, I'll be very grateful." Enzo's sarcasm wasn't missed as they both pushed through the restaurant door and Enzo started looking for a table.

But when Damon suddenly started heading in a specific direction, Enzo couldn't help but wonder what came next as he followed the young man with his eyes.

He noticed her as soon as he stepped in and although he'd only seen her profile and back when he'd called after her, she was hard to miss. The woman stood out with her long mahogany hair, luminous caramel skin, and vivid green eyes. As he saw her sashaying through the minimal crowd of patrons, he found it hard to believe that she was the ball of stress that he saw minutes ago. He had shouted and called for her but she had been so absorbed in her head, she hadn't even heard him. He looked at her until he was sure there was a good opportunity to give her back the shoe that he constantly held.

She passed him several times, never once glancing in his direction and for few seconds, Damon was offended. Women always noticed him, it was almost a law that she was blatantly breaking by moving around him so easily. As he looked at her, he considered that with her physical appearance, she would usually be the centre of attention because she was gorgeous, so that could be what made it easy for her to ignore him. At least that was what he wanted to think. He stared in silence as he still held that shoe, looking exaggeratedly out of place in his tailored coat-suit.

Enzo eagerly observed the scene in front of him and followed every move Damon's interested blue irises made. What could be better than a scandal? Another planned and controlled scandal. He smiled a Cheshire-cat smile as the answer dawned on him. Right now, the room was buzzing with chemistry and as a specialist in public image maintenance, he could see it in full galore. There was a story to sell, a small well-fabricated story that would take away all the attention from the eldest Salvatore's greatest scandal yet. He waited until she noticed Damon and couldn't help but observe the entire scene with a giddy smile. He could come to something epic with this but first, he needed to gather the thoughts and ideas that were swirling around in his head.

'Might just keep our jobs' he thought as he pulled out his phone and waited to record the great moment he would use.

He knew that that great moment would come as soon as time froze around the little pair and he forced a narrative. The machinery inside Enzo was linking faster than ever before and he was knitting an entire story around the chemistry that he saw through the quick exchange of a look between them. She had finally noticed him.

...

...

...

...

"Are you pulling a Cinderella trick on me now? Honestly, I've seen it all before, but I'm in no mood for another creep today." Bonnie exclaimed with an exasperated snort.

She'd noticed how keenly he observed her from where he was standing, and how could she not, when she'd done some checking out of her own. He was a fine piece. However, having patrons trying to hit on her was a quotidian plague of her daily life but today? Today she was in no mood for it. She just wanted to be done with him, no matter how much of an eye-candy he was.

"Do I look like someone who'd hit on a waitress ?" Damon answered, annoyed. He was having a bad day too and he wasn't going to stand here and take up disrespect he'd never had to deal with before. "Any other situation in which I'd find myself asking you for anything would be to get me two glasses of your finest bourbon." He completed, now looking at Bonnie haughtily.

"You better pick up another waiter then, because I don't serve rude assholes." The petite woman knew she needed to watch her mouth with a patron but this one unnerved her for some reason and he'd caught her in a day where she'd already been pushed to the edge. She could deal with another speech from her father about responsibility or even her mother advising her to marry someone in their social circles to propel her career. She could lose this job for all it was worth but no one would talk to her like she couldn't afford the next channel. No one would talk to her like she was lesser of a human.

"That's actually your shoe. You dropped it outside and I thought I'd return it. But I don't expect you to have enough manners to thank me." He said as he shoved the shoe in her hands and walked away quickly; not even letting Bonnie fully process his words, let alone form a decent answer. The woman was annoying, arrogant and nothing he wanted to deal with today. He reached his table to find Enzo smiling like a giddy schoolboy. He looked around to see if they'd served some type of alcohol in his absence because he really needed some booze in his system before he had to deal with all the mess his life was. His situation wasn't helping and he could've done without that interaction with the puerile waitress. He should have thrown the godforsaken shoe. He looked back to see if she'd moved from the spot he left her standing in and indeed, she was moving around again like he never even entered her life.

"I see you find humour in this situation," Damon stated bitterly as he took a seat opposite Enzo. This entire day couldn't have been any more dreadful and disturbing. He looked back at the second person that added more awfulness to his day and saw her smiling at a little group of patrons.

'Couldn't even bother to be polite with me.' He thought bitterly as he returned his attention to Enzo who was observing him pretty closely. He hadn't missed who Damon was looking at all this time.

"I've been finding a solution." He answered, leaning his elbows on the table as he slid his phone over to Damon. His smile widened when Damon's curious gaze settled on the bright screen and the picture he just took. Next, he revealed a soundless video of him and Bonnie. They looked passionate but other than that, nothing stood out to Damon. It was simply a replay of what he'd just witnessed firsthand. He really didn't see where his friend was going with this. So as Enzo drank from the tumbler of bourbon the waiter finally served them with, his wait for Damon's reaction simply earned cricket's chirping.

"What am I missing ?" Damon asked after pulling a blank several times. It was just a picture of him shoving the shoe in that waitress' hands, except that in the angle this specific shot was taken, it didn't look like he was. It was like he was gently offering the shoe he'd retrieved.

"The solution is right there. You both are my solution. Look at the picture; Cinderella got nothing on you two. People love a good fairytale." He clapped his hands like a kid and grinned widely. Damon looked at his friend consternated as he tried to process the despair that he could sense coming his way if Enzo's look was any indication.

Still, all he could do was shrug his frustrations. "She's rude. And I'm pretty sure I don't want to deal with her sassy attitude ever again." Damon countered. "What fairytale do you see here ?" He continued, looking at Bonnie as she weaved around the crowd of people, wondering if he was desperate enough in his problems to trust Enzo with his crazy idea.

 **PLEASE, REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and additions to your favourite's list.**

 **I don't own the vampire**.

 **Thanks to Ahluwalia Kaur for editing this chapter.**

 **Please review**

* * *

 **chapterI: Hard to blossom when your mother is Maleficent**

* * *

"Yes mother, evidently…" Abby cut her daughter off before she could say anything else, which prompted the youngest Bennett to swallow her frustration.

However, it wasn't something out of the ordinary. Bonnie's smile was forced while mentally, she shook her head. The young woman looked at her mother and tried to keep her rudeness at bay.

 _No need to cause a scene._ Bonnie nodded her head at every sentence, which came out of her mother's mouth, as she took a keen notice of the decorative restaurant ceiling. Anything could be more entertaining than this conversation.

Often, the young woman wondered why she submitted herself to such torture. These weekly brunches with her mother meant that she had to sit through an endless flow of reproaches and complaints. Bonnie would have to hear about all the suitable bachelors, who her mother wanted her to meet until her ears w bled.

Abby always had something to say about what her daughter did wrong, and she had a long list. Bonnie stared at the plates on the table while she contemplated the consequences of draining her glass of wine and simply walking out, but she didn't want another lesson regarding her manners.

"So, I gathered there's still no change in your life. You are still a struggling writer, moving around from one publishing house to another. Although, that's not something I want to talk about today." Abby plastered a beautiful smile on her face as she slowly drank from her wine glass, flawlessly impersonating the high-class woman that she was.

She looked at her daughter with the same concern, which was etched on her face every time that they discussed these topics.

Bonnie was now frowning and pouting like a frustrated child, or at least, she felt like one. She knew what the opening statement meant, and Bonnie tried to run through the list of the friends, who she made as a debutant.

Who was getting married this time? She thought, but very few names came to mind. Bonnie tried her best to distance herself from those circles, but her mother always found a way to force her back into that world. It was hard to blossom when your mother could be maleficent sometimes.

For as long as she could remember, all she had wished for was a chance to live with the same freedom, which Jamie enjoyed. Bonnie sighed again.

"Who's getting married this time, mother?" She asked annoyed and quite done with the whole thing.

Bonnie gulped down more wine while she looked at the screen, which hung down the restaurant's far wall. The young woman could get through this brunch, and she had survived the previous ones. If her mom didn't attempt to make her go on another date with yet another suitor, the young woman would stop being rude. She had enough of it. Bonnie shook her head as she recalled Abby setting her up with the youngest of the Gilberts once. The thought was enough to make her skin shiver.

"Here, read this," Abby said as she pushed a beautiful red to envelop on the table towards her.

"This could have been you. If only you went to that date like I asked you to. I just received it yesterday, and it ruined my entire spa day." She said as she waited for Bonnie to open it.

Her lips twisted at the idea of her spa day being ruined. Why did she ever bother worrying about her rebellious daughter's future? All she wanted was to help her daughter secure a good husband in their social circle, but she seemed to fight an endless battle with Bonnie over that.

Abby heard her daughter complain and argue about the matter multiple times, but she couldn't understand what was wrong in it. 'I let her try out for that writer dream of hers, and it's going nowhere.' Abby thought and she bit into her food to keep herself from saying more.

Bonnie grabbed the wedding invitation and rolled her eyes when she read the name of the groom. Although, a smile graced her lips as her eyes scanned the bride's name. She was actually one of the few girls, who she'd liked meeting during the time when her mom could force her to do anything.

Bonnie put the invitation back on the table and grabbed her fork so she could eat peacefully until her mother decided to add more fuel to this already mad conversation.

"So I gather there's no shock or regret over this?" Abby asked as she crossed her arms, frustrated.

Bonnie lifted her head, and so she could look her mother in the eye. She was tired of having repeatedly to explain the same thing. Jamie was still single and probably gracing the beds of many women, but no, it always had to be her.

 _'Why? Why always me?'_ She could never erase that thought. Although, she knew and understood the why. She was the little girl with the extravagant job, the only blemish in the perfect Bennett family tree. The only one who was a server because she was a rebel at heart?

Everyone and she did mean everyone, in her family, had a six figures salary and if not, then they married someone with that salary. She had failed to fit or uplift the Bennett standards, and she didn't care most days. However, Abby always knew how to make her feel bad.

"Mom, Tyler was a scum and really, I lost nothing." She said, quite annoyed and started to think it was the right time to end this brunch from hell.

Bonnie knew where her last retort would lead, and everyone in the city knew the worth of the Lockwood family. It was the mayor's family, which they were talking about here. Considering the fact that the Bennetts were all successful lawyers, with the exception of Bonnie and her mom, who happened to be the madam of the society, this kind of alliance would have been very helpful to both of the families.

* * *

Abby sucked in all the air, which she thought she needed to stop her rising blood pressure. Where did she fail this child? She rolled the gigantic ring that served as her wedding band and gulped down some more of her wine. She would not be caught shouting in a restaurant because her daughter had a passion for being contrarian.

When she felt she had regained some semblance of control on her emotions and voice, she raised her eyes and did her best to ignore her daughter's pouty face. Things never changed for them, and she still needed to scold her, even after all this time. She stared at the television, and it would help to stop her from losing her temper in public. Her daughter had a special talent for making that happen.

"Your brother is a rebel too, one in line to get married soon, and women are still aligning themselves with him. Your father was one too before he grew up. However, that's not an excuse to waste all my efforts. Now, if you had one valuable reason to, oh." She suddenly stopped speaking, and her eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

For the first time since it started, Bonnie was somewhat scared. There was some serious concentration on her mother's face.

"Mother ?" She felt the need to ask after a full minute of absolute silence on Abby's part, but her index finger was already rising to silence her again.

Bonnie started to wonder what it was behind her, which was so important. Quickly, he turned around and felt her jaw drop. She was on television. Well, a picture of her with some person and she was a part of the hot gossip. It made no sense to her.

"We are not entirely sure, but the rumour is that the lady standing next to Damon Salvatore is the daughter of one of the most well-known lawyers of the city. We need more confirmation as of yet." She heard the reader on the screen declare, but her mother was still silent.

Finally, the impossible had happened, and she was sure she'd given her mother a mini aneurysm. She needed to clarify the situation before her entire family disowned her for being the first one to tarnish the family reputation fully.

"But few of those who witnessed the first encounter between the pair said that it was love at first sight. In fact, the rumour mill is alight with the possibility that the fairytale couple would be tying the knot in a secret marriage very soon. Some even maintain that it has already been done." Bonnie could no longer hold herself together.

She wanted to laugh at the preposterous thoughts of the people around the city. Who bought this stuff?

Clearly, it was her picture on the screen, but the story accompanying it was farfetched, to say the least. She had never met a Salvatore. Even coming from a family such as hers, the Salvatores were not accessible. They were the royalty around the area.

Bonnie laughed at the news until the host of the show decided to present an exclusive footage. Those made her laughter abruptly halt. She couldn't believe a random event, which happened a week ago was broadcasted on live television.

Bonnie had met a Salvatore. She talked to him as if he was a peasant. She turned to face her mother, and so she could clear the situation before she erupted on her. However, she faced a smiling Abby Bennett instead.

"I stand corrected. You might just have done the best thing, and all on your own!" Abby squealed.

It was all she managed to say while she looked at her daughter, astounded at this turn of events. From all the eligible bachelors in town, her daughter just had to pick the one on the top of the list. Well, she couldn't fault her for being the best. After all, she was a Bennett, a beautiful and brilliant Bennett at that. Besides, she wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. If they were already talking about an engagement, maybe Bonnie had retained some of the advice given to her.

All, Bonnie could think clearly through was, _'Where should she start?'_

How was she going to go about disappointing her mother once again? She had a head full of questions and anger brimming beneath them all at the outrageousness of the whole thing. Luckily, her mom was quiet enough that she had the energy to sort through her thoughts.

Bonnie could only come up with one answer to the biggest of those questions. The people who announced the news would be the ones to burst her mother's bubble. At least then, she'd be able to eat in peace for the rest of this brunch, and until it all cleared, she would just have to avoid random dates. She could easily do that. Clarifying anything at this moment seemed like a moot point to her.

* * *

Damon looked at his desk and wondered again if Enzo thought his office was a kiosk. He never understood why he even bothered spreading all these news outlets on his desk since he never once glanced at any one of those. He was well aware of what was happening in his life and he didn't particularly care for the spicy version. He sat as he unceremoniously discarded the tome of papers onto the beautiful dark parquet. He needed to work and give his father a solid reason not to fire him. It had been more than a week and this mess of a story was taking time to clear away. He had done things that were much more horrid than this and they all crucified him for the bare minimum. He'd have been offended if he wasn't juggling so much.

In fact, right at this point, he was seriously considering Enzo's plan. What could it really cost to fake a relationship with someone? However, that woman, Damon had a personal grudge against that woman. His arrogance was a cardinal trait and she had deeply offended him. How dare she dismiss him as if he was just another man seeking her attention? A week had gone by since the whole incident and he still couldn't get over the fact that she'd ignored him so easily. He supposed he should give credit where it was due; Enzo's idea could have possibly worked well but he couldn't accept it because the whole aspect of it was dependent on the woman.

His phone started vibrating in his pocket and he sighed. He didn't need to look at the screen to know that it was one of his parents. Any other day he'd have wished for it to be his mother but right now, she was worse than Giuseppe was. He could no longer stand to listen to the long call where she complained about the disappearance of her favourite son. Why did Stefan have to be so dramatic? 'I didn't make a fuss when he helped Katherine cheat on me.' He thought bitterly and shook his head as he answered the call with a defeated tone.

"Is this a joke or you keep improvising every second ?" was the first thing his father said. The murderous tone and slight anger behind the words had him startled for a moment before he stood from his desk and walked over to the pile of newspapers that littered the floor.

If anything could frustrate Giuseppe Salvatore more than Damon's reckless behaviour, it would be to find such behaviour displayed on the front pages of numerous magazines and tabloids. The eldest Salvatore son grabbed the first paper he could as he inhaled deeply. What could it be this time? Was it that they discovered he hadn't put an end to his affair with Elena? He massaged his temples trying to avoid a building headache.

"Well?... Well, can I have some time to formulate an answer?" He asked while scanning the article that rendered him speechless.

For one, it stated that he was supposedly married, and two, he couldn't even name his fiancée. He seriously needed a drink with this, but the line that followed had him giving a slight smile. Those lines were the most flattering thing written about him this past week or month. He pulled out a cigarette, hoping to subdue his rising exasperation. Talking to his father was never a cakewalk.

"Damon, since you seem to have an eternal wish to ruin the entire family, I can only expect an answer about the reason why. Therefore, entertain me, dear son of mine." His father's voice still held that tone he always used concerning him. Damon only knew two sides of his father and they both depended on how grave the mess he made was. How angry Giuseppe was after reading about it. There was the cynical Giuseppe and the sarcastic Giuseppe. "I will not wait for the answer, boy." He insisted.

"Well, it certainly clears on the confusion that was in the press last week. This is the woman I've been with for the past month." he jumped onto the lying train quickly. Having the life he did made it easy. Besides, what option did he have if Enzo had already put it out there? He took a deep breath and released it slowly once he heard his father's tone softening a bit. He only hoped he could hang up before the influx of questions started. This entire situation was taking him by surprise, and as his intercom buzzed, he agreed to whatever his secretary said without a second thought.

"Yes papa, it was all a mistake. I have never been that close with Stefano's wife." He continued denying the truth and he was still preoccupied when someone entered his office. He raised his head at the sound of heels clicking but didn't recognize the woman. He continued answering to his father until the conversation moved to business and consortium managing. Finally, something he could answer easily; Damon breathed a sigh of relief until a repeatedly impatient noise grabbed his attention.

"Could you give me a second, please ?" He looked at her, but she had a pair of sunglasses hiding half her face and it was hard to recognize her because she was standing in the darker corner of the room. He continued talking as she became increasingly agitated. She hated waiting and this man was making her do just that. As Bonnie looked at Damon, she wondered if it was worth bothering at all. She could simply leave a message with his secretary to have it all fixed.

* * *

"What's her name ?" Damon repeated his father's question. He had no idea what her name was, and he knew he couldn't panic right now; he was doing great with his father and this needed to stick. He grabbed another paper and scanned it for his temporary fiancée's name.

"Her name..." He said in a slightly high pitch, that he turned into a drawl by the end.

'He could've given me some basic information here.' He thought, annoyed at Enzo's lack of communication.

He should have known that his friend would go behind his back and put that outrageous plan of his into practice. After all, he was more at risk than anyone else here, and he would be the one who'd lose his job while Damon would only receive a tap on the wrist.

"Name..." he repeated and this time it was loud enough to be heard distinctly by both Bonnie and Giuseppe.

"Her name is everything that she is..." Damon drawled, his voice dropping an octave.

 _'What a person.'_ Bonnie thought as she contemplated actually answering that question directed at her. 'Might as well tell him who he's dealing with.' She soothed her mind as she came closer to answer. She was now under visible lights and her glasses were see-through, so Damon could've easily recognized her if he looked up, but he was busy thinking of a suitable name to give his father.

"Bonnie Bennett." Her voice was soft and it rang a bell. His head snapped up as she removed her sunglasses and Damon frowned. Was this day from hell? What was she doing here? He thought as he listed in his head the numerous ways he'd kill Enzo once he was done with his father. As his eyes silently appraised her, she opened her mouth to voice her distaste with the whole ordeal but he raised a finger to silence her and her irritation spiked another notch. She fumed inwardly as she looked at the finger still up in the air.

She hated the way this was playing out. She didn't come here just to stand and look at him all day. She remembered the first impression she had of the man and she was sure of it more than ever now. He was definitely an asshole; a look at his appearance and the way he stood in his office said it all. He was commanding and carried an aura of a certain arrogance around him.

Yet, she couldn't deny the fact that he was a good-looking asshole. There were so many of those. She shook her head, trying to push the random and unwelcome thoughts away. She was here for a reason, and she needed to let him know that she wouldn't tolerate her name being used in any false rumours. This needed to get cleared up before her life tumbled upside down. She'd given it two days and yet, there hadn't been any changes with the news. In fact, it was getting worse with each day; the paparazzi were camping in front of her workplace, her home and it was all she could do to reign her mother's overbearing excitement in.

"She's Bonnie...Bonnie Bennett." His voice held the complete confidence and fascination of a man in love. At this point, he was simply going with Enzo's story because it was obviously working better than any other story they could've come up with. Giuseppe had softened up in a matter of minutes. He'd never seen this side of his father before; at least, not where he was concerned. Things were good. He had his father off his back, and the press was eating the fairytale first meeting if the article in his hand was anything to go by. There was no mention of Elena anywhere and judging by the presence of the woman in his office, she was on board too.

* * *

"Si, Papa. I am deeply in love with Bonnie. She is the best thing that has happened to me." He faked the rose-coloured enthusiasm and Bonnie's jaw dropped as an outraged cry escaped her mouth. What was the hell going on? What was all this about? She wondered if she'd heard him correctly. Obviously, she'd misheard or something, because what other reason would there possibly be for this man to confess his love for someone with her name? She looked at him trying to get the answer to all the questions, but he continued talking as if she wasn't even in the office.

"The wedding...I don't really know how to explain it. It was all unplanned and I didn't think it'd become public before we announced it." Damon paced his office as he continued lying to his father and Bonnie looked on.

"Oh yes, her father is a famous lawyer but we haven't really talked the details of our families like that." He shook his head.

"I love her, and that's all that matters." At this point, he really didn't know what he was saying anymore.

He needed the conversation to end. He listened as his father spoke on the other end and shook his head again while his hand ruffled the strands a bit more.

"Do I have a prenuptial? Father, I assure you Bonnie's not that type of girl." He tried to answer all the questions Giuseppe threw at him as convincingly as he could and all Bonnie could do was stare at him, flabbergasted.

She needed to sit and understand what was actually going on. She took the seat facing his desk and sat there, filling her thoughts as she took in the new developments. She'd thought this was all a mistake that someone made, a made up a story that probably outraged the high-class asshole and she was being associated with, but no, here she was. Listening to this man spread rumours about her, oh-so-calmly.

"You must have lost your mind." She half-chuckled while still trying to process what was happening.

That was enough to garner Damon's full attention and he finally ended his call and focused solely on her, his blue eyes burning through her with their intensity.

"And what exactly gave you that impression ?" He asked, annoyed that she'd interrupted him.

Bonnie rolled her beautiful green irises to respond. She looked at him with a slight irritation marring her features and he raised an eyebrow, wondering what was wrong. He was also wondering why she was in his office as he pressed a button on his intercom for Enzo.

"Could you hurry up and find your way to my office?" He said as he tried to block out the sound of Bonnie tapping her fingers repeatedly on his desk. He grabbed her hand to stop the drumming and she quickly pulled it away.

"So, what can I do for you?" He didn't even try to conceal the annoyance in his voice, and she looked at him as if he had three heads.

Her look was irritating him and he was still frustrated by his previous encounter with her.

"First, you could explain yourself with this whole scenario I find myself in, and second, you could stop spreading unfounded rumours about me." She said as she crossed her arms.

Now it was Damon's turn to be lost.

"When do you think I get the time to spread rumours? Besides, what would I be spreading ?" he asked tauntingly as he crossed his arms, imitating her body language.

He had a taunting smirk playing on his lips and she wanted to slap it away from his beautiful face so much. This man was annoying and he was getting under her skin majorly after just a few minutes in his presence. Why were his eyes so blue?

"As far as I remember, you and I have only met once and it wasn't pleasant," Bonnie said.

"But the next thing I hear is that we're supposedly married." Her eyes narrowed as she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Now, I don't know your motivation and really, I have no interest. However, lying that we're together in any capacity when we're clearly not, is the definition of spreading a rumour." She continued.

"I'm here because I thought it was all a mistake made by some news outlet, and I wanted to avoid all sorts of trouble. However, here, I have to sit and listen to you lie about it. I could sue you for defamation with this, but I'm going to be nice and just ask you to clarify this situation for everyone." She said confidently, as she moved to stand up and leave the place, but was stopped by Damon chuckling behind her.

"Is it something you do often? Jumping to conclusions?" Damon asked sardonically.

"First with your shoe, and now this." He stood up. "Do you really believe I benefit anything by spreading a rumour? About you, nonetheless?" He chuckled again as he felt his head throb. "Now, I don't know what you agreed with Enzo, but we can forget it," Damon said.

Twice. He'd met this woman twice and both times, he'd ended up with a headache from hell. He looked at her and shook his head. 'Such a shame.' He thought. She was beautiful, but her attitude left a lot to be desired for. He wouldn't lie to himself and say he was blind to her beauty. She was breath taking, and now that she was standing so close to him, he could distinctly see the nuances of her tiny form. She was looking at him like she'd love to kill him right here and now and yet, it was hard not to be hypnotized by the ethereal beauty of her eyes.

"Who's Enzo ?" she asked, almost shouting in her anger.

She was exasperated, frustrated and just about any other word in the dictionary right now. She came with a peaceful intent but this man seemed to know exactly the right buttons to push her nerves.

"I am Enzo." A voice answered from the doorway and the arguing pair turned to look at him.

The young man walked into the room confidently and smiled at the pair. He hadn't imagined the chemistry between them; they'd been at each other's throats but still, there was something magnetic in the air between them. They barely looked at him for a second before their eyes found their way back to each other. They probably didn't even notice that detail.

Bonnie was ready to walk out already; she'd said her piece and the rest really didn't matter. "Whatever. I just want this rumour gone before it messes with my life anymore. And whatever goes through your crazy head, just keep me out of it." She turned away from Damon and the Salvatore felt his tongue itch with the need to answer with a cutting remark, but Enzo beat him to the punch.

"Miss Bennett, you might want to hear the proposition I have for you." He said politely.

He figured it was the right time to ask her to participate in this willingly. He'd released the video and part of the rumour to see if his plan would be valuable. Considering the positive reaction of the media and the hoard of paparazzi at both Damon's and Bonnie's homes, it was a genius idea. He had all the information he needed to know about her and he was positive that he could somehow convince her to join this fraud. He might need to have a talk with Damon, but the outcome itself should be enough to get him on board too.

"Whatever it is, you can keep it. The idea of having to work with this man is enough to make me want to kill myself." Bonnie said haughtily. "As I said, I just want this rumour to be denied as soon as possible and the paparazzi away from my home or I might consider suing for defamation." Her voice was dripping with disdain as she made her way out of his office.

"Trust me, sweetheart, the feeling is mutual. You're your own brand of infuriating." Damon countered. He definitely hated this woman; she was already forcing the ugliness in him out, and it was just their second meeting. He was right in his first impression of her; the arrogance in her attitude forced his own to react. Violently.

"You both might want to reconsider." Enzo jumped in the middle of another argument that was about to start between the pair if the way Bonnie had abruptly stopped was any indication.

She turned to face Damon, ready to unleash her furious tongue on him. Although, she realized that he was getting a rise out of annoying her; she could see it through that annoying smirk that refused to leave his face and she didn't really understand why she was entertaining this madness at all, but she felt this compelling need to match him for each of his words.

"I shouldn't have to convince you, Damon," Enzo said, turning to face his friend.

"Your number in the market should be enough to do that." He almost pleaded.

He needed Damon to let him do his job and if that spoiled brat opened his mouth one more time, Bonnie would walk out and never come back.

"Now you, Miss Bennett, may want to listen because what I'm about to say might just help you in getting that book out." Enzo settled in a chair opposite Damon's desk. "S.S. Publishing House...rings a bell?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for reviewing, adding to your favorite, and following. Sorry it took so much time to update but here we go.**_

* * *

 _ **Aren't you a charming prince in this fairy tale?**_

* * *

"Now you miss Bennett might want to hear what I have to say. S.S publishing house does it ring a bell or Silas Salvatore?" the noise made by the abrupt stop of her heels on his parquet was enough to freeze Damon's senses. He barely knew her but there was that change in her demeanor that Damon could hardly miss and to which Enzo was obvious. He stood calmly in the room whilst his words continued to increase the tension.

Writing was everything for Bonnie, she had put her all in it, and it was the cause of the rift between her and her mother. She passed her hand in her hair, she did her best to control her building irritation, but she knew better so she chose to ignore Enzo. She directed a disgusted glance at him then she continued walking away.

"We could offer you a compensation but money is the last thing you need. Daughter of a rich family, everything you want your rich father or your rich brother take care of it. However they can't really help with getting that book out but we can." He added with a confident smile whilst she looked at him with a certain anger. He had properly done her research and now he was trying to pressure her.

Her novel was her baby and nothing could threaten it. Hours of work, sweat, and all her of blood in those pages. Bonnie was not one to ask help to achieve anything and right now the direction this was taking was infuriating her. Her eyes moved from Enzo to Damon whom looked surprised by the words leaving his friend's mouth and she did not know who infuriated her more.

"Now something told me this entire day would been thrown away if I waste my time listening to you. I won't repeat myself just clear this mess away." She said very annoyed but her eyes fell on Damon. She stared for half a minute, he did not back down until she did. Bonnie sighed and she started walking toward the exit door but Enzo quickly tried to grab her by the arm. Before she could remove his hand, Damon did it for her, and as she looked at him, she noticed that they shared a common annoyance with the actual situation.

"Don't touch me." She said with an exaggerate aggressiveness to the Salvatore young man. His hand was still resting on her forearm after he quickly removed Enzo's once. However, her reaction was not provoke by her growing anger but by the jolt of electricity running through her when Damon's fingers touched her. She looked him from the corner of her eyes whilst she wondered what that was all about; she had a couple of weird reactions to him. She still had goosebumps on the spot where he touched her, she tried to scratch it away by harshly passing her hand against, but the sensation was still there.

"I was just trying to help, cool it down." He frowned at her reaction. Why was she always attacking him even when he had not utter a word?

He lifted with his hands up and he gave a frustrated look to Enzo. He was just trying to help her because he did not like where this was going. He knew his friend enough to know his next move, if she did not give in Enzo would go as far as ruining her career. He should stop talking before he caused more chaos that the one already in place. He walked toward the old bar and started looking for a bottle of bourbon. She was right for one thing, this entire day deserved to be thrown away. First his father's call and now Enzo trying to convince the wrong person.

 _My luck, I have to go through this sober._ He looked desperately at the empty spot where his old bourbon's bottle was supposed to be. This had his father signature all over it; he took a deep breath, and settled for the vodka. He walked back to sit at his desk and Bonnie was still walking at a steady pace toward the door. He surely would not miss her but he could admit physically she was beautiful. Dating her would not hurt his image, actually, she would be an update compare to his present partner. He could not tolerate her mouth pouring words full of thorn but she was beautiful. A bit too petite for his taste but she stood out with her hazel eyes.

 _Why are you even thinking about her beauty? The bitch is crazy._ He chastised himself and refocused his mind on things that matter like the pile of work on his desk.

* * *

"Your upcoming career might be wasted like your day. You could take time to listen" Enzo insisted whilst Damon looked at him as if he had lost his mind. He could not see her face but once again, she quickly stopped on her steps. She tried to breathe the anger away and she just needed to walk out of this place with dignity.

Something told Damon that he didn't see the worse of the Bennett woman yet. In addition, Enzo threatening her did not feel right. He was not aware of his need to defend her until he just plainly felt wrong that she was forced into a shady affair because of his mistakes. He took a deep breath and sighed, he was really trying to push those generous feeling away, but he did not work.

"She said no what don't you get in such a simple word? There is no need to threaten her and you don't have to force her hand. You will find another way to fix that mess." He intervened and that almost angered Enzo.

Enzo looked at Damon with his eyes burning with rage. Did his friend have an idea of the mess Bonnie just cleared for them? In his eagerness of fixing the Salvatore problem, he had forgotten that the wildest card was always Damon, and often he needed to be pushed in certain direction with facts.

"Do you have any idea of what you might lose if this mess is not fix?" Enzo asked with his voice straining. "Why are you worried about a girl that might gain a big writer contract if she only stopped to listen? You were losing millions per day before I leaked the story but right now, the situation is stable. This woman…" the noise made by Damon's fist hitting the table cut his tirade short and Enzo's finger was still pointing at Bonnie. The young woman was still staring at the pair of friends her mouth aghast, her mind was hardly processing that Damon was taking her side.

"She told you no and that should have been enough to stop you. Whatever the losses we are making, threatening her is not my way. She has nothing to do with how I got there." He said facing Enzo but his eyes were hard. He drained what was left of his vodka and he stood from his desk. "Let's go." He told a surprised Bonnie when he reached the spot where she was standing. The young woman stood there and she was still trying to process the situation. Damon grew impatient and irritated by her silence and immobility. She only let escape a small sound when he pulled her by her hand.

"What are you doing?" she finally asked when she noticed that he was shoving her inside an elevator. He was still holding her hand in an iron grip and regretfully all her efforts did not help her escape him. She stared at him whilst the elevator continued to move from floor to floor, she could only support ten floor of silence. "What the fuck are you doing?" She whispered shout as if there was someone else with them in that elevator.

"Do you hate silence? Do you ever shut up?" Damon offered another of his abrasive response to her. Bonnie looked at him and if those green irises could incinerate him, then the next second he would have become ashes. She was furious and through everything, Damon had not let go of her hand. Through the anger, she bit the hand that was holding her.

"Are you insane?" Damon asked after he released her hand. The elevator opened, Bonnie quickly walked out, and then she flashed him a middle finger as an answer to his question. "You're definitely insane." He stepped out and caught her hand again, at that instant it was a mistake because a herd of paparazzi was waiting in the lobby of his building for the new it couple in town.

* * *

"Continue running" Damon told her through harsh breathing, they were still trying to avoid the paparazzi after them. _Why was he holding her hand again? Does it really matter now?_ He looked at her and he was not sure whatever she was doing could be called running; even jogging was not close to that fast awkward walk. How could someone be so annoying? This woman had a very noxious effect on his blood pressure.

"I did not sign for this; I have yet to agree to anything. This day is getting worse and worse." She stopped all at once and she felt the urge to shout at him. She breathed and she tried to push that feeling away. Bonnie looked at Damon through furious eyes but she bit her tongue, twenty-four years in this earth and only today, she had paparazzi on her back. _This is all his faults_. She thought and she was becoming angrier with each minute she spent with him.

"Why are we running?" she asked unable to contain her exasperation. She tried to regain her breathing but she hated to sprint for a reason.

"Paparazzi behind us." He said sternly and he looked at her as if she lacked of common sense. She obviously lacked of it if he only considered her course of action.

"Seriously." She rolled her eyes at him. What did he think? Answering in dumb manner at a rhetorical question. "No why are we running? We could just clear everything now and tell them the truth." She said as she planted her feet to the ground. It did not matter everything Enzo told her, the threat on her career did not matter.

Damon looked at her, for a second he considered his predicament, and the conclusions were that he needed the farce to continue. He walked back to catch up with her and in a swift motion he was throwing her across his shoulder. She was so weightless that it surprised him.

"What the hell are you doing?" She shouted loud enough to hurt Damon's ear. She started moving back and forth making it hard for him to hold her.

"Can you just stop moving?" He groaned but he did not let go of her. He just continued walking when he found a way to steady her.

"Yes let me help you kidnap me without resistance." She said with exasperation. She did her best to kick him with her legs but Damon had a solid grip. "By the way can you just move your hand lower or higher, any place that is not my ass?" She said a bit uncomfortable.

"Sorry" Damon apologized but he did nothing. If he was going through this infernal day then he could reap some benefit in exchange of the troubles. He walked few more meters until he made it to his car. He opened his car and dropped her unceremoniously on the passenger seat.

"Can you just be careful?" she groaned with annoyance, and then she threw a nasty look at him before rearranging herself on the seat.

"Well" that was the only answer Damon gave her then he walked to the other side of the car. Bonnie did not wait for him to sit, she walked out of the car, and she quietly tried to remove her heels so she could easily run away.

* * *

"Don't be ridiculous" Damon added a bit of his exasperation slipped through his voice. He had caught up with her before she reached the exit of his company parking. Would he spend his entire day running after her?

"How am I being ridiculous? Proof and actions are showing that I am dealing with a psycho. It would be stupid to take a ride with you. I went to school with enough of men like you to know how tragedies occur." She said matter of fact and she moved his arm that was holding her in place.

"In less than a minute you call me a psycho, a potential rapist, and a kidnapper. Did I get everything right?" He asked in disbelief and Bonnie simply confirmed all of her accusation with a nod. He did not know what would be the best reaction to her mental instability. He could laugh or maybe he needed a bit more alcohol added to his system. She was making him mad and he did not know why he was still standing in front of her.

 _Okay your shareholder, the company and think about Giuseppe not breathing below your neck._ His thoughts were enough to ground him for a second but another look at her threw him back in that spiral of agitated emotions. He loosened up his tie but the situation seemed to ask for more so he just removed the tie and threw it in the car. He grabbed her arm again just to keep her close to him. He expected her to push him away again but she was looking at their join hand with a weird interest. She was so focused that Damon's eyes stared longer at their attached hands. He shook his head trying not to lose his focus.

"You're such a judgmental thing. Does it often occur to you that you can listen before opening that pretty mouth of yours?" This woman was exhausting, he could not deal with her, but Enzo was right. He needed her right now and well business had always been a priority in his life. His work was everything for him that was something they had in common.

"Why should I listen to you when in less than an hour I have been threatened…?" He put a hand in front of her mouth and he pushed her back in the car. She bit in him again but he succeeded to lock her in the car.

"You really need to stop doing that, I just want to talk and negotiate. Let be adult about it." Damon said as he took the driver seat. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, and she was pouting like an angry child. They were being both so immature that for any exterior eyes it would have been amusing. He sat and closed the door with a loud bang; he was trying to show his own irritation. However, Bonnie just rolled her eyes but she kept her words at bay.

"Adult don't shove each other in car." She added with a bit of sass, she sighed loudly, and then she angrily crossed her arm in front of her. _Okay right now Bonnie you are really acting like a child_. For as second she wanted to add that it was his fault if she was acting so out of character. He chuckled after offering her a side-glance.

* * *

"We are both being childish. However, I can recognize it and like I say I just want to talk." Damon tried to compromise but Bonnie was unwilling to give up the fight. This entire day had put her in such a poor mood. She stared at him angrily because he was backing out of the argument and then she became quiet for a minute. A minute was as far as she could hold it.

"You are being childish, unreasonable and plenty of other exhausting thing." She calmly said before rearranging herself. He cocked an eyebrow and sighed. She would make him lose his sanity.

"You never quit, do you?" He mocked before starting his car.

"I don't like to be kidnapped." She answered flatly and she started to put back the heels she had removed when she attempted to run away.

"I am not kidnapping you; I am just trying to have a conversation with a very stubborn woman. Here, where do you want to go?" Damon calmly explained himself as he pulled out of his parking. He crossed a rain of flashes and he did his best not to drive over the foot of a paparazzi. He was not looking for a new lawsuit and the last one was enough.

"I am not stubborn but I just don't think that I need to have a conversation with a man threatening me or the cause of all the troubles in my life right now." She locked her security belt. "30 valley street, take this exit." She continued talking. He listened to her and took the exit leading to one the fanciest area of the city. The place where she wanted to go was maybe two streets away from his loft.

"I am not threatening you, my friend is. Let get that out of the way, like I said I want to talk business and you miss ..." He waited so she could give him her name one more time. Not that he had forgotten what was her name but he just wanted to annoy her and was it bad that he liked the sound of her voice. Part of all this back and forth was because he found her voice melodious and adorable.

"Call me Bonnie" she supplied a bit unwillingly whilst she was wondering why she was entertaining a conversation with him.

" Bonnie, Bonnie…Bonnie, you are stubborn and not in the adorable way." he tested her name on his tongue and she rolled her eyes at him." I am Damon by the way." He offered with a smirk that accidentally made her blush.

 _That is all he could be an accident_. She brushed it away but all together, she stopped looking at him.

They became silent, Damon was focusing on the road, and Bonnie was focusing on ignoring him. The tension could be cut with a knife and Bonnie was not one to handle such atmosphere nicely.

* * *

"Not that I entertain the thought to continue that farce but what pushed a millionaire to create a scandal from scratch." She asked with an uninterested tone but she really wanted to know. If she took a second to look at him, the man was beautiful, not handsome, not good-looking but only beautiful fitted such features. He did not need to lie that he had a fiancé.

"Billionaire, you are a writer so you should have your fact right. I did not spread the rumor. My PR did it and until this morning I did not know." He replied with cockiness.

"Sorry billionaire, millionaire what is the difference?" She said full of sarcasm and she started playing with a locks of her hair flying away as Damon started speeding. He looked at her with unhidden interest for half a minute then refocused his attention to the road. He hated how her beauty captivated him but all he thought about her ethereal features changed the second she said something. Every time she spoke, he wanted to start an argument. She brought out the immaturity in him; it was so unsettling when usually he was in control of such emotions.

"Your father is a millionaire, I am a billionaire, and you're none of those. You should easily make the difference then." He commented and it took Bonnie a full minute to recover from that low attack. He smirked at her and the arrogance oozed of him. She just wanted to jump out of the car, giving him her address was the worse decision she took.

"Did someone ever told you that you're an arrogant asshole? In case you missed it that was my attempt to a conversation but now we are good." She said as she slowly regained part of her anger that had started evaporating. She suddenly sound vexed and she frowned. She started staring at the landscape.

"You did at least twice Bonnie. You weren't trying to have a conversation. You wanted fresh gossip. I asked for a business conversation not a chit chat with a waitress." He countered. Once again, he found his way under her skin and she looked at him furious. This man would turned her into a mad woman; all he needed was few hours.

"What do you have against my job; waitress is a way or another to make money." She answered but her tone was full of the offense that she wanted to conceal. When people attacked her job, it always reminded her of the disdain that her mother showed to her attempt at being independent. The wound was deep and anything could reopen it.

* * *

"That was silly of me, I apologized. You happen to look pretty in that waitress outfit." He corrected himself. The tone of her voice succeeded to make him feel apologetic. That was not something common, Damon was unapologetically an asshole, and here he was feeling bad for her. It was confusing for him and he took him a second to recover from the feeling.

"You apologize a lot; this is the third time in less than half an hour, so what if you actually save yourself the trouble by being nice. Definitely an asshole." She told him unable to let go of her grudge but she still had smiled when he said that she looked pretty in her outfit. _Vanity, it was just vanity right_. She quickly told herself.

"I only apologize to you generally I don't care. But I am definitely an asshole; you must have read my last mistake in the gossip page." He turned and passed another street. He was getting close of the address she gave. This time in the car could have been used in better ways.

"Are you trying to make me feel special?" She asked suspiciously but she still mocked him. She had to admit that he was smooth with that last sentence. She did feel special for a second. Their proximity in this car must have been impairing her senses and reason. She was chastising herself and still she could not stop few of the weird reaction toward him.

"No I am not trying anything, being pretty does not make you special Bonnie. However I don't know why I apologized to you." He said frankly and she stared at him with her bright curious eyes. She stared at him implying that he could explain himself with something more than I don't know.

"Maybe it because I need your help." He said that last part sounding so humble that his words took Bonnie out of the conversation. She was planning a snarky comeback but his honesty took her thoughts away. She switched to face him and finally she was ready to talk to him. However it was too late, they were stopping in front of her building.

"We are here." She said softly and she stepped out of the car. She stood there for a second and she did not know what she wanted to do. _Say something idiot. Say something convincing._ She stared at Damon for a second she wanted him to use that disarming honesty so she might consider that conversation again. He said nothing; he did not even look at her, so she just decided to walk away from him. _Was he not supposed to be the charming prince of this story?_ The question crossed her mind. She shook those thoughts away; she needed to recover from a brief second of honesty.

* * *

"If I might offer an advice." He said softly as he stepped out of his car. She stopped at the entrance of her building, she turned to look at him, and she leaned against the door waiting for him to say more. Her stance was so defiant; she challenged him to come up with an argument that would push her to consider pursuing the farce. He confidently started strolling toward her; she really needed to stop entertaining his madness, maybe just one last time. He was now standing by her side against the big wooden doors that made the entrance to her building.

"How long did it take you to write that book?" he asked and she frowned from surprise his word provoked. The question was unexpected, she looked at him considering if he needed an answer. She was feeling generous so she entertained him.

"Four years, four long years of sacrifice." She insisted so he would know better than to threaten her with it. She could not have anyone using her work against her. "I am still waiting for an answer from S.S publishing house because I believe in it. So having your friend threatening it …" she stopped whilst she was trying to find the right words.

"Infuriating, insulting, and revolting. I get it, four years is a lot and losing it in a second that would be stupid. It took me ten years, losing a girlfriend to my brother to become the head of my company. I don't regret any of it; however, I regret that it might take two days of gossip page to lose all of it. Therefore, I get the feeling that we can help each other. I definitely need your help more than you need mine. I am an asshole but I don't go around ruining people lives, scratch that I ruin some people lives but I am not willing to ruin yours. I could actually help you to get your book published." He finished and they were now sitting on the stairs at the entrance of her home.

"Look another great photo; it seems we are feeding that incongruous story more." She said with a light chuckled when she caught a flash. She pointed and Damon followed her finger. She was not replying yet because she did not know what to say. Anyone who knew Bonnie understood that she was weak against raw emotion. She was a helpful soul and what Damon said hit the right spot. "What got you in this mess?"

"Don't you read magazines?" Damon asked a bit surprised that she did not know about his sordid affair with Elena but that could explain why it took her so much time to come around about their own rumor.

"I don't because usually I don't want to know who is getting married nor whom might be my next blind date. My mom often picks the next eligible bachelor from these pages." She added without humor but it was enough to make Damon chuckle. "So what did you do, what lead you to that mess when you need the help of a 'waitress' Mr. billionaire."

"Screw my brother's wife." He said without an ounce of shame whilst Bonnie's eyes almost popped out of her socket. She looked at him looking for any sign of shame or regret but there were nothing. "Does it help if I said that he slept with my girlfriend before?"

"Talking about asshole that does not help at all. Is everyone in your family messed up?" Bonnie said getting over the transient moment they shared. This man was not worth her help but still she did not move, and worse she continued talking to him as if he captivated her mind. "How am I to trust you if you can betray your brother? That book is everything to me and I just want to be proud of myself. You putting it out will not make me feel that way." She said regretfully.

"Your book being published does not guaranty success but it makes sure that people get to establish the worth of that talent you think you have. Your book is everything to you then you should understand how I feel about my company. I deserved every penny I made and I am as proud as you're but even me I needed a little help to get there but the result is all mine. Where it is, I pushed it there not my father. I will just ask Silas to read your book and he might publish it but if it sucks then it will flop and if it is good, it will sell. You need to understand how business works Bonnie or maybe you're scared to learn the truth." He told her with another one of his trademark smirk. Once again, he was getting to her so she shook her head to clear her mind.

"What If we get lost in the farce, what if you fall in love or I do. How are we going to stop the comedy." She asked the first question coming to her mind because he has beautifully sold the messy idea to her. He answered her with a laugh that almost hurt her feeling.

"You're not one to fall for an asshole. I am in love with some else and this is not a romantic novel bonbon." He chastised her but the way she looked at him was enough to bring some doubt. "We argue a lot, you make me insane and I am sure I do the same to you. We're safe, I will not fall in love with you and you won't fall for me, and we will make sure of that every day. So let help each other here bonbon." He sounded once again confident but she flashed him a smile that for a second stole that confidence for the second time in less than ten minutes.

"Just don't call me Bonbon another time. So how do we help each other?" she could not believe herself but he got through her. She looked at him, she hoped that he was right, and after all, there were nothing to love in Damon Salvatore. She could do it and she could prove her mother wrong, she could be a successful author, so what was a marriage of convenience compared to all she could gain.

"Let fool the entire world but not ourselves in the process. For few month, you should be my wife and I should be the asshole that you married. Bonbon would you like to get married tomorrow." He stood up, he softly kissed her cheek, and then he walked to his car. She looked at him walk away before he looked back at her with another of his trademark smirk gracing his lips. He was definitely the charming prince of this fabricated fairytale but if she were the princess then what would stop them to fall in love? She sighed because she definitely was not sure of the move that she made but she was getting married tomorrow. She left the stairs as he drove away.

 _Get the book out, get the reconnaissance she deserved from her family, and not fall in love with an asshole. What could go wrong? Nothing._ She thought as she walked in her apartment and she closed the door to a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for the follow, adding to your favorite and reviewing. Here is a new chapter. Please do review just to feed the muse.**_

 _ **I own nothing in regard of the vampire diaries.**_

* * *

 _ **And they should live happy after right ?**_

* * *

Bonnie approached her door cautiously after loud knock just startled her, she did not know if it was her mother, her brother or her father. However, with certainty she could say that she was not ready to face any of the three, she did not want to lie to them but her new situation would only lead to that, or worse she might have to introduce them to Damon. It had been four days since she had agreed to go along Damon's plan, since that night she had not met him once, the man was constantly working, but if she believed his last message they we're getting married tonight.

Her first reaction had been a laugh but now it was no longer funny. She made her way to the door of her apartment and peeped through the hole to confirm that it was not any of her family member, she sighed with relief when she noticed that it was no one she was familiar with, but she could swear that she had seen the man before. She half opened the door and picked her head out.

"I assure you I am not a serial killer." The man with greenish eyes said, his voice was jolly and he had a confident smirk. Definitely could be a serial killer she thought. She did not have time for games when she did not have dress for her wedding ceremony. _who informed someone so late about their own wedding._ Forgetting about such little details the entire situation was still a mess, she did not know where her wedding venue was. Right now, she was controlling herself, she had contemplated giving an unfriendly visit to her future husband, but it was too early to be known as the crazy wife by his employees.

After the little scene four days ago, his secretary could already think that. She shook her head and came back to the present. She looked at the man standing in front of her, why was he so familiar with this almost auburn hair and those greyish green eyes. She was scratching her brain trying to find but her mind could not stay away from her upcoming wedding.

"I am not buying anything." She was ready to close the door but he slid a big box between to stop it from closing.

"I am not selling anything; I am simply delivering things from your fiancé. Silas Salvatore." He presented himself and Bonnie eyes widened. Silas Salvatore as in S. S publishing house and now she could place his face, she had seen in up every magazine next to Damon and _well that woman_. She hesitated but she extended her hand to greet him as he did.

"Oh my God, it is you." she tried to cover her mouth but it was too late, words were already continuing to escape her mouth "I can't believe he did it to you but I am not a revenge device." Stress was making her speak her mind and after her last conversation with Damon, she knew that he and his brother had their issues but she did not to be in the middle. She confused Stefan and Silas unaware that they were twins, and she thought the best thing would be to close the door.

"Can you just open the door because well I am now looking like a creep, and it is matter of time before one of the security guy try to be heroic. " he ignored what she said previously. He was getting tired of standing at her door. He started to regret why he forced Damon to let him do this. He looked at the box he was carrying and the offer he was carrying for her. Why did he decided to help Damon, he could only wonder. Bonnie simply opened and he passed her, he took a quick glance to her apartment then he took a seat without any invitation.

* * *

"You don't mind." He was already lighting a cigarette. Bonnie frowned and she thought Damon was rude one. He was sitting inside her apartment ready to smoke as if the house belonged to him. She rolled her eyes and she regained some of her focus. She would give a piece of thought to her so-called fiancé after this.

"I do mind." Bonnie grabbed the cigarette and she placed it in the ashtray. Silas let a smirk sit on his features. The girl already had more personality than his first sister in law did. Sadly, she was just a temporary one or was it sad after all. He looked at Bonnie up and down then he remembered that he hated to mix business and pleasure.

"This is interesting. You have a temper and my brother decided that you were perfect for this farce. You're a pretty but not his type; still people are falling for that stupid story. I can't believe he thought this story would work." Silas crossed his legs and started observing Bonnie with interest. It was making her uncomfortable, so she decided to let him know.

"Now I seriously don't want to know what this about but you can just leave." If someone could to be disrespectful in her house, it would be her. She could do without this awkward and unwarranted meeting.

"This little farce you and my brother are planning. Oh, don't worry he let me in the secret since I am the one forced to read your book. That is why I am hear also because I am noisy." He supplied an answer for her and sat more comfortably. She looked at him wondering when basic home training would kick in, but it seemed the men of that family are rude.

"Take a seat sister in law; you are forcing me to work my neck to hard." He continued without flinching at the way she was looking at him.

Bonnie started to regret letting the man inside her home, still she took the seat opposed to him. Clearly, he was not planning to move before he said what he wanted. He gave her a soft smirk when she did as he asked, was it normal to feel so uncomfortable around someone but still she could see that he was a charmer, he could sell an illusion.

"Are you all so weird in that family? Why would you help him if he screws your wife? First why are you at my door?" She wondered aloud, he grinned widely and then he leaned into the sofa where he was sitting.

"That is not my wife, but Stefan's one and I could care less about Damon's action. The Petrova Gilberts are trouble I don't associate with them. Now, I am here because of your book and Damon's part of the contract. That against all odds, the book is extremely good. I am also here to deliver a dress and plane ticket courtesy of my brother." He dropped a box on the table and pulled a ticket from his back pocket.

"You like my book?" She looked at him with suspicion, she was to use at her mother demeaning her accomplishment. "Genuinely or because I am helping your family business." She presses a bit insecure. He looked at her a bit bored by her question, he pull out an envelope and took the contract out for her to read. He passed her the multiple page contract and he was ready to leave.

"Do I look like I care about family business? Don't answer that, I do care because I rejoice in my life style and that is why I read the book, but certainly not why I said that I like it. I wouldn't have read it before few months if Damon did not press but I certainly would have picked it when I did and that is why I am here." he was now in full business mode, He looked at her as she was reading through every page of her contract. He smiled at himself thinking the trouble she might be for Damon. Silas could care less about family intrigues but a good book meant money for him, therefore he cared.

"If I publish this book you miss Bennett need an impeccable image. This could be a best seller if your image is perfect which you have now as the princess of this weird fairytale. With my brother it might be complicated to keep it but sadly it is already out there. Therefore, I came here to tell you that I would publish your book but make sure it is worth my time." He did not implicitly said what he meant but they were both smart enough to have that conversation.

"Now that is said, enjoy your trip and wedding. Send me back the contract once you're sure you can handle this mess and welcome to the family for the time it would last." He left before she could say anything.

He left a shocked Bonnie behind, she could not even answer back, but her dream was becoming true. She grabbed the box as she remembered that it was there, she opened it and found a dress. She now had a wedding dress, she glanced at the plane ticket, and eventually she had a venue. Was she ready to embark on this wild adventure? Damon brother just told her, she was possibly endangering her book if Damon reputation tarnished hers, but the elder Salvatore held is part of the bargain. She would hold hers too; she would just have to make sure the fairy tale kept his enchantment.

* * *

"What is this supposed to mean." A gossip magazine landed on Damon's bed, and he turned to face a crying Elena. Apart from his discomfort at seeing her crying, he wondered why people always dropped news outlet at him.

 _What was it now? Was she crying because her precious Stefan found out?_

He pushed the thought to the side, and he dropped the shirt he was packing for Las Vegas. He tried to give her all his attention. The brunette woman had red eyes and she looked frustrated. She eyed him with rage but a hint of anxiety. He could hardly understand but he decided to find out what was wrong with her.

"What got you so upset?" He braced himself to hear another line on how Stefan was hurt. However, she just took the magazine back and shoved it against his chest. She was furious, her indignation was palpable, and she could not get over her haunting thought. What if she had risk everything with Stefan just for a transient passion. Stefan was gone and now Damon was on the verge of throwing her to the side.

He looked at the cover and it was he and Bonnie, the night she agreed to help. He had not seen her since that night; he would be seeing her tonight at the altar. He was more anxious that he thought he could be. He put the magazine down and he continued packing his luggage.

"It is nothing, nothing at all." He said it but even himself he felt the lack of conviction and he cleared his throat trying to be more convincing.

"Just a PR stunt to get me and the consortium out of this mess that we created." He added for her and his sake, because looking at the picture one could wonder it looked everything but fake. He did not even remember being on his knee when he asked her to marry him, but he remembered how for a second they connected. A small smile formed on his lips but he quickly had to remind himself to keep a clear path and vision.

"A PR stunt is planting a story but this say that you're married. I did not risk my marriage; I did not chose you for this to happen." Elena was frantic with her tears and it was enough to get Damon full attention, even if there was a small lie in her statement. Stefan left before she could make a choice. When she said that she picked him over Stefan, it was done she had his attention. He walked toward her and started cleaning her tears with his thumb. He lifted her head and then he kissed her softly to smooth her cry.

"It is all fake; we're just two strangers pretending. This will clear in less than a month just calm down and let me explain." He pleaded and begged with his beautiful cyan blue eyes. She did not stop crying but she listened. Elena could not lose them both. She had no way to get Stefan back, he had disappeared God knew where, but Damon was still here.

She came to his house desperate after she saw the news; she could not lose them both. She was so used to their attention and suddenly after an accident, her life started to fall apart. She woke up one morning and her husband was gone, now another morning and she might lose her paramour. She could not deal with the anxiety and she took big risk to come and visit Damon.

"Prove it to me; if it is all fake prove it to me." She asked petulantly. Therefore, Damon started to explain everything between him and Bonnie. What would happen in the next month was the part that she did not like much. With every words, Elena expression turned sour, she did not like what she was hearing, and she intended to keep a close eye on the matter. She stopped crying when her decision was made. He could not see it but already she was ready to mark her territory and pushed for her place.

* * *

 _ **Las Vegas later the same day.**_

A freak out was expected but to her defense she had valuable reasons. She went down the corridor taking her shoes off and she started cursing. Bonnie was furious and the best thing to do when she was furious was avoiding the reason of her anger, and he was right after her. She turned and she threw her shoe at Damon so he would leave her alone. He quickly avoided that Hermes' heel and he continued running after her.

"Bonnie... Bennett" Damon shouted angrily as he followed her. She started running when he called her name and now it was just frustrating. First, she tried to kill him with her heels and now they were two adult sprinting in corridor. Running on a tuxedo was not the best thing, it was unpractical, and he had no idea why she left the room. He looked at the shoe she threw at him and he held it tightly in his hand. The woman was insane and that was the only way he could explain why she did what she did.

"Can you at least explain yourself?" He finally grabbed her by the shoulder and forced her to stop her. She pushed his hand anger burning through her eyes. He sighed and he tried to be the mature one, but she was pushing on his right button.

"Okay this is uncalled for and not the right place to have another argument." he grabbed her hand and dragged an angry Bonnie to the closest room. The little chapel was filled with paparazzi and he did not want them to have pictures that were not staged.

"One it is not uncalled for, two let go of my hand." She pushed his arm and started frowning. He snorted at her antics, the woman was exasperating, and he needed to control himself. He now could easily forget about their little peace, he could forget about the connection, and he really hated Bonnie Bennett.

"We agreed to this and you just left the room. If you wanted to bail out maybe doing before going all the way to Vegas will be the right thing to do. You might not know but some of us have busy schedules." He groaned and she looked at him offended that it would even think about being furious. He was the one who was not taking everything seriously; Bonnie looked back at the door of that chapel. How could he dare to do what he did?

She put her hands on her hips wondering if she wanted to talk about it, first she decided there were no reasons that would make her entertain a new argument with him, and then Damon had the misfortune to let the wrong words escape his mouth. She first rolled her eyes on the statement and decided that she would not be the bigger person in this situation.

"I really believed you were trust worthy but here you just flip flop. It is just so fuck..." She stopped him with a glare and she walked to stand in front of him. She was so close to him that any outsider might have thought that they were on the verge of kissing but there was a brewing storm between the pair. They were on the verge to pounce on each other throat. Bonnie drew a lot of fresh air; she needed her lung filled at maximum capacity if she wanted to end this argument with a win. She really hated Damon Salvatore.

"You better get down of those high horses before I help you do it. How are you going to play the victim when you are the one not trying at all? You can't bring me all the way here just to have your girlfriend who mind you is your brother wife as the only guest. I am not helping you with this farce so you can end up in the same situation next month, or drag me down with you in the scandal colons. I'm not one to waste my efforts. Also why would you invite her tonight, I am just ... This is my wedding day…" She did not finish speaking and slammed her fist against his arm. She was just too frustrated to speak. He looked at her and she just sighed with exhaustion.

* * *

Damon massaged his arm, he looked at her, and for the first time he stayed silent. They looked at each other. They did not know what to say or to do, and after few minutes attempting to say something, Damon abruptly left after placing the shoe she threw at him in her hand. Bonnie became even more frustrated, she thought about going after him but she just did not want another fight. The trip exhausted her and now she just wanted to scream her rage.

 _Stupid idiot, I really hate this man._

She looked around the room looking for a place where she could sit but the room was horribly empty, she could sit on the ground but she did not want to stain her dress. She laughed at herself for having a problem with staining her dress but looking at it, the dress was a designer masterpiece. It was simple but perfect and fitting to her taste. She wanted to pass her hand in her hair but her wavy chignon was too perfect. Could the day just get worse?

She had to admit that for a last minute dress it was beautiful, it was cream with encrusted Swarovski diamonds, a slit that was centered and played beautifully every time she moved, one of her leg popped out. It was tight on her waist, but let see a v shaped cleavage that stopped above her umbilicus and then the material crossed above each other.

She looked at her dress feeling stupid but she just could not do it with his girlfriend in the room. It was not because she was jealous but it just felt wrong, she was aware that the entire thing was a perfectly handle fraud, but she still wanted to give it some respect. She sighed another time with frustration, she was so angry that her next logical move was crying, and now she was feeling stupid because she did not want to mess up her make up.

It was his business, his life falling apart, and obviously he promised her to push for her book but that was not the matter. _Why did his girlfriend, that was a pretty way to put it, no why was the wife of his brother that he happened to screw was here?_ How could he invite her, so when Bonnie saw Elena sitting prettily in the first raw, smiling to Damon, something just did not feel right, she lifted her pretty dress and started running.

A bit dramatic, she could admit it but she did not think before, now alone in this empty room where he shoved her, she could think, and she definitely choose wisely. Damon would bring his mess right in front her door and then he will have the audacity to be mad at her. She started to put back her heels and she wanted to make her way out of that room, there was a room waiting for her upstairs and she wanted to take some time to relax. She was making her way down the corridor when she heard him call her.

"Not again" she mumbled and she continued walking ignoring Damon. He jogged until he caught up with her and he was silently making his way by her side until Bonnie could not take it. "What?" She voiced her annoyance but he was unfazed.

"Let admit I was..." He trailed unable to admit that he was wrong when he agreed with Elena proposition; he was trying to reassure her that it was nothing serious just a fake wedding. However now he could see how weird it could be.

"You were wrong, stupid, and completely disrespectful. Well glad you can see that but still I won't marry you until it is fixed, so go to her." she pressed to go faster and he stopped by grabbing her shoulder.

"I was none of those things, just a little misguided. I never thought you would mind because remembered this is just a farce. We promised not to be involved emotionally." He talked to her as softly as he can because he can see that she is frustrated. It even frustrated her more that he could think that jealousy was her motive, it might be a hint of it, but there were more pressing issues for the both of them.

"Farce or not this is still my wedding, the first one and I just think it is disrespectful to have the other woman as the only guest, mind you she is married to your brother. I agreed to do this but I forgot to set rules. The shit you do that is your problem but only until my name is not associated with you on the front page, I don't want it to drag us in the mud. I don't want to be pitied because my husband is unable to keep in line for a month." She has not soften an inch and now she is just more frustrated. Silas words are somewhere in her mind.

* * *

"I told her to leave." He offered pitifully and she was not ready to let it end with just that. She wanted him to understand what he was embarking into with her. Farce or not he would respect her during that time.

"You shouldn't have brought her in the first place. I guess both of you don't have scruples; you want to play your brother dirty..." He stopped her not appreciating where the conversation was heading.

"That is really none of your business." He warned her with a hard tone but she could care less. In the middle of that corridor, she would fix the rules and it was up to him to abide to them or they could be on their separate ways. She grabbed his hand and she started to lead him back to the door of the small chapel that she had just left.

"That is true, but like I say now my name is synonymous to yours, I don't like it but I can't do anything about it, but I can do something about how that will affect me. You want to play your brother fine but do it once I am out of this mess. When I marry you that means you cut the brunette loose for the time when I am playing your wife, because guess what I will hate to find an extra conjugal liaison on gossip page. You will be that perfect husband or you can walk away." She finished as they are both standing in front of the entrance of the chapel.

Damon looked at the altar and then he looked at Bonnie whom looked sublime in her wedding attire. He already fought with Elena when he asked her to leave because his fiancé did not want her to attend the ceremony. Right now, Bonnie was even asking for more. He looked at the petite woman standing in front of him, he knew that she was serious, and he really needed her help. He could manage, he would think about something but right now, he would play along.

"And what do I get for playing the perfect husband?'" He looked at her and she shifted on her feet.

"The perfect wife, your perfect fairytale, and maybe a mind clear enough to see pass your bullshit." she answered without a doubt. He looked at her unable to counter because the Bennett girl could always call him on his bullshit; she was not taking glove when she handled him. It was infuriating, intimidating, also thrilling. Damon was not use of people commanding respect from him but that was she had been doing since they first met.

"Perfect wives watch their mouth." He countered tentatively but Bonnie just rolled her eyes.

"I am not yet your wife and I can read you, so we have a deal." She insisted and he looked at their intertwined hands, she still had not let go of him, and he might even like how it felt.

* * *

He raised his eyes to look at the woman fully. How could he hate someone so physically beautiful? He drew a deep breath, she was beautiful, almost painfully beautiful, a month or maybe two and then he would be able to return to his life. She was not wrong he could try to be a decent husband and brother for his consortium sake. However, his head went back to Elena, and his stubbornness made him think differently. Did he cause all this mess with Stefan, ran after her until she chose him over her brother so he could let a pair of beautiful green eyes dictate his life? The answer was no, he wanted the brunette girl and would have her, but he needed Bonnie so he would play along the best way he could. Perfect husband was not caught and that was the way he would try to go about it.

"Deal." He squeezed her hand and he then made his way to the altar. Enzo was waiting with the photographers he had payed. This wedding would be on tomorrow covers. He could not wait to have this other complicated situation handle and then he could focus on bringing back Stefan.

Damon stood straight waiting for bonnie to walked down the aisle, he had already seen her so he knew that she looked beautiful, and it was fake right. However when the bright LED lights hit her face, he was flooded by unexpected emotions, it suddenly felt too real and now he was the one with the envy of running away. It felt like a trap, he looked at her slowly making her way toward him, he could barely breath, maybe with the adrenaline of the previous hour he had not notice how gracious she was. It appeared as if she floated above him, his eyes landed on the leg popping out and he shook his head. All fake, completely staged, but she would be his perfect wife for a month or two, a dangerous voice in his head reminded him. Bonnie Bennett was real even if the rest was a fraud.

Bonnie stood in front of a flustered Damon, right now she could re-ask him to commit fully to their future farce of marriage and he would say yes without malicious intents behind. He looked at her in an awe; he had to remind himself that it was fake. He drew a deep breath but suddenly the air was filled with her sweet scent. Eventually the flashes from the multiple cameras blinded him enough to help him recover some sense, her warning about falling in love came to his mind, but he brushed it off his thoughts.

It was not that deep, she was beautiful, and it was perfectly normal that he reacted to it. What was not normal was the fast pace his heart chose to emulate emotions when she walked in, but he could decently justify it. His heartbeats started to be too loud but he convinced himself that it was normal anxiety; it was not a reaction to her.

The priest voice broke the pattern of his thoughts. In the next thirty minutes, they exchanged vows that they both repeated flatly. Bonnie voiced shook at one moment, she had her throat constricting at another period, but it was all fake right. They exchanged their ring whilst Enzo orchestrated the paparazzi waltz. As fake and staged this wedding was they both had a moment when it seemed so real.

* * *

For Damon it was when Bonnie smiled to him, it was not simply a smile with the lips but it was accompanied by bright sparkle in her viridian eyes, and eventually when she promised to be by his side through everything, he could swear that she was sincere. He did believe those words and at that moment, he wished this could be more than a farce.

For Bonnie, it felt too real when those blue irises met her green all she could see was fascination, for a second he looked at her as if she was the most precious being in the world. Eventually he said his vows and to her surprise, he added a personal twist telling her that their banter sealed the deal for him, they had not have more than four conversations but still that little real fact about them touched her. It was not so meaningless after all, it was fake, staged, but still it did not always feel like it at some instant.

In addition, there was the moment when for the both of them it became real, it did no longer just feel like it was real. The priest told Damon that he could kiss the bride; there was a moment of hesitation where they both anxiously looked at each other, and then the moment he dived into it. His hand softly holding her face, his lips slowly descending over hers, and then Bonnie closed her eyes. From that moment she felt, his soft lips pressed against her, her own arm wrapping around him, and then his body crushing her.

Damon was careful but when their lips touched, he felt restless and reckless as if all the tension between them came to the surface to be transformed into burning passion. Passion quickly replaced hesitation, now his tongue made its way into her mouth. The kiss was passionate and long, nothing fake and a bit too real. When they broke apart and looked at each other, there were a lot of unsaid and a warning in both side. This was fake, no one should be confused, but they still had to emerge of that kiss they shared. The wedding ceremony ended as fast as it started, but already the newlyweds were staying clear of each other, they both needed a moment to recover, and then they should live happy forever right. There was no place for such questions into a fake marriage.

"That kiss will sell the story, it was perfect, and oh I knew the chemistry between you was amazing." Enzo said ecstatic, he approached the pair after being done with the paparazzi he hired. Both Damon and Bonnie still had their tongue tied, they looked at each other.

"I will go get a rest in my room." she walked away before the situation became too oppressing for her sake. She needed to put distance between her and Damon fake or not, it still felt too real for her, she was still shivering with desire.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to go grab a drink or visit a strip club whilst in Vegas" Enzo pressed Damon as the young man also started walking away. After the complicated week they had, he thought a bit of fun was deserved. For sole answer, Damon lifted his hand and pointed at his ring finger.

"Very funny, you know that it is not real." Enzo laughed all heartedly. Still Damon continued walking away from him. "So what is your actual plan?" He was now inquiring as a public relations director. Damon in a city like Vegas on his own was never the safest thing.

"I am going to get a reality check, promised Elena to visit." He answered at the door. Enzo only shook his head why were they even trying.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks you for reviewing the last chapter, for following and adding to your favorite. I hope I can't have the same love for this chapter. So please review for the muse. Follow and add to your favorite.**_

 _ **I own nothing but the unoriginal plot**_

* * *

 _ **Can we avoid the cliché of the mean stepsister and instead have a brother ?**_

* * *

He closed his fist to knock against his hotel room's door after he checked in his pocket for the key and found nothing, he eventually remembered that Elena had taken it, and then he continued knocking until his eyes landed on his fingers. They were not different per say, they were not heavier nor longer than that they were before in any form, but it just looked very different. His eyes narrowed on his wedding band and for a second his eyes could not return to the door. Damon stared at his finger and he tried to understand the situation.

However, what was there to understand when he was already standing in front of a door expecting Elena to open. Another question to which he had no answer but it was the last of his torment, what kept him staring at his finger was the sudden appearance of guilt, and he was not guilt for enjoying that kiss with Bonnie. The way he saw it happen helplessly, it was guilt for going behind the back of his wife.

 _My wife!_ He thought incredulously, as much as he did not want to do it nor think about it, but somewhere he was giving a sanctimonious value to the title. Right now, he was knocking at Elena's door and he did not know whom he would disappoint. His contract wife or his actual girlfriend. Was she even his girlfriend? He often asked himself that question, he was used to being her dirty secret, but now she was no longer married. Did she not prove him different today? Did she not choose him over his brother? In Damon's book, that was gold standard.

The thought was enough to erase his indecisions and he continued to knock, he stopped staring at his finger, and for a second he even wondered if it would not be better to remove his wedding band. His right hand raised to remove the beautiful pure platinum ring but he stopped, removing the ring would just make it closer to cheating, and he already had a glimpse of that guilt. He passed his hand in his hair frustrated by the pattern of his own thoughts.

The last thing he wanted to do was thinking that this marriage would be more than a farce, therefore with a stronger desire of rebellion, he knocked on his door, and finally Elena opened. He took a deep breath; she was glaring at him with her eyes glistening with unshed tears. He did not know what he had to do but he wanted to fix part of the mess he was creating already.

* * *

"Sorry" he offered tentatively but Elena said nothing as an answer. She just stared with her doe eyes; she was acting as if she had suffered the greatest heartbreak. The couple stared at each other in that open corridor where anyone could catch them, until Damon found an ounce of reason.

"I need to come in before anyone sees us." She frowns at the statement, it burned her throat not to say something but she kept it deep inside her, and she opened the door widely.

"What should he matter if anyone sees us, I have been turned into your dirty secret when not so long ago you were begging for more." Elena countered bitterly when the door was finally close. Her expression hardened when her eyes caught the shinning metal on his finger. She could not believe him.

 _Why is he still wearing that crap?_ She thought angrily but she even became angrier when she noticed that Damon was already developing a tic. His thumb was rolling the band whilst he was trying to find the right words as an answer. It made her so furious that she decided to give him a piece of her mind, ironically only days ago she was the one with a tic, she was the one wearing a ring, and he had been more patient about it.

"I thought it was all fake but it seems that she is already controlling aspect of your life, telling you who she wants at her wedding." She stopped a bit and maybe she understood the absurdity of her statement, but she stopped out of frustration because she has the impression that shouts and screams would not really affect Damon. She switched her modus operandi. From shouts to subtle tears, the transition was swift; her shinning eyes quickly followed Damon around the room.

"You picked her over me, you let her humiliate me." Her voice broke over the sentence and it was enough to attract Damon's attention.

He frowned that she would think such an aberration and he felt the need to console her, but there was also another need growing in him. He once again looked at the new ring restricting his finger, and he barely understood the sudden loyalty, but he understood what Bonnie was doing for him and his consortium. When he had reason to be loyal, he was fiercely loyal. He sighed and he did what Elena had just accused him of doing prior. He tried to defend Bonnie.

"Bonnie is not this type of girl, she was not trying to humiliate you, but she was simply trying to help me, all of us out the mess we created." He answered softly and he did his best to clean the tears away from Elena's face, but she moved out of his grasp, and she was once again furious.

"why are you defending her, what is she to you that you don't care if it hurts me." she answered extremely offended, the tears were running at a steady pace on her face, and Damon's throat was getting drier, but not dry enough to stop that unthoughtful answer leaving his mouth.

"She is my wife." It came as a slap to Elena but Damon never intended it to be a punchline.

He had looked at that ring on his finger for so long that he had absorbed that bit of information, and when put under pressure his mind went to his last thought. For few hours, he had been debating the fact that this marriage was fake, but fake or not, the wife was a gorgeous breathing and challenging human being. Bonnie was real, he did have a wife, and he did not like the way Elena was twisting his wife's intention.

It was all subconscious, but he had just used the sentence the brunette woman often used to remind him of his place when she was still married to Stefan. Elena did not like one bit of what it meant, she was a mistress, and she had to take a deep breathe not to sob.

How fake could be a marriage if in the upcoming hour he was already treating her differently, she pushed her hair back, and she looked at Damon wondering if he lied to her all along. She started wondering if she took the wrong risk.

* * *

"Your wife?" she asked with a broken voice and guilt creeped in Damon. He did not know how to react now, this was not why he had came here.

"I'm sorry; I did not meant it like that. However, Elena I need you to understand that things are different. I can't just be this reckless." He tried to approach the situation carefully but now she was sobbing and he could not continue talking.

"I knew it was all a lie, fake marriage you really took me for a fool. I risked everything I had for you because I thought you were worth more than what I already had. I chose you and what I thought was love over my husband, your brother. Now you're trying to relay me other wishes from your wife. She did not want me at the ceremony and now she does not want us to see each other. Are you here to break up with me because _your wife_ wants it to happen?" The venom in her voice was covered by the sad tone, her doe eyes locking his beautiful blue ones.

Once again, Damon found himself helpless, but the truth was that his wife asked him to take a break, but now he was even more convinced that he could not do it. Two women already pulled him in every direction just after few hours wearing this ring, but he could only assumed that it will take less effort to tell Bonnie that she could not have so many requirements. He drew a deep breath and decided to focus his thought on consoling his girlfriend.

"You're taking everything out of contest, I just mean that we have to be more careful, or you want me to lose everything I worked for. Yes, it is fake but still it has to hold and stand for everyone out of the secret, I did not know Bonnie until a week ago. I am not planning to stop seeing you but we can't be as reckless as we were. We already know the consequences. You know that I love you and will not pick anyone over you." he was extremely sincere at the instant, and he already stupidly picked her over his brother, but still through that speech, his eyes landed on his ring finger.

He could say what he wanted, but he was compromising for Bonnie's sake, he was lying to both women, however the guilt seemed to only have one name attach to it. _My wife!_ He thought once again frustrated and his eyes stayed on that ring finger, Elena leaned to kiss him, and to her passion, he offered flaccidity. His thoughts drifted toward the kiss he shared earlier with Bonnie. Why was he comparing? He had no answers but he only had creeping doubts. He willed himself back to the moment and pressed their kiss with more passion just to silence himself. Bonnie Bennett was nothing to him yesterday and she would be back to being no one in the next month.

"I just need one month and you will see how fake it was." He insisted pleadingly with her and she seemed appeased. Elena cleaned her tears away.

"I want you to prove it to me now and today." She said with no intent to compromise. He frowned worried about where this situation would lead him, but he took the risk to ask what she wanted.

"How do you propose I do that?" he asked hesitantly, but he had that strong feeling that he was walking right into a trap.

"I want to meet her tonight and I want to have her understand that it is all fake. There is reason that she did not want me in the chapel. She was jealous; it might be fake to you but is it fake to her." Elena was still bitter about the early night humiliation and she wanted to mark her territory.

Damon already alabaster skin turned extremely white, he was silent, and his wedding band was spinning faster. How those cheating married man did it? He had just made a long speech about how Elena came first, but now he was forced to swallow same words.

"She will not meet you because she does not play those games." He quoted Bonnie and the threat she made toward him. "The chapel was not to prove anything, it was her wedding day fake or not, and there is nothing between her and me. So drop it Elena. I was your dirty secret for a long time and if you really gave up everything for me then it would not hurt to give one more month…" his phone going on stopped him and he was relieved. He stood and he made his way toward the door, he was running out of that room.

"Where are you going?" She asked but he was pressing himself to leave the room like thief in the night.

"Enzo is calling." He was out of there before she could argue but it was also a mistake because he had not stayed until she could get over her idea to meet Bonnie. She could not let it go and she needed to remind that woman her right place. She was Damon everything and she would stay that.

* * *

"This isn't the right moment, feel free not to call back." Silas picked up the phone with that abrasive sentence, but his night was suddenly turning into hell, and he was in no mood to entertain the platitudes of a conversation.

"Oh okay ..." Bonnie, answered hesitantly but what was she really thinking calling at almost 10 p. m.

The thing was that she was not thinking, she hardly thought clearly, when she was upset she did not know how to think, and upset was a simplest way to call her recent emotions.

She slightly swung between angry, frustrated, and worried. Angry because whatever way she turned this situation, she could not understand why that brunette woman was there, she did not remember her name because she rarely read tabloid, and she was not remotely curious about Damon's sordid affairs, which was a mistake. Frustrated because well on her little emotion, the cause of them confused her, and it felt a bit more like possessiveness and jealously, but she laughed it off.

 _Jealous for Damon's sake._ She thought ironically, yes she wrote novel but thrift store romance was not up her register. Bonnie simply shook her head, the kiss must have confused her for a second, but she definitely could not be jealous. She decided that a need of respect sparked her reaction.

"Miss Bennett, sorry for coming up rude but you were the last person I expected to call me at 10 p. m" He quickly recognized her voice, but it could hardly be considered a difficult task , to Silas' ear Bonnie voice had a special sonority.

"I actually expected to leave a message, the last thing I thought will be reaching you after office hour." She quickly tried to explain herself. She was being truthful, her call was impulsive, but she was worried after today misfortune. Damon Salvatore was a liability, and she wanted to assure that it would not hurt her future too much. Her intent was to leave a call me back message.

"Then maybe my personal phone number was the wrong choice." he countered her excuse, which in reality was not one. Bonnie looked at the card on top of her bed sheet confused, she sighed as she noticed her mistake, and she rushed to apologize.

"Oh my God, I am sorry I had no idea that you gave me your personal number and only noticed now that I have two cards. I will just throw this one so this mistake never happens again." she apologized profusely and she was about to stop when his voice stopped her.

" there is a reason I gave you both, right now it is not quite the moment but as a family member I will prefer to have you calling me on my private number and because your book might become a priority once you agree to sign the contract. " he answered with a mix of truth and omitted fact. Family member he did not see her as one but a beautiful woman definitely. He tried to shake his smug expression as a pair of green eyes glare at him suspiciously. After saying what he had to say, he wanted to hang up. "I will call you back at a decent hour miss Bennett."

"I am sorry again for disturbing and definitely call me Bonnie, also it is now Bennett Salvatore." She had the impulse to specify. She looked at the ring on her finger, the cool platinum ring surrounding her slender finger, and she wondered why she was even wearing it. It was pretty and looked just made to rest on her finger, and that gigantic tear-shaped canary color diamond or much like a rock made it hard not to want to be extra careful. She closed her hand in a fist and opened it again, she was observing her ring, and it was so weird that he picked a ring that screamed her name. She could not remove it.

"Okay Bonnie." he tasted her name on his tongue and he liked it. "Call me Silas then. Now I really have to go." He tried to hang up but already the phone was taken out of his hand.

* * *

"Hello?" Silas heard the word come tentatively out of the perfect replica of himself. If this was not the beginning of trouble, fun, and dramatic family moment then he did not know what else Stefan abrupt return could bring. There was the reason why it was not the right moment to speak; when Bonnie called, Stefan had made an entrance in Silas apartment ten minutes prior to say call.

"Hmm hello." Bonnie repeated back wondering what game her new brother in law was playing. Silas and Stefan sounded the same, except Silas tone could come up rude when Stefan ones was soft and polite.

"If I got it right you must be Damon's mistake. Or the wife everywhere in the tabloid." Silas eyes almost left their orbit and he looked at his brother always polite and charming, this opening statement was out of character.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie grew confuse but mostly there was offence.

"Stefan Salvatore." he chose to answer and Bonnie gasped in the other side. _This was the brother_ ; she remembered her bluntness with silas so she held her tongue on some matter but not the problem ahead.

"Your name was not something I asked for, my excuse me was in relation of you calling me Damon's mistake." She drove straight on the subject. With the day she had, Bonnie was the last person anyone wished to cross.

"I was just stating facts, most of his mistakes end up in front page. An impromptu wedding just after being caught with my wife, definitely a mistake but friendly advice don't even think he won't go back to her. She is a hell of a drug, a manipulative bitch, and they will both ruin you. Then he will become your mistake." from his slurry speech and the complete lack of tact, it was clear as day that Stefan was drunk.

His entire return was unplanned but once again, he learned something shocking in the press. After sabotaging his life for no reason known to humanity, Damon was married. When he first read the title _scandalous affair but still fairytale marriage._ He could only assumed that his brother was wedding his soon to be ex-wife. He could have seen the contradictions in that sentence but a drunk mind had no reasoning, he had been drunk for almost a week, and he was no planning to sober up.

However, that was matter for other tales, Stefan had read the article, and to his surprise, Damon had destroyed his life for nothing. He did not wed to Elena, for two minutes he had stared to a beautiful woman, his brother wife was gorgeous, and it had angered him. If from the start Damon could get such a gorgeous wife why did he have to mess his life, he did not care about much thing the past week, but right now, he wanted answer to that question. He had impulsively taken the flight back to their city and now he was doing a service to his brother wife and in the meantime ruining Damon life. He wanted to believe it.

Any other day Bonnie would have ignored the words of a drunk man because they have as much value as the cheap booze that fueled the courage behind them. In addition she did not like what he insinuated, it rang wrong in her ear, and maybe because it was a warning.

 _However, whatever. Heartbreak or not I don't care._

"You're entitle to your opinion on your wife or ex-wife but when you talk to me and you mentioned my husband, I will remind you to keep it cute. I did not ask for advices and just to state fact, I have no intention to have my life ruin but thank you for your considerate thoughts. I will give you an advice of my own, you're the only one ruining your life drinking and letting the manipulative bitch win because now she can't justify her preference for the brother whom has it all together. Bye Mr. Salvatore and tell silas I will wait for his call." She hung up already getting angrier. Yet another warning about her alliance with Damon and what it would do for her image.

"How did he get lucky enough to have her? She has a mouth on her and she sticks by him. She deserves better." Stefan turned toward Silas with a touch of excitement in his voice. He did not except a comeback from Bonnie but her words had an impact on him.

Silas just sighed, he took his drunk twin and tried to help him toward the room, and already he prayed that his brothers would not take their competition to the next woman. However, he knew Stefan enough and he knew there was a reason if he came back as soon as he discovered Damon was married. He helped Stefan on the bed and switched off the light. He had nothing to do with this mess and he would just see what would happen, but Bonnie Bennett looked like trouble, she would bring trouble and money in his case. He could smell it in the air; however, he could also tell that she was not one to take part in any antics his brothers could pull.

* * *

"Bonnie…" He knocked again and he could hear her walk around in the room. He did not understand how he ended up here, whilst walking from his room to Enzo's one, but now he was knocking on Bonnie's door and she was ignoring him. He knocked again more insistently and it was hard to maintain the bottle of champagne in his other hand in equilibrium. He looked at the bottle and regretted that he was doing this sober.

"Wife, I can hear you in the other side." He said tauntingly even if he had no reason to be here, why did he insist to see her at such an indecent hour, but it had a lot to do with his guilt.

"Bonbon." He called as he found a pet name for her at the same time.

Through each of his antics, she kept silent and she even rolled her eyes when he gave her a nickname. She knew that he was aware that she was in the room but she was furious, and talking to his brother only fed that sentiment. She walked toward the light and switched it off to send him a message, and she hoped that he would get it. She walked back to her bed and decided that it was time to sleep, she only lighted the small bedside lamp, and she closed her eyes hoping that he would leave.

However, she underestimated how Damon Salvatore could be stubborn, when she switched off the light; she just fortified his desire to disturb her. He continued knocking and increased the volume. It was only matter of minute before the other people on the floor came out. He knew what he was doing, if she wanted so much to avoid the impact of his image on hers she would come out.

"Bonbon how long until someone take a picture and just post our first fight as a couple. So much for the perfect picture… thank you sweetheart." He smiled like a Cheshire cat and he made his way in her room. He pulled his phone out and he started to go through it, and now he was completely ignoring her.

"Why are you here?" she asked already annoyed and she looked at the bottle of champagne in his hand. _Was alcoholism a family trait?_ She thought and it also reminded her of Stefan, she felt even angrier. Damon did not reply her until he was done scrawling down his phone. She put her hand against her hips out of frustration, and she was about to ask him more question, but a melodious voice coming out of his phone interrupted her.

 _Contigo estou a casar,  
Apesar de tudo.  
Amor, quem nos viu e quem nos vê._

 _(I'm getting married to you in front of everyone. Love, those whom have seen us and those whom haven't seen us)_

She looked at him wondering what he wanted, but he simply took her hand in his after he put the champagne bottle on the small table next to the entrance. She looked around the room with only the dimed yellowish light; it had now a romantic atmosphere that made her uncomfortable. He started a two-step opening of a waltz and she followed him instinctively. Her arm went to rest around his shoulder, and he started making them spin around in that dark room on lit by a small orange light that reflected on part of their faces. She finally willed some courage to ask what was happening.

 _Ninguém pensou que isso ia durar êh.  
Vamos festejar nossa origem_

 _(No one thought it would last. Let's celebrate our origin.)_

 _._ "why are you here?" she asked but this time her voice was softer and she was swaying to the music, his hand was firmly against her small back, and she could feel the cold metal of his ring even if there was a layer of silk between them. He pressed her body closer to his until her discomfort disappeared and he was able to explain the impulse that led him to her room.

.  
 _Amor, me ama só,  
Eu vou te amar até morrer.  
Eu nunca vou te largar._

 _(My love, love me alone. I'll love you until I die. I'll never let you go.)_

« I just happened to suddenly remember that you told me that fake or not it was still your wedding, and fake or not it also still mine, and I will hate not to have a first dance to remember." He answered her and she lost the ability to ask him anything else. She continued rotating in rhythm with him under the very soft song, she was never very good in foreign language, but she felt connected to the lyric in some manners.

 _Mesmo no céu, nunca vou te esquecer.  
_ _Dança só.  
Celebra nosso cansamento._

 _(Even in the heaven, I will never forget you. Dancing alone. Let celebrate our wedding.)_

" what does the song mean?" she asked timidly and he had a smirk in the corner hiding his own shyness because the lyrics somehow apply to them without really matching their story, but it felt as if it would fit their incongruous first dance, and whatever confused emotions they both felt.

 _Vou pisar no teu vestido.  
Podes puxar na minha gravata.  
Amor, tu tás muito linda._

 _(I'll step on your dress. You can pull on my tie._ _My love, you're very beautiful.)_

"Just about how emotional the groom is, it is their wedding night, and he only has eyes for his bride. He tells how gauche he will be, he might step on her dress, but she does not have to be angry with him, instead she can pull on his tie. But he wants her to know that tonight they celebrate their union and she is beautiful." He looked down to her eyes and he meant the words of the song as if he wrote it for her.

"You're beautiful." He whispered to her and slowly kissed the crown of her head. She felt the change in atmosphere and she had the time to decide what she wanted to happen, she stepped out of his embrace before he could act on another impulse and kiss her. She promised herself that she was not falling for a farce. She walked toward the table and she grabbed the champagne bottle.

"Then let celebrate." She smiled to him and Damon had to shake himself out of that little moment.

* * *

 **The song is called casamento( wedding) by c4 pedro.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello and thank you for all your reviews, a lot of review, so here an early update could have been earlier, but so many exams and still other to come. I really wanted to give back because your reviews inspired me, so I jumped my updating schedules and brought this before January. Thanks for the follow also adding to your favorite. Yeah the honeymoon.**_

 _ **I don't own the vampire diaries.**_

* * *

 _ **You are the frog in this fairy tale or better the modern version of it a fuckboy.**_

* * *

 _This mess of emotions got his body questioning  
is this feeling alright?_

The soft melody resonated harmoniously in the room, the glowing warm yellowish almost orange light continued to play and to cast shadow on her luminous skin. Between the dance, the drinking, and this comfortable soft mattress wrapped in silky bed sheet, they found a certain comfort. Damon looked at Bonnie with the clarity of a sober man plagued with the euphoria and the high of a drug that he never consummated.

Her curls were falling in every direction as she threw her head back to take a giant gulp of champagne straight from the bottle. Some of the golden bubbly liquid escaped her mouth to create a trail from her lips to her slender neck, the charm of gold cold drops kissing her skin was tantalizing as they made the gold hue of her soft skin glisten, and the view entrapped him.

The Salvatore man had to shake himself forcefully out of such gutter, with his thumb, he cleaned the drop away, and he took the bottle from her hand to help himself through oblivion as she did. He knew that all his decisions were impulsive but often he felt the consequences months after he took them, but tonight he was already paying for walking inside Bonnie Bennett's hotel room. The woman was so beautiful that it seemed an injustice to the members of her gender. His wife was gorgeous, certainly, the most gorgeous woman he knew, and that included his girlfriend.

"It is empty." He said with a little annoyed tone, she looked at him from the corner of her eyes with slight distrust. She roughly snatched the bottle from his hand and she took the step to confirm his statement. She wrapped her lips on the bottle and shook it until the last drop fell.

"You finished it. That is so selfish on your part; I don't even get to drink champagne all night on my honeymoon, worse I don't even get a honeymoon." she said begrudgingly and with the sincerity of drunkenness. She dropped the bottle on the ground and she glared at her husband.

* * *

"Bonnie you finished the bottle, I barely drunk a quarter of it, and it can be seen." He said with a quiet tone and doing his bout to not laugh at her serious pout.

She looked at him with the same inquiring eyes, she brought her hands to his face and she placed her nose against his nose, and she looked deeply in his eyes in search for the truth. Her skin was magnificent so up close and he noticed the cutest thing, he a man who had no care for cuteness, on her small beautiful nose laid a group of subtle hidden freckles. She was beautiful and he had that thought the entire night.

 _He studying my freckles like the constellations and he's looking for signs_

New words of the song echoed in the air, his pulse slowed down whilst his pupil dilated. He was sober but Damon felt intoxicated by the drug that Bonnie Bennett could be. The words that she said prior to this venture came all crashing with unexpected strength. _What happen if we fall in love?_ He could see himself indulge in that folly, it almost felt like it, but he shot the thought down and as she started laughing at his face at that precise moment, it was the wakeup call he needed.

"You just implied that I'm drunk." She pouted and then she released him but she only removed her nose, her face stayed really close to his.

He took the breath that he had been avoiding to take and he released the one he had been holding, he could not take more of that intoxicating drug that the woman who he married was. She sat from her laying position and she brought her knee to her chest, then she rested her forearm on her closed knee and her head on her those crossed arm on top of her knee. She tilted her head on the side to face him and she smiled at him with so much tenderness that he felt like begging her to stop. He could no longer take it but he could not extricate himself from the situation, the scene, and worse he did not want to have the stupid moment end. She sighed lazily and then the same beautiful smile grazed her lips.

God, he hated Bonnie Bennett for being right, he could fall in love with this woman if he did not stop himself. He had gone through lengths for Elena Gilbert, suddenly let his wife change his beliefs was the angriest thought in him. Bonnie Bennett would not trap him in fairytales and fallacies; he was already in love with another woman. He would be stubborn about it, foolishly involved in keeping it that way. He could no longer take it and he was not insane. He would rather be stupid about the all venture.

 _Your mind is asking for my love_

 _In addition, you just need to hear it_

 _Try not to_ wander _off too much_

 _Don't let your fears control you_

* * *

Damon decided that he was not in the mind frame to play dangerous games, he did not have enough alcohol inside his system to brush later the emotion he felt those pass minutes, he had no justification, no excuses. He stood from the bed that they were sharing, and he walked toward the door with intent to leave Bonnie and thoughts about her behind. He looked at the ground and he grabbed the suit jacket he discarded on the ground.

"Damon?" she half whispered his name and she finally lifted her head from her knee, he did not like the tone her voice carried , therefore he knew that ignoring her would be the safest way to bring this night to an end. He continued walking and his large hand wrapped itself on the doorknob. He knew that he was doing the right thing but he was hesitant.

"Damon stay with me." she pleaded with him, her timid voice rose above the music to strike his soft spot, and now he noticed that he had almost left his phone inside the room. He looked back to catch a glimpse of his phone, the music was barely hearable, but his eyes once again strayed to her. she was kneeling in the middle of that Californian king bed, layer of dark purple silk pooling around her feet and hands as she grabbed the bed sheet to stabilize herself, voluptuous and abnormally long ebony curls framing her face and covering her shoulder.

"stay." She whispered again and she no longer seemed as drunk as she was, however she suddenly appeared innocent and pure, he needed to stay away from her. However, how could he stay away from his own wife? He was not obligated to stay with her tonight but plenty other days he would have to spend time with her. Her all being was presently calling upon his soul. If he had any idea of the impact of dark magic, maybe that was her secret.

"You're drunk." He offered as an excuse but his hand left the doorknob, he turned to steady himself against the door. "You should go to sleep." He insisted with a kind smile and she softly smiled back.

"I don't want to" she shook her head vigorously making those curls that he wanted so eagerly to touch fly in every direction.

"But you need to." He countered with a firm tone; however, he was now retracing his steps back to the room. She already felt like a bad habit that he could not shake, she seemed to be above state of grace, and Bonnie was his unattainable woman. At that exact moment, he decided to put her there, on that pedestal that he could never reach. Just few more weeks and he would be out of this illusion, the marriage was fake, and he would remember it every second until he get a divorce.

* * *

 _I will go back to have the woman I want. I will have Elena to myself. It is because we fought and just the day is strange._ He looked at his ring finger.

"I can't sleep, I am angry with you." She continued to use words to pull him back inside the room. How did she know that it would be the perfect argument to move his conviction. She was simply acting petulantly and she would not let go of her exigence, but Damon was melting and being molded by her will.

"You're drunk and it is messing with your emotion, just sleep it off." He insisted but his feet met the bed. She had drawn him to her like a master puppeteer or a seductive naiad. He moved her curls to the side and he kissed her forehead. "Just sleep, bonbon." He kept his hand on her cheek. He caressed her check and he placed a soft kiss on there too. She sighed and her warmth breath caressed his neck until the hair on his pale skin rose.

"Be drunk with me, please don't leave. Please if you're not giving me a honeymoon just stay with me." She said with her voice slightly breaking. He had a certain control and countenance but with that last trick, she won by playing dirty. He threw back his jacket on the ground and he climbed back in that bed.

"There is nothing else to drink, you finished the champagne." He tried to move his thought away from this moment , the best he could was to have a meaningless conversation or complain. He would just lay by her side until she fell asleep. The plan was decent but Bonnie was not cooperative. She nested her head in his shoulder then she created a trail from his throat to his earlobe by simply grazing her slightly open lips against his skin.

"You don't even like champagne." She pouted and smiled proudly against his skin when he looked surprised that she knew something about him. "I know my husband, bourbon inside the minibar." She continued proudly, she was glad that she remembered every line of that article about him in Forbes. He could not hold his laughs and he left the bed one more time to go pick the bottle.

* * *

Bonnie at least had an excuse with the twist the even was taking, she was mostly drunk through the night, and she had close to no common sense left. She did not admit it when sober but whilst the alcohol had loosen her tongue and banished her reason, she had become an emotional mess, and the emotions were mixed. They were comfortably sharing a laugh; the bottle was half-empty, which finally led to Damon being tipsy enough to be less guarded.

Bonnie grabbed his left hand and she slid her finger between his, she lifted their joint hands to put it under the light, the yellow orange light perfectly reflected on their platinum wedding band. She looked at the rings with extreme attention and she let his hand go to continue observing her left hand, there was her engagement ring and her wedding band, and she felt her heart constrict. She had drunk too much, now she could admit it because she was becoming emotional, and she felt stupid.

"It is so beautiful." She said in an awe when her light yellow canary diamond casted a prism of light, and then she felt a hint of pain, in few weeks, her hand will be empty once again. "Did you keep the receipt for when you will have to return it?" She choked on her words, she felt the rise of tears, and she had all those flashes of emotion when she was drunk.

"did you read the words inside?" Damon countered with a question of his own, and then he took a heavy swing on the bourbon bottle. The subject increasingly became uncomfortable, he had no need to explore things that he did in regards of Bonnie Bennett, the ring happened to be one of those awkward impulse, she was not the only one to know her spouse, he did too. In addition, he knew that the ring would have to match the farce, her mother and her family would want to look at it.

Bonnie carefully pulled the ring out of her finger and she squinted to see what was written inside. She knew that the words should not carry much of a meaning but she felt a tear slid on her cheek and she quickly cleaned it away. _For my beloved sweet wife Bonnie, the angel on my shoulder._ She looked him her eyes filled with an emotion that he still had to understand.

* * *

"You custom made it for me, why the pale canary yellow solitaire." She continued to admire her ring that now had found a way to her heart. She moved her diamond in front of the light to get more reflection.

"Is it a conversation you want to have drunk?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm just to remind her of the asshole that he was, and the one he would be tomorrow morning.

"You would not have the balls to talk about it sober, for someone so volatile, you hide anything that can make someone be attached to you." She answered with sincerity, and he remembered why she annoyed him so much. His wife from the first day she met him made _calling him on his bullshit_ her life mission.

"If I tell you why I chose it, then this marriage will be meaningful. It will imply that I care about you more than what is needed for the success of this farce. I have no space for you in my heart, I have no patience to wait for you to decide that I am a man that you want, nor do I want to fight with other suitors. So I will tell you that it compliments your eyes instead." He let his cynic side come out. The joy brought by alcohol and there night was taking a sour turn.

Bonnie moved from her side of the bed to his side, she threw one leg above his waist and she was now in saddle position on top of him. His hands steadied her by grabbing on her hips and then he sat so they were level eyed, they were facing each other with no idea where to go from there. She removed her sleeping t-shirt to reveal a set of underwear that she had surely picked for her honeymoon, just because she wanted to feel as if her wedding day was more than a great farce.

"Bonnie…" he warned her with a sigh, he refused to entertain something as dangerous as anything that could result from the moment when they made that mistake. However, he still held her tightly, his hand was possessively grabbing her bottom and her breast pressed again his chest, her small hands unbuttoned his dress white shirt, and she helped it slide from his shoulder.

"Your words are spoiling our honeymoon. So…" she did not finish her sentence and she silenced them both with a kiss.

Her arms passively wrapped themselves around his neck, their bodies were impossible pressed together, and his hands finally found that sensory solace by grabbing a pile of her curly hair. He wanted to object but he needed this moment, he needed to confirm that what he felt the first time they kissed was a fluke. He deepened the kiss expecting that this moment would convince him of one truth, the truth he wished to be the right one, but with each soft tongue strokes, he was plunged in the doubt. Kissing her felt so right, nothing stolen but everything deserved, he pushed curls away from her face so he could kiss her better, and he quickly change their position.

Bonnie was now beneath him, he freed the hand holding her waist, and he used it to lift her thighs and make space for himself between her legs. He kissed her more passionately driving her senses in overload; their lips broke apart so they could breathe and after they further dove into passion. They switched between slow tender kissed and furiously demanding kisses, tongue joust and smooth tango. He tried to escape in her arm, he tried to stay in that warm place, but because it felt so much right. He became scared, this kiss was not usual; it did not feel like all the passionate kisses he shared.

* * *

This felt like the beginning of the type of love people should be warned against, it felt like potential love, it was far from his dark bad habit. It was not dirty and it did not feed his bad tendencies. When he was drunk as he was, right now, he could admit that love scared him, so he often chose to hide behind meaningless infatuations. Anything with Bonnie Bennett would ask more than what he was glad to share. He always knew that Elena was safe; she could take shallow imitation of love as long as she felt that she was the center of his attention.

However he could never offer such meaningless love to Bonnie, she would throw it back and step on it. With one kiss, she almost consumed him, and she poisoned his mind with need to have more, and that more he was scared to fight for it. He was content with the version that could never hurt, it was content with safety, and that was not the woman in his arm. It did not matter that she felt right, that she felt like the home he languished to find, and even less that, she could give him what he needed if he decided to stop hiding behind ugly habit.

"This is wrong…" he broke their kiss but he refused to look at her in the eyes when his excuse was a lie. "We have lives to go back to, and this will lead to nothing. I could have meaningless sex but you will never forgive yourself in the morning. You're drunk and this marriage is fake, it will never be more." He tried to convince her because if she wanted she could still coerce him into more, he might be a coward, but he was never a noble. Damon Salvatore was greedy, he was not above living in the instant, and if he were not aware of what Bonnie would ask in the morning, then he would have taken that only night of pure untainted happiness.

"We could make it more." She kissed him again and for all his interdictions, he seemed to have conserved the passion and roaring desire.

"I love her and it will never be fair to you…" He whispered against her lips after a long sigh.

It felt like that hardest slap to Bonnie. The hurt that crossed her eyes when she opened them, he could not take it, and so he decided to amend with the truth "you want stolen instant I can offer that to you, but never what you will ask or even what you deserve. Let face it, you will not settle for less and I won't rise to the bar. You will end up hurt because I know what I will put you true before running back to her because it is habit and comfort without the extra amount of effort."

 _I am really making a fool of myself._ She thought and she was too drunk to let that single strand of sense lead her action.

* * *

"You're broken; you're a coward who prefers to play pretend in real life whilst a day of a fake marriage gave you more insight of reality. You could have better but you're a self-destructive idiot, she does not check you on that, and so you rather stay warm and safe. If you just tried, I could give you better, because this feels anything but wrong or fake. She will never be what you need and sadly you know it, but she puts bands on gaping ego wounds because she picked you. Did she even really?" she would not be graceful about it, she would do what she did the best, and that was to make him face the truth.

"I might not need her but I want her, I chose her and you should be grateful that I am protecting you from the hurt. I am not the prince in what you wishes to be a fairytale, I am the frog or the modern version of it a fuckboy. No amount of kiss that feels right will change that detail. Let get over this month or two and…" she moved so quickly away from him. She grabbed her t-shirt and quickly slid her head in the clothing. His words had burned and brought her back to reason.

"Fuck you Damon Salvatore, and remember that you chose her when you somehow think this over, or you find some self-love and awareness." She angrily looked for a pair of pants, she could not stay in this room with him.

"You're drunk, overreacting when I'm being unselfish here and protecting you. Truly, I will have fucked you and continued with my life. If this is what you want then you can come back to the bed and I will give you what you want. I'm just trying to protect you." He finally matched her anger. Why could she not understand? He was doing the noble thing or was he?

"Maybe you should have these generous and protective thoughts when it came to your brother too, you disgust me. When it came to Stefan happiness, your meaningless fuck was above his marriage and happiness. I take back what I said, I don't wish to give you better, and I certainly don't think you deserves better than a woman whom in a planet of seven billion of people still find the way to fuck her brother in law." She spat at him completely pouring out her anger and her indignation on Stefan's behalf.

"Fuck you to Bonnie Salvatore. You have no idea of what goes on between my brother and me; you have no idea who has the right to feel hurt. So fuck you Bonnie Salvatore." He has reached his breaking point

"Bennett" she said as matter of fact

"Salvatore, I might disgust you but you're still my wife." He gloated and she frowned. They even started to forget what they were arguing about; they were both too drunk and serious emotional outbursts only made sense.

"How convenient, was it not all fake or is it only when it helps you with your lies." She snarled and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Sincerely fuck you dear wife." He started to walk toward the door and Bonnie glared at him. She drew a deep breath. Only god knew how much she hated this man.

"I swear if you cross this door to leave. Fake or not. Yes, I mean close to nothing to you as you just prove it then go on" She said exhausted, why was she arguing with the man as if she was his jealous wife. However, her words just reached the part that could soften Damon's anger.

"So what do you want us to do, argue the entire night?" he walked back to the room and he kneeled next to her whilst her hands covered her head. He pushed her curls away and he felt stupid for even letting his anger dominate his mind.

"If I'm angry with you then yes, you destroy my honeymoon." She said timidly but he could sense the foreshadowing of tears. She was a sensible drunk, and she had reached her limit.

"Our honeymoon and I didn't destroy it alone, but I will take a week when I have less work and you will get that honeymoon." He felt compel to calm her; also he felt a bit frustrated because he was so weak against her tear. He was about to take his first holiday week in ten years of career.

"Look I really don't want to argue and we had a good night until we tried to make us more than a thing that should not even be an afterthought. We're going to live together and I promise that during that time, I will make sure to keep my relationship with Elena discreet, but could you throw me a bone too. " he tried to find a peaceful settlement.

"Okay, but I swear if that woman or even you give me a reason, I will make sure you get a taste of your own medicine." He did not like her threat, and what she openly admitted, and obviously, silas would never hesitate if the opportunity presented itself.

"For someone so small, you are a scary thing wife. So friend right"

* * *

 **Song at the beginning: Orion's belt by Sabrina Claudio, Damon has great taste in music**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Here is the update.**_

 _ **I don't own the vampire diaries**_

* * *

 _ **The kisses might not be enough to wake the sleeping beauty.**_

* * *

The buzzing in her ear was too loud, her bloodshot eyes squinted trying to keep the bright light of midday out, and she nuzzled into his chest. Bonnie sighed with exhaustion; she glanced for a second at the man to whom the chest belonged, and Damon wore a heavy frown on his handsome features. She could deduce that he was angry, and she would go as far as to claim that the only reason why he allowed her so close to his body was the possibility that they could be paparazzi around them.

Bonnie wrapped her legs around his, and she used him as a warm mattress when she attempted to fall back asleep. The couches filling the waiting room of the private airport were big enough to accommodate two people, but she was almost on top of him because it felt safe. He whispered against her hair that she should give him some space, but the young woman was excessively sleepy, and she was unable to organize her thoughts around what he was saying. She groaned something in response against his chest and she just adjusted herself as she fluffed him like a pillow.

"Bonnie wake up." He said as he pushed her hair out of the way.

She simply twisted but she still kept him in that complicated bear hug, moving almost felt impossible for Damon, but he needed his arm, which as for now Bonnie had a very random use of it. Her fingers were wrapped around his wedding band and she was twisting the ring in a smoothing motion, but it was distracting him. He looked at her almost glaring, and with every second, his frustrations with her grew. She had already cost him half a day of work and she might as well take the other half left. Just the second day and he already felt like complaining

"Bon I need that arm." She answered by nuzzling against his shirt and she continued sleeping. He looked at her wrapped all around him and last night flashed into his memory. It was a complicate honeymoon but eventually they ended up in similar position because she was a coddler.

He eventually managed to extract his arm from the tight hug in which she had kept him for half an hour and he needed said arm to work. He looked his watch and he let out another irritated sigh.

"If it is to be mad about it, maybe just maybe you should have left when you noticed that I was to drunk to catch the morning flight you booked for me." Bonnie groaned with her rusty voice, her tongue, and mouth completely dry to the point where talking was uncomfortable and she would have preferred to be silent, but at his tenth sigh in less than thirty minutes, she became frustrated.

"Oh look who is no longer sleeping, can I have my arm, and legs back?" He sounded completely on the verge to explode, but no one could really blame him with her nightly antics, Bonnie had put him through proverbial hell. He would forever make sure to establish a drinking limit for her, between vomiting and unrealizable demands; he only succeeded to sleep three to four hours.

"I will never live this night down; you will never let it go." She continued to strain her voice, and now on top of physical discomfort, she had to add strong embarrassment. Her memories were foggy, she was being inaccurate on major details, and she had a blank space at the place where said memories were supposed to be found.

* * *

However, she knew that she made a complete fool of herself with her exigencies, between waking up completely and she meant completely naked and wrapped around Damon, and then finding out that he was also naked but then she had noticed the thin cotton separating their genital organs, releasing a sigh of relief. She did not know how it happened, but she assumed that her clothes aversion when she was drunk had something to do about it. Damon confirmed her theory, apparently, she had thrown a tantrum because he kept his pants in bed, and the only way to pacify her was to undress until he only had his boxer.

"Bonnie, my arm and legs." He ignored her and insisted on getting his three limbs back, he was tired of wrestling inside her grip, but she didn't seem to take his demand in consideration.

"Put up with it, the same way I put up with your grabbing hands." Even just mentioning it made her blush, but if she wanted to keep her husband arm, she needed to be unapologetic about it, which she wanted and she hardly knew why. However, she knew that she had a reason to be angry with him, but she could not remember those. Therefore, she was being petty as way to retaliate.

"I don't remember forcing you to get naked in that bed, or even covering you as if I was a blanket, but you have no idea about personal space. I can't be blame for where my hands land when I am sleeping and I was completely exhausted after dealing with the worse drunk of the drunk people history. You even chose my hand placement, you're awfully bossy, and I'm sure you know it." Damon seemed completely unbothered by her indignation on the position they woke up in, worse could have happened, and he would spare her the detail that she clearly could not remember.

"So are you mad about it, like super mad or you just want to bitch about it." She tested the water and she raised her head, finally she was facing him as he looked down at her with an unreadable expression. He was considering his options, after spending the entire night with his wife, Damon had concluded that she was a wild card, and sometime she asked question so she could have a reason to be mad at him.

"Do you have any idea of how much money I am losing whilst you're using me like a pillow and I can't work, or how much the hungover that led to you missing a flight and accordingly forcing me then to voluntary miss my flight cost. Do you know how many meetings I had to cancel this morning only to accommodate you?" he sounded even more frustrated that he felt, and he knew that his day would only be worse as the hours went.

However, she did told him to go on his own, but what kind of husband she thought he was, he could not leave her in a city alone when she was sobering up. It would cost a bit of money, but his consortium was not drowning in difficulties.

"So you're big mad, like mad enough to divorce. I'm sorry." She said with a little voice when she nested her head back against his chest, and still she did not let go of his arm.

"You're still drunk, aren't you?" He sighed as she nodded, but eventually he gave up on his attempt to salvage his time, and he could really do nothing about it if Bonnie Bennett was time consuming. He gave her his arm to do whatever she wanted with it, he let her coddled him until he liked it, and he carried her inside the plane when she was still too sleepy to move.

* * *

It had been two days since they had seen each other, the last time Bonnie saw her fictional husband was when they parted in the airport, and he took his time to give her the most passionate kiss for the sake of everyone following them around. After that, he had pressed a tender kiss on her forehead as he promised her to work until he could offer her the honeymoon she wanted so much, she had slightly blushed because she did not believe that she had voiced the issue aloud, but leave it to her drunk self to speak her mind. However, she never assumed that the work he was talking about would be taking all his time away.

Bonnie looked at her watch as she made her way through the streets, she had the bad bit of always being late, but she could hardly be blame this time. Damon had kept her on the phone for almost two hours and she was still angry, how could someone be so infuriating? She was counting the days until they could terminated this marriage, but after there last conversation, she needed to hold back the champagne because the fake couple they were selling was outselling. To say that it was helping Damon's public image was an understatement, and that meant it could not end so abruptly.

She rushed, she was sliding through office's desks, and she finally made her way to the secretary that pointed at the row of waiting people. She looked back and truthfully it was about to be a nightmare. Another reason to be angry with Damon, the pile of reason was slowly becoming a mountain; they still could not agree on a place where to live together, Damon wanted her to move with him, and Bonnie wanted something neutral. In addition, two days ago when her metabolism flushed the alcohol out of her blood; she remembered why she was angry with him the first time, so she became refractive to everything related to making their arrangement work, so she had become a master of passive aggressive statement. However, Damon purposely chose not to pick on it or he was dumb and completely unaware that through every sentence she was eager to pick a fight. She was inclined to think that he was dumb because how could he be so eager to run back to that woman.

"I have an appointment or had one for ten minute ago." She still tried her chance because she was not willing to wait more than an hour just because a conversation with her husband had to turn into a two hours fight over the most basic things.

"They all have an appointment, it is a busy office." The secretary hardly raised her eyes to meet Bonnie's one.

She had an edgy tone to her voice, she often treated people as if they burdened her, and Bonnie had been a number of times on the opposite side of her attitude when she would come every day in this publishing house hoping to have her manuscript picked. However, after two hours going back and forth with Damon, and knowing that the argument would continue later on tonight, she would be damned if someone who in some extent had her paycheck signed by her husband would disrespect her. It was not fair but she was boiling from inside with unleashed fury and frustration, the not so charming secretary did not pick the right day to be rude with her.

"None of them is married to the man who owned the place, Bonnie Salvatore I had an appointment ten minutes ago, but I will go in right now." She walked toward the door, and she promised herself to apologize to the other woman once she finished riding the wave of anger the thought of Damon Salvatore brought.

The secretary wanted to have a snarky answer but finally when she looked at Bonnie, she recognized the petite woman immediately as her pictures had been plastered in every newspapers that mattered and different news broadcast, Bonnie had almost married in the equivalent of a royal family when she tied the knot with Damon. Therefore, it made it extremely difficult just to divorce after a month, _and my idiot of husband forget to stipulate that_. She thought bitterly, the way it was going she was in for at least six months, how could a completely planned farced gain such momentum. The poor woman just shut her mouth; she was not risking her job to tell missus Salvatore that she could not walk into every office just because she wanted it, so she just swallowed everything that could have avoided Bonnie an embarrassment.

* * *

"Silas, your secretary is a bitch." She walked in the room with that statement and she didn't notice that her brother in law was not alone.

"Imagine her audacity giving me attitude in a corporate belonging to my husband, as if she is the only one under duress as if I didn't just deal with the asshole's king for the last two hours." She continued ranting as she made her way closer to his office desk.

For the past days, she and Silas had been constantly in some type of contact, as weird as it sounded in the past two days she had seen and talked to him more than she did with her actual husband. They mostly talked work but a camaraderie was growing between them, growing so much that she could use this type of language around him.

"Oh is she? I guess it is part of the requirement to work for me, Bonnie." She did not even blink at the sarcasm in his tone, anyone who spent a certain amount of time with Silas had to get used to gratuitous sarcasm and cynicism, but also the occasional jab to personal trait.

"Being one yourself, what do they say about birds of same feather?" she bounced back on his sentence, another one of the automatisms building themselves between the pair. She finally reached his office; she looked around the room and it looked like a small haven with all those books unread and read.

"The birds of a feather flock together." A voice came from her left when eventually she took a seat. Unaware of the other man, she quickly put a hand to her mouth to suffocate a cry because he startled her.

"Oh my god" she could not hold that small shout, her day could not have been worse. She made a fool of herself in front of her favorite author, and as a reflex she hid her face in her hands, and a curtain of hair recovered her completely, but still for a second, she glared at her brother in law.

"I'm supposed to stop you as you pathetically make a spectacle of yourself when in the same sentence you insinuated that I was a bitch. When did I give you the impression that I was a compassionate individual? I can easily correct that false narrative." He continued with the same sarcastic tone, and taking joy in the process of embarrassing her more.

If the few times, he spent with her or more like a lot of time if his standards were to be considered, her physical attractiveness has started disappearing for the sake of a platonic relationship, and Silas was relieved to see her as a beautiful woman that he was not attracted to in that sense. He would rather stay away from the game his brothers liked to play. However, after his second professional lunch with Bonnie, he decided that she could fall in the category of the annoying little sister, and now he was taking great joy in embarrassing her.

"Silas." She groaned as she stood from her seat with eagerness to bolt out of the room, and she turned to offer an apological smile to her favorite author.

"Your embarrassment is endearing but he is no one that could cause such reaction. So what brings you here today?" Silas eventually regained his seriousness and hid the smug smirk away.

Bonnie simply rolled her eyes at that statement, and she bit hard on her tongue not to go on a rant about who was _Niklaus freaking Mikealson_ , her favorite author. Her college crush since she attended a university seminar and he was such an amazing orator, and if she started talking about his past novels the conversation would never end, and she would embarrassed herself more as she fangirled on poetic style and words arrangement. Rolling her eyes would suffice. She could hardly believe that she was standing in the same room than him, but she would make her way to the exit with dignity or what was left of it.

* * *

"Silas through his wrong choice of words, because I am definitely one to enjoy human misery, but your embarrassment was adorable and your jab at him was well thought." Klaus offered a seductive smirk to Bonnie, and he took in her physical appearance. The woman was a mesmerizing apparition, and she had a strong character if he believed her exchange with Silas, typically his type of woman.

Bonnie just stood there mesmerized and she forgot that she was leaving, and she actually took few steps back inside the room, but then she remembered that she was not doing something stupid in front of Silas, he will never let her live through it.

"I will be leaving before I embarrass myself more, so I will be taking your entertainment away." she returned his smirk with a soft smile.

"pity." Klaus said with an exaggerated sigh, and he turned to face Bonnie fully.

"Don't even try it." Silas who had been a silent spectator for a moment decided to step in before Klaus used all his charm on his sister in law and the salvation and hope of his family to break the Petrova-gilbert reign.

"We have not been personally introduce. Klaus Mikealson. » Klaus just ignored his longtime friend and associate. He was trying to leave a strong impression of him on the woman standing in front of him, because she had done the same with him.

"Bonnie Bennett...Salvatore and I know who you're, I have read all of your books and some of them really helped me refine my writing style." She hesitated to give her married woman name because the man was dropping hints to show interest, being her loyal self she was thinking about the husband who had rejected her and would disappear soon enough, but still her inner self told her to shut it up before it even crossed the invisible lines in her mind. She started to subtle showcase her beautiful ring.

"Salvatore as in Silas Salvatore?" he asked with a slight disappointment in his voice when he caught the ring that she was flashing, not that it would discourage him, but he did worked for the guy and they were friends.

"As in Damon Salvatore, my husband." She said still in attempt to install certain boundaries in both her and his head, but it simply brought relief to Klaus to know which Salvatore she had married and he was the one he simply considered an acquaintance, but in rare drunk moment, they acted as good friend. In his mind, she was fair game now.

* * *

"So you write too, any work I should look forward to read." Klaus tried to buy himself some time and if she said yes, it was his way to offer his services and advices.

"Klaus has anyone forgotten to teach you proper etiquette?" Silas once again tried to regulate the conversation

"I thought I was just doing fine with that as I introduced myself in a friendly manner to Bonnie, can I call you that and please call me Nik, most of the people that I compliment using the word adorable do, but adorable sound so unfitting." The other man countered and it used it as a moment to push his agenda forward.

"Well like I say I will be going." She smiled and she made her way to the door.

"Bonnie wait, I have something for you as if people in this family think of me as a postman." Silas said as he looked into a drawer and pulled multiple invitations, which he passed to Bonnie.

"What is this?" she took them and she started reading the soft black letter printed on immaculate white paper.

"Mother said you should invite your family to the ball she is organizing to celebrate your wedding with Damon because she can't stand that collective memory will remembered that minimalist ceremony as the Salvatore marriage of the decades, so she is throwing a grand extravaganza ball." He answered before she finished reading them.

"And when it is supposed to happen because Damon said nothing." Bonnie asked a bit concerned, because now she had something else to add on her life complications.

"Tomorrow night." He answered, and Bonnie almost lost her grasp on the anger Damon ignited previously.

"I have to talk to my husband, if you will excuse me." She looked ready to murder someone and already Silas was chuckling.

"Don't kill him or just do it in my presence." He added before laughing carelessly; he found his brother and the petite woman entertaining. He seemed to be the only one who did root for them but for his personal entertainment

"Bye Silas and bye Nik, it was a pleasure to meet you." she rolled her eyes at her brother in law antics and she stepped out of the room.

"Well I will have the same pleasure meeting you at the ball in your honor tomorrow." He said as she closed the door, and then he turned his attention back on his friend

"Did you miss the part where she was married? Or the Salvatore added at her name did not ring a bell." Silas asked and leaned back into his office chair.

"Well I can't tell you that most marriages end up in divorce, remember my ex-wife." He answered with wit and he grabbed a book on the table, the one he came to sell for next publication.

"That is my brother wife." Silas pointed out another time.

"So she should stay in the family because the two last Salvatore brides did. Are Damon and Stefan still playing that foolish game? No, it can be if Damon has moved on from the Petrova and he did it with style. She is beautiful." He countered.

* * *

"It is in one night, tomorrow what I am supposed to wear." She marched into Damon's office without announcing herself, she still did not learn her lesson, and she was eager to start an argument as it kept her mind away from frightening and more angering thoughts.

Bonnie found him standing in the middle of his office rather than sitting behind his desk, Damon was actually pacing as he talked to someone else, and she almost collided with him, but he stopped her right on time. She looked up ready to continue but his lips wrapping themselves on top of hers distracted her, and she gave in without a fight when his hands parted her heavy curls to massage her scalp. She hated this man for how natural he felt to be with him, and when she would regain possession of her mind she would make sure he knew that she was furious, but right now, he could continue to ignite fires in every area of her body. He kissed her for what felt like an eternity, as he also became victim of the natural and the righteousness of the act, but it was still not enough. He finally let her go when he was truthfully satisfied with the feel of her that he had stolen in that blessed moment.

"Clothes but nudity flatters you? However, what is happening tomorrow night?" He answered her first question in flirty manners , he added that smirk which always turned her into a hormonal teenager, but he had asked a question of his own.

She frowned and she wanted to hit him for acting with innocence and flirting when no one was around, but she had spoken too fast. They had an audience and the man had to clear his throat, she turned toward him, and was it not the day to be shocked.

"Mother's bimensal display of wealth, but this time it is to congratulate the happy couple." Stefan answered as he glanced at Bonnie, and he extended a file to Damon.

"This is unsettling, if I did not just leave Silas' office. I knew you we're twin but this is scary." She said when she recovered from her initial shock, and from that second, she stood closer to Damon.

"So I heard, and you're Damon's wife, Bonnie. Pleasure to meet you." he smiled at her as if the first time he spoke to her, he had been accommodating, but truthfully he did not remember the conversation. He left the couch where he was sitting to stand close to her and he extended his hand.

"We already had that pleasure and it was mostly unpleasant." She said with her striking honesty, and Stefan blushed, he was ready to take his hand back, but she shook it with a smile.

"I am embarrassed of my behavior, I don't have a clear idea of what I said but I would love to apologize properly anytime but still I'm sorry." He offered sincerely and he continued looking at her as if she was some interesting puzzle, and Damon was ready to pock his brother's eyes. With every words from Stefan, he got closer to Bonnie, by now his arm was overlapping her and he was tempted to take her hand, but he settled for a very possessive gesture and held on her waist tightly.

"She accepts the apology and passes on the invitation." Damon spoke over Bonnie, he covered her polite response with his own, and each of his words meant to leave a clear message. _Back off_. He could already read the interest in his brother's eyes, and he did not like the smooth smile on Stefan's mouth as he charmingly offered apology.

"Damon?" she glared at him with indignation in her eyes, he thought that he could decide for her, obviously, she would have rejected the offer, and she was not blind to what was happening.

When her eyes locked on Damon's ones, she had thousands of questions and reproaches, but she also wanted him to allow her the space to breathe. In addition his grip on her waist was getting a bit painful, his fingers were almost digging in her flesh, but she just placed a supportive hand on top of his so he could relaxed, which he did.

"Stefan we're done with the numbers and you can run them, my little wife needs me." The natural animosity he had against his brother was surfacing, it just needed an incentive, when worked needed them to put it aside it was easy to keep the anger on the back burn.

"I will, and Bonnie anytime and again sorry." He insisted and he acted as if he did not hear the not so subtle warning Damon issued.

"It is okay. See you tomorrow night." she tried to keep the tension low.

* * *

"Awkward." She broke the silence and she continued to take in his office whilst Damon stared at her in the way that made her want to question him.

"What?" He asked a bit confused by her statement.

He walked toward the minibar, which looked like an actual bar considering how big it was. He poured himself a glass and he asked Bonnie if she wanted something, but she said no and she took the one he had in his hand to pour it in a sink attached to the same minibar. He rolled his eyes but didn't pour another one; instead, he poured a cup of coffee for both of them. He needed something to keep him alert after all the working hours he was cumulating.

"You slept with his wife and the both of you were alone in a room." Her tone carried the incredulity that she felt when she looked at the situation in the different possible perspective.

"He works for me, and shit happens." He said as if it was common occurrence, Bonnie sipped her coffee noisily just for effect and she ended up choking on it. Damon just rose a single eyebrow torn between concern as she cough and the need to tell her that it was deserved for being so noisy, but he settled on putting a hand in her back and smoothing the ache away. She thanked him and she put the cup away.

"Did I marry into a dysfunctional family where you can rationalize sleeping with your brother wife?" she said in a taunting manner, but her question was serious.

"I take it you don't cordially hate your brother, and did you not came here to talk about chiffon and clothing." She had the answer to her question, she heard him loud and clear.

"We will talk about it, but you definitely need family therapy. What if in blinding rage he decided to kill you." she insisted on trying to understand the relationship between the Salvatore brothers, but what she did not know was that it was a complicate maze of tangled nastiness from both side, and still they continued to fake cordial relationship most of the time.

"Saint Stefan? He will never, but he might attempt to screw my wife." He said with seriousness and he looked at her deep in the eyes waiting for a form of reassurance.

"Keep me out of your stupid rivalry, I'm not her." She answered with a cutting tone, and she did not like that he even implied that possibility.

"Are you not? Everyone falls for Stefan's charm" She was about to respond with anger at his first statement, but the sudden fragility that gauchely broke through with the final words made her backpedal. She took his cheeks in her hand and she caressed his soft skin for a moment just to calm his insecurities. She let go of him when she saw that he was back to his original self.

"This is deeper than I thought." She said with a lot of concern as she stared at him wondering about his past. Why did he sleep with his sister in-law? What did Stefan did to him to stimulate the cordial hate on his side?

"What is it?" he eventually asked when she stayed silent for too long but she was completely lost in her thoughts.

* * *

"I don't want to argue, I have a headache." She said as she sat in his office chair replacing him behind the desk. She took in the setting, she felt powerful behind his designer desk, and she wondered if it was the reason why he always worked. She shook her head feeling guilty on how the lack of time with him affected her, she had taken the decision not to let those bourgeoning feeling grow into something uncontrollable, so she should not care about his absence.

"That is a first. You have been searching for them at every corner; by the way the passive aggressive behavior is tiring." He confessed as he placed his finger against her temples, and he started massaging to help with her headache. Bonnie sighed when cool fingers entered in contact with her hot temples, and she felt completely at ease as he massaged her hot flesh carefully. However, she rolled her eyes at the statement and she stared at him dumbfounded that he had understood her behavior just with few phone calls.

"Obviously I noticed, you're not the most subtle person, but I thought we had an agreement. Look I promised to stay true to my engagement and I will." He continued talking and making smoothing circles against her temple, she sighed again because it felt good, and she was less tense. However, she had to keep part of mind awake not to fall back in her wedding day mindset.

"You took those engagements when you thought we could walk free after a month, now this story is snowballing. Those freaking airport pictures. How, why?" she sighed but now it was due to frustration. Those pictures of them cuddling had just made the situation worse, people at work came to tell her that they thought her and Damon were some modern fairy tale.

"We do have a good chemistry, and more." He admitted after the honeymoon night, he saw no interests in ignoring such truth, as soon as he admitted the problem he could deal with it appropriately. However sometimes he forgot that it was a problem, he was confused even if he was trying to fight the pull.

"The more that you don't want right." She said with a bitter edge to her voice and from the moment the words left her mouth, he stopped massaging her head and he sat on the desk to face her.

"So this is why you're angry." He said matter of factly and ready to have a sincere conversation if it could appease his wife. He hated sincerity but he would take the torture of baring his thought to the world rather than keeping her upset. The woman just made him forsake some of his cardinal trait like selfishness.

"Well I'm the one with unrequired feeling? I'm the one who let a ceremony get to my head, and you just had to twist the knife." She refused to look at him; she stared at the bright screen of the open mac book behind him, reading, and not understanding his aeronautics drawing. She remembered that the first thing she discovered about the man was that he was a type of aeronautics genius, and that was why he ended up on top of the family consortium.

"I'm sorry." He said softly because he meant it, he lifted her chin so she could face him, and he was grateful that she was not crying instead she faced him with stubbornness.

"Stop apologizing? You just don't get to play those games. It is no longer just a month but six to more month, what If I get lost more and you leave me broken behind once you get everything you want. You will walk back to her and what about me. Say something." She said to firmly. She was angry that he could show sensibility and once again convince her that he would be worth the risk of a good heartache just in hope that she got more out of him than a fake husband.

"If I say something we're going to fight, and I get it, I have a thousand of defense mechanism but I won't spend half a year arguing with you." He helped her stand from the chair because he noticed that she started to feel a bit uncomfortable, he placed her between his legs, and he circled her waist with his arm. The type of familiarity costed too much but it was also automatic, so they both had very little control on their body language, and sometimes it was better to give in small gesture to avoid bigger one.

"Don't do this, you're not helping. You can't be reasonable, why can't you be an arrogant idiot who I can't wait to leave behind." She complained partially because of his words, but also because of his hand going up and down her back.

"I happen to be an arrogant idiot, but that will not chase you away. It is all the broken pieces, the conflicted mind, and a lot of dark corner that she has already seen. You missus Salvatore deserves better but I promised you're getting a premium fake husband for the time it lasts, so I can't fight with you constantly until that silly crush goes away." here was his truths, his fears and it was open to interpretation as much as some of his silence.

"Noble idiot. And I promise I won't be fooling around with your brother." She leaned in to hug him, and they were both exhausted from tackling heavy emotional problem after arguing for the past two days on basic matter.

 _The kisses might not be enough to wake the sleeping beauty._ She thought sadly. She accepted that she could do nothing to convince him, she was not even trying when the need was there, and how could someone with his awareness on his love life could make such pour choices because he was eager to settle for the easily filled standard " _Choose me rather than_ Stefan". However, she could be a friend because she saw deep down and all she found was crack around the beautiful and well-put surface.

* * *

"So what was it about clothing and gala?" He could no longer deal with the emotional atmosphere so he redirected the conversation toward a light subject, and she was thankful because the past topic drained.

"You could have told me, you know and now I'm unprepared." She punched his arm and she went back to sit on his office desk, one more time comfortable in the furniture.

"I have been locked in this office for most of the two days, the time I did not use to work; I spent arguing with you or getting four hours of sleep. You were my external connection. " He said as he absolved himself of all guilt. It was common for him just to switch off his phone and work until his mind was unresponsive, the only difference this time around was that he actually took time to call Bonnie twice a day even if it was to argue. He was keeping his promises to be a perfect husband.

"Do you always work so much, because you just promised me the best husband, and I haven't seen you in two days." She could no longer hold it in, and she almost blushed but if she was getting a damage deal then she wanted every other advantages.

"Then you should move in with me, if you want to see me so much." He rebounded on the statement to bring his claim to the surface.

"Then I finish homeless once my time is up, I can't just give up my apartment." She pointed out the absurdity of his demand.

"Easy, I can keep it booked for a year. The place where you go when you want to murder me or work on your books." He smiled proudly and the only thought in her mind was how much she hated him for playing the right card to get to her heart. Could they go back to arguing so she could be angry with him and therefore fast-forward the process toward the path to indifference. However, how could she do that when the idiot had confessed sharing similar feeling, but he was not willing to explore them because he wanted to stay put in his comfort zone.

"What's the point of living with me, if you work day and night? I don't want to be in your house alone." She was now just proposing counter argument for the sake of it.

"I do work a lot, a billion dollar consortium doesn't run itself but theses extra hours are because of you." He said simply as he softly tapped her forehead with his forefinger.

"Are you avoiding me just one day in?" she did not want to sound hurt, but she was too tired to control her emotions.

"Nope I promised you a honeymoon, I have to get those future days of somewhere." He explained to her and he actually pulled her out of his chair, he needed to go back to working.

She looked at him with pleading eyes _don't do this to me_ she wanted to shout and in her mind she did.

"This is where I feel guilty." She asked but her word showed that she had no guilt and she was pleased that he was doing this for her

"And say yes to moving with me" he agreed with a smug smile.

 _Noble idiot!_ She shouted in her mind

"On the scale of diner with friend and royal wedding dress, where does your mother's gala dress code rank?" she grabbed her back and rearranged it ready to leave.

"The royals will look like peasants if they ever attended one of those balls. Here" he pushed his credit card toward her and Bonnie rolled her eyes

"Oh you just turned me in a trophy wife and condemn me to an afternoon of shopping with my mother and cousins." She picked it just at the thought of an afternoon with her mother, she would stress shop, and she would spend irresponsibly to punish him for being a mixed between a lucid caring man and an arrogant idiot.

"You see not a man to be enamored with."

 _ **review please**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks you for reviewing, following, and adding to your favorite. Here is the update , but the chapter was so long I gave up after 15k, split it in two parts, and the second part needs an ending, hopefully I will be as fast as I have been for this update.**_

 **. Bonnie and Damon gala outfit can be found on Pinterest sela unoriginal fairytale, also Bonnie wedding dress.**

 _ **I don't own the vampire diaries.**_

* * *

 _ **I don't need a perfect charming prince; I'm satisfied with the one I married. ( the ball part I)**_

* * *

They shared a knowing look between them, the boldest one between the young Bennett women knew better than to interrupt Abby when she was in the middle of one of her rant, and it always just made everything worst. Bonnie glanced at her cousin Lucy who was staring accusatorily at her, she decided that looking at her wine glass would be better because she was getting no support from there, and she would surely not going to get help from Qetsiyah. Simply put, she would have to brace herself and take the fire until Abby was content.

"Truthfully mother, I was unaware…" Abby cut Bonnie mid-sentence just with a hard stare. The matriarch did not want excuses.

Bonnie was tired, as if hours going from shop to shop trying to find the perfect dress was not frustrating enough, now that they decided to recover from the exhaustion by sitting around a good lunch, Abby decided to turn it into a lecture. After all, Bonnie expected to have an ear full of criticism for eloping, and if it was only the reason why her mother was angry then she would not be frustrated, but this entire lecture was about being told too late about the Salvatore ball.

"Do you know what you just did? Do you have an idea of what you just did Bonnie Sheila Bennett?" Abby insisted, she was turning red from speaking so long, and Bonnie was wondering why she was not suffocating from the lack of air because her mother had not taken a minute to breathe.

"Mother…" She tried again but her mother was not ready to let her speak, and Bonnie understood that it was simply time to let it go. When Abigail Bennett Hopkins started a rant then it would only end on when she wished it to end.

"Don't mother me; you practically set us for failure. You set us to be the joke of high society when only few hours ago I was so proud of you." her expression changed from distressed to completely disappointed.

"Well aunty until today you never attended a Salvatore ball. What does that say about your position in high society?" the entire group of Bennett women turned their surprised eyes on the one who was bold enough to confront Abby.

Qetsiyah Bennett who technically was one of Bonnie's grandmother ( _but young enough to be her cousin_ ) was simply sipping her wine as if she did not say something offensive. She winked at Bonnie when they made eye contact, and the petite Bennett had to contain her laugh. It was a habit between both girls to save each other from complicated situation, and those complicated situations happened every time Abby opened her mouth to talk about the lack of wedding in the Bennett household. To summarize every first Wednesday of each month when they had to have a brunch with Abby.

"Qetsiyah, I'm… and any way that is not the point. The point being that she should have told us two months in advance." Bonnie's mother was still recovering from the young girl insolence, and she was hardly hiding her sudden embarrassment, so she decided to continue expressing her frustration.

"Two month ago that ball was not in planning, I didn't even know Damon Salvatore." Bonnie had to stop herself from shouting, her mother always frustrated her until her sheer limits, and then anger and tears could hardly be contained. She just wished that her mother could stop now, she looked at the bags full of designer dresses, and one day had sufficed to find what they needed anyway.

* * *

"Yet you married him three days ago? If you really want to be furious about anything aunt Abby, you should be furious about this. What were you thinking little cousin." Lucy finally jumped into the conversation, as she was no longer enjoying her cousin misery, and she wanted the conversation redirected on topics that mattered.

"She was thinking that the man is hot and a billionaire, please Luce use your head." Tactlessly qetsiyah once again jumped in her granddaughter's defense, she glared at Lucy in threatening manner, but the other Bennett girl just brushes it off.

"I would not use Qetsiyah exact words, but truthfully, it would have been stupid to pass a wedding proposal from a Salvatore, and I did not raise my daughter like that." Abby ended the argument between the two younger Bennett, and her voice seemed to carry appraisal for Bonnie's ability to secure the most coveted bachelor in the city.

"You raised her to be a gold digger apparently." Lucy spat with viciousness and she looked at Bonnie defying the young woman to contradict her.

Bonnie simply chose to ignore her cousin, she no longer wasted a second on childhood rivalry, and after seeing the consequence of petty rivalry first hand with the Salvatore, she was glad she gave up on it after high school. However, someone needed to convince Lucy that she was competing alone and somehow still Bonnie had succeeded to come out the victor. However, Qetsiyah took Damon's credit card and she dramatically waved it in the air just to annoy Lucy.

"You sound bitter love, now that you can no longer flaunt your married woman status around here, billionaire smash millionaire." Qetsiyah chuckled and put the credit card on the table.

* * *

"You still have to find a husband for yourself. Do I have to remind you? I had a date planned for Bonnie before she surprised us." Abby took out the joy from qetsiyah with just few words, the young woman facial expression turned sour, and Bonnie's hand recovered her hand in support.

"Aunt Abby, I am not taking Bonnie left over and I just don't…" the woman tried to argue with her actual niece but Abby was having none of it.

"As old as you're, you can no longer expect to continue living that bachelorette life and don't aunt Abby me. The last time I introduced a gentleman to you, what did you chose to do?" the frustrated voice of her niece made Qetsiyah smile, she reminded herself to talk to her older sister Sheila about her daughter, but the expression on her face only rendered Abby more furious, and there were in for another rant.

"You threatened him with castration if he even consider spending another hour around you, so be glad I still can find a decent young man for you." Both Bonnie and qetsiyah rolled their eyes at that sentence, but at least Bonnie had the consolation that she would not hear it for at least six months, and she sighed just in sympathy with her grandmother.

"So what if I am into woman." Qet said defiantly as she hoped to shock Abby, but that did not faze the Bennett matriarch, and she did not even stop to gulp for air.

"There are decent young women trying to find a wife, it can be arranged, and we can fly in one of the state that allows same sex marriage or the law has already been voted. One of the women in my group, you know the water for everyone charity, one of the woman there happens to have a daughter who runs a very famous editorial, I have forgotten the name, but she will be interests." The three other Bennett only looked at the matriarch in shock and Qetsiyah just sighed, she was in for a long speech.

"Do you ever stop mother. This is obsession with matrimony…" Bonnie intervened after three minutes of nonstop blabbering, the noise started to give their table's neighbor headache.

"This obsession with matrimony pushed in the arm of the right man, didn't it, so when are you free Qetsiyah." Abby countered and she was ready to pursue her monologue where she stopped.

"I can't because I agreed on a date with one of Bonnie's new rich brothers in law. I heard one was going through a divorce process and Bonnie wanted me to help him get on his feet." the young Bennett could no longer take Abby's infernal monologue, lying seemed to be a good option, and she looked Bonnie pleadingly.

"Qet?" She was tempted to say more but she understood the pain that came with being on the receiving end of those monologues, so she simply nodded, and it was the right choice because they were finally able to enjoy their meals.

* * *

"Why is there a bike inside my garage?" Damon shouted with a voice coated with hope, he had offered Bonnie the key to his home before she left for an afternoon shopping with her mother, and now he hoped that she took his offer.

His need to have Bonnie move in with him was sheer possessiveness, he wanted to keep an eye on her, but he knew that he was putting in jeopardy his chance to sneak around with Elena easily. However, it seemed that on the balance his jealousy was counterbalancing his need to be with his girlfriend, after two consecutive days hearing Silas chanting the praise of his wife, he was rightfully worried and now Klaus somehow, and to conclude he could not take any chances. His wife was beautiful, she was sensual, and she was his wife.

"Because that is how I move around." She came out of his kitchen and his heart just eased in its pace. He looked around and he saw her suitcase near the sofa, he wanted to envelope her in a hug, but he stood there just smugly smirking.

"but you wonder why you're late everywhere you go. And you're here because?" Damon asked nonchalantly after taking a jab at her habit of being late.

Even if he knew the answer, he wanted to hear her confirm it, and she simply looked at him as she wondered if he often asked stupid questions. She shook her head and she threw something toward him, Damon was a bit surprised but he caught it, and now it was his time to wonder the meaning behind her action.

"Help me with this?" she pointed at the coffee machine, and Damon noticed that he was holding a single dose of Ugandan coffee between his fingers.

He looks at her a bit confused, and whilst his eyes went up and down, he just stopped to take her in, and she was looking beautiful when she should be looking tired. She was wearing a loose and long purple t-shirt, which stopped mid thighs and it was falling off her shoulder, and a sight of her beautiful skin he felt the need to touch her so he did. He was too tired to resist impulse, his thumb was caressing her shoulder, but Bonnie seemed to be immune to his touch, it displeased him, and he had to scold himself on stopping before he did something just to reassure his possessive side.

 _You want her or you don't want her?_ He told himself but that was not really the question because he had a clear answer to that question. _If you aren't going to do right by her then don't be a selfish bastard._ It was enough of an incentive for him to stop. He refocuses on her and he left her skin alone, Bonnie wanted to complain, but they both knew better.

* * *

"Why are you trying to make coffee at three o'clock in the morning?" Damon questioned as he started the coffee maker and he stood there waiting for an answer whilst she debated if she wanted to share the information. He crossed his hand and his foot started to tap on the floor impatiently.

"Trying not to sleep." Bonnie answers with the most evident answer, Damon only rolled his eyes, and she would not make it easy for him.

"Do I even want to understand?" he took the coffee once it was ready and he offered the cup to her.

"Well since I am the reason behind your lack of sleep, I am showing some support here." She explained and she took the first sip of the bitter drink. She hated coffee and she could not drink the brewage, she was hardly swallowing the first sip, and she couldn't hide it properly, and her struggle was so evident that Damon started making fun of her.

"That is a stupid idea, also a cute one, but still stupid because at least I get paid for those sleepless nights." He said sincerely but his voice was soft, he took the cup from her hand, and he poured its content in the sink. Bonnie was grateful that she did not have to drink the vile liquid.

"You couldn't just shut your mouth and be grateful for my thoughtful intention." She groaned at him.

"And tomorrow when you look a mess at that ball, you will blame it on me. I'm being clever here as I point out that you dumbly chose to do this, and on more serious matter why is there a bike in my garage." He answered back and he insisted on the need to hear her say that she moved with him, as if the clothes she was presently wearing and her bare feet were not a clear message that she intended to sleep in his home.

"Because it is also my garage now and I wanted something to park inside." She said happily and then she started washing the cup of coffee in the sink.

"Did you chose a room?" Damon asked as he gave her a towel to dry the cup that she finished washing.

"Yeah, your room! I will be sleeping on the left side." She said confidently and her tone was a warning against any complaint, but Damon disregarded it.

"There are five bedrooms in this apartment and you just want mine." He said as he already started feeling the type of headache that he came to associate with his wife.

"Your room is close to the door, every bedroom happens to be sound proof, and I just…" she started and he interrupted her because he knew where she was going with that beginning.

"You really think I will be sneaking out." the indignation in his voice almost made Bonnie feel guilty, but deep down it was more than indignation, it was frustration that she was right in her insinuations.

"I'm not stupid, I rather prevent than deal with it. You wanted me here, you wanted me to move in, so?" she refused to feel guilty, she crossed her arm defying him to change his mind, and she would be on her way back home.

Damon could see that she was serious and he panicked. His heart was being a traitor and it was making him a confused man. He thought about giving up few nights with Elena, he thought about it a few seconds, and it seemed less of a complication every second Bonnie was getting closer of her suitcases.

"After you then." He started walking toward his bathroom and he could feel Bonnie grinning victoriously behind him.

He wanted to clean off that smug smile but right now, he was too frustrated to kiss her, so he stopped so she could collide with his back. She cursed when she slammed against his back, and Damon chuckled with malice.

"You're so immature."

* * *

"My arm Bonnie, give me back my arm." he groaned, he knew that it was a bad idea to sleep in a bed with her.

It was impossible to have a comfortable night of sleep whilst sharing a bed with Bonnie Salvatore, she just used part of his body as she saw fit to do, but not the part pleasurable fore him were of use . She had tried once and he brutally rejected her. Still was it reason enough to use his thighs as a personal heater, or use his chest as a pillow, and whatever she thought his arm was?

"I'm not comfortable sharing a bed with you, I need your arm to relax." She answered with a matching frustration and she pulled his hand closer to her, as she continued to play with his ring.

He had the answer on the exact use she had of his arm, it was a stress reliever, and she found comfort on touching that ring because it reminded her that he was still her husband for sometimes. He also stood conflicted on how his arm appeased a discomfort that she has with the rest of his Body. His wife was insane, and he was not worried about it.

"Play with the ring on your own finger and you even happen to have two, give me my arm Bonnie." he snatched his arm and she let a small cry escape.

"Okay fine, move your fingers out of my hair." She said petulantly even if it felt good to have his finger smoothing and caressing her scalp.

"Then move your head and use a pillow, and give me back my chest, actually stay on your side." Damon countered with more exigencies on his part, but still he was playing with her curls, he liked the smoothness and softness of her hair too much to stop, and they were having a calming effect on him.

"This is my side, you're the one trespassing." She said proudly, but technically, they were in the middle of the bed, and she was half on top of him.

"I was just following my arm. We can't do this" he groaned, the frustration had won over his attempt to stay calm as soon as she took away her hair from his hand. He switched the light on, what was the point of arguing in the dark if there were no chance to sleep after said argument.

"What the fuck … where is your t-shirt." He was confused but the sight of her bra did not completely disturbed him, he was tempted to lift the bed sheets to see if she was wearing anything down, and being the immature being that he was, Damon gave in to temptation. He looked for a second the lace panties that she was wearing and he resurfaced after Bonnie pinched his arm. He just smirked as if he was proud of what he did.

"Somewhere around I can't sleep fully clothed." She answered the question on the whereabouts of her t-shirt, and just as she said, it was on the ground. "Stop looking at my boobs." She complained when he stopped listening to her.

"Well there are there, there are pretty, and I do know how they feel and I just don't know how they taste." He said shamelessly and he had the audacity to feel proud of his clap back, his smug smirk did not last "ouch bonbon." She pinched him harder that time.

* * *

"This arrangement is not working." Bonnie agreed with her husband, but still she did not move out of his bed.

"I won't be sneaking out, I gave you my words, so you really don't have to do this. I was planning to do it but I won't." he decided that telling her the absolute truth would be reassuring, but his confession convinced her that she needed to make sure that he held his part of the bargain.

"I can't just trust you, like I'm sorry but you did your brother dirty because of her and I am no one to you." she said as her voice lost the playfulness of the past minute. She looked at Damon in the way that he wasn't use, she seemed to show him that he would be responsible this time if he messed up, and he could not take the weight of future guilt.

"You're my wife. You didn't do to me half of the shit Stefan did, and I have absolutely no reason to hurt you like that." He tried defensively to explain himself but the look was still there, he hated what was happening in her green eyes, and at that moment he swore to himself that during those six month he will stay away from Elena.

"Fuck… here." He gave her his arm as proof that he intended to do right by her, she could play with his ring, and after all, it seemed that she was somehow playing with his heart.

"Thank you." her voice softened as she took his arm and rested her head back on his chest. "I will pick a room in a week, I promised." She whispered.

"Why In a week, why are you really in my room bon?" The poor man was now completely confused

"I can't sleep in a new house alone, it is not reasonable and I can't ask qetsiyah to stay with me as I did when I moved in my apartment. However what if I get murder in my sleep." She confessed and she hid her face ashamed of her irrational fear.

"You're insane… and it is seven o'clock in the morning." He could no longer hold his laugh and he did not even care that he had not slept. He would just take the day off.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered again but he kissed the crown of her head to let her know that it was okay.

"A week and I get my arm back. I can deal with that… now sleep Bennett." He closed his eyes and tightly held her against his chest.

"Salvatore, it is Salvatore." She kissed his cheek and she finally slept.

* * *

He was exhausted and he deeply regretted being married at this right instant. He looked at the clock on the wall, Damon wondered what could take so long, and mind you as vain as he was he never took that amount of time to be ready. He was slightly exaggerating the amount of time, he had turned an hour and a half in to three hours in his head, but he was naturally an impatient men.

"It has been three hour and two glass of bourbon. It can't take that much time; I could have used the hours to work." He shouted from the first floor of his gigantic loft and he hoped that she could hear him.

Bonnie was dressing up in one of the room because she didn't want him to see her before she looked perfect, and it was just reinforcing his impatience.

"You sound like a broken record husband. I could have worked, I'm working, work, work, work, work." She shouted back and she started singing the last words before she could even think about it.

"Bonnie why are you now singing a Rihanna's song." Damon asked with slight amusement.

"You listen to Rihanna?" she shouted back from the room

"No I don't, but I party almost professionally, see I don't always work." He snorted proud that he shut her down with that one.

"I am almost thought that you had taste, but I am glad to know that I was right about your lack of it." She taunted him.

"I'm married to you; if that is not taste then I don't know what it is." He countered, and he hoped that he would just win the banter with that statement, but he knew to expect the best from his wife.

"Desperation and pragmatism. Scratch pragmatism because if you had that quality then you wouldn't initially be in that mess." He could hear her giggle and he himself laughed.

"Is it too late to divorce? I can't stand to be insulted in my own home." He shouted from the living room and he drunk more of his third glass of bourbon.

"Our home, baby and please get my purse from your room." she responded and he snorted at the audacity of the woman. She was now ordering him around like an errand boy.

"That is opposite to your room; I am downstairs getting drunk and complaining about your tardiness." He argued

"Damon…" the tone was firm, which meant that it was not negotiable.

"Fine… you're insufferable." He stood from the couch where he was sitting and he took her purse.

"I aim to please dear husband." She joked without care for his complaint.

* * *

"Bonnie … two thousand years later." He complained again and he was ready to pour himself a four cup.

"Here, I'm here." she rushed inside the room and he stood ready to leave without a look back. He extended her purse to her and she took it, he grabbed her hand so he could stop her, and he was mesmerized when he finally saw her.

She looked graceful, he was being measured with his compliment, and she looked divine and ethereal. Her dress was a one-shoulder long sleeve on the right, it was a just au corps lace covered by diamond, and there were transparent illusion. There was a slit from the beginning of her tight until her ankle on the left side. In addition, there were carefully structured bodice draping of her shoulder cinching at her waist, then it transitioned into a lighter, more delicate skirt with a trailing lace and light tulle. She looked like a goddess floating above of him and her loose chignon perfectly completed the look. The purple bluish color of the dress just accentuated the aerial effect.

He understood what he was doing when his lips were already on top of hers. It was slow and carefully, he was handling her with the care of a jeweler used to handle the finest stones but still scared because he found the ultimate gem, the kiss was the strongest compliment he could conceive. He broke their kiss when he was sure that he poured all the emotion he felt.

"and that was for." She asked as she regained some of her wit, his kisses were getting more devastating, and she wondered if he was aware of that.

"Impulsivity and possessiveness. You're beautiful." He pecked her softly this time and it became too real for Bonnie, passion she could do with, but tenderness just reduced her into a pining fool.

"Don't do that." She whispered softly against his lips and she pushed him away slightly.

"You look handsome." As she was saying that she looked at him, and she was not expecting him to look like a man fresh out of a runaway.

He was really set on just colonizing her heart, he was wearing his traditional and beloved dark greyish blue, but his ensemble was far from classic. He was not wearing a tie or a bow tie, he had opted for a Mao collar dresses shirt in the exact same color than his suit, and the lapel of his suit was a silk of darker color. From head to toes, he was perfect and she just extended her hand so he could take it.

"That is nothing new." He said cockily and Bonnie knew that she had to school her features. She was encouraging his narcissism.

"Keep quiet more often and I will notice your appearance before your arrogance ruins it." She told him with a smile and she kissed the side of his mouth. He helped her out of the home that they started sharing last night.

* * *

Bonnie was still looking at the place in awe, she was not aware that the Salvatore were part of the few people who possessed their personal planetarium, and that was the venue Lily chose. Now Bonnie understood Stefan choice of words, it was truly a display of wealth. Firstly, who thought about making a red carpet that would put Cannes' red carpet entrance to shame? Now the inside of the building was magical, she had no other word but magical , the light were deemed and the room was a gigantic dome with an even bigger glass ceiling who allowed the view of the stars once open or even closed but it stayed close. The walls were immaculate white or pitch black with scintillating lights, which reminded the stars.

"Ready?" he asked as he eventually found his parents, he used his forefinger to point at an older couple who was conversing with a young woman.

"They don't bite right." She sounded worried, but he squeezed her hand and he was the one to move her ring around her finger.

"Mother, father, and Sarah, this is my wife Bonnie Salvatore." Damon said when they finally stood in front of the gala host; it had taken a long time to make it inside the party because Lily really went all out with her parties.

"Oh we know everything about our lord and savior, slayer of the Petrova-Gilbert. You might not understand the impact of what you did but we were so…" His niece Sarah was already hugging Bonnie whilst her enthusiasm startled the petite woman.

"Sarah!" the three other Salvatore chastised the teenager. Lily simply shook her head with concern and she smiled apologetically toward Bonnie.

"Sorry nonna and nonno. I think I will go around before I make it worse and see you around aunt in law." Sarah quickly went to look for her friends who attended. She did not even wait for anyone response.

"Huh, okay Sarah." Bonnie mumbled when she recovered fully.

"She is painfully frank." Lily offered as an explanation but also an official apology

"I'm Lily and this is my husband Giuseppe. We're glad you could make it." She continued with a beautiful smile on her lips. She looked at Bonnie up and down, it made the young woman self-conscious, but seeing that Lily's smile never faltered, Bonnie concluded that what she saw might have pleased her.

"Well it will be kind of rude to miss a gala in our honor and now that I think about it…" Damon responded abrasively and Bonnie took her eyes away from his parents to focus on him, she leaned on to him to whisper a warning.

"Damon, watch it." She told him softly, but still the Salvatore elders heard the warning, and they exchanged pleased smiles.

"I'm just saying that we could have stay home, if we get informed about it at the last minute then maybe we're not welcome." Damon didn't have her concern for privacy, so he spoke his opinion freely. If he could not be rude during a gala in his honor then he could be rude nowhere.

"Don't mind his ungratefulness, we're honored that you got over the first shock of discovering that your son married some random girl, and you decided to throw a party in our honor." She politely responded whilst with her glare, her still shoot dagger at Damon.

"Not so random I have some occasional golf parties with your father, a very decent man, and apparently his daughter happens to have more common sense than my son has." With that statement, Giuseppe helped Bonnie discovered the origin of her husband rudeness. The young woman did not know what to say, but Damon was completely unbothered by his father antics, and it would not be a normal night if his father were not demeaning him.

"Sep why don't you go and dance with your daughter in law, I have the impression that you're looking for an argument with your son. I will be here keeping Damon company. " the order was firm, she was challenging Giuseppe and Bonnie to say no, and both were wise enough to obey.

* * *

There were both silent for a minute, some guest passed and they greeted them, and eventually they looked at Giuseppe and Bonnie gauchely attempting to dance. Eventually Damon started looking around; it drew the attention of Lily who started to follow his eyes and as usual in the center of Damon's attention, there was a Petrova-Gilbert.

"I have seen her around." Lily said quite displeased, even if she was the one to issue the invitations, but sometimes for the sake of image, things were done.

"Mother?" Damon whined but it did not stop staring at Elena.

However, it was the first time that he did it with a noble purpose behind it, he was not trying to get her attention so they could find a place to fuck, and in contrary, he was trying to explain his current engagement with his wife and partly paused their association.

"The one you're looking for, that is Eleanor or is it her sister? Because they are both here." the Salvatore continued talking and she forced Damon to look away from Elena.

"I was not looking for Elena, I'm married now." He raised his hand, that hand which often felt so heavy with responsibilities, and it might have been because he repeated the sentence every time to himself, but he sounded sincere.

Lily simply nodded, but she had seen him looking at the brunette woman, and now she was observing how the brunette woman was looking at her son. If there were planning to continue whatever was happening before, god help her son and his idiocy.

"That did not stop you when she was the one married. Your wife is beautiful by the way and I saw the ring on her finger, so I assume that you will follow tradition." She spoke softly but Damon knew the harsh opinion behind each words.

He often wondered why he impulsively decided to give Bonnie a ring that fitted the Salvatore tradition, he had intended to get her a nice diamond solitaire, but he eventually ended up doing something meaningful. He just felt that she deserved that much, she deserved pure and classic, she deserved the best of him, and that was the purest Salvatore tradition. That was why he could not tell her the story behind her ring, he could not tell her that he wanted her to protect the best part of him, everyone else could have the broken and fucked version of him, but she deserved better. He could keep her forever if he told her the truth, but the best of him, there is not enough left of that to be enough for his Bonbon.

"Mother?" Damon really tried to stop the conversation.

He wanted to keep reality in the forefront of his mind, he did not want to sit to contemplate a wasted life, and he surely did not intend to open doors that he kept closed for years. Bonnie Bennett just came too late in his life, you don't offer a shell of yourself to anyone willing to give you the purest form of themselves, or they turn into broken people like himself. Bonnie deserved better than to be broken, and he would wake her happy during those six months.

"I'm pointing out something; Stefan never gave his wife a ring like that. I got mine years after we were married for years." Damon groaned and he sighed with sadness. The ring was an impulse and there was nothing more to add. What was it with mother and prying on their children feeling?

"And she seems to tolerate your father or it is the contrary, special indeed. How did you to meet?" she knew that she had pushed the conversation as far as she could take it. She looked at her beautiful son with sadness, she hadn't felt so guilty in years, and she really hoped that it would not influence his wedding life. They should have stopped it; they shouldn't have just stood there.

* * *

"The bar in which she worked, I wanted an early morning drink" she looked at him with concerned and he knew what she was thinking about, but those time were long gone. He shook his head trying to convey that he was fine.

"As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, I was in need of an early morning drink but father I had thrown out of the alcohol in the office, and she lost her shoe whilst she was running late. I picked it up and I approached her to give it back. However, she decided that I was trying to pick her up and she told me to leave her alone. She ignored me her entire shift, and it only made me want to have her when I actually did not want it at first." When he finished speaking and he stopped looking at Bonnie who was still dancing with Giuseppe, Damon turned to face his mother, and he would have paid to understand the emotions in her eyes.

"It seems that your father strictness with you has finally led to something good. That is quite an adorable story." Lily said with a hoarse voice, she was trying not to cry in public, but she was happy to discover that somewhere bury below the hurt, the anger, the grief and so much more someone had found her son's heart. The Salvatore matriarch looked at the yellow canary stone on her daughter in law's finger, and then she looked at the green stone on her own ring.

In the Salvatore family, the wife were given a stone of special color that translated what emotion and feeling they brought into their husband's life, and when they accepted the ring , it meant that they were made guardian of such emotion, until you knew what emotion represented the most your wife the diamond was just plain. In other way, Damon was saying to the world that she brought happiness in his life. Bonnie Bennett was Damon Salvatore happiness.

"That is all you have to say, no speech about how I probably married a gold digger and dishonored the family name. No Italian mama scene with you crying about how I did something so reckless." Damon joked around but he had expected said reaction.

"I was a gold digger too and I was from a rich family just like her, anyone marrying in this family will be perceive as a gold-digger because most rich people seem poor near us, and again I expected you to marry worse, way worse. I am relieved." She sincerely said but she didn't want to continue the emotional conversation. Her own guilt was suffocating her.

"Bonnie is not a replacement to Elena or Katherine, she is not a pawn to use because you hate some girls. She is just Bonnie, my wife and a daughter in law that I hope you will treat with respect." He felt the need to clarify that, it was for everyone around to understand, and it was not because she will be gone soon enough, but simply because Bonnie was simply Bonnie.

"Even better that she is simply Bonnie, because your attempt to replace Katherine by Elena…it is better not to talk about bad thing in such happy days. My son is married and you take good care of that girl, don't be stupid, baby don't do something stupid." She kissed Damon's cheek and this time the dignified Lily Salvatore could not hold that single tear.

"Your father likes her. Look." She pointed out the dancing and laughing pair to distract him from her tears and she tried to regain her countenance

"I will be the perfect husband." He said with strong conviction, he would not do something stupid like keeping her around.

He wanted her to be with him, but in the same time, and he just wanted her happy. Once he sat with her on those staircases and she anxiously asked him _what if we fall in love._ He knew it was a mistake because he saw her bare and true to herself, he had not seen someone in such light for years, and what was left of his heart had shattered. Too many baggage, the trust issue, and to care again for anyone, he could no longer do it. He could hate Bonnie Salvatore so much sometimes but even when he hated her, he only wanted what was best for her.

"Then take her to the Sunday brunch. We will be happy to have you." Lily started to walk away, her host duties were calling for hers.

"I don't think father wants me there." He said as his voice fell. He looked at the ceiling trying to keep tears at bay, he had a reason not to open all those doors, and now he started even to regret the strain in the relationship with his father.

Damon felt the need of bourbon; he knew that his life had derailed from his original path, but it no longer hurt that much, maybe it was because his old self could have made his wife happy. _Why stopped at the tumbler of bourbon?_ He would have the bottle as he looked at his wife happily twirling and laughing with no care of who looked at her awkwardly. That was the type of happiness, she meant to him.

* * *

"Dear let me lead." Giuseppe finally admitted defeat, and he decided to negotiate with his daughter in law. He looked at the girl and she appeared to be a bit scared of him, so he just smirked at her, and maybe it was because that smirk was identical to Damon's one but Bonnie felt more comfortable.

"Sorry, I don't dance often Mr. Salvatore" she apologized and she finally relaxed enough to allow him to lead. There dance stopped looking awkward, and it became more graceful.

"Call me Sep Mrs. Salvatore." He chastised her against formality when he was being formal with her in the same sentence.

"Now how can I call you that if you don't call me Bonnie?" she smiled to him mischievously and it helped break the ice a bit more. He made her twirl around his arm as a response and they both happily laughed.

Giuseppe looked at the young woman wedding ring, and as he shared a happy moment with her, he thought that his son was right. He closed his eyes and let the wave of guilt wash over him. For a second he wondered if Damon still needed that though love, he was dancing with his son wife, and it should be a sign that he has somehow healed from the past. That scandalous past, he looked at Bonnie, and he wondered if she knew why she had to nurse a shadow of a man back to life. Declaring someone the reason of your happiness, it meant so much, and it was a bit selfish. However, Damon deserved something out of life, they had really fail him, and only Silas had clean hands in that mess.

"Bonnie it is then, what do you do in life." He forced himself back and he left the dark thoughts behind. He wanted to know the woman behind the happiness of his son.

"I am a writer and a waitress." She answered in one breath.

"A waitress and your parent are okay with that." The man of tradition in Sep Salvatore came to the surface, but he had a hard time believing that Rudy Hopkin was letting his daughter serve people.

"No there are not, but I want to prove to them that I can sustain myself until I have my book printed and published." She answered sincerely and she wasn't affected by the question because it was one commonly asked to her.

"A good and well put woman like you married my spoiled son." Giuseppe said with incredulity. The older man meant it as a joke, but his severe and elegant exterior did not convey it properly, and after the father-son earlier interaction, Bonnie could only assume the worse. Therefore, her smile quickly faltered and she had to defend her husband.

"Damon is far from spoiled and he seems to be really invest in the well-being of the consortium, so I will appreciate if you could at least recognize my husband effort." Bonnie said as she looked at the man straight in his eyes.

She reminded him of his own wife, she was fierce, and no one could scare her. Giuseppe offered what could be consider an apology without really apologizing because he was still a proud man.

* * *

"He is one lucky man. Does he know that you will chew anyone that speak ill of him. You've more depth than I thought, he needed someone like you, and god knows anyway. " her father in law helped her in another twirl and they continued swaying beautifully, they both would take turn to look back at the mother son duo they left behind.

"Is that a compliment?" Bonnie asked cheekily and her attitude and playfulness made Giuseppe laugh again, the man happiness shocked the other people on the dancefloor. The Salvatore patriarch was known for his severity but here he was giggling and laughing, it was a night full of miracles.

"No simply an observation, a compliment will be recognizing that my son have some taste." He joked one more time and she got it this time.

"Maybe you should do it more often, recognizing that he has tasted and he will show sign of it more often." She answered with her perfect wit and he nodded in agreement.

"And have his head inflated with praise; someone needs to keep him grounded or at least just keep him away from what makes him a danger to himself. Did you have the opportunity to poke in that brain of his, brilliant right?" he was no longer joking, but his voice had a gravity that made Bonnie wish for a change of conversation. She had picked some words and she wanted to know more about Damon but she wanted the truth from his mouth.

"Brilliant and Damon in the same sentence." She joked so the atmosphere could be less tense and it worked because her father in law laughed.

"You should come to the Sunday brunch and take your husband with you as a plus one." He added nonchalantly trying to hide the embarrassment of having the need to use his daughter in law as a way to reach his son, but Bonnie understood the message.

"I will tell Damon that is father needs to spend time with him, but after you will need to start doing it alone." She smiled softly and he mouthed a thank you.

"Don't take it personal when he does something stupid, if he pushes you away just think brilliantly for the both of you, but I think you might have figure it out. I think our time is up, Lily must have said what she wanted to say." He bowed to her and he left her behind as she tried to understand her first marital advice.

* * *

Damon was not as drunk as he wished to be, he was still able to think, and apparently, that was preventing him to do something stupid. He looked toward Elena's direction, he sighed because he was still too sober, and then he looked at his wedding band with heavy guilt. He just wanted to be smashed, he did not want the sentiment, and she was there laughing. He did not want to spoil her night, he dropped the bottle back on the table, and he took a bottle of water.

"finally." He had not seen her make her way toward him and when she spoke, he was startled and the bottle of water poured on his shirt.

Elena quickly tried to dry Damon's shirt, but he slapped her hands away, and he looked beyond her back to catch his wife still dancing with his father. Damon let a sigh of relief out, he was not going to get into another argument, and not tonight when he was volatile and emotional. He looked at Elena and he wondered how he could get her to leave him alone, he could not do this tonight, he was already immersed in one life of lies that seriously threatened other lies that kept his reality bearable.

"Not tonight." He said simply when she attempted to take a seat by his side.

Damon looked at the bottle of water which was now half full, he then looked at the bottle of bourbon as he started weighting pro and cons, and _definitely too sober_ he thought as he picked the water bottle. He looked at Elena who was still standing there and he wondered what much needed to be said.

"what is with you right now, I haven't seen or gotten news of you since Vegas, where I should remind you that you stood me up at this airport and I had to find the reason why in newspaper. I was flying business class when she was getting the private airport treatment." She started to rant and she took the seat that he forbade her to take.

"can you once in your life be reasonable, there are thousands of camera on us, and you think that it is wise for us to be seen arguing when we shouldn't even be seen next to each other. For fuck sake my wife is in the room." He gritted his teeth but the tone of his voice was murderous.

Water was certainly not strong enough for this mess; he poured himself a copious amount of bourbon. Elena's eyes almost bulged out of her socket and never being one afraid of public display, the tears started pouring and Damon was hardly one to stand woman tears, he took his handkerchief and he wiped one of her tear before he reminded himself of his position. He dropped the handkerchief so she could dry her tears.

"I can't just believe your audacity, when it was my husband you didn't care if he was sitting next to me, but for some bitch who you're paying to be your wife, I have to practice restraint. Do you even hear yourself, like do you know what I gave away for you?"

"You gave nothing away, he walked out on you." he threw at hers whilst he still kept his voice to a level barely above whisper. She stopped the water flows instantaneously and she wanted to explain something, but Damon saw his father break apart from his wife, and Bonnie was making her way through the crowd, so he raised a hand to stop Elena.

"What did you think he did the first second he came back in town? He threw at my face how you begged him to understand, I was just sex and you did a mistake right. Look I don't want to grovel at my wife feet when she finds you here and she consequently decides to make my life hell, because you see she is actually my wife and I don't pay her to be. Just go before it turns into something ugly and messy." He tried to calm down, he still needed Elena gilbert, and he still needed a reminder of life cruelty. However right now he could face the mess of his life without crumbling, he did not to distract himself or punish himself.

"Stefan hasn't return, I don't know why you want to play it this way, and I don't know what that woman is making you believe. I will fix this." She ignored his rudeness.

"Oh that is why?" he said bitterly of course she was running after him because she was not aware Stefan was back in town. "Well if this is not Stefan and my dear wife. Nothing new there." He spat at Elena and he stood angrily from the table.

 _Too sober for this and too emotional, oh it won't happen._ Damon stopped midway in the dancefloor and he felt himself loosing emotional restrain. He was drifting away from the room as he saw Stefan twirling his wife, he needed to snap out of it, and this was why he wanted to keep clean and platonic between them. He felt the tear on his cheek before he could react.

"She wouldn't." the voice echoed what he thought, and Damon tried to leave his head so he could reach back into the present.

* * *

"Oh Silas, here you're?" Bonnie stopped in the middle of the dancefloor, and she forgot that she was trying to join Damon, but she also remembered about her cousin Qetsiyah lies. She needed to convince him to impersonate Stefan, and knowing Silas, he would be willing to do it just for the fun.

"Sure, you're happy to see me but …" He was about when the anger on Bonnie's face stopped him and he turned to see what she was looking at. It had the same effect on him, but he just chose to ignore the couple sitting on the other side, what was new in the situation. His soon to be ex-wife and his brother being cozy in gala as they shamelessly embarrassed the rest of them.

"Who?" Bonnie pointed toward Elena wanting to know which one of the Petrova-gilbert twin, just tonight she had discovered that they were two, and it should not surprise her, but her husband antics ranked high in the insanity board. Discovering that he was engaged to one and then he dated the other whilst she was married, she was at loss of words.

"Which one is that one?" she repeated her question so he could understand perfectly.

"Elena, I am pretty sure." Stefan supplied, enjoying the possibility that he could cause trouble in paradise, and after seeing them last time in that office, he wanted really to cause some trouble.

"I thought so, he can't just help himself." She groaned and she was ready to walk toward the pair, but she did not want to be the jealous irrational wife. She promised herself to be over him and she would start by minding her business.

"Long story, do you want to dance?" the youngest Salvatore decided to create another opportunity for himself, if his brother wanted to waste his time on Elena, he would be wiser and take advantage of the situation.

"Do I get to hear the story if I say yes." Bonnie looked back at the place where her husband was having a hush conversation with his mistress, and she really wanted to understand what was wrong with that brilliant man. Did she really imagine the feeling between them? She let who she thought was Silas lead her on the dancefloor, but she was completely out of it all.

"By the way I am Stefan." He finally came clean after long minutes of silence between him and his sister in law; he needed an icebreaker and her attention.

"And that explain why he is making his way furiously toward us but that also gives me the opportunity to tell you to quit. I don't need a perfect charming prince; I'm satisfied with the one I married." She spoke without even looking at him, all Bonnie's attention was focused on Damon, and she had that impression that something was wrong with him, and when he stopped abruptly, she started worrying even more almost forgetting that he had been cozying himself with another woman just minute ago.

"Can you be clearer?" Stefan tried to feign dumbness, but Bonnie was not having it.

"I can and I will be, I don't know what is the purpose behind the game you're trying to play, but I know that I'm no one pawn, and even less if it is to hurt my husband. You're some twisted mofos in this family and I'm good with the evil I know. You want us to have a civil relationship, even friend I can' think about it, but I'm not here to fix your broken ego, so as I said quit before I make you quit. I have to go by the way." She left him behind and she did not look back.

She noticed Damon and Silas standing purposelessly in the middle of the dancefloor, the identical copy of the man who she had left behind was trying to get Damon to leave the room, and he raised his head to meet Bonnie's eyes. The expression on Silas' face was gloom, nothing but gloom, he mouthed for her to follow them outside, and just one look at Damon, Bonnie knew that it was serious.

 _ **Please review**_

 **This chapter was a monster, I was tempted to break it in three part but two will be enough, we are finally in the part of the story I am excited to write. Damon is about to tell you all is secret the man is multidimensional, but before that, the gala is swinging full force in the next chapter. Bonnie and Damon gala outfit can be found on Pinterest sela unoriginal fairytale, also Bonnie wedding dress.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks for the reviews and hopefully I was fast enough .**_

 _ **The first line are in the past.**_

 _ **I don't own the vampire diaries**_

* * *

 _ **relax I'm not running away when midnight comes (the ball part II)**_

* * *

" _Pick up …pick-up"_

" _Hello"_

" _911 what is your emergency sir"_

" _Euh…euh I need an ambulance something is wrong with my brother."_

" _Sir Can you tell me what is going on with your brother"_

" _I don't …I don't know…oh my god…I don't know"_

" _Sir please calm down, is he conscious?"_

" _He is hallucinating and scared… I don't know what to do."_

" _We're sending an ambulance. Can we have your present location?"_

" _Salvatore consortium headquarter, aeronautics and research department basement 2 "_

… _._

… _._

 _ **General teaching hospital**_

" _Is he okay?"_

" _He is under sedative but other than that your brother is fine."_

" _I have some questions for you, because he will not be able to answer them in his state?"_

" _His name and yours please"_

" _My name is Silas Salvatore and that is my elder brother Damon Salvatore."_

" _How old is he?"_

" _25 years old in a month."_

" _Does he have a drug consummation history drug such as meth, heroin, and cocaine or do you have any suspicions?"_

" _He does not smoke nor uses drug."_

" _Do you have a known family history of mental illness?"_

" _Not to my knowledge."_

" _Do you happen to be aware of his sleep habit or diet habit?"_

" _He has been complaining about insomnia, but again he has this big project keeping him up and knowing Damon, he has not slept in days, and I am not sure he has been eating. He gets a bit obsessed when he comes to his work and he is under a lot of pressure."_

" _Thank you, that will be all and we will ask you to inform your parent, as we are required to keep him in the psychiatric ward for observation."_

" _Psychiatric ward? … Oh … what is going on?"_

" _We are suspecting manic episode but we would not be sure of it until observation. You can go in but be silent."_

* * *

 **G** ala night.

Silas Salvatore was not a man incline to panic, anxiety, and even less other emotional turmoil. He might have been anxious on his first day to school, but he had his big brother looking over his shoulder. He might have been anxious when he announced to Giuseppe that he wanted to take a different career path and he wanted to dwell in book, but he had his big brother looking over his shoulder. Eventually when he took his meager saving to found S.S publishing house, He was anxious because it could only afford him two printers and a room, but Damon the big brother who always looked over his shoulder gave him three months' worth of his salary and the last pen that he had in his office as a good luck charm.

Therefore, when Silas was anxious, he expected to have Damon looking over his shoulder, so he was never anxious. He had believe it most of his life, _if it goes wrong Damon will fix it_ , and it was true most the time, but it was not true tonight and it hadn't been true five years ago. Silas looked at the agitated Damon by his side, he felt lost, and he hated feeling this way.

"I'm fine…Sy … I'm fine." Damon tried to reemerge, he looked at his younger brother, and it was evident that Silas was on the verge of tears. He hadn't seen his brother cry in years, he also had not cry in years, and they both chose the wrong night for it.

"You need to relax Day… I will get you home." Silas continued to escort the agitated young man out of the dome, and then he remembered that journalists, cameras, and paparazzi lined the entrance. This night of all the night, he had to choose the worse one, Silas had to give it to Damon, and he had the ability to have the most dramatic event at the worse time.

"I'm fine… I'm fine let me go…I'M FINE …I'M FINE." Damon insisted and he tried to shove Silas away. He needed to go back inside, it was happening again, and he was sure that it was not in his head. This time, it was not in his head.

"Sy, Sy… she was with him right…. You saw them too right?" he switched from loud shout to mere whispers. He raised his head to look at his younger brother, he was desperate for a confirmation, and when blue eyes collided with worried green ones, he was no longer sure of what he believed.

"I made it up…oh I made it up Sy… I am sorry but I'm fine. She would not do it…she promised." The panic in his voice made his younger brother angry, Silas didn't know anyone stronger than Damon was, and it was easy to forget that behind his easy smirk that Damon was battling a severe illness, and a random reminder of that fact was heartbreaking.

Silas looked at Damon being irrational, he thought of the reason why his brother was manic, and there were night he wished Stefan Salvatore did not exist. There were nights and days like today when he wished that his twin did not exist, because if he didn't then Damon would not be triggered. Silas held his big brother tight, he hugged him and he kissed the crown of his head, and he considered the possibility of lying to him. He could tell Damon that he had hallucinated the entire thing and he could take him home, or he could tell him that he really saw his wife dancing with Stefan but he was exaggerating fact.

"It wasn't in your head, but she would not do that to you and don't worry she is no longer with him. She is following behind us." Silas had to compromise with his brother; he had to anchor Damon in some reality, but confirming him that his trigger was real could also be dangerous.

"She promised…" Damon repeated that sentence a dozen times and then he went silent. He stopped moving for a good minute and it worried Silas. The manic episode were not frequent, he had not seen one in years, and he was more able to deal with the depress phase.

"She is coming… she picked you… she picked you." the younger Salvatore tried to reassure his big brother but Damon was silent, which prompt Silas to action, he started looking into Damon's pockets. His pills must be somewhere around, Silas hoped that he could find them because he was not sure that he had carried the spare one, and he couldn't allow anyone to see Damon until the situation was under control.

"She doesn't know…Bonnie… can't." Damon reemerged again and he pulled a little case from his pocket, he passed it to Silas, he was not in the mind to take the right amount. "She wouldn't do it right." He started another cycle of repetition.

"Take them." He forced a reluctant Damon to swallow his pills. He sat there in silence and he thought that he wished that Damon were looking over his shoulder right now. However, now, Damon was hardly himself. He helped his brother through the corridor and they finally made it outside, they sat on the staircases, and Damon let his head rest on Silas shoulder.

* * *

"You're fine right?" after thirty minutes Silas dared to ask. He looked at Damon who finally removed his head from his shoulder, the elder Salvatore still looked a bit out of it all, but at least he had his emotion under control.

"I'm peachy, Sy. I'm sorry but she can't know… She can't." Damon's voice was drenched in sarcasm, but still Silas heard the fear behind it.

"She is your wife, and she is not going to threat like a pariah. Bonnie is not like that." Silas' voice softened and he understood his brother fears, but he wanted to give Bonnie the benefice of doubt.

"What makes you think that she is different, he already has his claws on her, and the last time my condition was shared, it didn't go that well?" Damon knew that he was being unfair, but he simply did not want to burden another person with his pain and troubles. After what had happened in the past, it became hard to open up and just take chances to be hurt again. The pain of being hurt he could take, but what scared him was how he dealt with his emotion and the reaction that followed inevitably.

"Mom and dad, they didn't know how to handle it then but..." the younger Salvatore tried to reassure him but Damon cut him midsentence, he was not ready to hear about excuses or explanations.

"Not now!" it was almost a plea and Silas simply obliged, there were subjects that made them both uncomfortable.

"What have you been doing, you did not have a manic phase in the past years." After long minute of silence, worries forced Silas to speak.

"I'm fine, Sy drop it." He became frustrated with his brother insistence.

"Day… I will tell her, if she triggers you then she needs to know. If you have been eating perfectly, sleeping enough, and taking your meds. Then she is triggering you and she needs to know what to avoid." It was a blow below the belt, but he needed to understand what was happening to his big brother, and he seemed to be ready to do everything to keep the truth away from Bonnie.

"I have slept eight hours in four days and I have been working day and night. I needed to finalize those plans and regulate different merges, I didn't have time to care about what I was eating, and I have been rolling on coffee. She has nothing to do with it. I saw her with Stefan and I don't want him to hurt her, I don't want him to tell and I don't want him to use her. She promised to stay away from him, but no one can resist Saint Stefan, and no one cares about the people he hurts." He tried to redirect the conversation, but if he could judge anything by Silas rigid posture, his attempt was failure. Damon simply sighed and he braced himself for a lengthy conversation about the risk he was taking with his health.

"Don't try to distract me with talks about Stefan. Why haven't you been sleeping? Are we back to those days when you're trying to escape in work? What is wrong with you?" the concern in his little brother's voice was suffocating Damon, the young man was unwilling to have this conversation, but he understood that he owed Silas that much for severely complicating his night.

"Apart from being clinically diagnosed with a mental illness." Damon chuckled but his joke was received with stern silence and a tense atmosphere.

"Damon, I can't joke about any shit you want but never even…" He groaned but once again, Damon stopped him before it could turn into an intense argument.

"I'm sorry just trying to find the humor in the situation; I forget how you get butt hurt every time someone makes a comment about it during family brunch." He snorted nonchalantly, in his own head and for Silas sake; he was trying to minimalize the pain and anger that they both felt in the past and they still felt.

"So it doesn't hurt you, but you stopped attending Sunday brunch. I get rightfully mad at it because they think you're weak over a thing that you can't control. I get mad because no one in that damn family cares if you don't sleep enough or if no one has seen you for a week. I get angry because they all belittle your condition when we all saw what happened after the mess with Katherine and what you're still doing to yourself because of it, don't think that I don't understand that mess with Elena is some twisted revenge and punishment to yourself." His voice rose because he could no longer hold his frustration, frustration that had been piling up for years.

"I get mad because you were doing fine but you decided to jeopardize that so you can keep money in the pocket of a father who is ashamed of you but he can't disown you like he did me because you're a freaking genius. I get mad because you're sitting here repeating and internalizing what they think of you and that is why you don't want your wife to know, and don't get me started on Stefan. So fuck off with your stupid joke." He finished and he was now towering over Damon, he could no longer sit down.

* * *

"I'm sorry for tonight but I really did take my pills, and dad did not disown you, he just told you to fund your own business like a grown man would." Damon attempted to calm his little brother, but Silas was now pacing.

"But you didn't sleep, you're obviously not eating, and fuck dad and his real man shit" He countered sternly and he was still unable to let go of his anger.

The younger Salvatore hardly understood why Damon saw the need to put so much effort in the Salvatore consortium, but he simply could not understand the need that Damon had to prove himself every second, and sometime he even needed to convince himself that he was able to live a normal life.

"If it can't help you feel better I will be going in my first vacation in three years." He threw another peace offering toward his angry brother, and it seemed to work because Silas stopped pacing and he sat next to Damon.

"Don't lie to me? Even when you were depressed, you went to work every day because the Salvatores are not weak." He continued talking in his frustrated tone, but he was still hopeful that Damon would really take said vacation.

"Bonnie wants a honeymoon." He answered simply and he leaned against a wall.

"She wouldn't want it if she knew what it costed you." Silas eventually pieced together why Damon was not sleeping.

"She wouldn't want me if she knew everything." He said matter of factly and he was talking from personal experience.

"Everyone is not Katherine, everyone doesn't go around sleeping with your brother, and cry that your mood swings are the reason behind it. A hoe is a hoe." Silas spat with conviction. His voice was coated with the disgust and anger that he felt toward the Petrova woman.

"You write books and the most creative thing you can't come up with is a hoe is a hoe." He joked but they knew that he was just trying to avoid a taboo topic; he was a broken man today because of everything that happened during that hard period of his life. He had seen the worst side of him because people acted carelessly around him and he reacted consequently, but the damages were colossal, and strangely, he was the only victim with sequelae.

"I get it, change in topic right. You should tell Bonnie that you're bipolar." Silas was unable to keep his sarcasm and cynicism contain, so he had to point out what Damon was attempting to do.

"Not a chance." Damon snorted and they fell into another silence.

There was so much to say, but there were also so many taboos and past truths that they did not want to brush. For few minutes the Salvatore brothers exchange jokes so they would not suffocate under the weight of emotions, and eventually they both breathed just fine.

"Someone needs to be looking out for you when I can't" Silas said one more time after checking a message that he had just received.

"I do just fine by own. I can't be the world burden; I can't just take until he cost a life." he could barely finish the sentence because in the past hearing someone pointing those facts had destroyed him.

"What she told you when it happened, it was not your fault. You had the right to know and everyone else would have been paranoid." The younger Salvatore knew that Damon was echoing Katherine's words.

"Change of topic." Damon shouted and he shoved his younger brother's shoulder not to harshly.

"Your wife is on her way." He said when he sent a reply to Bonnie's text.

The petite woman had tried to follow them but she had lost them after few minutes, and she had spent the next hour looking for her husband and brother in law. After coming empty handed in her search, she had given up and decided to ask Silas where they had disappeared, and it was only an hour later that the blonde man was able to reply.

"Then keep your mouth shut."

* * *

Bonnie was so worried, her heart was no longer beating at a normal rhythm, and from the moment she received Silas answer she had taken off in a sprint. She pushed that gigantic door, her eyes quickly moved left and right trying to find her husband, and eventually, she noticed that just on the staircase the pair of Salvatore sibling was chatting peacefully. She felt slightly better, she made her way toward them, but Damon reception of her was glacial. She sat by his left and he ignored her for four to six minute whilst Silas was doing no effort to diffuse the situation.

"You just had to do it?" Damon finally retrieve his voice, which carried a mixed of anger and despair.

Bonnie looked at him and she rolled her eyes at his audacity, she had ran with her high heels to be ignore for minutes, and now he wanted to reproach her something. She sighed and she decided to ignore him back, it did not matter if she was still worried about him, and it even mattered less that she was tempted to hold his hand grazing against her tight to let him know that she was here for him.

"What is wrong with him?" She turned to ask Silas who was sitting on the right side of Damon's, and now it was Damon's time to roll his eyes. However Bonnie did not care, she was too worried to let her pride stop her from knowing what was wrong with Damon, and in the same time she was to petty to ask the man she took the decision to ignore.

"In general or specifically tonight." Silas drawled and he stood from his spot and he placed himself in way that he was standing right in front of the couple.

"Silas, Don't." Damon groaned but it stressed him to know that his brother could just spill his secret.

"To summarize you husband is an emotional mess. Happy, can I go now or any of you is planning to run away at midnight, maybe go get some sleep." The last part was intended for his brother, Silas ran back inside the planetarium eager to give the couple some privacy, and he really hoped that Damon could tell Bonnie the entire truth.

* * *

They sat in painful and tense silence for the next minute, Damon was staring at his fingers, and Bonnie was staring at Damon. Something was amiss and she could feel it, but putting her finger on it was impossible, so she stared intensely as if at some point the truth would just magically revealed itself. Her stares made Damon uncomfortable, and he was already a bit tense, so he could no longer take the extra panic she was creating in his mind.

"You can go with him, I will be right back in, relax I'm not running away when midnight comes." He tried to dismissed as politely as he could and he even tried a joke, but his voice and body language could hardly deceive any one, and even less his very perceptive wife who just rearranged herself to show that she did not intend to move.

"I don't think I will be able to find you if you just left your Armani's shoe behind for me; the loss of shoes is a bit of my thing. I really thought that it was Silas and I was mad, you promised me to stay away from her. You fucking couldn't and she was all over you… oh Damon…oh Damon." At the sound of her voice and the knowledge on where the conversation would lead, Damon cringed and he gave up on his attempt to control his emotions. He was angry, he was frustrated and surely not in a state to stand an argument.

"I'm fine Bonbon go back inside or save the argument for when we're home, a scandal is the last thing I need right now." He said abrasively and he bit his tongue not to say more when he saw the indignant fire in her eyes.

"I'm fine too, let be fine together in the cold and we can compare our grievance." She disregarded him and she tried to hold his hand, but Damon was quick in his movement, and he just wanted her gone before something happened.

"I'm fine, let's just have fun… let's dance." He tried to mask his discomfort with sudden exuberance, but it only made her more suspicious of him.

Bonnie leaned on his shoulder, she forcefully took the hand that he had refused her, and she started caressing the back of his hand. She looked at him as he visibly passed from tense to extremely tense, and from that, moment she had her confirmation, and her fingers hooked themselves around his.

"What is wrong with you? I can feel it deep in here and I can see it in your eyes." She pointed at her heart and surely, she was staring at his blue irises with strange expectation.

"I'm just slightly drunk, I had a fight with Elena, and I'm expecting one with you." He replied with a feign confidence, he hoped that she would fall for the decoy, and he was desperate. Any type or anger would be better than her suffocating pity or the emotion in her eyes that he confused with pity, but she was sick with concern, and her heart was threatening to stop with every second spent in silence.

"Then I won't give you one, you can talk to me when you get the balls to do it." She controlled the tone of her voice, and she prayed that the tremor of anger shaking her body did not change it. She understood what he was doing and she would be a fool for letting him succeed.

"I won't be tricked in an argument with you, we will be adult about this, and I just wanted you to know that I told your brother to leave me the fuck alone. Come inside when you feel better or more like you have less than thirty minutes to feel better and we can have that dance." She leaned to hug him as she spoke and he let her do that, she had not notice but she had been in sheer need of comfort, so she hugged him so tightly that it was painful on her arm. When she finally let go of him, she pecked him softly on the lips but he leaned in for a more passionate kiss, and then she placed a tender kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you." He whispered as she closed the door behind her, he just needed a moment to himself, and he took a moment to retrieve himself when he felt so lost.

* * *

"You evil piece of shit, you just can't help yourself." Silas tore through the room when he finally spotted his twin brother.

Salvatore even if they were famous for their temper, they often frown on making spectacle of themselves, but Silas did not care about all the eyes on him when he took a full fist of Stefan dressed shirt. The cynical Salvatore had reached his patience, and he felt as if he had kept his neutrality too long in the feud that tore his brothers. He tightened his grip on Stefan and he was tempted to punch him.

"Sy?" Stefan asked as he was emotionally caught between anger and surprise.

"I am so over your shit, you never learn and you never care." The other Salvatore shouted as he became more frustrated, he let go of his sibling with a strong shove, and he dangerously advanced toward Stefan.

Giuseppe and lily who the gathering alerted rushed toward their sons, the scene in front of her appalled the Salvatore matriarch, and Sep Salvatore was reddening due to anger whilst he steered the crowd away from his family drama.

"What is going on here Bambinos?" Giuseppe growled after he successfully put himself between his fighting children

"Ask that trash that you love so much." Silas groaned back, his years of being a respectful son had ended long time ago, and now he wanted to confront his entire family.

"People are looking. Lower your voice Silas or if you can't do such simple thing, take your conflict in one of the private room." lily tone was firm even if she whispered her order. She looked around and her husband had been successful on moving the guest away from the intense argument.

"Stefan, go with your brother, you're not going to ruin this gala, your brother's night and the family image because you can't keep a civil relationship." Giuseppe added in support of his wife.

"As if you care about Damon." Silas spat from the corner where he had moved because he could no longer stand to be so close of a bunch of hypocritical people.

"Silas" lily warned him but he simply rolled his eyes.

"Do you want a scandal, do you want me to broadcast all of our family business." There were a strong intensity in his voice that he was second away to act on his threat. Giuseppe shoved Stefan toward his twin as a way to prompt him to leave the room.

"Follow your brother and fix whatever you have done this time." Lily could no longer hold her anger.

* * *

"What is wrong with you Sy?" now it was Stefan's turn to shove his twin brother against a wall, he could freely act when they were no eyes on them.

"Do you even care what it does to him or you just want to prove to yourself that you're better than him" Silas pushed back and he dusted his designer suits, it seemed his list of grievance with his genetic double was just becoming bigger.

"I see! you're coming to defend Damianio. What have I done now to hurt his unstable self?" the other man spat with disdain and he started walking away from the conflict, he did not consider it worth his time to argue with his twin for the likes of his elder brother.

Silas stopped him by shoving him away from the exit, he had to regain his breath and control, and it would not help to be so confrontational with Stefan when he simply wanted a complete resolution. He wanted to talk, he wanted to make his twin brother understand the consequences of his action, but he was being too hopeful on the result. Silas should have anticipated resistance from Stefan, but well it was still his twin brother so he could be blind to his nature.

"Stefan we're no longer children. Why don't you get it, you don't have to have everything Damon has." He dropped the anger and he settled on being level headed. He had tried his best to be neutral, he let his brother go at each other but with the years, little rivalry became something vicious, and Damon could not keep up even if he was able to fight his own battle.

"That is what his sick mind think now? He thinks that I want what he has. Can't he control his paranoia?" Silas approach of the situation was a failure because Stefan was not willing to cooperate.

"You will never stop using his illness against him, will you? Does it still hurt that Dad chose to give him the consortium over you? You still think that it was given to him. Is it what all of this is about? Can't you be an adult and get over it?" He felt his anger rose back and he settled to be on his sibling level, Silas was tired, and he would speak his mind if it could stop the mess happening.

"Why do you always side with him, you make him sound so innocent. Yes, obviously I am pissed that Dad would take the risk to put our family fortune in the hands of a man who has no control on his mind, but he is the family genius right. We with normal intellectual quotient just have to live in Damon's shadow and watch him destroy everything when he can't handle the pressure. We have to deal with his insanity, we all have to meet Damon's standard, or we are nothing." Stefan whined and he started to express his own frustration with the situation.

"Damon is not in competition with you, we're no longer children, and you can't decide to destroy his life and endanger his health just because of some petty jealousy. Just one time dad didn't pick you over him for a job that he could do better and still do better than you did. We saw what you could do and it was not enough, get over it and stop trying to prove a point when we no longer care about it and moved on." The words were cutting, the frankness was painful to take on Stefan's side, so he lashed out at the shame of being exposed.

"Did you have that same conviction when he destroyed my life, when he paraded with my wife at every gala, and when he started to fuck her? There were crickets, your big brother is perfect right, and then he gets to have a pretty wife too." He shouted frustrated and the jealousy Silas mentioned before made itself known.

"Did dad and mom said something when you were fucking your brother fiancé right upstairs in their house?" Silas clapped back and he refused to be fooled when the sin Stefan wanted Damon to pay for, he also had been guilty of in the past. Stefan wanted to respond but Silas gave him no time and he continued.

"At that time it was convenient to have a family that doesn't mingle in your personal business." He spat with disdain at the face of the hypocrisy

"If he can't keep Katherine happy and in love because he is too confused to know if he is angry, sad, or manic, why should I carry the blame that she came to me? You said it to him, no you weren't worried that just few weeks prior your brother was in a psychiatric ward anxious and scared that something was wrong with him, I guess the first time when they found no reason but the lack of sleep did it worried you." Consternation replaced anger, and Silas really looked at Stefan in search for guilt, but he found nothing except inability to understand the gravity of the situation.

"When you were pushing him right down the path of mental illness because it got really bad when he found you fucking the woman he loved, you didn't care because for once you were better than him, you never visited, and you never had to explain to him that you weren't Stefan. In the peak of the hallucination, he will ask me why I did it or what he did to me, and the he will go on about something else whilst I tried to figure out your motives." He pointed an accusatory finger at Stefan and at least this time the man has the decency to be ashamed.

"I asked him no, I begged him to take clinical help, I could no longer do it alone, and the fool told me he had too much work. I begged him to sleep more , eat better, and take his lithium, at that point we still thought that he was simply maniac, but he wanted to work on his plane plans and dad didn't like the work to pile up. Do you have any idea of what you started because you wanted to stroke some twisted ego because once dad picked him over you or maybe you really loved Katherine?" he felt kind of feverish and he undid his tie. He needed to breathe because the past has a foot pressing on his throat.

* * *

"Did you love her." striking silence was the answer and it was loud and clear.

"However, the saddest thing was that you were always the favorite son and that was why mom and dad said nothing even if they knew for month that you were fucking Damon's fiancé, they did not want Damon to hate you. He had to catch you accidentally because you no longer care to hide it and then you all just expected him to bounce back as if nothing was amiss. You all demeaned him and considered him the insane one but you're. Dad and mom are the vicious one." Silas broke in tears when his anger burned the bit of patience that he had left for the situation.

He felt like he was relieving the event. He was sent back in years when he had to go pick Damon in the street because he was roaming around complete lost in a delirious state, looking completely happy, but unaware of what happened yesterday, and those weren't even the worse day. The worse day was the day when he had to listen to Damon beg for an explanation, there were weeks in the hospital when he had to listen to hours of hallucination, and then he had to come home to his parent alienating Damon

"Damon sleeping with Elena is not even enough payback for what you did five years ago, and deep down you know it. Because at the end you did not lose more than a wife with loose moral, you're not mourning a dead son, you're not discovering at the worse period of your life that your mood swings means more, and you're not battling depression with no support from your family. No one has turn his or her back on you, you're still saint Stefan, the Salvatore golden son, and he is still the family black sheep." Silas was into his sibling face and his aura was menacing.

"It is time for you to leave him alone; he lives with enough guilt on his shoulder about Katherine and the mess with the baby, which also could have been yours and he did nothing wrong, pregnancy are lost every day but he still feels guilty about it. Grow the fuck up and leave his shadow. Stay away from Damon and mainly his wife until you understand that you did your fair share of evil." Once again, Stefan was roughly shoved against the wall and Silas left the room trying to regain some control.

* * *

Bonnie had been looking all over the place for Silas , but the man was in a secluded space arguing with his twin, and eventually she found him nursing a strong batch of scotch. She made her way through the dancefloor avoiding the dancing folks, and she finally took a seat by his side.

"You won't tell me even if I beg right." She attempted to find out what was wrong with her husband, but the look on Silas features was clear.

"You should have begged first, I wouldn't have told you Damon secrets, but it would have made my night better." Her brother in law drawled with sarcasm but still something sounded odd to Bonnie, what she could not catch was the well-hidden anger that was fading away as he drank.

"Why were you with Stefan?" Silas asked a bit impatiently as he gulped the fire liquid.

"I thought it was you?" Bonnie chose to disregard his tone and she replied truthfully.

"You really thought that fucker was me or are you trying to come up with some lies?" He rolled his eyes and Bonnie glared at him, but he was in a foul mood and he wanted to issue a clear warning tonight.

"Look, I will be frank with you because you might not be aware, my brother is the closest thing to evil in this world, and he is a piece of jealous shit. However people never seem to notice, you want to be one of his victim fine but if you even just for a second hurt..." He started feeling his anger against Stefan return but Bonnie stopped him before he could say more.

"Damon is a lot of things but none of what you said; I'm not out here being one of his victims. I guess you might side with your twin but that bastard is not innocent trying to get in my pants." She said obfuscated that everything could be blame on Damon.

"the evil piece of shit is Stefan , what I was trying to say was if you hurt Damon I will ruin your life and your writing career, but clearly I should redirect my effort. I don't think I need to say this but stay away from Stefan." Silas offered his version of an apology for jumping the gun first.

* * *

"Talking about Stefan, do you want to pretend to be him and did you came with a date?" Bonnie started to speak when she raised her head, and she was sitting opposite to a qetsiyah who was shaking her hand frantically. She sighed and she shook her head, this night was getting out of hand.

"If you weren't such an interesting person I will be worried." Silas was back to his normal self and alcohol was helping a lot.

"My grandmother came up with this lie that I hooked her up with Stefan and now we have to fool my mother so we can't avoid a three hour lecture about how to catch a good husband." She thought if she blurted it rapidly then it would sound less ridiculous, but now it was comical and still ridiculous.

"Are you drunk?" Silas dropped his tumbler and he eyed the gold liquid carefully, maybe he was the one drunk.

"Why would I want to be seen with your grandmother at my arm, have I not embarrass myself enough tonight? What made you believe that I will even consider doing you a favor? Bonnie, what in me makes you believe that I have the ability to be kind." He chuckled and he took back his tumbler, he sympathetically looked at the yellow diamond on her finger, truly a source of happiness, and she was able to make him laugh during a horrid night.

"Really Mr. if you hurt my big brother I will ruin your life. Okay she is hot like hot and share your love for pretending to be evil. Now that I think about it, you will be perfect for each other." She shoved him to the side and she looked up to see that qetsiyah was coming toward , the petite woman rolled her eyes at the impatience of her grand aunt, which she affectionately called grandmother.

"Your grandmother as in the mother of your mother." Silas repeated between chuckle and he wanted to know what substance she was on, he wanted to forget his night with the help of it.

"Look she is here, just play along." Bonnie whispered when the other Bennett was two table away and she had stopped to converse with a group of people. "Qet, over there the brunette that is my grand aunt." She pointed at a sculptural woman in a sumptuous Greek inspired trailing dress.

"That is your grandmother." Silas deadpanned and the said grandmother was now taking a seat on the table he shared with Bonnie.

"Qetsiyah Bennett herself." She extended her hand to the man sitting opposite to her and she winked at Bonnie.

"Stefan Salvatore." Silas answered but the Bennett woman just rolled her eyes unconvinced.

"I would have fall for it if I did not meet a Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie really." She snorted and she sat comfortably, it did not matter to her as long as Abby left her alone for the week.

"I tried, I failed, and so you owe me one for this favor." Silas clapped his hand in satisfaction as he spoke to Bonnie.

"Qetsiyah-Silas, Silas –qetsiyah. Make evil and bitchy babies, my thirty minutes are up, and I can't see my husband around here." Bonnie disregarded the pair complaint and she stood to leave them alone.

* * *

"Have you been drugging my granddaughter? Since she joined your family, I swear she sounds more insane each day." Qetsiyah joked and she started looking for a free tumbler on the table.

"Is that a pick up line?" He asked with a taunting tone and Qetsiyah simply rolled her beautiful eyes, which landed on the tumbler in his hand.

"What? that was my pick up line and my good looks and money are supposed to do the rest." He continued sarcastically.

"Right, are you aware that you come in pair, so you need more going on for you?" She countered and she took his half-filled glass from his hand, and she took a huge sip.

"I don't see you leaving yet, oh look, you're cozying up and drinking from my tumbler. That is unsanitary." He snorted and Qetsiyah defiantly took another sip.

"Your eyes are ogling my leg and other of my generous blessings." She looked down on the slit that exposed her thigh, and surely, Silas was shamelessly checking her out.

"Your point?" He said unembarrassed and he took back his tumbler, he sipped a bit of the scotch, and then he refilled it and placed it back in the Bennett's woman hand.

"Drinking from your tumbler is the most sanitary thing I have done around you if I believe whatever you must have me doing in your mind right now." She clapped back and Silas just laughed because she had a strong point.

"I am actually considering the technicality and modality on how to be my sister in law's grandfather." He supplied after a minute of silence and taking a gulp from the tumbler of bourbon they were now sharing.

"Not a chance, I'm just hiding from my niece presently." Qetsiyah laughed

"Family sucks."

* * *

"Bonnie?" she heard her name called when she bumped against a hard chest , she was on the rush to go pick Damon because the thirty minutes were up, and when she raised her eyes to apologize she met very familiar blue eyes.

"Nik" she said with surprise coating her voice and she put some space between them when she noticed how the man was holding her.

Bonnie looked at Niklaus Mikealson and the man looked delectable, and he seemed to have noticed her eyes on him as his smirk displayed smugness magnificently. She put even more space between them because she did not want him to get the wrong impression, but more than anything she did not want Damon to misinterpret what he saw if by accident he did came across them. She had the impression that something was completely wrong with her husband tonight and she did not want to push him further away.

"Suddenly the party is less boring?" Klaus said charmingly, he grabbed her arm so he could move her away from the crowd, and she tensed a bit at his touch but she didn't object.

"It was boring, I haven't noticed." She felt exhausted just thinking about her night. Bonnie looked at her watch and she wondered how long she was supposed to talk with him to avoid being rude, but the fact that her eyes were continuing staring at the door betrayed her desire to shorten the conversation.

"Rushing somewhere?" he asked softly and Bonnie's cheek turned crimson.

"I'm looking for my husband, I gave him a thirty minutes break, but now I want to dance." She said with sincerity and she hoped that Niklaus Mikealson would move out of her way, but she was unaware of the man audacity until he spoke again.

"Have you tried a Petrova skirt?" He said with mischief and a proud smirk

"And to think I had respect for you." Bonnie said tersely and she tried to leave the conversation at that point.

"No one keeps respect for me longer than necessary, but let assume that you make me terribly nervous and it doesn't help my sense of humor." He amended and he tried to avoid a complete apology, it would burn his tongue to apologize for a jab at Damon Salvatore, but he still did not want to be on the bad side of a woman he was courting.

"That was a well-constructed apology, but it still does not hold the virtue of a simple one." Bonnie said frankly.

Klaus swallowed his words, the woman was not one to play games with, and now more than ever he wanted a chance with her.

"How did Damon convinced a woman like you to give him a chance? Before you pluck my tongue out. I don't intend it pejoratively toward Damon, I am quite impressed because it has been five minute and I have only made a fool of myself." He leaned back and he smiled to her with that same soft charm.

"Very simple, he did not try his pick-up line on a married woman also he was not part of a conversation. He said hi and that was pretty much It." she knew that she had to shut down his advance even if it was flattering to her ego.

"Hi," Klaus smirked to her in a goofy manner and she had to admit that man had his charm, but she was also under another man spell, so to conclude he was wasting his precious time and ability on her.

"It seems to lose the magic when it is not him and I'm still married." She confessed to him and her words seemed to go through Klaus.

"Are you planning to end said union soon. I am a man known for my patience." He countered and she laughed at his antics.

"Don't strike me like a patient man." She found herself flirting back with him but in her head, it was harmless, and she still wanted to go and find her husband.

"Because I'm truly not patient, but I'm also a man with a big ego and not used to hear the word no. you seem to make of me a changed man." He tried again but this time she laughed in mocking manner, he laughed with her because it was a clear failure, and he could concede a defeat when there was no chance of victory.

"If I agree to that dance, will I be free of your attempt tonight." She said sternly as she extended her hand to Klaus, he led her on the dancefloor, and they shared a lighter conversation about Books, and he definitely would cease his attempts because he did not chase after mirage. She was out of his reach because another man was tucked warmly and safely in her heart.

* * *

After his thirty minutes were up, Damon decided to put up a strong front and he went back inside the planetarium and to his surprise, he found Bonnie dancing with Klaus Mikealson. He looked at how graceful his wife could be and a small bitter smile settled on his lips, it was an hard thing to be overly aware of someone value, and if there was one thing constant in Damon's mind , it was how valuable and beautiful Bonnie was. She was so valuable that he thought himself undeserving of her, it was like being in love with a goddess, and he knew the consequence of adoration.

He looked at her dancing with that other man, he was envious, but not for the obvious reason. He envied Klaus confidence to believe himself worthy of a woman like Bonnie, life irony was that he married the only woman who he admittedly could love unconditionally, and still he found himself adamantly keeping her at arm length. Damon stood there not even daring to go break the pair apart, maybe once it was all over she would move on to fall in love with a man having control on his thought, and not one who broke down when she spoke to his brother. Once again, he was feeling sick, he was bitter, and still when he saw a smile on her he felt some ease.

"You will get used to it." a voice that he knew very well beamed at his side and the sound forced him to divert his eyes from his dancing wife.

"Jaimie Hopkins, isn't it a bit weird?" He questioned his new brother in law and old good friend. He married the man sister unaware that they were sibling because of their different given name.

"Having one of my frequent client as a brother in law? It is completely weird but it could have been worse and in case of divorce you can't hide your different properties." Jaime joked and he tapped jovially on Damon's shoulder.

"I don't think I will ever get used to it. There is a difference between being the only knowing that your wife is beautiful and having the entire world aware of the same thing. That is what I get from marrying an amazing woman, plethora of suitors, and night of insomnia during which I plan murders." He spoke softly but it was with sincerity.

"Then I should thank my sister for my next paycheck."

* * *

The duo stayed silent for a minute after talking business and merges, they looked at Bonnie who was still dancing with Niklaus Mikealson and at some point, Jaimie urged Damon to go dance with his sister, but the young man was intimidated. A third man later joined them, Damon had to straighten his posture, but he was too stressed and unable to speak for minutes.

"You don't get used to it, she just has that light and it attracts everyone around her, the good men, the bad men, and it is stressful because you want to protect her from them, from all men. But it seems one man succeeded to escape our vigilance." Rudy took a seat at the table with his son and son in law. He looked at the later who paled considerably and he was satisfied that he could scare the rascal.

"I haven't had the pleasure to meet you yet and even less had the joy to threaten you, Rudy Hopkins, her father." Rudy extended his hand to a very silent Damon, and the young man quickly shook it, Jaimie on the side was fighting an urge to laugh.

"Damon Salvatore, her husband. I have been told to apologize for the way I rushed the union." He was glad that he could get that part out his chest.

"Bonnie must have told you that I'm an expert on double meaning and even if I wasn't, I missed the apology. Did he apologize Jaimie?" he turned his severe eyes on his son who was still trying to keep his seriousness through the entire ordeal, it was an experience to see Damon Salvatore cower in front of his father in law, and as a the man's personal lawyer, he had seen Damon in the midst of crisis.

"During all my years defending Damon Salvatore, I know that the man perfectly chooses his word when he wants to convey a message. I'm guessing that Bonnie is forcing him to apologize but he found a way around it." Jaimie winked at Damon, he was really enjoying this, and Damon resisted the urge to flash his middle finger to the other young man.

"I'm simply a bad liar; I can't truthfully apologize for my best decision. My only regret with Bonnie is that you did not introduce me to her earlier." He finally broke out of his shell, and the arrogant young man was smugly smirking at his audience.

"You do sound like a man in love, which make what I have to do next easier. I have been told to invite you in our next golf game and from there we can have a lunch where I will freely threaten you and make you sign multiple contract." The Bennett patriarch laughed and Damon felt slightly better.

"You should go dance with your wife; I think she is over that Casanova." Jaime supplied to the conversation and this time Damon agreed with him.

"Jaimie and Mr. Hopkins."

* * *

"Mikealson, can I get my wife back please?" Damon tapped on Klaus shoulder and he stepped on Bonnie side.

"If she wishes, I can't really stop her." Klaus chose to answer and he got his response on what the woman wanted when she leaned in to kiss her husband, it was soft, but she needed a way to show her relief.

"I guess the message is clear and that book of yours might just be rejected." Damon threw at him arrogantly as he took his wife end.

"Is it?" Klaus countered defiantly but still he walked away from the couple.

"I'm not an object?" Bonnie said as they started dancing and Damon simply laughed at her indignation.

"You're my wife, and the man is clearly interested." There were certainty in his words, there were some pain, and maybe frustration too because she was indeed his wife but he would never be able to exactly experiment the truth behind that fact. She was his wife on paper, she might be his wife in his heart, but his mind drew the line not to cross.

"For an unfaithful husband, you're extremely demanding." She had to point out what she saw tonight, at her words Damon just chuckled, because he was indeed the opposite of an unfaithful husband. He could try to force himself to go out, he could force his mind to stay locked in some comfort, but just hours ago he was rejecting Elena gilbert just by respect for his wife.

"Possessiveness is not really rational and I married a magnet, you're the cause of sleepless night and headaches." He kissed her when the last word left his mouth to illustrate said possessiveness and they were still on the dancefloor until they ride out the wave of passion rocking their soul.

"Sounds like an awful disease." She complained but he pecked her with the tenderness that she hated so much.

"If they knew, maybe they will leave you alone. Bonnie Salvatore might cause insomnia and headaches. Keep away from any males and…" she pinched him before he could say more. "Ouch Bonbon."

"You won't tell me right?" she looked deep into his cobalt eyes and they were slightly drowsy, they were dull tonight, and the lacked of emotion in them filled her with terror.

"Not a chance." He answered without hesitation; there were no point on lying.

"So I have just to worry about it." She whispered against his chest as he moved her around the dancefloor.

"Or believe me when I'm telling you that I'm fine." Damon said without conviction

"But are you fine?" The answer to her question was a beautiful chuckle and a smile that could count a thousand tale of misery. She hugged him so tightly that she would have suffocated the pain in him if she could.

"I'm married to you is there a reason not to be fine." Those were the more sincere words he uttered in the past hours and he believed them, and she was finally scared when she heard the truth.

"But that won't last." She was starting to tear up against his chest.

"The best thing in life never does." He kissed the crown of her head and she knew that he was perfectly at peace with wallowing in misery.

It made her curious on what could make a being find security and safety inside a life of pain and disappointment, he had not said it but she heard him just fine, and it broke her heart. Damon was afraid of happiness; he would rather be sad and alone.

"I want to go home." She pleaded because it was too difficult not to crumble under the weight of such discovery. He took her hand and they left the room silently, he could not speak to her, and she could allow him a break.

* * *

It had been an hour since they came back from the gala, Bonnie still didn't know what was wrong with Damon, but it was something of monstrous proportion. He had locked himself in the bathroom and all she could hear was open and closing snap of cupboard and shelves. The water was running and she had no idea of what he was doing. He left the bathroom just to come pick a pajama bottom and he went back inside, Bonnie just sat there trying to figure out the situation, and eventually he came back in the room.

Damon silently lied in fetal position in the middle of the bed, he had his back facing Bonnie, and he was grinning his teeth in hope that no tears would fall. He had pushed himself too hard, he had strained his emotion tonight, even with the pills he took, nothing was helping him calm down, and he needed to do something deeply stupid. Generally, when he felt like this, he fucked Elena, it was an awful coping medicine because it anchored him to very painful event but he was still grounded, he preferred the depressed phase to the manic one. The false happiness and the hallucination, the arousal, he hated being manic. Damon stared at the bathroom door, he would need to redo his entire stuck of bathroom product, and he had emptied every bottle just to get rid of the hyperactive wave

"You're being a stubborn idiot about this, about us. I don't understand what battle you want me to fight." She climbed over him so she could be facing him.

"No battle which have me in the forefront. I want you happy and I only understood it too late or this would have never happened." He caressed her cheek and he pushed her curls away so he could just looked at her beautiful side, _he really wanted to kiss her_. He saw that she was angry but he just wanted to look at her, she was so beautiful.

"Maybe just maybe I'm happy with you or I could be, but my opinion on the way of making me happy doesn't count. This entirely too painful, I'm acting like an insane woman chasing the shadow of your exes. I'm this close to doubt myself because of your obsession for that damn woman. Those that sound like happiness to you." she hid her head against his chest when he finally allowed her in the enclave of his arm. He felt her tears against his skin and the guilt was eating him from inside. That was what he did to people, they cried around him, they sometimes pity him, but he always failed to render them happy.

* * *

"What do you want? What will make you happy? Tell me and it's yours." He pleaded with her hoping that it would enough to calm her.

Bonnie did not notice but the effort Damon put on hiding his emotional distress during that moment was titanic, he wanted to give in and just let the hallucination take over, but he fought to keep his head in the conversation. He wanted to touch her but he had to fight his arousal before he stupidly used her.

"You, I want you as much as you want me. Don't even dare to deny it because I feel deep down in here and I want let you make me a delusional cliché." She pushed against his chest, and then she smoothed the spot. She seemed to have turn his chest into her refuge.

"I haven't made it a secret that I wanted you but I consciously refuse to act on it, I told you anything that will make you happy and not a chance it will happen with me." He answered softly as he kissed different spot of her face that weren't buried under his chest. He supposed kisses could soften the violence and ravage in his world, and he just really wanted to kiss her.

"Then tell me why, the truth will make me happy." Her fingers dug in the flesh that covered his ribs as she tightened the bear hug she had locked him in, it would be impossible to part her body from his.

"I truly believe, deep in my soul that I am only able to hurt you in long term because I don't have the control I want on the situation. I can't stand the idea to lose you because I hurt you but what I can't even stand more is the thought to be abandoned by you, you might do it willingly or because you need to for your sake. I will not put you in such position; I will be damned before I wrecked your life in irreparable manner. That is the truth and did that make you happy, no, it didn't. So now ask something else that will truly make you happy." The idea of making her happy was the only remaining sane thought he had in his mind, he wanted her to be happy, he needed her to be happy, and the actual situation demanded that he slept but he could not sleep that until she was happy.

"Why are you obsessed with her, why is she better and I'm promised myself that you will not turn me into this, but I have to ask you why another woman is better than me. Do I sound happy to you?" Her hand finally left the side his body to roam inside his hair and she stopped staring at his chest. She dragged his head down and she forced him to look at her.

However, Damon was stuck on the fact that she said he wasn't making her happy, she wiped a tear on his cheek, and she kissed him fiercely to apologize .

"She isn't better than you...I didn't pick her over you….I don't love her... She doesn't love me, she likes the attention I give her and yes, I am aware of the truth, but I can hurt Stefan and myself in the process. She is not better than you…are, I just want to make you happy… I just want you happy but I can't make you happy." she was pushing him further toward the edges and he was doing a herculean job at keeping a semblance of reason. Manic phase were always his nightmare and it would take a couple of hour for the pills to stabilize him.

"Give her up." She spoke as she directly stared into ocean blue iris that only had conserved a slight part of him. Damon was drifting out of conversation.

"Bonnie?" His voice was filled with pure horror, she just left the room. _She abandoned him_ "Bonnie"

"You said everything that will make me happy. Give her up. I don't want to know why you're punishing yourself, but I want you stop. " She insisted whilst she completely felt helpless. She could not say what was wrong with Damon, but her heart was being crushed, and she felt stupid to have just her tears to offer now. She could not look at him in the eyes, so she looked for comfort in the protective cocoon he had formed with his harm.

"You want me happy, you said anything, and then don't punish yourself."

"I will do it." he broke out of his slumber for a moment

"Then I am happy." He felt relieved as he heard and it seemed enough to calm him, he nuzzled against her hair and he sighed with relief

"Bonnie … you won't go … the room." she could not ask him what he meant because he just fell asleep, and if he did not he would have told her he could not find her, so he was looking for her.

 _ **Please review**_

 _ **Well hide behind my computer and avoid the tomatoes. This is chapter took everything out of me, it was so long to write and I left Easter egg left and right. editing was a nightmare and still it is up to 11k. Katherine and the baby story would be revealed soon and bye Elena, at least for Damon . Bonnie would find the truth on her own or he would tell her?**_

 _ **I really hope this chapter will be well received because I had the hardest time writing it. I always try to be careful on portrayal of medical condition because it is easy to stigmatize.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thanks for all the reviews who brought out this early update._**

 ** _I don't own the vampire diaries_**

* * *

 ** _Manic ever… and after?_**

* * *

 **Symptoms day 1: Hyperactivity and insomnia**

 **...**

 **...**

It might have been an hour or two since he drifted into sleep in her arm, he woke up with dry stream of tears on his cheek, and he had little recollection of their past conversation. However, he remembered swearing off Elena because he did it during one of his last moment of sanity, so he deeply intended to make right by said promise, and with that thought stuck in his mind, he kissed the crown of Bonnie's head.

Damon turned around and Bonnie was still in his arm safely tucked, and he sighed with relieved. He had not completely fucked it up, he had not done something stupid during his crisis, and he felt grateful. He kissed her forehead and he lied by her side ready to go back to sleep, but sleep did not come, and he felt the need to move. He needed to do something, his mind screamed at the inactivity, so he settled for pacing in the middle of his room. When the pacing no longer quenched his needed of activity, he started doing sets up and push up, but it only made him craved more activities.

Damon went inside his bathroom and he was reminded of last night trouble, he silently started cleaning all the empty bottles, and he picked up the torn up boxes from the floor. He cursed silently at his lack of care and he hoped that Bonnie did not come across the current mess in the bathroom, he had no decent explaining, and he was not sure his lies would old any longer. Cleaning the bathroom brought relieved, it kept his mind and body busy, and it burned the excess of energy he felt.

Damon looked threw his different pills box and he took his recommended dose, he took his phone and he put a note for himself to call his therapist. Satisfied by his handy work, he left the room with his computer and he was ready to spend the entire night being productive. He worked until his mind was numb, he worked until he could no longer hold a pencil and his eyes started to lose the ability to see, but still he was not satisfied, and he still felt the need to drain his body of it life force. It was around nine o'clock in the morning when Bonnie found him wide-awake and surrounded by multiple papers; they flooded the entire floor and the entire dining table.

"You're up early." Bonnie's voice snapped him out of his concentration and he simply smirked when she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

He eyed her carefully as she started to boil water for her morning tea and she cut fruit for her breakfast, he looked at her as she started to fry the egg, and he still had to answer her question. He did not intend to tell her that he had not slept, he felt as if he would probably not sleep for the next hour and days until he collapsed out of exhaustion.

"I had work." He offered the first excuse that came to his mind, and working he had done a lot more than he needed to do. After few hours, he no longer knew what he was working on, but he needed to work. It was an impulse and it needed to obey, or he would be jumping around or even doing worse. His hands were constantly tapping against the wooden table and his foot was constantly taping on the floor, right now simply sitting took a lot of will power for him, but he knew that he would arise suspicion if he suddenly started to pace.

Bonnie was about to add something to the conversation when her phone rang, she read the message, and she started looking at Damon suspiciously. She avoided the paper on the floor until she was successfully by his side. She grabbed a plate on which she put a copious amount of food, she placed it in front of her husband, and she looked at him expectedly but it seemed the entire room as faded into a background for him.

"Do you want to explain to me why do I just receive a message from Silas begging me to force feed you?" she pushed the plate until it was in his face.

He finally left his drawing behind, he cursed internally for the predisposition his brother had to meddle in his life, and after a minute of zoning out, he was once again looking at her. He had lost half of the conversation, he looked at the food with no intent to eat it, but Bonnie did not bulge. She placed a fork in his hand expecting him to do the rest, he let the little utensil fall, and he refocused his attention on his computer.

"I'm okay." He groaned when he noticed that she was still standing by his side. "Text him back that he should mind his businesses, and he should get his own wife to bother." He pushed away the plate and he returned to his work. Bonnie softly sighed and she pushed back the plate in front of him.

"Well you still have your wife bothering you, so can you eat so I can go to my own life." She said sweetly but she clearly did not intend to abandon. He took the food as he rolled his eyes and he pushed it into his mouth. She stared at him until his plate was empty, and she texted Silas back.

"Thank you." she placed a soft kiss on his forehead and she was on her way out when he called her name.

"I promise to talk to Elena today." He nodded toward her and she simply left the room with a smile.

* * *

 **Symptom day 2: instability and obsessive repetition**

 **...**

 **...**

He had been waiting for the past hour and Elena was still absent, he was impatient to finish this part of his day, and in the same time he was scared. He had his entire speech prepared, even if his thought could not stay put on one subject, but he was convinced that he could handle a break up. He stared at the street and the passing cars, thoughts jumping from a point to another, and still he could not get rid of the fear. The faster she would make her appearance, the better he would feel about the entire situation.

 **I'm losing patience** he sent her a message, it was the fourth in the last hour and he waited patiently for a response but nothing came back. She might have decided that she was over him, after what he told her during the gala it would not come as a surprise, and he felt some relieve that he would not have to talk with he. Still he refused to leave until he received a confirmation that she was aware of the ending of their association. He stared at the streets as he felt the agitation in him conquest space of his mind, he shook slightly with impatience and anguish, but what he felt more was slight fury. Her tardiness was making him disproportionately angry.

Damon ordered a glass of bourbon to calm his nerves, the drink seemed to infuse him with even less patience, and he repeatedly shook his foot to suppress the need to move. The Salvatore man looked at his watch, sadly, an hour late had turned into two hours and as half late, reasonably he knew that she would not show herself, but he could not convince himself to leave the little warm restaurant he picked before he spoken with Elena. The frail anger became full fury at his third bourbon glass and he hardly kept himself from doing a scene, but still he did not leave the restaurant because he promised Bonnie that he would end everything with Elena.

 **Can you please come home?** He surprisingly received a message from Bonnie and he panicked, he stared at his phone wondering the reason behind it did she know that he couldn't realize his promise, and so to avoid dealing with her disappointment he chose to ignore it.

 **You don't want me to deal the situation the way I intend to do it**. Another message that carried a bit more anger, but he was still not willing to leave the terrace to go placate Bonnie, and he decided to ignore her message another time.

Elena two hours late was now three and Damon was no longer angry, he was unstable but still he obsessively waited until the sky became dark outside and the cars' flashing lights enlightened the street. He looked at Bonnie's message and he sighed with frustration, he grabbed the tumbler of Bourbon from which he was drinking and he threw it against the closest wall. A bit of the tension, which he felt was relieved as the glass shattered, but the anger was still rampant when he disappointedly stood to leave the chair where he had sat for hours as he waited for Elena.

* * *

"She didn't show up." He announced loudly as he stepped into his apartment, he looked surprised at the petite woman leaning against a wall, and Damon wondered how bad could be his situation.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at his announcement, her green eyes were amber due to fury, and when she looked at him, he could noticed the murderous intent behind them.

"Oh she did show up but you must have had given her the wrong address." She mumbled the words furiously as she uncrossed her arm, she continued staring at him, and she expected him to have an answer.

However, Damon was completely confused by the entire situation, he had question of his own. He quickly had his answers when he noticed that there were suitcases perfectly arranged near the door. Damon looked at Bonnie with a certain amount of growing fear, he had known that the day would come, but he expected to have few more months. The Salvatore man also expected to be in complete control of his mind when she left him behind, but today he was flirting with instability, and he had no control over his rage or panic.

"Don't go." He pleaded with her, panic won over rage but he still yanked her a bit roughly.

Bonnie looked at him a bit startled by his roughness, she winced at the strength of his grip , and that made him released a bit of his iron clad grip. She sighed loudly, she moved out of his grip, and she lashed out at him. She had waited for him for hours as she dealt with an impossible situation, hours ago, Elena made her apparition in their apartment, and they did not have the most pleasing conversation. However it led Bonnie to one simple conclusion, whatever she believed that she saw in Damon which was worth fighting for no longer retain any value.

"I can't do this anymore, I have tried to put up with your mess, but …" she bypassed him, she reminded herself that she would no longer argue with him, and she tried to leave the room.

However, he eventually succeeded in keeping her put in one spot, he kept her pressed against the wall as she fought to escape him, but the amount of force he used made him a clear victor.

"Bonnie…please don't go. Tell me what's wrong." He grabbed her face and he forced her to look in his eyes, he tried to make his plea, but he noticed that she only had anger directed toward him in her eyes.

"Do you have any idea of what I found in our bed?" she groaned against his chest when he forced her to stop moving with a crushing hug, and she fought to push him away, but he had no intention to let her go.

"You're giving me a headache … I can't…" the words stumbled on his tongue as a splitting headache hit him; he dragged her down with him as he refused to release her. They both sat in silence, Bonnie was boiling with fury, and Damon was trying to sort through his emotions.

"Why was she here? I told you to let it go but you thought planning a secret Rendez-vous would be wise." She groaned furious and she pushed him away from her.

"Please don't go." He begged her whilst he held her in his arm again.

"Maybe I should just leave all of this behind, your mistress and sister in law told me that I make you instable. You're getting lost in lies and have no grasp of what is real or false. What does she mean? I know longer understand this mess and I don't understand you, lord knows I have tried, but you just want to remain an enigma." Bonnie passed her hands in her hair and she tried to control her anger.

Bonnie felt the anger bubble at the surface of her skin. How could he act so innocently and she let herself think about what Elena told her. Maybe the woman had some truth in her statement, she observed Damon wondering about his psychic, but her anger completely made it impossible to come to the right conclusion.

"You can't leave … I'm sorry." He pushed her curls away and he looked into her beautiful eyes, once against he was prisoner to his own fear and too instable to understand a word of what she was trying to say. He dragged her to the floor with him and they both ended up sitting with their back leaning on the wall.

"Stop asking me not to leave." She shouted furious at his words that did not match his action.

"If you wanted me to stay then you wouldn't have invited Elena in our home. She was just right here and where were you when I…" Bonnie stopped speaking once again to frustrated to speak, she looked at Damon but the only expression on his face were confusion and anguish, and she decided to interpret it as admission of guilt.

"You're all a bunch of twisted people and she didn't want to leave. I had to threaten her to call the police. " She was so exhausted and she stopped fighting with him. She suddenly broke into tears, and she simply let her head fall onto her knees. The impact of her conversation with Elena still weighting on her mind and shoulder. She looked at Damon and she wondered if there were ounces of truth in the gilbert woman statement.

"She knows right. She knows what's wrong with you …" She stopped as her throat constricted and disappointment replaced anger. The feeling of being excluded from his life even became stronger, it surpassed the pain, and she felt concerning the previous humiliation.

She could still not process that just hours ago, Elena gilbert had the audacity to stand in the room she shared with her husband in nothing more than an underwear set, and she felt like crying and laughing in derision. Bonnie looked at Damon, she really looked at him, and it might have been because he was slightly shaking but she felt the need to slow down. She could feel something was wrong with him; she internally chastised herself that she did not need to feel sympathy for him, but she could not stop herself.

"Nothing is wrong with me… why can't you just drop that idea." He finally freed his anger and now he was the one accusing her. "Do you so much need a reason to abandon me… just do it." He furiously walked away from her. Whatever retaliation she had thought about was forgotten, and she just sat against that wall.

* * *

 **Symptoms day 3: Affectionate**

 **…..**

 **…**

He woke up his mouth completely dry, his head was slightly pounding, but he was feeling happy and relieved. His wife completely engulfed by his arm, she looked so small, and she was beautiful. She also hadn't left after their last night argument, she had just silently walked back into their room, and she requested that they moved into another room. Damon had been happy to oblige because he was no longer feeling safe in their previous room.

"Bonnie?" Damon called her name as soon as he recovered her mouth with his, it was a kiss filled with need and affection. Slowly changing from soft to demanding, his hold on her tightened as he continued covering her with his affection.

"Damon..." She groaned with a touch of irritation but she still welcomed his kiss.

His lips suddenly left hers, and they left some emptiness behind them. Bonnie sighed, but she happily returned to her sleep. However, she couldn't sleep much because of the soft noises that were coming from the bathroom, she rolled on her side, and Damon was gone. She regretfully touched the cold spot on her side, she closed her eyes, and she hoped that he could get through his morning routine in silence.

The noise ceased and she was thankful, Damon came out of the bathroom with his hair slightly disheveled and shaking fingers, and he quickly locked the door as if the devil was behind him. He returned to his bed, he started staring at his roof as boredom grew in him, and then he returned all his attention to his wife.

Did she always have a glowing skin? Was it always as soft? The palm of his hand tentatively caressed her back, he followed the curvature of her spine with his thumb, and he placed kisses along the curved that he liked the most.

"I'm trying to sleep." She groaned once again.

She stilled his hand as he had started caressing her thigh. She felt his lips on her back and she rolled on her back, she was now facing him with closed eyes, and he placed another tender kiss on the corner of her lips. Bonnie moaned softly and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue in her mouth, he kissed her with eagerness as his hand explored every inch of her bodies with the same eagerness. She wanted to let herself go and just respond, but she couldn't fight the alertness and the nip at her heart, also she was still furious about what happened yesterday. She still believed that the incident with Elena needed to be discussed, but at the mere mention of the name Damon reacted quite dramatically, he rather begged her not to go or he went ballistic.

"Damon?" She said firmly as she broke the kiss and she put some physical distance between them.

"Bonnie." He said her name with so much happiness that it warmed her heart and it silenced some of her questions, he extended his hand, and she hesitantly took it.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as soon as he was able to enclose her small body in a protective and affectionate hug.

The petite woman eyed him with a bit of confusion, but she hardly questioned the matter, and then she simply nested her head against his chest. She was surprised by his action, but she believed that he was just groveling as a way to apologize for Elena lack of judgment.

"Better than hours ago, and you." her voice softened with sleep claiming her one more time.

"I'm happy." He beamed with joy and he placed a kiss against the crown of her head. She sighed with comfort and she held on to him.

"I'm glad to hear it, but I think it is too early." she grumbled about more thing against his skin, and she fell back into sleep.

Damon looked at the clock, it was four o'clock in the morning, but he was too happy to sleep, and he really wanted to have his wife in his arm. Therefore, he stayed awake; he hugged her for dear life until she woke up at ten o'clock in the morning.

* * *

"Hello." He excitedly kissed her, and Bonnie was a bit taken back because Damon was grumpy in the morning.

"Some is in a good mood this morning." She sarcastically pointed out and she tried to break out of his ironclad hug, but he seemed bent on keeping her in his arms.

"I'm happy." He brushed his lips against her, and if she had not craved his touch so much, Bonnie would have remembered how Damon was adamant on limiting the display of affection between them.

He kissed her softly, plucking her lips and slowly moving his tongue, he kissed her with tenderness, and then he kissed her forehead. Bonnie looked at him with mixed feelings and confusion was the dominant emotion. She tried to put some space between them but releasing her seemed to cause Damon some distress, which she overlooked because he successfully masked it.

"Are you sure, you're feeling well." She asked him carefully as she placed a hand against his forehead.

She stared at him intensely, she was trying to silence her own anxiety, and her gut feeling was screaming loud that she was missing a point. She observed him up and down; nothing seemed out of place at the exception of his smile, and his constant need of touching her.

"I've never been better." He said with confidence and when he noticed that she was moving out of the bed, he grabbed her hand and he pulled her back into him. She sighed and she once again tried to push him away, but she was wasting her effort, and she quickly gave up.

"Even after last night, you didn't look that much fine." she tried to test the water, the reaction which could have been visceral and defensive but Damon hid it behind another tender kiss and a bright smile, and he silenced further words with a kiss.

The smile undid Bonnie, it made her buy into the happiness he claimed to feel, and she might have fallen a bit deeper in love. He was radiating with happiness, she felt the warmth in that smile, and it was solemnly for her. She initiated the kiss this time, but Damon was less affectionate at this point, the need to touch, to kiss was now consuming his being.

* * *

He pushed her into the mattress and his kiss has a certain urgency, the weight of abandon making it more carnal. His hands eagerly and amorously explored her warm skin; his desire for her suffocated his thoughts. He wanted her; he wanted her with no control on his needs. He carefully placed himself between her legs and he kissed her in a way that forced submission on her part. He left her panting as his lips went to explore the side of her neck and his finger caressed her nape.

"Damon…" Bonnie tried to retain some lucidity when his warm palm recovered the soft lace material covering her breast, she placed her palm against his chest, and it helped still him.

She looked at him questioningly, but in his eyes, there were nothing apart from lust and arousal. He pressed his erection against her warm pulsating muscle, and Bonnie slightly tensed in his arm.

"I really want you." His words had a new edge to them and they were still coated by the urgency but there was so much more behind.

He yanked her bra off and it propelled Bonnie into a dilemma. As his warm mouth recovered the shivering flesh of her breast, she silently gave in to the needs of her husband. She silenced her own anxiety and she let the pleasure she felt lulled her away from worries. Damon kissed every inch of flesh that he could touch, every spot that made her sing, and still he hardly felt satisfaction. He wanted more, always more of her, even now, that she was kissing him so passionately, and her hands were burning him with their languorous touch.

"Hey look at me, Damon look at me." She begged him when his hands went further below, and he was sliding her panties off. She halted his hand, the feeling of wrongness was too strong, and it was basic instinct.

* * *

"Bonnie. " he was sucking on her pulse point. His warm breath made her skin shiver every time he unglued his mouth from her flesh long enough to speak. His husky voice was corrupting her thoughts, but she was adamantly fighting against the fog because the feeling that something was amiss grew strong with every of his touch.

"Damon, look at me." Her voice was trembling, she begged him to look at her, but she was unsure of what she wanted to see in his eyes.

He did not look at her; he just kissed her forehead and left the bed without an excuse. It was better to leave rather than to lash out against her due to inability to control his frustration.

"Damon?" she shouted out of frustration as she saw him leave the room. She grabbed a t-shirt to cover her naked body, and she followed him into the living room.

"Why don't you look at me?" She came to stand in front of him and he abruptly stopped. He groaned in warning as he tried to intimidate her, but she refused to cower in front of her husband.

"Here, are you satisfied now?" He looked deeply into her eyes and he quickly broke the contact. He felt as if she was undressing his soul and soon enough she would unveil his secrets.

"What was that? What was all of it?" She inquired hesitantly as she pointed toward the door behind her.

"I was trying to have sex with my wife." He said as if her questions were ridiculous. With each second of confrontation, he was growing defensive and instable. He could not look at her in the eyes and he could not think cohesively.

"And why would you try that?" She asked confused by his confession. Sex was a step that he would never allow himself to cross with her, he was very careful not to be too affectionate with her, and it had been the most hurtful part of the arrangement with him because each day she craved him a bit more.

"Because I really want you, I need to fuck too and I really want to fuck you, and then make love to you. Is it that bad that I want to be with my wife?" He was getting agitated, but it was Bonnie. He passed his hand in his hair and felt relieved when he tugged slightly on them.

"You won't tell me, but I feel it. You don't have the right to just switch between we can't do this to now wanting your wife. Sort what is wrong between us first and deal with Elena. Then you can fuck your wife." She answered back with frustration of her own. She could not play this back and forth, and she wanted proof that he would not walk over her heart as he wished.

"Where are you going?" he asked a bit panicked when she started to leave the room.

"I need a shower and to cool off. " she answered without looking back at him, and if she had looked back then she would have noticed the extreme panic in his eyes when she mentioned the bathroom.

"It is dangerous inside the bathroom." His voice shook at the thought that she could see what was inside the bathroom.

"What is wrong with the bathroom." she frowned as she remember the noise earlier; she had been too sleepy to make the distinction between the type of noise.

"It is dangerous... I don't want you to hurt yourself." He insisted and he was now grabbing her hand to pull her in the opposite direction. "Please don't go inside." his voice took a pleading tone and his grip on her arm became almost bruising.

"It doesn't matter; I will take a shower back into my apartment. I think with both need the time apart. I can't just sit here and I need you to decide..." Her throat was constricting, she was at loss of words, and she needed the space to clear her mind. She rose on her toes and she dropped a kiss on his cheek.

It took him a time to process what had been happening. He took his computer, he sat to work, and hours later, he concluded that she abandoned him.

* * *

 **Symptom4: Delusional.**

 **…..**

 **…..**

"Silas" he whispered on the phone when he finally heard his brother voice on the other side.

"Are you okay Damon?" the younger Salvatore looked at his watch and it was an odd hour to receive a call. As soon as he asked the question, he shook his head because he knew what the answer was.

"I don't know where Bonnie is and I'm worried." He continued whispering and he was more alert of his surroundings. Damon's voice was shaking and Silas could only assumed that the hoarseness was due to crying.

"Damon, are you okay, and why aren't you sleeping?" The panic in Silas' voice was audible, it was two o'clock in the morning, and he stood to dress up as his thought already started to exclude places where he would have to look for Damon.

"I need to work but I can't go to the office because it is dangerous, and the bathroom is dangerous too." He continued as he carefully eyed his bathroom from under the desk where he was hiding.

"Do you want me to come and see what is wrong?" Silas grabbed his shirt and he quickly threw it over his head, he knew that he needed to keep Damon speaking. If his brother stopped speaking then he would be free to roam around, and that increased the risk of him being arrested or endangering his life.

"No, they are in the bathroom. I want to find Bonnie. She left me this morning and I miss her. I really can't go to the office." his speech as much as his thoughts were disoriented, he was in the four day of his manic episode and with each hour, it was getting worse. The arousal, the happiness no longer existed now it was just paranoia, hallucinations and conscious impairment.

"Damon?" There was no answer and Silas knew it was bad. He looked at his phone with panic; he had very few options now. He needed to notify Damon's psychiatrist on his relapse, and then he would have to look for him before he did something that might endanger his life.

In the five years leaving with bi polar disorder, Damon had two depressive episodes and four manic episodes, those only included the long-term one, those that extended on weeks and months. It was never related to the lack of medical care or lack of therapy, but simply sometime treatment did not guarantee control on the disease.

* * *

 **Symptoms day 5: Conscious disturbance and abnormal behavior**

 **….**

 **….**

"It is three in the morning." She shouted angrily as she walked toward the loud knock on her door.

Bonnie looked into the peephole and she was surprised to see no other than Silas Salvatore. She hesitated but eventually she opened the door, her heart was beating with anguish, but his night intrusion also annoyed her. The Salvatore madness was sickening, and with each second, she wanted less of it.

"I am well aware but the situation doesn't really give me much freedom." He stood at the door and he stared anxiously at the young woman, but his tone hardly disguised the anger her felt against her.

"This is better be freaking good Silas." She groaned and she moved out of her apartment because he did not seem to be willing to come in. Bonnie eyed the young Salvatore suspiciously, his entire demeanor screamed worries, and she refused to think about the worse but the thought already settle in her mind. She chose anger because it was comforting, but she was slowly bracing herself for the bad news.

"I need you to help with Damon." The younger Salvatore started with hesitation, his heart was heavy because he felt as if he was breaking his brother's trust, but he had no longer the choice. The situation was out of control and only Bonnie could be of any help to Damon.

"Did he send you? I told him I needed time to think." The brunette woman frowned and she was ready to close her door to Silas. She deep down knew that there were more to the situation, but she did not want to hear that news, and she felt her body tense with apprehension. Anger was her way to keep her mind from thinking the most tragic things.

"You reacted just the way he predicted that you will. He called me in tears saying that you have abandoned him and I just brushed it off, but you truly left." The accusatory finger crowded her personal space, the anger and disgust in silas' voice deeply cut her into her personal proud, and she no longer knew what to say nor how to react. The night was as confused as her past day with her husband. Bonnie drew a deep breath and she tried to diffuse the tension, she talked herself into patience, and she decided to be above petty feeling that would have pushed her to answer Silas' accusation with fire and fury.

"What are you talking about? We had an argument this morning and I left so we both could decide what we wanted." She softly tried to explain herself because she noticed that anything could set Silas off, she had never thought the day would come when she would see the sarcastic Salvatore turn into a ball of nerves. It only helped to ferment her own anxiety, and it was taking all of her not to be brusque with her brother in law.

"He was not in the state of having an argument. Why can't you be more careful with him? It is as if everything you do is meant to trigger him. First Stefan and then this, what do you want?" He shouted.

For the first time, His fretting control on his anxiety slipped between his fingers, deep down he knew that he had no right to accuse Bonnie, but he needed to point fingers. Damon had been healthy for the past years, this relapse had happened so abruptly, and now Silas felt as if he had failed his big brother.

"I am tired, it is freaking late, and you're hardly making sense. I don't need a lecture when he is the guilty one." Bonnie refused to entertain the man's anger.

"Did he tell you?" His tone softened and he tried to offer a verbal apology but the words were stuck in his throat, however Bonnie took his peace offering, and she opened her door widely to indicate that the conversation should be pursued inside.

"About what?" she asked expectantly but the young man only brushed off the subject.

"Then he didn't and I am sorry that you will have to learn it this way." She could hear the sincerity and the sympathy behind his words.

They both stayed silent, both lost in their thoughts and apprehensive to open the can of worm. Silas looked around and he placed a comforting hand on top of hers, he really had wished that Damon would have had the time to tell her, but his brother had been stubborn on the subject, and truthfully, it was only Damon's secret to tell. The young Salvatore took multiple deep breaths, but still his tongue was placated against his hard palate, and he could not find the strength to break the news to her.

"Silas." She pressed him after minutes of silence, she could no longer believe the contrary, and she simply prayed that it was not that bad.

With her eyes on him, the young man knew that she was pleading with him for the truth, but still he believed that Damon should be the one telling her, and he was being a coward about it too. He had no strength to comfort her now; his mind was totally focused on Damon's well-being.

"Not now, I can't get him hospitalized because I can no longer take legal decision for him because you're his wife." He offered as form of explaining, but it did not mean a lot, and his words just fueled Bonnie's anguish.

"What is going on, Silas what happened to my husband?" She started panicking at the thought that it was evidently a life and death situation, now she simply wished that Silas was Damon's messenger, but the expression on the man's features told the entire story.

"Bonnie we need to go."

* * *

 **Symptom day 5: dementia**

 **….**

 **….**

The sight that welcomed her when she made it back to the apartment she shared with Damon was not reassuring, she turned horrified eyes toward Silas, but the young man just stayed silent.

"Why is there an ambulance? Silas what is going on?" she grabbed a full fist of the young man shirt; Silas just guided her inside the apartment complex.

"Bonnie please, just calm down." He begged her but his own voice betrayed similar anxiety. He clasped his fingers tightly with hers and he squeezed to show support on his part. It was not enough to placate her.

"What are these people doing here? Where is Damon? Silas where is my husband?" She had so many question but each time they were answered with heavy silence. It was too much to digest, it was too much to deal with at such hour of the night, and Bonnie became hysteric. The young woman snatched her hand from silas' hold and she broke into a sprint toward the apartment she shared with her husband. She just needed to find him and reassured herself that he was breathing.

"Bonnie... Bonnie... Bonnie." He ran after her but she was deaf to his call and she continued running.

Bonnie abruptly opened the door of their apartment, what she saw was pure carnage and she felt her knee buckled with the sudden fear that added itself on her shoulder. There were broken objects lying everywhere, she looked at the shattered piece of glasses, and she really prayed that Damon was okay. She switched on the light and she moved deeper inside the house.

" Damon... Damon." The young woman called with desperation, her entire body was shaking, and her voice was breaking.

"Please be okay... Please be okay." She whispered with a trembling voice as she took another corridor and she opened a new door, but she sadly found no one.

"Damon? Babe where are you." She shouted his name.

"He might be gone." Silas finally caught up with her, at the sound of his voice, she jumped a bit, and she quickly turned toward him. She had so much to ask but only one question echoed loudly in her mind.

"Silas where is my husband." She asked desperately as she finally reached the floor where their room was, and she could no longer contain her anguish. Her heart was on the verge of lipping out of her rib cage, her mouth was dry but she felt the uncomfortable sensation of nausea, and it was safe to say that she was sick with anxiety.

"I don't know, I swear I will explain it to you but not now." His voice pleaded with her not to press the issue, and truthfully, she did not care much about his explanations, all she cared about was Damon's safety, so she forgot about all the questions that she wanted to ask.

* * *

"Damon." She carefully pushed the door of their room, and the sight was worse than the living room, a tear rolled on her cheek, and she was ready to give in to panic. She stood there, she was no longer able to think, and worse all the thoughts that plagued her mind were horrific representation of Damon in a dangerous situation.

"Don't go in there?" the voice was shaky, she twirled on herself to face a little dark corner, and she finally felt relieve at the sound of his voice.

"Damon?" she asked tentatively and she took a step toward the place where she heard his voice.

"It's dangerous." He panicked when she took a step toward him and he shouted at her to stop. He cornered deeper and he was very close to the edge of their apartment's balcony

"Please tell him that you are back. He is worried for you." Silas softly spoke and he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He squeezed and he pushed her a little closer to Damon's hiding spot.

"What is going on with my husband?" She stuttered and tears started to fall freely on her cheek, she quickly tried to wipe them away, but unfortunately, there were too many of those.

"Damon, I found Bonnie." The young Salvatore ignored her question and he focused his attention on Damon who was dangerously crouching close to the edge of the balcony.

"Bonnie left…" the words sounded fragile in his mouth and she heard it loud and clear that he had been crying, her heart broke due to his anguish, but it helped her concentrate on the moment.

"Why are you lying to me? You never lie to me Silas…Are you with them?" He shouted with anger and he threw an object in their direction, Silas pushed Bonnie behind him, and he took a deep breathe.

Damon stood up and he started pacing back and forth, he picked another object that he placed protectively in front of himself, and he eyed Silas' direction carefully. He was irritated by the lack of sleep, he was panicking because of his hallucination, and he could not focus on anything. He felt tormented and that feeling triggered his aggressiveness.

"With whom Damon?" Silas carefully asked as he took another step closer to the balcony. He took Bonnie's hand so she could follow behind him, and he put himself in front of her as a shield because he was aware of how the situation could quickly escalate.

"They are inside my office, I can't work. They are in my bathroom and they're coming from everywhere." The panic in him grew and he suffocated a small cry as he carefully eyed the entrance of his room.

"No I'm not with them I swear. I'm with Bonnie." The youngest Salvatore tried to calm him and he let go of Bonnie's hand, he slightly pushed her forward so she could be visible to Damon, but sadly, Damon's entire attention was focused on the door.

"She left... Bonnie... I think that I hurt her like the baby." Speaking became harder to him, and he further fell into his panic and the pacing increased.

"Did she lost the baby because of me?" a plaintive cry accompanied those words and he sat back down. He nested his head on his knee and Silas understood that he was closing himself. The external world was disappearing around him, he was confusing present time and memories, and he was transported back on the worse period of his life. He was stuck at the night where Katherine had her miscarriage.

"Damon…Damon?" He forcefully called but nothing could reach his elder brother, Damon sunk his head lower between his knee, and the sobbing started to grow louder.

"Tell her I am so sorry... They are coming. Oh… My... God." The cry of panic echoed loudly in the room, he dangerously backtracked closed to the balcony, and the glass wall of the balcony stopped his impending fall. He shouted against nothing as his hallucination drove him further away from reality, he trashed trying to fight what he saw, and that put most of his weight on the glass separating his body and the nothingness below their tenth floor apartment.

* * *

"Talk to him." Silas pushed a confused Bonnie forward and his voice was full of anguish, he needed her to snap out of her panic. She looked at him at loss of words, the young Salvatore took her hand, and with his eyes, he pleaded with her to act. The brunette woman took a deep breath and she forced herself to regain some countenance, being victim to panic would not help in their situation.

"Damon, it is Bonnie" she tried hesitantly and her brother in law squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"Bonbon?" a curious voice came from the balcony, but Damon did not move away from his dangerous spot.

"Can I come to you please?" she tentatively took a step and she pushed her head into the balcony so he could see her.

"They will hurt you... I will hurt you." He said and he started another panic attack, he raised his hands to stop her when she took a step inside the balcony.

Bonnie looked at Silas, and she silently asked him to leave. The younger Salvatore understood and he left the room, he rushed outside to call the rescuers.

"They can't do that if you protect me." She said with conviction as she took another step closer to him, she did her best not to startle him, and she silently said all the prayers that she knew of.

"But..." He looked at her with his panicked eyes and he hesitated on what to say, Bonnie took advantage of his confusion, and she was now fully standing inside the balcony.

"Damon, please... I need you... Please." She broke into tears and her voice was shaking.

"Hey don't cry... Bonnie." He stood and he walked closer to the corner of the balcony where she was standing, but after a second of hesitation, he returned to his past spot.

"I won't cry if I am with you." She eagerly started wiping her tears; her words seemed to have the right effect because he started walking toward her, but he hesitated again and he stopped in the middle of the balcony. A sigh of relief left her mouth, she could breathe better now that he was no longer at risk to fall, and she decided to close the distance between them.

"But you can't... It is dangerous." He raised his hands one more time to stop her and he took few step back. The pacing restarted and he stopped focusing his attention on her, now he was carefully eyeing the door as if he expected something or someone to jump out of it.

"I need you." She cried to him when he stopped looking at her. "Damon, please... Come to me." She pleaded between sobs and her tears seemed to hold his attention, he would still eye the door, but he would also look at her.

"Bonbon." He tentatively tried to reach her but once again, he stopped midway.

"You promised." She extended his arm for him and she seemed to have found the right pressure point because he took it.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you... Don't go... Don't leave." Damon engulfed Bonnie in a crushing hug, she did not care that she could hardly breathe, and for a moment, she just sobbed in his arm.

"Never." She answered fiercely.

* * *

Silas came back with two rescuer, Bonnie was still holding tightly on Damon as she softly whispered to him that he was safe from whatever was haunting him, and he nested her head against the crook of her neck. His heavy weight kept her pinned against the floor, it was hard to breathe under someone twice her weight, but now she did not care much about air. The rescuers seized the opportunity to sedate him and they carefully lifted him away from her, she felt exhausted, and she just wanted to close her eyes, so she did for few minutes.

"You have to sign his order of internment." Silas' voice disturbed her attempt to escape reality and she had to open her eyes, the young man was sitting by her side on the floor, and he was pushing a pile of papers toward her.

"I…" she could not find the right thing to say, she simply stared at the pile of paper, and the tears streamed across her face.

Her brother in law enveloped her in a hug; he understood her situation better than anyone else could due to experience, so he offered as much support as he could. He whispered comforting words, he told her about the virtue of strength even if he knew how such words echoed empties at moment like the one they were living.

"You're his wife and it means having to deal with situation like this or worse." He said matter of factly.

What should have scared her suddenly helped empowering her, and she told herself that she had to stand by him.

"Can I go with him; I don't want him to be alone."

...

...

 **Diagnostic: manic**

 **Please review.**

 **For any mishandled and tactless depiction of a manic episode, I apologize but I hope that it was close to reality even though it is different with each individual .Let me tell you that we are slightly done with the anguish, and back to the fun of the story and the fluff, the summary promised. The Katherine mystery would be explored. Elena had to do an Elena but Bonnie would get the girl back soon enough.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT I WAS IN A TRIP FOR A MONTH WITHOUT MY COMPUTER. I'm back with a new chapter as an apology. Thanks for the review, follows and adding to your favorite. Okay it is back up after necessary edit, I didn't even know you were so many reading it until my p.m was filled with messages.**_

 _ **I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**_

* * *

 _ **This may be an Unconventional love where I have to lock you inside my highest tower**_

* * *

Bonnie's head was resting on her open palms. Her body was seconds away from crumbling. She sat in the hospital's waiting room, on one of its hard chairs, falling in and out of sleep.

Silas paced back and forth. The sound of his Italian leather wingbacks made as they beat against the sheet flooring kept jolting Bonnie awake. As the adrenaline vacated her system, fatigue overcame her.

"I'll be back." were the first words Silas uttered since they left the apartment she shared with Damon.

Bonnie raised her head with interest, but sadly, before she was able to get a word in, the young man was already gone. Suddenly she felt loneliness add a new weight on her fragile emotional balance.

The brunette woman looked around the depressing hospital ward. She felt a myriad of emotions overcome her: loneliness, confusion, and befuddlement. The many thoughts that accompanied those emotions left her exhausted and hollow. Bonnie could not fathom the chain of event that led to her presence in that hospital's waiting room.

Perhaps her deep concern for Damon's well-being was affecting her ability to process every little detail or exhaustion might have impaired her cognitive abilities. Bonnie's head dropped back in her hands as she closed her eyes tightly to prevent the tears from free falling and she sighed with desperation.

"You did nothing wrong." Silas startled her with a comforting touch as he covered her shoulders with a warm blanket.

As their tired eyes met, the younger Salvatore offered her a smile. Bonnie whispered a "thank you" and moved over to make space for him to sit. They fell into an awkward silence the presence of another being an unnerving intrusion. Eventually Bonnie turned to face the room's other side as Silas stared at his mobile phone.

 _Sniff…sniff…sniff_.

Silas was brought out of his personal grieve by the sound of Bonnie's stifled sob. He knew that he needed to take care of her. In that empty waiting room where he could hear nothing but her suffocated cries, his pain mirrored hers. Therefore, he moved closer and offered her a comforting embrace. In Silas' arms, Bonnie finally broke down. The tears that she tried to hold in now fell freely, and she stuttered as she tried to convey her feelings with words.

"I don't… I don't understand… he was fine." She sobbed in his shoulders. The words came out staccato between hiccups.

 _I can't understand_. Her thoughts were stuck. She forced herself to reevaluate the situation, but she couldn't understand. One question circulated aggressively in the crevice in her mind. _How did I overlook something so big?_ She was worried for Damon and sick with guilt because she believed that at some point she failed him. All those emotions were painted across her face.

"Shush… it's okay." The right words to console his sister in law were hard to find.

If the situation weren't so dire, Silas would have laughed at the irony of a writer unable to find the right words, but now it made him feel useless. He was sure that Damon would want him to console Bonnie. Once again, he was failing his brother. So, he just listened as she cried until she cried no more.

…

…

"I'm sorry…I'm really sorry." Bonnie wiped her nose and offered an awkward smile. The young woman felt embarrassed with her display of emotion. She was sure Silas expected her to stay strong, but instead she was crumbling and so riddled with guilt that she felt inadequate.

She quickly wiped the tears. The situation was draining her, and she was desperately trying to keep herself together. Bonnie tried to leave Silas' arms, but he tightened his hold on her and whispered in her ear that it was for his own comfort. The young Salvatore knew that it was selfish, but he was happy that he was no longer the only one dealing with the situation. He was comforted by the thought that someone else cared about Damon.

"The first time I brought him to the hospital I cried too. There is no reason to apologize. It takes so much, and we just sit outside whilst he is..." it became an impossible for him to finish his sentence. Instead, he just pointed at one of the observation rooms where Damon was sleeping with potent sedative.

"You should go home, he would want you to be home and not here." He said suddenly as he pulled himself together. He put more space between them. He tried to distance himself, but Bonnie grabbed his hand and she squeezed it.

"You know when I had to say my wedding vows, I repeated a bunch of words and most of them were meaningless, but I meant it with all my soul when I told him that he found an unmovable best friend in me. His name is now synonymous with mines. Fake marriage or not, for the time being we're one." She had to swallow her pain as she felt her eyes swell with tears.

" _I don't know how to be a perfect husband. I have never envisioned myself being one so being perfect at it would be hard. However, you will never agree to less than perfection. You will never deserve less than perfection. Therefore, I promise at least to try to be the perfect husband_. Those words are the two-last line of his wedding vows, and the only thing I remember out of that wedding ceremony. It was a moment of genuine truth. I know he tried. I know he did his best. I am furious because I did not see how taxing it was for him." She was fighting to keep the tears from flowing from her eyes.

"I don't want to be home. I can't be home when he is here because of me. I knew something was wrong. I'd find him awake at dawn acting out of character, but I just brushed it off. I maybe even took advantage of it and then we fought. I left when he begged me not to go. I just left him I can't… I can't do it again. I can't go home." She said with conviction in a shaky voice.

"You didn't cause this. Don't let the scene in your apartment make you believe that you caused this." Silas said with more warmth in his voice. His eyes matched his words and were filled with compassion.

"The last thing you want to do is to stay by his side out of guilt. You don't want to hurt him like that. Go home Bonnie. He will understand, and you won't be the first one to walk out on him, his own family already did." He added that last sentence without a second thought, but the words still contained some malice even if she was not the intended target. His exhaustion made him less mindful of his words. He hadn't realized that his less than tactful approach was hurtful.

"Did you hear what I said? My husband is in that bed and I am not leaving him alone." Bonnie said with frustration. She stood up and walked towards him until she was in front of him.

"Before being my husband, he is my friend. He is a man who let me hug his arm the entire night even though it was uncomfortable, and he complained the next morning. He is an idiot who worries about my happiness before his own. I can't go home because my home is right inside that room. He is my husband and my home. So, we can both be here for him whilst we also help each other through this, or you can take a seat further away from me." Her irises were glimmering with fury.

Bonnie sighed trying to quell her anger. She walked back to her seat in silence.

"I'll grab us some coffee." He offered with a small-embarrassed smile. She was forgiving enough and showed it by moving to sit closer.

"Thank you." She whispered gratefully

 **::::**

* * *

 _ **-UF-**_

* * *

 **::::**

Silas returned with two coffee cups; he drank his coffee whilst Bonnie was still unable to stomach caffeine. They attempted to have a light conversation; it worked for few minutes until they settled in to comfortable silence. Bonnie leaned on Silas' arm as she tried to sleep. Bonnie was dozing off until Silas' voice startled her. She woke up with aghast eyes confused by the shouting around her.

"What are you doing here? Who called you?" Silas had left Bonnie's side and was shouting at a pair of new comers.

Bonnie took a good minute until she could discern whom the two-people arguing with her brother in law were. Her confusion grew when she saw Lily placing a calming hand on Silas, but the young man pushed it away. Bonnie had no knowledge on the Salvatore family dynamic, she wasted no time in joining the trio to try to control the situation.

"The hospital called. How is he?" Giuseppe answered and turned his attention on Bonnie when asking about Damon's well-being.

The Salvatore patriarch knew that Silas would never answer his question, if the young man was to address him then he had more chance to be insulted, and he anticipated his son's action correctly. Silas' answer to his father's question was a series of insults. Giuseppe knew he deserved his son's hostility. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

"Hmmm… as if you care about him suddenly?" the youngest Salvatore snorted, and stood closer to Damon's room.

He began to take a defensive stance. He knew what his parents' intrusion often led to. Bonnie did not understand the sudden aggression. The young woman placed a hand on Silas and squeezed his shoulder to get his attention. He glanced back at her for a second, and then redirected his focus on his parents once again.

"Silas…please." Bonnie pleaded with him as she looked around the deserted hospital. She was thankful the hospital's ward was so empty for the Salvatore seemed to have no qualm about exposing their dirty laundry in public places.

"How is Damon?" Lily just chose to ignore her youngest son and focused on the purpose for her presence in the hospital.

"Sleeping and safe." Bonnie offered with an apologetic smile. Bonnie glared at Silas who was still eager to say more.

"And how are you bambina?" Lily inquired as she extended a comforting hand towards Bonnie.

Whilst listening to what he assumed to be false niceties, Silas snorted and laughed bitterly as he stared at his parents. He felt as if he had walked in the twilight zone; they were really pretending to care this time, but they could not fool him. He understood the hypocrisy behind their words, and he would make sure Bonnie understood it too for Damon's sake

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

"Son…please." Lily's soft voice tried to pacify him one more time.

The brunette woman took the hand of her son, she squeezed in support, but Silas' reaction was to shrink away from her motherly touch. For the young man it felt so wrong to be on the receiving end of his mother love, how could he accept her motherly affection when he knew that she would not be able to offer said affection to Damon when he needed it the most?

"Please?" He said with a questioning tone. Silas threw his hand up in the air to express his frustration. He could no longer contain himself. He glared at his mother who at least had the decency to act hurt and affected by his disdain and anger.

"Not today or now, don't embarrass us right now son. That is what you mean right? … Are you going to tell Damon the same thing and it wouldn't be the first time anyway?" He spat with aggravation and he glared at his parents unable to hide the disgust he felt as he remembered past events.

Silas' head began to throb. He felt his aggression grow as each word flowed from his lips, and so he decided to put some distance between his mother and him. He had few more things he needed to say, but he recognized that the right moment wasn't right to confront his parents.

Silas tried to be reasonable, but every time he thought about how he failed to defend Damon from them in the past, his anger grew. Therefore, before he knew it, each of his words became more corrosive, he threw at his parents' faces their most deplorable acts and their failures. The experience was liberating, so he continued speaking. With each reproach, his words were more reckless and scorching. At some point Lily was in tears. Giuseppe had to intervene once his wife broke into a long tirade of apologies, but Silas refused to relent.

"We're in a hospital corridor. It is not a place where you can just purge your feeling, and I truthfully believe that you have reasons to be angry but think about your brother." Giuseppe said between greeted teeth.

However, his statement proceeded to infuriate Silas more. He turned all his rage toward Giuseppe, and advanced toward his father until he was in his personal space.

"You didn't care the first time or all the other times that came after. When you were the one doing the hurting, it didn't matter. You didn't care about Damon, you never stepped in the room where he was laying sick. Paying for his therapy was enough to you. All you know how to do is to pay and ask him to man up. _He shouldn't be losing his mind like an emotional woman_. Just go home before you worsen the situation." He said without hesitation and he took two steps back.

"Silas…please." Bonnie said with an appeasing voice.

"You have no idea Bonnie… you have no idea what they ask of him. I'm sure they just came to see if their cash cow could go back to work in the earliest time possible." He insisted.

"I don't care. Can you take this outside? All of you? Don't comeback until he is your priority and not just the reason for your family feud." Bonnie walked away from the arguing trio and entered the room where Damon was kept under psychologic observation.

 **::::**

* * *

 _ **-UF-**_

* * *

 **::::**

Bonnie was holding Damon's hand. She wondered how long he would be asleep, but she was glad that he didn't see the scene his family caused. Her left hand flew in his tousled hair. It was so soft, and she quickly felt some sort of comfort.

She grabbed his left hand as she always did when she was stressed and started playing with his ring. She would have loved if he woke up to tell her that she had two rings on her own hand as he always did when she confiscated his arm.

Bonnie's emotions were all over the place, but she refused to cry. She was sure Damon would want to see her happy when he wakes, he was a noble idiot after all. His selflessness infuriated her. The guilt she felt for leaving him and ignoring his pleas hung around her like a heavy, thick blanket. When the doctor explained that Damon had been in a manic state for eight days, her guilt grew tenfold.

"I never understood Silas' attachment to Damon. He was never very close to his actual twin, even when they were younger, Silas was always trailing behind his cooler big brother, and by then it didn't bother me much, I was busy being a mother for just one of my son, Stefan. However it was the reason Silas sought Damon so much." Bonnie didn't notice that Lily was sitting beside her until the Salvatore matriarch started speaking.

The Salvatore matriarch's voice was filled with guilt. Lily believed Bonnie deserved to know the root of discord between her mother in law and her sons. Bonnie's entire focus was on Damon. The young woman's personal guilt overshadowed her ability to listen to Lily's words. Her silence seemed to encourage Lily to share more of her story.

"It was close to dependency when they were children and Silas couldn't do a thing without Damon's help. However, they were just substituting for the affection Giuseppe and I failed to give. However, it all changed when Damon became sick. My younger son's parental figure, his cool big brother disappeared under the illness, and still Damon tried to be there for Silas. Silas had to switch role with Damon, he had to be the concerned brother." She swallowed a sob and she continued speaking.

"And you might wonder what Giuseppe and I did to help the situation? We did nothing but issuing demand, we let Silas deal with Damon's troubles, and we turned Damon into Silas' burden. I'm sure Silas doesn't consider Damon a burden. I understand his anger." Lily slowly wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Bonnie embarrassed.

"The thing with mental illness is that it is not tangible, so Giuseppe and I ignored it. It could not be our brilliant son. Not our perfect Damon, he is just partying too much, drinking too much, and eventually we blamed him for shattering the perfect image we had of him. Your failures as a parent are brought to the surface when your children depend more on each other than they will ever depend on you. It took us time to accept that what we did was wrong, to understand what Damon's condition means, but I swear we're working on it." Lily stared at her sleeping son.

"Lily I don't want to be rude, but my priority right now is Damon. I don't know what to tell you. I have no idea how to mend your relationship with your sons. Damon is right here why you don't try to reach to him." Bonnie spoke softly, and pushed herself aside so Lily could sit closer to her son.

"You're absolutely right. We're trying to learn how to do that. We have been talking with his psychiatrist, so we can understand his disease and how to navigate around it, but I fear it is a bit too late if I believe Silas harsh reaction." Lily replaced Bonnie on the warm chair and held her son's hand.

"I have no idea how to do this, what am I supposed to do? Keep trying, I'm trying too. Perhaps they will see that you're doing something to amend your relationship. " Her daughter in law replied softly as she started to leave the room.

Bonnie felt as if she was intruding on a family moment and wanted to give Lily some space with her son. She also wanted to take a minute to breathe. However, the older woman found her presence comforting. The lack of judgement towards her actions was refreshing, and Lily still felt a bit too awkward inside the hospital to want to be alone with her son.

"Can you stay a bit longer? I find it easier to deal with hardship when I'm around family and if he happens to wake up; I think he will want to see you first." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Bonnie was surprised that Lily considered her as a family member and nodded. The young woman walked back inside the room and took Damon's other hand.

"Thank you for giving him so much of what he has lost in the past." Lily said with a slightly shaking voice. With tears filled eyes, she stared at the shinning yellow stone on Bonnie's left hand.

 **::::**

* * *

 _ **-UF-**_

* * *

 **::::**

 **First dream**

 _Damon used his hand to shield his eyes from the sun. He was abruptly awakened by his fiancé, Katherine, who was opening the curtains of his private hospital suite. He was tired, but he was also very happy to see her. After he was diagnosed with manic disorder caused by excessive sleep deprivations, his doctor forced him to rest under psychologic observation for a month. He missed her, which is why, Damon resisted the urge to complain about Katherine's sporadic visits._

" _It is unfair?" Katherine's whinny voice came from the other side of the room._

 _The beautiful brunette was frowning, and a pout sat on her lip. She crossed her arms to show her frustration, but Damon could only think about how cute his fiancé was. She made her way towards Damon's hospital bed and sat on the corner, and then she focused her attention on him._ She looked at him expectantly awaiting an explanation. This frustrated Damon

" _Kat?" the young man regretted the question as it left his lips._

" _I can't just deal with the news right now. We were supposed to be married a month ago but you had to go and do this. Sleeping four hours a day wouldn't have cost you anything, but not the great Damon Salvatore, the man doesn't need sleep." The brunette woman groaned with frustration. As she looked at the diamond ring on her hand, she felt her anger resurface._

 _It had been embarrassing to cancel the event of the century. What would have been even more embarrassing would be to divulge the reason why her wedding was postponed. She refused to have rumors circulating with different narratives regarding Damon's mental illness._

" _Obviously, I wanted to have a mental breakdown. This is a dream destination and the medicine is amazing. I told you about my big project, it didn't allow me to go on honeymoon out of the country. I proposed to you multiple options on where to spend our honeymoon and I even offered to have a trip when I would be able to take some time off, but you didn't want to hear it. Where do you think the extra hours come from? I have to repay them; I just don't get to take days off when you want me too. However you prefer to believe the fantasy that I'm trying to escape my engagement with you, when the truth is that I was ruining my health to give you that European trip you want." Damon had to remind himself to remain calm. He did not need the extra stress, but recently he found it hard not to give into his anger._

" _Damon… what am I supposed to think when it conveniently happens two days before my wedding?" Katherine replied._

" _You should believe what the psychiatrist told you. I have been overworking myself and my mind gave up before my body could." He insisted._

 _His veins were pulsing, she was giving him a headache with her stubbornness. He started to regret her presence in his room. He closed his eyes and laid back inside his bed, he would just sleep it off. He would just ignore the angry thoughts in his mind._

" _But our wedding…" She pouted again._

" _Why are you so obsessed with the wedding," He spat in frustration. His eyes remained closed and he was no longer facing her._

" _Because I don't want my child to be called a bastard." She replied without hesitation._

 _It was an awkward way to discover that he was going to be father, it filled him with pure joy. He enveloped her in a warm hug._

" _Oh fuck… I'm going to be a father." Tears of joy streamed down his cheeks even though the thought of being a father scared him a bit._

…

…

 **Second dream**

 _Damon didn't understand why he was no longer in his hospital room. He looked around his new surroundings, and his eyes fell on his parents. Lily was nested inside Giuseppe's arms, they were so taken by each other that they did not notice their eldest son. Damon did not feel the need to bother them, he had just come around to pick Silas' stuff. Finally, he remembered why he was in the manor. His doctor had released him three weeks ago with a strict advice to avoid emotional turmoil, stress, and excessive work. The man had no idea what it meant to be Damon Salvatore or to have his job._

 _Silas' had thrown another tantrum because Giuseppe refused to finance his publishing house, so now he was squatting Damon's apartment. He refused even to step a foot inside the manor since he left two months ago. Damon was making his way toward Silas' side of the manor, but familiar noises halted his steps. His morbid curiosity forced him to investigate. He was having second thoughts. After all, people were allowed their privacy, but Stefan thought that it was wise to leave his door open whilst he engaged into rather unholy activities. Damon rationalized that he would not mind the interruption._

" _Wow…oh…" the words died in his throat when he happened upon Stefan who rhythmically thrusting up into his lover as she rode him._

 _The bouncing curls were no longer intriguing. Her body was no longer familiar, it was known to him. The brown eyes that were now staring back at him belonged to his fiancé, Katherine. She quickly disengaged herself from Stefan's penis. Damon had no idea of how long it had been until he could process the scene. All he could do is stare at her engagement ring. The bitch had the audacity to grab it from the cupboard and put it back on her finger. That act alone was enough to bring him back to the present and push him over the edge._

" _Damon…"_ _Katherine called with a voice filled with despair and guilt._

 _Damon couldn't look at her. He thought he heard his name, but he wasn't sure. He had no idea what he was doing there; he just knew he felt anger. He tried to calm himself. This sort of anguish is exactly what he was supposed to avoid. He took deep breaths as his willed himself to leave, but a voice stopped him_

" _Big brother." Stefan's voice oozed with cockiness._

 _A trace of pervasive revenge glinted in the younger Salvatore's eyes. If he could, he would have gloated that for once he was beating his brother at something. However, Damon's reaction was good enough for now. It did nothing to soothe the pain he felt when Giuseppe did not pick him to manage the aeronautic section of the firm (which was the part of the consortium that made the most profit. Successful management assured one to be the next head of the consortium.), but somehow this scene helped Stefan's ego._

" _You're such a piece of shit." He spat. He tried to walk away from the confrontation, but it seemed Katherine and Stefan had other wishes._

" _Damon, calm down please." Katherine grabbed his wrist and tried to focus his attention on her, but he wouldn't look at her. She had no clue of his state during the argument, but Damon had slipped deep into a manic episode. This was his first triggered episode._

" _Don't fucking touch me…" He tried to put distance between them, but she came closer._

" _DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME… what's wrong with you? How could you?" He recoiled away from her at first and then he stood before her menacingly._

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

" _Damon…please." the brunette woman insisted, her hands cradled his face. The cold of the platinum against his skin startled Damon and he reacted instinctively._

" _I SAID DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME … SO WHY ARE YOU FUCKING TOUCHING ME." He shoved her carelessly even forgetting that she was pregnant, but Stefan caught her just on time._

" _Here goes Saint Stefan." Damon laughed bitterly and tried to bypass the pair so he could leave the room, but Stefan stepped in his way. It that just made Damon more aggressive and defensive._

" _Calm the fuck down." Stefan said as he placed a hand against Damon's chest. The elder Salvatore was developing an aversion to touch. Stefan's actions only drew more aggression out of him. Before Stefan could protect himself, Damon attacked him. He punched in his face and threw him to the ground._

" _Am I calm enough for you now? I said don't touch me." He said stoically. He tried again to leave the room. He felt as if he were suffocating in that small space._

" _You wonder why I run to him? You're insane! Those pills that you're taking are turning you into a different man. I can't deal with it. I can no longer stand your face. I can't stand the way you ignore my body, but he doesn't." Katherine spat at him as she ran toward Stefan._

" _How long Kat?" He ignored her tirade and remembered what was going on._

" _DOES IT MATTER?" she shouted at him as she helped Stefan get on his feet._

" _How long Stefan? Go ahead I can see you want to brag. TELL ME ALL OF IT THEN." He leaned against the door and looked at his brother defiantly._

" _A year." The younger Salvatore was bragging. He had a smirk on his lip. He had no idea the amount of damage he was doing._

" _Considering that you were riding his dick long before all the psychiatric mess, your excuses are falling flat." Damon voice was devoid of emotions. He said his peace and was ready to walk away. Once again, he was once again stopped. Now Katherine was shouting and cursing at him._

" _He is better than you. Are you happy now?" she said as she lifted her chin in defiance._

" _I want a DNA test for your bastard." The emotional disconnect was no longer subtle, but they all missed it._

" _You will get one when the baby is born." She answered back, but Damon was not in the mental state to accept her rebuttal._

" _I want a DNA test." He said coolly but Katherine once again said no._

"I WANT A DNA TEST NOW… I WANT A DNA TEST NOW." Damon woke up shouting that he wanted a DNA test. He looked around but had no idea where he was. Someone was trying to hold him and it put him on alert.

"DON'T TOUCH ME." He warned as he recoiled away from the green-eyed woman. She looked familiar, but he didn't recognize her.

"Oh god, you're awake." Bonnie hugged him; she was too excited to abide by his request.

"Don't touch me… not after what you did." He hissed, his words were enough to suppress her excitement.

The psychiatrist had warned her that he might be completely out of it when he resurfaced. Bonnie obeyed and took few steps away from him. It was enough to calm him. Damon sat up and looked around the room. Then his he returned his attention to the petite woman. He stared at Bonnie trying to force recognition. He was taken by her eyes and took a step closer to her.

"Damon, it's me, Bonnie." She answered as she sensed his anguish. Her name and voice seemed to be a perfect trigger because he pulled through.

"I'm not feeling well…are you okay?" he whispered

"I'm fine baby… I just need to get your doctor and I promised to be back."

…

…

 **Two days after the second nightmare**

" _Don't touch me. I hate you so much. Are you happy now?" Katherine was in the hospital and Stefan was holding her hand._

 _Unfortunately, she had suffered a miscarriage as a side effect from the amniotic DNA test that Damon had insisted she took. It was a rare occurrence and the doctor stated that even without the test her pregnancy had a very low chance to reach full term. Katherine was too caught in sorrow to care about those explanations; she only stuck with the belief that Damon was the reason behind her miscarriage._

" _Katherine…please." He pleaded even through his manic state, the loss of a child that he wanted so much affected him._

" _Stefan please make him eave. Get his insane out of here." She cried on the younger Salvatore's shoulder._

" _Katherine talk to me…I'm sorry about the baby. I'm sorry about the miscarriage. I never meant for this to happen, but I needed to know…" He said repeatedly. He needed to convince himself that he had not caused the death of his child, but he was failing. His thoughts were getting darker from manic state. He was diving into manic depression._

" _You killed your fucking son… he is dead because you could bear to wait five months to know if it was yours or Stefan's. Well congratulations! Your son is dead. You killed him because you wanted a paternity test." Those words were enough to break his fragile mind._

" _Kat… please I am sorry." He sobbed as he took a step back. Her words felt like a fatal blow._

" _Damon you should leave."_

"I'm sorry." He woke up moaning apologies and in tears.

Every day since he was put in observation, Bonnie's arms comforted him in attempts to stop his panic attack.

"I'm here baby. It is going to be alright." She whispered as she placed a kiss on his temple and hugged him tightly.

"Bonnie?" he questioned as he recovered from his nightmare.

"The one and only." She placed a kiss on his cheek when she noticed that he started to relax in her arms. She hugged him until her arms hurt. She did not even let go when the weight of his sleeping body made it impossible for her to hold him straight. She just held him.

 **::::**

* * *

 _ **-UF-**_

* * *

 **::::**

It had been two weeks since his internment. Damon was no longer in the observation ward, Giuseppe moved him to a private ward that looked similar to a five-star room. Those accommodations gave him more freedom. Bonnie slept every night in his hospital room. Silas was practically her roommate. His parents had visited every day staying as long as they could. The atmosphere between the Salvatore's wasn't perfect. Silas still side eyed his parent on occasion, but they seemed to have found a middle ground.

Unfortunately, Damon was not over his manic episode. Every time he awakened from being sedated, he relieved that series of horrible events. His psychiatrist had to explain that he was relieving triggering events because the last trigger was very similar to the first one. Simply seeing Bonnie dancing with Stefan had opened Pandora's Box. The petite woman feels guilty and no one could convince her of the contrary. At the same time, in those two weeks they discovered that Bonnie was effective when Damon needed to be calmed. Her mere presence seemed to enrapture him. He seemed fascinated enough to concentrate on only her.

Bonnie had her computer on her lap as she typed her thoughts away, and writing was her self-care process. So far, she was holding it together. She looked at her cup of tea on the table, it was probably cold. She was tempted to go look for a new one, but she knew Silas would bring her a new one when he returns. She did not want to risk leaving Damon alone. Every time he woke up and she was absent, he ended up sedated. It just made her feels worse. Any other day they would have long meaningless conversations just to burn his extra energy. Sometimes Giuseppe helped, but Silas was the best when it came to entertaining Damon. Lily was better when he was just down.

Bonnie stared at Damon; it was always so hard to deal with the situation when she was alone with him. When they are in the room, she longed for her husband. She missed his laugh. She missed his arrogance. She missed everything and that infuriated her. She recalled their little argument about everything and nothing, right now she would give anything to banter with him, and she felt guilty to think that way, but still she just missed her husband. She felt her eyes swell with unshed tears and was about to give in when she heard him move. She quickly wiped her tears.

"Hey?" his groggy voice forced her to look at him before she could properly clean her tears.

Damon sat straight, his hands quickly framed her face, and his thumb wiped away her tears. He continued caressing her face. Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't hold her tears. She dreamed that he would touch her with tenderness once more, but never thought he would. He only touched her when he was aroused or felt aversion to his surroundings. Bonnie leaned on the palm of his hand, it felt so warm. She never wanted his hand to stop touching her.

"What is wrong Bonbon?" He asked a bit worried because she was sobbing silently.

"It's you right?" she threw herself in his arms and she hugged his neck so tightly that she nearly suffocated him.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

"You shouldn't be here." Damon said with a sigh after she moved out of his arms.

Bonnie didn't even bother answering, she simply rolled her eyes and climbed in bed with him. Damon looked at her with a bit of annoyance. It might have been a reflex, but when she was sitting close enough to hold his hand, he extend his arm for her to grab, and she was happy to oblige.

She threw her right leg over his waist, in matter of a minute they were locked in one of those awkward embrace that she loved so much, and he already felt the need to reclaim part of his body. Damon sighed with annoyance and she refrained from laughing. It was their first normal interaction in the past weeks; she didn't feel the need to be mindful of her words or actions.

It was awkward the speed at which she was already trying to establish normalcy, she often straddled him with no real purposes in mind than just annoying him, but after the past weeks she just wanted to have a certain hope that thing will return to normal

"How are you feeling?" she stopped wriggling when she claimed all her favorite part of him. She loved resting her head on his chest. She placed a kiss right on top of his heart and fisted his shirt.

"How long has it been this time?" He ignored her question and started looking for his phone. He needed to know how much time he's lost, but Bonnie was stubbornly attached to his side with no plans on moving. He kissed the crown of her head and tried to snatch his arm from under her, but she had anticipated his movement. She twisted so she could reach his cheek and placed a mocking kiss on it, then slid back down.

"The entire episode lasted twenty two days, but you have only been here for two weeks." As she spokes her voice shook a bit.

Damon took note of Bonnie's appearance. It was easy for him to deduce that she has spent those two weeks at the hospital with him. He was immediately flooded with guilt.

"Bonnie go home!" he said with firmly with an air of distance in his voice.

She eyed him suspiciously noting the frigidness of his tone. She didn't want to argue with him. Bonnie took a deep breath and started to roll his wedding band. It was indication enough for Damon to know that she was displeased.

"I'm home, right here." her voice warmed up and tapped on his chest.

"I didn't want you to see my like that. I don't ever want you to see me like that again." He allowed her a glimpse of his vulnerability.

"I don't know if you missed it, but we're married. I will always be around." She said with conviction.

"For convenience. You didn't marry me thinking you would end up spending nights in the psychiatric ward of a hospital. You were supposed to be in and out of this marriage. I will have Enzo draw the necessary document to ensure that you are compensated." He said with firmly and she knew he meant it.

"It doesn't matter how long we have known each other. It is unbelievable that I am taking such step with you when I'm still unaware of how old you're and how many sibling you have. Dreadful sentiments are unexpectedly absent; I wished I could have some sort of fears that would stop me from marrying you. I can't feel the noose around my throat, but there is conviction. Marrying you seems like an unavoidable faith, and I truly believe myself to be a sane man, so marrying you cement that knowledge." Tears fell on her cheek and it tainted the cotton of his shirt, her voice shook due to a mix of emotions, and she searched for his eyes but he was trying to avoid her.

She saw recognition in those blue orbs, and she knew that reciting to him his own wedding vow might jolt something in him. therefore, she knew that she needed to press on that advantage.

"Bonnie?" He groaned when she grabbed his chin and levelled his furtive eyes with her demanding one.

"I'm not romantic or eloquent; I'm simply another mindless groom. Bonnie Bennett, I don't know how to be a perfect husband. I have never envisioned myself as a husband before so a perfect one would be an extreme reach. You will never agree to less than perfection. You will never deserve less than perfection. So, I promise at least to try to be the perfect husband until you see reason and seek better, but until then let me make you a content and happy woman."

"If you didn't mean any of those words, then I won't bother with you anymore." she said confidently.

He looked at her in the eyes and was unable to lie. He wanted to be noble, but he could not bear losing her.

"Bonnie… baby" She pressed her hand against his mouth to stop him from speaking. She was so furious that it went unnoticed to her when he kissing the palm of her hand as she continued ranting.

"Every single word, I remember your vows better than I remembered mine. The words don't move me, but the sincerity behind them does. I sound so flat when I speak those words. When those words came from you, it meant so much. I don't pretend to be married to you, I'm not lost in our farce because it was never a farce to me, and it is time that you understand it. Our marriage is as meaningful and sincere as your vows. I don't remember coming back to my senses and thinking we're making a mistake, on the contrary, each time I'm prouder to be your wife. It might be an unconventional love where I have to lock you up inside my highest tower, but if it helps open your eyes then I will do just that." She continued preaching to a man who was already a believer of her sermon.

"Bonnie…" He tried to speak but she interrupted him again, which made him he smirked.

"Then say it was all a lie, make a fool out of me." She disengaged her leg from his waist and tried to leave the bed, but he grabbed her leg and put back. He started laughing because he was exhausted and felt slightly stupid.

"Baby I was trying to save you time and tell you I get it. But you had to go and be romantic and put me to shame because the only thing I remember from our wedding ceremony is kissing you, and then I thought damn I should marry her." He punctuated his statement by kissing her until her lips were swollen.

 _ **Please review**_

* * *

 _ **So now no more secrets, Damon finally has decided not to push Bonnie away, we can just stop here because what can go wrong at this point. Whispers Elena, Stefan (my baby should get a redemption arc, but again my antagonist character don't usually have one, so dilemma) but the honeymoon is coming. Please review and make a writer happy. I will have a very busy next six months because of my rotational exam, so I will only dedicate my very little spare time to story which have the most people following it. If you want quick update during that semi-general hiatus, do review. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for reviewing, following, and adding to your favorites. I really considered ending this fic's last chapter to optimize my time, which explains this late update. However, there are still things to tell and an epilogue to write. In addition, the reviews were super sweet. The muse was inspired.**

 **I don't own the vampire diaries.**

Please, review

* * *

 **It isn't the fairytale, which you expected. It is my life …no our life**

* * *

Bonnie's hands moved fluidly on her legs. Her husband peered above the papers pile, which in front of him, and he discarded his pencil. Her legs distracted him. Damon licked his lips, and he moved the files resting on his legs. She provocatively winked after she caught him ogling.

He leered at her as she applied the lotion to her soft skin. The sexual interest grew in Damon's eyes, Bonnie playful demeanour disappeared. She started to look away from him. She wasn't immune to the wave of lust, which now influenced the room atmosphere. Although, she wasn't completely comfortable with their new situation. She didn't recover from the past month's shock.

"You should dress up for tonight dinner." Her voice carried a confused mix of emotions.

Bonnie knew her husband's intention. She wasn't sure how to handle them. The anguish that felt while she faced the situation didn't help the process. Therefore, she betted everything on a distraction. She reminded him of the important dinner with their respective family. Damon's expression mirrored his surprise. Her pitiable attempt was evident. Effortlessly, he found the underlying problem.

In the past two weeks, when the moment was intimate, she always tried to distract him. The problem was deeper than a lack of attraction or readiness. She wanted him, and the fact was indisputable. However, she wondered if his desire was real or a sign of mania. The entire thing was complicated. From hesitation to slight excitement, she suffered emotionally. Bonnie once again blocked part of the problem. She hadn't dealt with her personal trauma.

…

….

….

….

Bonnie wasn't completely comfortable under Damon's lustful eyes. She grabbed the first clothing article in her vicinity and quickly covered her half-naked body. Damon rolled his eyes and snorted loudly. He returned to his work and buried his head in his hand drawing. The young man chose to overlook the cumbersome atmosphere, which was growing between his wife and him.

Two weeks ago, the hospital discharged Damon. The psychiatrist declared him sound of mind and body. After the succession of class, Bonnie learned some warning sign and symptoms. The original intent was good yet it was no longer translating in Bonnie's everyday activities. Her husband wanted to pursue his banal life, which meant work and truly the begin of his marital life. However, there was a little obstacle to his plan.

Psychiatrist's opinion didn't matter much to Bonnie or maybe they mattered too much. Depending on perspective, she switched her position. In spite of the fact that Damon understood his wife's anxiety, her constant attention was overwhelming. When she wasn't smothering him, Bonnie happened accidentally to reject him.

There was no middle ground to the young woman's behaviors and she wasn't over her earliest guilt. Hence, she overprotected Damon. She had forced him to take a month off work, which meant he was constantly around her. Nonetheless, she had a difficult time being around him due to her incoherent reasoning.

Since Damon returned from the hospital, Bonnie was a bit uncomfortable with certain of his emotions. She had the tendency to exaggerate or demonize little things. A lustful regard would make her question if he were in the midst of a manic episode. She had yet to leave the state of over alertness.

Damon sincerely tried understanding her position. After two weeks, the game of hot and cold was becoming a problem, which seriously influenced their marital life. Bonnie constantly avoided his advances and tried to put a physical barrier. Suddenly she considered postponing their honeymoon. Nonetheless, she suffocated him with her attention every other day.

Bonnie wasn't ready to speak and yet she needed to for both their sake. She had internalized many emotions during the past month. She didn't know how to address certain fear. Her silence was hurting her marriage before it fully started. She helplessly saw the damage happening. She made Damon her priority even though he wanted the focus put solely on them as a couple. He was finally ready to commit fully to their relationship and she started stalling. It was an unexpected role reversal.

…..

…

…...

….

Damon closed his eyes and tried to overlook this new incident. Despite his best efforts to conceal his anger, his sour expression was a clear sign of failure. His volatile tempered made it impossible to overlook anything. He appreciated direct conflict, which was why he had a hard time navigating this new phase of his marriage.

He stood from the bed and grabbed Bonnie's shoulder to steady her. Surprised by his grip, she looked up with a slight frown. Bonnie stopped dressing and attempted to question her husband's odd behaviors. Damon interrupted the flows of words with a kiss closing her overactive mouth. He kissed her long and hard and she eagerly reciprocated each stroke of his tongue.

From the moment he released her lips, Bonnie concerned eyes were upon him and confirming his suspicions. Damon attempted to kiss her again but she quickly moved her head out of reach. She proved his point before he stated it. She would have a ground to deny his future accusation. He sighed and stepped away from her personal space.

"Do you want to speak about this?" He spoke quietly and silenced the frustration in his voice.

Bonnie gawked and she started massaging her temple. The throbbing in her skull and her heart beating too fast were the premises of a headache. Earlier in their relationship, she learned to recognize the sign of a potential argument. Now, she noticed the passive smirk and the dark blue of his eyes. Definitely, she was in for an argument and the timing was extremely wrong.

She took a deep breath and slid in her coral blue cocktail dress. Bonnie tried to buy some time and ignored his question. She briefly looked at her watch and a deep sigh escaped her bold red lips. She didn't want to start a new argument with her husband. His return home was difficult. She partly helped to generate those difficulties thought she intended to correct previous wrongdoings.

"We don't have time right now. My father hates waiting." She started with an excuse and intended it to be an end to the conversation.

Her cowardice caused her to blush. Despite her embarrassment, she couldn't stand an argument. Damon cynically chuckled and returned to his bed. The conversation would end in similar fashion to his previous attempt to clear the air, failure. He picked his pencil and continued drawing his next work design.

….

…

…..

….

"Damon?" Annoyance dripped from her voice.

Bonnie tried to hide her new fears and the consequences were catastrophic. Her abrasive questioning tone didn't please her husband. She was throwing oil on the fire. Damon briefly looked at her and returned to his work. She sat on the bed corner and sighed to get his attention.

"Babe can you just do an effort tonight? We just have to meet my parents and yours." Her voice was softer and she moved to sit closer.

Stern silence stopped her attempt to soothe him. Damon ultimately started ignoring her and reviewing his drawings. Bonnie grew frustrated and she yanked his sleeves.

"Damon I'm tired and I don't know how to do this." She voiced her frustration.

The words took the wrong meaning, which was what she feared every time she wanted to have this conversation. She wasn't conscious of their double entendre until Damon's steel irises radiated with anger. Bonnie quickly attempted to correct her mistake yet it was too late. Her words took a life of their own and Damon became defensive.

"This as in being married to me? It isn't the fairytale, which you expected. It is my life… no, our life. " He sneered and left the bed before Bonnie could react.

He passed his frustrated shaking hands in his head. Bonnie looked at her husband unable to find a good answer to his question. In the past weeks, she had her moment of doubts. She didn't know how to approach the situation without having guilt asphyxiating her brain. Damon could often be volatile and she sometimes lacked tact. It was the making of an explosive situation and often they argued about meaningless things. The last thing being this family dinner, which they needed to attend in an hour.

"I didn't mean it like that. I don't mean whatever you want my words to mean." She hissed and started filling her dark green clutch with her lipstick and a small bottle of perfume. She shoved everything carelessly and her eyes started to sting.

"Perhaps you should say what you mean or what is the problem. I don't crumble at every hard truth. Talk to me Bonbon because I no longer know what you want." His quiet voice was slowly becoming a shout. He threw his arms in the air as he spoke.

To his request for answer and explanation, Bonnie only offered silence. They weren't moving forward with the stubborn attitude they chose to have during a disagreement. She simply glared at him and she continued readying herself for the diner.

"Is it too much for you? I can't touch or look at you without sending you into a panic. I don't know if you want to be around me every second or if you can't stand my presence. I don't understand what you're trying to achieve. I'm fine and don't know how to make you understand it." Damon stopped in front his closet and picked a set of black pants and a black shirt. He reluctantly complied with her demand and disrobed.

"Can we do this after the dinner? Can you work with me for a night and make sure my father doesn't find a reason to run this marriage into the ground?" Bonnie tries with a softer tone but it succeeds in aggravating the boiling situation.

"Aren't we already doing a fine job on our own? Pretense, we are both very good at it and it may be the reason why we had a better marriage when we were pretending. We should think about canceling the entire honeymoon because postponing may not be enough. I don't see it working, every time I show healthy sexual interest you start searching for manic signs." He finished his tirade and grabbed his bath towel.

Damon was clearing closing the conversation and Bonnie sat speechlessly. Although, his words successfully forced Bonnie to open the eyes on her behavior. She stood from the bed and tried to reach him. Unfortunately, he closed the bathroom door on her.

"Damon…" She knocked on the door.

"We're running late." He answered sarcastically.

* * *

The invitation surprised the young woman. Elena no longer expected a sign from Stefan until tonight. She replayed the voicemail a dozen of times simply to confirm she heard him right. He really invited her to a dinner although he didn't explain the specifics of the night. Perhaps, he was willing to give them another chance and he was ready to listen to her side of the story. The tragic tale of how the manipulative Damon Salvatore seduced her. She was an innocent victim with a charitable heart. She had a sob story and planned to stick with it.

Now, Stefan and she could have a better relationship. He would finally give her more attention or she could leave him for his brother at any time. Damon was always more devoted and extreme in his love. Elena couldn't admit it but her grip on Damon wasn't as solid as she believed it to be. If she were true to herself, she would remember he actually tried to break up with her though she blamed it on his mental health.

The brunette assumed Bonnie was manipulating Damon's sickness to her advantage. Not one of her proudest moments but she didn't the same thing on multiple occasions. She understood Damon need of acceptation and she played on it a lot. Now, his false wife was using the same trick. Although when she confronted Bonnie about it, the young woman didn't understand the implication. Anyways, Damon was no longer a priority if she could get Stefan back.

Elena picked her phone and she called her husband. Her hands were shaking and her entire body was shivering due to the strong apprehension she felt. The last conversation she shared with her husband was harsh. Stefan's words were violent and corrosive. So corrosive, she would do well to question his change of heart. However, narcissism didn't allow reasonable doubt. Elena didn't believe she deserved her recent treatment. She made a mistake and he made mistake when he decided to treat her the way he did. However, she was ready to forgive him.

The conversation was short and she had a good feeling about the night. Eventually, if it worked with her husband, she would gracefully give up Damon. His pathetic excuse for a fake wife might have a chance with him but she doubted the young man would be so easily over her. Ceasing to flirt with Damon would be hard.

Elena loved the way the eldest Salvatore son lavished her with attention. She adored the thrills of sneaking around her husband. Perhaps she got her emotions mixed. She thought she loved Damon and she did to some extent yet she couldn't lose Stefan for him. Now she didn't want to overanalyze the situation. Damon was a solid back up plan.

The young woman started to dress for her date with Stefan. She didn't know what to expect but it was better than the past months of silence. Her husband had finally acknowledged her. Truthfully, a Salvatore hadn't acknowledged her in the past months. Damon solemnly focused on his reputation and false marriage. Elena knew he would come back running once he saw her on Stefan's arm. Talking about the Salvatore brother, Stefan rang and she rushed to the entrance. She couldn't wait to have a private moment with her husband.

…

….

…..

….

When Elena thought about Damon seeing her on Stefan's arm, she didn't expect it to be as early as tonight. A bit confused Elena stared at her husband. Did she misunderstand his invitation? A Salvatore family dinner was the last place where she wanted to be. Aside from Damon and Stefan, the rest of the family hated her.

When she met Damon's eyes, she wasn't sure she could count him on the list of the people who liked her or even cared about her hesitance. His expression was blank a far cry from what she remembered. She attempted a flirty smile, which Damon missed because he leaned on Bonnie to whisper something in his wife's ear.

It took an entire minute for the rest of the room to recover. Apparently, the newcomers were unexpected or at least Elena was. Lily murderously glared at Stefan and she tried to hide her displeased expression. The Bennett were present and it would be inadequate to cause a scandal. Perhaps Stefan intended to do just that. The young man wasn't over his personal vendetta and he continued to fancy Bonnie.

Bonnie seemed to agree with Lily on the scandal matter. She was the first one to greet the pair formed by Elena and Stefan. She kept her expression neutral when they sat across Damon and her. She didn't miss Elena attempt to flirt with her husband. Despite the brunette thirst, Damon only cared about Bonnie. Presently, he was telling her jokes because he sensed how tense she was.

Bonnie couldn't care less about Stefan and Elena. She did an extra effort to ignore her brother in law when she sensed his eyes on her. The young woman continued pretending everything was fine. Although, she had started to rotate Damon's ring. Sensing her anxiety, Damon kissed her forehead.

Bonnie didn't want her family to be opposed to her marriage. They were at the best place right now with Damon and yet it didn't take away her certainty about their marriage. However, if the triangle between the Salvatore brothers and Elena was exposed then her parent might become a strong obstacle.

Therefore, she decided to listen to Damon's voice, which was encouraging her to relax. Bonnie leaned to whisper back in his ear and she squeezed his hand for comfort. He squeezed back and from the gesture, she knew they were partially over their conflict. Bonnie moved a bit and placed a soft kiss on her husband cheek, which actually brought a sour expression on Elena's face.

It appeared Stefan's presence by her side wasn't enough to make her forget about Damon. Elena stared at the newlyweds and they appeared to be obvious to the rest of the room. She had a hard time dissimulating her jealousy. She tried to brush her discomfort and focused on the relationship she wanted to save.

"Does it hurt? He so quickly forgot you and now he is happily married. Typical Damon." Stefan whispered to her and Elena panicked.

What were the real intentions of her soon to be ex-husband?

* * *

Damon's desperate and exasperated expression summarized the situation. Bonnie tried to avoid his look, though she felt his eyes bore a hole into her back. She drank the sweet wine to soothe her nerves. His fixed eyes on her back increasingly stressed her, and Bonnie almost choked on the cold beverage. After the words left her mother's lips, Bonnie choked for a second time. Bonnie understood that in her position, drinking was precarious. Carefully, she put down the glass, and she avoided the concerned looks.

She avoided Damon's glare. She knew her husband wanted to shout I told you so. whenever dared to express the sentiment, he would be justified to do so. The young woman drew a deep breath. She pushed the hair away from her visage. Her crimson tainted cheeks stood out against her blanching complexion.

her already growing stress exponentially rose, and she grabbed back the glass of wine. Remaining calm was hard. Despite the need that she felt to express her irritation, Bonnie held her tongue when she caught sight of her mother. Her father eyes glimmered with curiosity. Bonnie worried increasingly. Where would this head?

She looked at the room, and she was in hell. She wasn't dramatic. Perhaps, she was a bit dramatic. In spite of the fact that there wasn't complete chaos, Bonnie felt as if she was in the midst of a hell's safari. The night had held promises. Now, she started counting minutes until the next catastrophe. Was it possible to return to the previous hours when everyone happily laughed? Could the night be rewind to the moment before Stefan and Elena's arrival?

…

…

…

…

After ten minutes of silent frustration, she pinched Damon's thigh. The young man didn't react and he pursued his conversation with Rudy. Bonnie glared at the back of her husband's neck and she pinched him again with more strength. Damon continued ignoring her discreet tentative to capture his attention.

The young man didn't intend to cooperate. He already stated his position about this little gathering. He had foreseen the catastrophe, it would be. They were in this situation because Bonnie insisted to attend. Therefore, she deserved to deal with the painful awkwardness falling on the room.

Bonnie perused the room and small beads of sweat started covering her forehead. She didn't know how to call this apocalyptic mess. An awkward family dinner would be a great place to start although not strong enough to describe the present event. She helplessly looked around the room. Her pleading eyes connected with Silas' mischievous ones.

The unfolding chaos pleased the young man. He also had warned Bonnie even though the young woman brushed his well-intended advice aside. She silently begged the young man to intervene. He winked at Bonnie and proceeded to pursue what he was doing before their eyes met. With his fork, the youngest Salvatore son dug in his lasagna and ate the cheesy pasta with gusto.

Silas smiled and wiggled his eyebrows in a way, which was very Damon like. Pettiness appeared to be the trademark of the Salvatore brother duo. Damon chose to let his wife drown in discomfort for the exact same reason. The young man sipped on his water. He nonchalantly leaned on his chaise.

She wouldn't get help from her husband nor from her brother in law. Bonnie sighed and her eyes started searching for the most levelheaded person in the room, Lily. From the way she glared at Elena, the matriarch already chose her battles for the night. Bonnie turned her head toward Giuseppe. He was the last option because Sarah could hardly hold a laugh.

The patriarch blinked few minutes. Bonnie's eye became insistent. She needed help with the situation although she wouldn't receive it from Giuseppe Salvatore. Using a conversation with Damon as an excuse, the old man ultimately saved himself from the growing awkwardness in the room. Which awkwardness might you ask?

…..

…..

…..

…..

"So all those rumors in the paper were wrong." With her tactless statement, Abigail Bennett-Hopkins opened a can of worm.

A diner, which has started convivially, started taking a dangerous turn. Now, Bonnie regretted listening to Lily's suggestion. Nonetheless, the matriarch intended to have a completely different experience. Lily wanted to create a moment when the Salvatore could learn more about Bonnie and the Bennett-Hopkins would discover their son in law. On paper, the intentions were pure and the outcomes were beneficial. Although she had overlooked the important parameters, which were her children.

Despite Damon strong opposition, Bonnie had let Lily convince her. Silas had added his two cents and joined Damon in a boycott, which resulted in a strong argument between the newlyweds. During the past two weeks, arguing was a constant routine and the argument they had earlier was a sort of culmination.

Bonnie swallowed when her mother questioned the pair she was facing. Her eyes, which were full of reproaches, arrested on Stefan. The young woman resisted her desire to glare at the person who was sitting by her brother in law. Since Elena entered the restaurant, Bonnie refused to acknowledge her presence. She didn't tolerate the young woman's entire existence.

There were too many reasons to detest the brunette woman. Bonnie personally focused on two reasons. Firstly, the brunette audaciously attended her wedding ceremony to spite her. Secondly, she found the shameless creature half-naked in her conjugal bed. Now she was finding a third reason to resent her husband's ex-paramour.

…

…

…

…

Stefan and Elena stopped for an instant. Abby's statement startled the couple. Elena dropped her fork and embarrassment brought redness to her soft skin. She tried to hide her discomfort and looked at Stefan expecting some sort of comfort. The Salvatore young man ignored her and his green eyes searched for Bonnie.

Stefan didn't care about his soon to be ex-wife's distress. Despite the fact that he abhorred a strong dislike for her, the young man invited Elena with a clear plan in mind. He expected the situation to take this turn and he wanted to embarrass his brother. Perhaps exposed Damon's true nature in front of his loving wife.

Elena was the perfect tool to help his well-planned vendetta. He expected his elder brother to act as he always did with the doe-eyed brunette. However, Damon kept his distance from Elena. In the hour, which passed since his younger brother and his ex-lover arrived, he hadn't looked in Elena's direction. Stefan's plan was a failure until Abigail's loose tongue offered him the perfect opportunity.

"Which rumors?" he asked with a quiet tone and continued cutting through his well-roasted chicken.

Stefan wiped his mouth and subtly stole a glance in Bonnie's direction. Elena squeezed his arm and attempted to silence her husband. He quickly pushed her hand away and warned her with a harsh look. How could she be so naïve? Did she believe he forgave? Even though he might have let her believe it this morning when he extended the dinner invitation.

Stefan redirected his entire attention toward Abby, who still had to expand on the subject. Now Rudy who sat by his wife's left side became interested. Lily tried to steer the conversation toward less heated subject although she did a poor job. No one in the room appeared to possess the ability to divert their eyes from the exchange between Abigail and Stefan.

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Mrs. Hopkins, you will have to elaborate. Rumors follow our family name." Stefan insisted and he wetted his lips with a smooth white wine.

The temperature in the room dropped and the false conversation ceased. Satisfied with the change in atmosphere, Stefan continued his meal. Everyone with the exception of the young man was in some sort of discomfort. All eyes were on Stefan and he didn't care much for the murderous glares from his family.

He peered up just to glance at Bonnie, who looked in Damon's direction with concern marrying her features. The young woman reached for her husband's hand below the table. She intertwined her fingers with his. Stefan, who wasn't privy to the secret interaction, rejoiced in what he assumed to be the beginning of trouble in paradise but he had just pushed them to overlook their earliest argument. He gulped down his wine to wash out the taste of chicken. He silently celebrated the chaos, which was sure to come.

Even Abigail who was the first one to put her foot in her mouth could sense the impact of her words. She briefly looked at everyone in the room. The Salvatore's expressions displayed various degrees of discomfort. Lily was red and she stared at her plate. Giuseppe suddenly found the crimson liquid in his glass fascinating. Silas' forehead vein was pulsating and he bit his tongue to silence himself. Finally Bonnie was simply staring at Damon, who weirdly appeared to be unaffected by his surroundings.

"It was nothing of importance." Hesitantly, Abby found her voice.

She plastered an embarrassed smile on her lips. Half of the room recovered their breathing ability even though it was a short relief. Stefan wasn't ready to let go. He furtively peered at his brother. Damon's return his look unafraid by the attempt to intimidate him. The eldest Salvatore son leaned into his wife and whispered some comforting words in Bonnie's ear. The words didn't calm her down. Instead, she became furious. Her eyes rose to stare menacingly at Stefan.

"Nothing of importance, which was worth remembering." Stefan slipped casually into the conversation and continued cutting his chicken.

"Stefan?" Elena questioned with a confused toned.

Her blush was no longer a slight pink. The young woman pleadingly looked at her husband. Elena subtly brushed her hand against Stefan's one and the young man rudely pushed her fingers aside. She gasped and attracted the attention of the entire room on her. Her mistake finally sunk, so her eyes started glimmering. Matter of minutes and she would start crying. Conveniently from the second Elena understood Stefan's aim, she started gawking at Damon. She was hoping he would jump into the conversation to save her honor.

"I assume Abby is embarrassed to ask if I had an affair with your dear wife." In very unconcerned fashion, Damon eventually intervened.

His words cemented the awkwardness in the room. Bonnie no longer looked at her parents. She didn't want to face their judgmental eyes although she knew those eyes were on her husband. Damon didn't care much of the sudden attention on him. He continued eating with a certain nonchalance. The entire room froze and morbidly waited for the other shoe to drop.

…

…

…

…

"Soon to be ex-wife." Stefan threw casually into the conversation.

He looked at Damon and a small smirk appeared on his lips. Elena was suddenly lost and she switched between staring at her plate and Damon. The young woman was trying to find a good explanation for her presence by Stefan's side. She briefly looked at Bonnie and the other woman was angry. Bonnie's anger reassured Elena. She assumed it was a clear sign of jealousy. Damon wasn't over her. Although, Bonnie's wrath targeted Stefan, who continued to look at her in a way she hated.

"Wife or ex-wife, I can assure you there was never anything meaningful between Elena and me. Her new divorcee status won't change anything. I don't fancy losing my wife." With few words, Damon shattered all hopes for Elena.

Despite hearing it from his own mouth, she refused to believe the veracity of her ex-paramour words. Elena was no longer embarrassed. She openly stared at Damon in an unorthodox way, which Rudy didn't miss. The past between Elena and Damon could no longer be a secret when the brunette broke into tears after Damon's words.

Damon's hand covered Bonnie's one. The petite woman answered his declaration with a soft smile. Bonnie no longer needed the reassurance yet it warmed her heart. Butterflies flew in her stomach and she started reconsidering their previous argument. Damon wasn't fragile and she should stop acting as if he was.

"The statement is reassuring but it doesn't clearly answer my wife's question." Bonnie's father stopped looking at Elena, who no longer cared about appearance.

Stefan was lost to her but she could still have Damon. She would make sure of it and tonight was a good place to start. The young woman sobbed louder and she was ready to start one of the apology and victimization tirade, which always helped her machination. Stefan looked at his handy work with pride. He would find the right time to console his sister in law.

"I need some fresh air," Bonnie whispered in Damon's ear.

Although because the entire table was silent with the exception of Elena's pitiable sobs, everyone heard her. Bonnie didn't care about who was around. She stood and extended her hand for Damon to take. She didn't want to continue living this mess and she already knew what Rudy would say next.

Truthfully, her father's opinion wouldn't really matter. She came to this diner knowingly with certainty she would stay married to Damon whatever happened in their crazy lives. In spite of the fact that during the past days, she didn't know how to make their union work and they constantly argued. She would leave the room with the same certainty. Perhaps she was ready to let go of some fears and some guilt.

"Do you really need the fresh air, baby? Perhaps you don't want to hear the truth. Yet it will enlighten you on what will be the best for you. We already know your wedding was rushed and now it appears to be a mistake too." her father insisted and he expected her daughter to sit down.

Bonnie looked pleadingly at Damon. Her tears were threatening to sleep and her arm was still extended. Right now, the difficulties she had the past week didn't mean anything. Damon stared at her questioningly and they both had forgotten about the rest of the room. The Salvatore young man had a simple question for his wife. Was she ready to start their marriage? It meant going on their honeymoon. It meant adapting to his health situation. She smiled at him confidently and she turned to face her father.

"I already know the truth." She grinned and her father slowly nodded. Bonnie grabbed Damon's hand and pulled him up.

"Which is?" Abigail questioned with a sentiment of dread. She wouldn't be pleased with the discovery.

"Dear wife, the truth is staring at you and it is an ugly one. Our daughter married into a demented family but it doesn't matter because she adores this young man." Rudy said sternly and it sounded like a blessing to Bonnie. At least it wasn't a strong critique or a firm opposition.

"Bonnie?" her mother question when the young woman started walking away from the dinner table.

"We need fresh air," Damon answered for her and he kissed the petite woman.

Abigail was quite appalled. She could in no mean support this relationship between her daughter and a man who had an affair with his sister in law. She wanted to express her dissatisfaction but her daughter was already leaving the restaurant with her husband. As anyone in the room who shared similar dissatisfaction feelings, her opinion didn't matter and she couldn't do much about the situation. Although as Stefan and Elena, Abigail wasn't ready to accept this truth and she would surely be trouble in their future.

"Where are we going? I want somewhere sunny and sweet cocktails?" Bonnie questioned when Damon freed her lips.

 **Please review**

* * *

 **Next two chapters will be well deserved fluff and a break before some more drama because Elena, Stefan, and Abigail exist. Do review please**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the reviews. Thank you for adding to your favourite and following.  
**

 **I don't own the vampires diaries.**

 **PLEASE, REVIEW**

* * *

 **Locked in your tower…Sorry, locked in our room.**

* * *

Damon grew tired of the silence, which Bonnie's phone interrupted every five seconds. From the corner of his eyes, he attentively observed his wife while he surveyed the road. He waited for her to speak and share her frustrations. However, Bonnie was mute and brooded. During the entire car ride, she kept her thoughts secret, but her thoughts became louder to Damon.

After leaving the diner on such dramatic note, the adrenaline stopped running through her bloodstream. The obedient daughter was back, and guilt stroke. An open disagreement with her mother impacted Bonnie. Their relationship stood on a single thing, Abigail demanded, and Bonnie executed. Tonight, Bonnie opposed her mother wish.

Now, the young woman feared to pick up her phone, and she didn't want to listen to an umpteenth lecture. After Bonnie left the dinner venue, Abigail didn't cease to call. The noisy disruption started to frustrate Damon. He didn't appreciate these calls' effects on his wife.

Observe Bonnie's expression of anguish every time her phone rang exhausted Damon. Her mental state was obvious. From the shiny eyes to the trembling hands, Bonnie was in distress. Damon sensed the worst. At an early age, He ceased to seek his parent's approval, and so his understanding of his wife distress wasn't perfect. If his parents didn't approve of his wife, Damon wouldn't lose his sleep over it.

"She won't stop calling." His words drew Bonnie's attention on her phone.

The young woman stared at the vibrating object, but she didn't attempt to silence it. She didn't intend to answer though she didn't have the bravery to reject the call. Damon's eyebrows rose in an appointed manner. He expected his wife to come up with a solution, and the constant ringing drove him insane. Bonnie continued to stare at the moving landscape, and she ignored his glance in her direction.

"Bonnie, your phone is ringing." With growing frustration, Damon insisted.

Again, Bonnie glanced at her phone and frowned when the caller id displayed the word mother. She didn't intend to take the call. Her thoughts were a strong distraction, and so the ringtone didn't disturb her the way it did Damon.

"I know…" She answered with apathy.

There was a small fragility in her voice. During the past, Damon learned to pick his wife emotional clues. In few minutes, he could expect the torrent of tears. Her voice was huskier and between her teeth, her lower lip was tucked. The young man extended his left hand toward her, and Bonnie latched on the comfort source.

She intertwined her fingers with his, and she was happy to have a sort of support. They kept their fingers clasped until they reached their home. Bonnie relayed on the warmth of Damon's hand to keep the tears at bay. The phone never ceased to ring.

….

….

…..

Thirty minutes later, the phone continued to ring, and from upstairs Damon could still hear it. The young man's patience reached its breaking point, and he decided to intervene. He left the room where he took refuge while he was trying to organize their honeymoon.

"Do you want me to answer?" he said while he strolled into the living room where he found Bonnie staring at a switched computer screen.

The young woman tried to write to empty her mind, but for the last minutes, she was unable to switch on her computer. Bonnie couldn't think of anything else but her mother's opinion. Damon closed her computer and took her phone.

"I know what she is going to say and I…" tentatively, Bonnie tried to share her dilemma.

However, she stopped when she remembered how stress affected Damon. Damon noticed the pause in her speech, and he sat by her side. He dragged her closer to him, and so she could face him rather than hiding her beautiful visage. Although now anguish took permanent siege on her expression.

"Babe?" he insisted on knowing what she intended to say.

They shared a meaningful silent conversation, and Bonnie gave in. The young woman took a deep breath and she started to share her thoughts.

"She is so controlling. Bonnie, you need to study this. Bonnie, it is time to find a husband. OH, it isn't the adequate husband. Bonnie, you must divorce… I can't…" She threw everything at Damon in a disorganized manner.

Damon took a minute trying to reorganize her fast speech. He had a basic understanding of her problem. Although he had a simple solution as for now.

"Bonnie." Damon placed his hand on her shoulder and looked deep into her agitated eyes "Sweetheart, take a deep breath. Can we have an actual conversation about it? Or I won't be of any help." He continued to speak to her in a very soft tone.

"No, it isn't worth it," Bonnie answered with a false confidence.

"I don't want to spoil the night." Timidly, she added for good measure.

Although, it was too late to backtrack. During her rapid rant, few tears leaked from the corner of her eyes, and Damon wouldn't overlook the situation. He framed her face between her hands and wiped her tears away.

"It isn't a bit late for that" he deadpanned while he put a strand of hair behind her hair. Bonnie felt a bit of guilt, which Damon's next sentence dissipated. "Stefan did a wonderful job."

"Don't even" at the simple thought of the catastrophic, Bonnie groaned with frustration.

Abruptly, she stood from the couch and she surprised Damon by extending her hand to him. Suspiciously, the young stared at the open small palm. Was she trying to avoid another conversation because she feared for his mental health? No, she was trying to avoid a hard conversation about her mother.

"I don't want to talk about anyone but us." She added to convince Damon to drop the subject, and she shook her finger to prompt him to take her hand.

"Yeah…" He drawled with a strong suspicion coating every syllable, but he took Bonnie's hand. "You want to have a meaningful conversation about us." He reformulated her sentence, still, he sounded extremely sceptical.

Truthfully, Damon was surprised. Since his hospitalization, Bonnie avoided sensible topics as if there were the cause of his illness. Now, he didn't expect her to talk openly about their marriage. Although, there were many problems to brush.

"I think I do." She whispered out of breath after she did an extreme effort to pull Damon out of the couch.

* * *

When Bonnie's lip recovered his lips, Damon understood what his wife wanted. A conversation was the last thing on the list. He was hesitant to answer the caress of her lips, but she was doing a tremendous job. Her lips pressed against his and teasing his senses. Her lips pressed firmly against his, and his arm surrounded her waist.

Bonnie started to take liberties, emboldened by his satisfied moan and his teasing bites on her lower lip. Eventually, she reached the stage of abandon, the kiss morphs into something passionate. Tired of bending, he lifted her up, and Bonnie's leg circled his waist. They continued their vigorous kiss after Damon's pressed Bonnie back against the door of their room.

"This isn't a conversation, Bon," Damon whispered against his wife's lips when their mouth broke apart for her.

Bonnie didn't care much about conversation. Her slender fingers were on the collar of Damon's dressed shirt, and she eagerly tried to undo the button row. Damon took a deep breath and lamented the existence of his conscious. He arranged Bonnie's posture to avoid any fall, and he recovered her working hand.

"I'm not against the idea of being used as a stress reliever, but Bonbon you need to slow down." He hissed when Bonnie soft lips pressed a wet kiss on his clavicular notched.

The young woman ignored his statement, and she continued placing a kiss on his chest as she opened his shirt button. Damon closed his eyes, and he tried to convince himself to enjoy the moment. However, his newfound moral was demanding. He dodged Bonnie's next kiss, and he immobilized her face between his hands.

"Damon…" She purred and looked at him in a way who made him questioned his sanity.

Why was he always stopping her every time she was eager to share his bed? He hadn't a proper answer, but it would be correct to assume love had a lot to do with it. In addition, Damon knew the outcome of a rushed intimacy would be catastrophic. He decided to avoid the bedroom eyes she was directing at him. Damon stared at a point on the wall and found the inner strength to ignore Bonnie's hand, which slid in his shirt.  
"I thought you wanted it to be special. You know a honeymoon with petals and soft silk bed sheet." He tried to resonate with his wife when her hand pulled on his belt.

"Changed my mind." She said and recovered his lips with hers.

The kiss was feverish and of shattering needs. Tongue and lips with no real order, but every stroke of her tongue driven by reckless desire. Her hedonistic needs drove her tongue, but the search of abandon made her hand seek his bare chest. After a long minute of a passionate tongue joust, they broke apart when their moans became throaty lung's cries for air. She slides her hand from his hair to his shoulders

"I will regret this in the morning," He groaned and pried his lips away from hers. "But I wouldn't be a great husband if we didn't discuss it." He pecked her lips to punctuate the sentence and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Less talk and more action will make you an amazing husband." She argued and finished to undo the last button of his shirt.

"Alright, fiery little thing." He said as he opened the door of their room and dropped her down.

There was a mischievous smile on his lips. Bonnie stared at him almost triumphal and started to walk toward their bed. When he didn't step into the room, she started to worry about his next move.

"What are you doing?" she questioned but it was too late to react.

Bonnie ran toward the door, but she couldn't stop him. She heard the lock closed, and she stared at the door. _Did he lock her inside their room?_ She thought and knew the answer. However, it was ludicrous, and she refused to believe he would act immaturely. Although she remembered who was her husband. Indeed, he locked her inside their room. She grabbed the doorknob and tried to open the door.

"Work out your frustration, babe. There are better ways to rebel against your parent than abusing my body." Damon answered and he sounded amused by his shenanigans.

"Damon?'' with strong frustration, she shouted his name, but it was pointless.

"An hour…no two hours." She heard his steps disappear.

* * *

"Mother enough." Damon could hear Bonnie through the door but he chose to finish what he had started to plan.

The door rang, and Silas brought what he needed. Damon walked away from the mother and daughter phone conversation. He had to work out on his apology for locking her inside the room. Although he believed he acted for the greater good. The young man wasn't a monk. He could hardly resist his wife on normal days. Consequently, when she was trying to seduce him, he had no chance to keep up the moral ground.

"Bonnie, this is the thirtieth call." Abigail started her lecture.

Bonnie sighed, and she regretted picking the call. However, locked in the room she had nothing else to do. The ringing started to drive her insane. She decided to compromise with what Damon wanted. She would face her mother and stand by her choice. Now, she regretted the moment of bravery.

"I'm not answering the next one. Please, stop calling me. Stop trying to control my life or my love life. First. you wanted me married. Now, what do you want?" she answered and her words were less vitriolic than the one her mother chose to use.

"Is he a man you think fit for you? He has no scruples, and what have heard from his youngest brother." Abigail pursued her assault on Damon's character.

"Mother…" The young woman wanted to defend her husband, but she was interrupted.

As usual, her mother disregarded what she intended to say. With Abby, Bonnie was only supposed to nod. Her opinion was derisory. As the years passed it started to wait on the young woman, but it never took such proportion. This diner had fueled to a rising fire. Bonnie could no longer stand the controlling behaviour of her mother, and small rebelling act like being a server wouldn't suffice.

"What will stop him from betraying you?" the furious mother insisted with her questions.

"Damon wouldn't…" another interruption because what she said didn't please Abigail.

Now, Bonnie was considering an exit. The young woman was engrossed in her conversation, and she didn't notice the door opening. She continued listening to her mother while she denigrated her growing relationship.

"Are you pregnant? Is it why you rushed this marriage?" Abigail continued to be haughty, and she was suddenly full of moral.

First, Bonnie's marriage had please Abigail. It was prestigious, and it would help her image in high society. She was turning her daughter life into an object to compete with other women of similar morals. Now with how scandalous Damon's past was, Abby was unsure of how it would influence public perception of her daughter, which by extension was also her public image.

"Mother…" Bonnie sighed and she couldn't continue because Damon took away the phone from her ear.

She looked up half-thankful but also threatening to unleash her anger on her husband. Damon leaned to kiss the crown of her head and sat next to her on the bed. For a second, he curiously listened to Abigail, who still thought she was speaking to Bonnie. Damon hated the tone used by his mother in law. It was so demanding, and he understood how it would be easy for the woman to impose her wish on his wife.

"Goodnight Abigail." He hung up while the woman was in the middle of a long tirade. He covered his anger when he turned to face a shocked Bonnie.

* * *

"You can't just lock me off in a room. I'm your wife, not some sort of toy you throw away." Bonnie complained while Damon stood from their bed.

She stared at him once he took her hand and placed it on his neck. Bonnie didn't remove her hand, but she prepared herself for the worse.

"The situation was sticky, and you'll forgive me soon." He smirked confidently.

With a swift motion, he lifted her from their bed. Once again, he was taking advantage of her petite size. Damon carried Bonnie bridal style out of the room. Bonnie started to be concerned. Did he intend to lock her in a new room? They passed the living room, and he led her to the apartment balcony.

"Are you serious?" she questioned hesitantly.

Suddenly, Bonnie was back on her two feet. They both faced the balcony's closed door. She stared back at her husband, and she expected a contrite explanation for his absurd behaviour. She received her apology in the form of a tender kiss on the curvature of her neck. Damon stood behind her. His big hands covered her eyes.

"Damon?" Insistently, she questioned and she tried to pry his hand away from her eyes.

"Babe, close your eyes." He leant to whisper near her ear and swatted her hands, which continued to pull at his own hands.

"Please, hold on." He spoke when she stopped trying to peer through his fingers.

With slight excitement and anticipation, he opened the balcony door. Damon helped his blinded wife enter the room. He hoped she would appreciate his last-minute attempt to salvage their night. He had a little help from Silas, but he worked on everything as fast as he could. Damon was now nervous.

"Now, open them." He removed his hands to free her eyes.

Bonnie took a sharp breath, and she turned to face Damon. The silence was the last reaction Damon expected. His heart started to gallop, and he panicked because she didn't react out of her sharp breath. She recognized the décor, and she didn't know how to react. Accordingly, she stared at her husband. Bonnie was mesmerized.

"I couldn't arrange a flight for tonight, and we haven't done anything as a couple." Damon started to explain the incentive behind his choice.

"We've dressed accordingly, and you need to relax." He continued to offer more justification because she was still silent.

"Babe, say something." Damon gave up and Bonnie's silence was alarming.

"It is beautiful." Her voice was a little hoarse.

She turned to face her husband, and she kissed him. The warmth emotions, which coursed through her poured into her loving kiss. Bonnie was just speechless. She didn't know if which was more impressive. How fast he organized everything or the fact that he took inspiration from the book, which she wrote.

Amazed Bonnie stared at the Balcony, who Damon transformed into a hybrid of an open wine cellar and a casual library. Walls were recovers with red ivies, and vases filled with blue roses crowded the floor. How did he work so fast, when he only locked her inside the room for two hours? The act will lose his romanticism if Damon told her how much it cost to have the room prepared so fast.

"Picked a book from any shelved," Damon whispered against her shivering skin, and he directed toward one of the random shelves.

After reading the cover, _tales of the strangest love._ She couldn't retain the single happy tear. She was holding her first published book, and she felt so proud. Bonnie glanced back at Damon. She took a deep breath, and it felt so easy to be his wife. What Abigail said didn't matter. She had known from the first second, but it was easy to fall back in old bad habits.

"Did you like it?" She inquired about his opinion of her book, which he helped publish.

Silas told her he had high expectation for her book. Although for Bonnie, Damon opinion held more value than the one of Silas, a rewarded publisher and writer. He hummed and took a sweet time to stress her. Damon pointed at the balcony décor, which his favourite tale in the book inspired. From the floating yellow lantern hanging on the roof to the carpet of blue roses.

"Plagiarism is the highest form of compliment, but if you need more proof of how much I love it. I bought the unedited version from Silas and the twenty book on those four shelves." He finished proudly and it earned him another kiss from his wife.

"What are you doing?" He finished speaking and pulled a chair for Bonnie.

"Looking the part of a first date because we never had one," Bonnie said while she started to freshen up and correct her hairstyle.

…

….

….

After an hour of safe conversation and with the help of a great wine, Bonnie stared at Damon. For months, he stalled their relationship, and now she was doing the same. She took a deep breath and leaned closer to kiss him. She sensually sucked at his upper lip and her hands caressed his nape. He opened his mouth to allow the entrance of her tongue. The pace was slow and sensual. Her tongue led and his tongue followed/

"I'm sorry." She whispered against his lips but her eyes fixated on him strengthened the message.

She trusted him and that was an ultimate proof of why they worked. Which was why she could no longer avoid such conversation.

"For?" Damon didn't want to assume, but he had an idea.

"I really don't know where to start." She timidly offered but her entire demeanour told enough.

Damon decided to lead the exchange. He had a better experience brushing the subject of his health. The young man took his wife's hand and he stole her signature move. His finger held her wedding band, and he started to roll it around her finger.

"You're panicking." He started softly and tried to keep his tone neutral.

There were no accusations, and even fewer resentments when he looked into her concerned eyes. Damon understood why she felt as she did in regards to his health. Although he wished she could trust him more, her extra care with him touched him. If she didn't react disproportionally and decided to prioritize him, it wouldn't be his Bonnie.

"I'm trying not to but…" she continued to hesitate because she didn't know how much the topic was sensible to Damon.

He chose to hide it from her, and so she resented his lack of trust too.

"Bonbon, I wish I could tell you it will be fine but it is unpredictable. I don't want you to stress over it. Which is why I hid it." Damon tackled part of the problem.

"I'm making it about me, and I don't want to do so, but it was hard seeing you like that." Bonnie started to open her wounds.

"and you scared of me?" Damon added knowingly but he tried not to hold it against her.

For the past two weeks, he had seen her protective side. He was grateful for the love but tired too. He knew the night when she saw during his major manic episode might have scared her. However, his assumptions were wrong. Bonnie frowned when he mentioned the possibility she could be afraid of him. An indignant fire rose in her, and she found the courage to express her sentiments.

"I'm scared for you. I missed every sign, and I don't want it to happen again. I don't want to let you down." Seeking for comfort, she brushed the side of his arm while she spoke.

"So, you're being paranoid." He concluded and she nodded affirmatively.

"Look, sweetheart, I wish I could tell you it will never happen again. I can't because it is unpredictable and it scares me too. However, I can offer you something tangible." Damon started to reassure his wife.

"Which is?" she questioned because she refused to live in constant fear, but she loved him too much not to worry every second.

"Commitment. I will work less" he started to speak but Bonnie's laugh interrupted him.

They both knew how he prioritized his work. Much like Bonnie, he was passionate about his work. The wife wrote stories days and night, and Damon drew intricate plans from dawn to twilight. Which is why they succeeded in having some balance in their relationship. Their passion didn't take away from their exchange.

"I swear I will work less because I need to spend time with my wife. I will eat and sleep. Never had any issue taking my pills, so I got one right."  
"What do you want in exchange?" She countered knowingly.

"My wife because I don't need you to parent me. Silas does a good job at it, and I have an actual set of parents, who are suddenly too involved." Damon's sincerity forced Bonnie agreement.

"Can I think about the offer?" She joked with a mischievous smile.

"Do you want your ring back?" Damon threatened while he successfully stole her wedding ring and stood to stand right in front of her.

"Are you proposing?" surprised, Bonnie asked when he kneeled and took her hand.

"I never did it properly. With all the new beginnings, it's fitting and if it gets me extra point." Damon smirked and kissed Bonnie's palm.

"Yes…" she blurted out before he said anything, and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Let me say the words." He complained

"Okay…" She pouted but a smile returned to compliment her twinkling eyes

"Dear Bonnie Sheila Bennett, the idea of spending my life with you isn't ludicrous. I almost sure I'm in love with you. Many reasons can explain why I would be. However, the simplest one will be I'm not blind, and you're magnificently beautiful" Damon chuckled when a frustrated Bonnie swatted his shoulder.

"I'm half joking." He offered apologetically and kissed the inner corner of her palm.

"There are thousands of reasons, which I will be willing to list. Ultimately, none matter to me. With time, I discovered why you're the one for me. You're meant to be the one and only for me. I could and tried to fight it, and I pathetically failed. Therefore, will you marry me and spend a lifetime being the plague of my existence as only you know how to be?" he can't help but add a touch of humour to his demand.

"Yes!" she swatted his shoulder for the last remark, and then she stood on her toes to kiss.

"Babe, I can't keep your chastity close if you're the obstacle," Damon whispered between kisses.

"Good." She pushed him down into his chair and lowered herself on his laps

"I don't want to wait another night," she said while she dragged down the strap of her dress and revealed her lace covered breast.

 **Please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another late update, sorry but the underwhelming reaction to the last chapter deflated my enthusiasm. It is hard to write when you doubt of the quality of your work, and so I started to edit chapter instead. However, I had the sweet p.m. so here it is.**

 **I don't own the vampire diaries**

 **Please review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: I love you…and they never say it in fairy tales.**

* * *

"Babe, I can't keep your chastity close if you're the obstacle," Damon whispered between kisses.

Slowly, Bonnie's hands run from his neck to his shoulders. Her fingers hold the knot of his tie, and slowly, she pulls on it.

"Good," She pushed him down into his chair and lowered her body on his laps.

Damon's breath hitched, and her lips stole most of his air with her skillful tongue. She drags his tie and carelessly discards it.

"I don't want to wait another night." She said and circled her husband wait with her thighs.

Bonnie dragged her dress' straps down her shoulders, and she revealed her voluptuous lace-covered breasts. She took Damon's hands and guided them over her body's parts, which ached for his attention. She presses her lips to his with endless passion, and suavely, her tongue massaged his with lazy stroke.

"Wait...Wait, babe." The young man succeeded to say between passionate kisses.

Damon tries to temper Bonnie's eagerness. It takes a herculean effort, but he stops their kiss. Half-panting and dazed by the passion, which travelled through his bloodstream, he played with the hem of her dress. His warm fingers grazed the shivering skin of his thighs. Carefully, he unravelled inch of bare skin.

Frustrated, Bonnie groaned and tried to pull him back. Teasingly, the young man bit his wife's lower lips. Damon continued to push her dress further away from her thighs. His soft lips burned her clavicle, where he laid small open mouth kisses. His tongue darted for a taste of her glowing skin and ran along the curvature of her swan neck.

"Are you sure you want this?" Desire rendered his voice suave while he whispered his question against the earlobe, which he took into his mouth.

Bonnie's answer was a soft moan. Pleased and eager to hear more of her passionate cry, Damon seized a hand full of her ass and dragged over his hardened manhood.

"You want this?" After sucking on her pulse point, he asked between kisses laid adoringly from her clavicle to her covered nipples.

For an answer, she lifted his face and looked into the agitated cerulean sea, which besieged his eyes.

"I want all of you." She pressed her lips to his, and the tenderness of her touch punctuated her statement.

Her husband tasted the blazing passion of her love in a slow sensual kiss. The graze of their lips was intense. Ardently, her tongue jousted against his. Damon's fingers sunk in the tender flesh of her lace-covered breast. Grazing her plump bottom lip with his tongue, Damon discovers the familiar taste of Bonnie.

From extreme needs to intense softness, Damon's touch was tender, but it didn't lack passion. Instinctively, Bonnie's greedy fingers sneaked under Damon's shirt. Their restrained desires collided, and he deepened the kiss in response.

Bonnie moaned upon the renewed contact of her lips.

Damon charmed his way into her mouth. His tongue darted, and the passion, which he poured into each tongue stroke, overwhelmed her senses. Between kisses, Bonnie tried to accelerate the process. Maladroitly, her fingers pulled on his shirt's buttons.

As the passion increased, the kiss became fiery. Passionate jousts of tongue replaced the lazy stroke. Lips bit and sucked. Damon's hand dipped lower until it reached his favourite part of her body. With a Palm firmly pressed on her ass, he thrust her pelvis closer to her. Bonnie's fingers disappear inside his onyx hair.

When Damon bit her lower lips and alleviated the pain with his hot tongue, she moaned and pulled out the remaining buttons on her husband's designer short. His free hand pushed the hem of her dress until her umbilicus. For a second, Bonnie broke their kiss to shed her dress. Unable to sustain the absence of her taste on his lips, Damon crushed his lips to the centre of her stomach and dragged his tongue along her abdominal midline. His mouth deviated from the burning path, which it created on her skin, and it recovered her harden nipple.

Damon hooked his forefinger in the cup of her bra and yanked it away from Bonnie's smooth skin. With the fingertip of his forefinger, he circled her erected nipple. Overtaken with pleasure and yearning for more, Bonnie hissed, and she started to grind on the hardened penis, which poked the entrance of her pulsating core.

"It's going to be tortuously slow. I'm working to please you tonight, Mrs Salvatore." To mark his statement, Damon bit her nipple and sucked to soothe the sharp pain.

…

…

….

The young man removed the second bra cup with his teeth, which grazed Bonnie's goosebumped chest. With a hand on her waist and another on her ass, he gave a new rhythm to her hip rotation. Her gyration became slow and matched the shallow thrust of his pelvis. Bonnie's finger ran along his back, and she clawed her way to his shoulder.

Her arms closed him into an unbreakable embrace, and as their body melted into each other, they weren't close enough for Bonnie's like. She pushed his shirt away and ran her tongue around his defined abdomen. Felinely, she slid her body down his lap. In her knees, she landed between his open legs and caressed his clothed thighs.

"Babe, you don't have to. It's about you, tonight." He succeeded to say the word between heavy breaths.

A small hand pulled on his belt and unbuckled it. Salaciously, Bonnie smiled at him. Slowly, her fingers slid his zipper down.

"I want to do it." She said while she ran her hand along his length.

Bonnie mouth recovered more of his length, and her eyes locked with a timid Damon. A smile of his wife soothed his worries. Bonnie continued to take his length up and down while his adoring eyes morphed into an aflame ocean. Bonnie loved to experience his adoration, and this was a new higher level. She was a goddess on her knee and basked in his praise and prayers for her glory. Her mouth took every inch of his dick, and her eyes imprisoned him in a trance state.

"Slower..." He stuttered.

His voice resonated like a weak plea. Warm green eyes announced that she heard his plea. Bonnie loosened her jaws and slowly sucked on his dick. The sounds of her gagging throats turned Damon's on, while she continued to swallow every inch of his manhood. He couldn't resist the impulse and moved his hips forward.

"Sorry, baby." He caressed her cheek with his knuckle and bend to recover his lips with her.

They continued passionately to kiss until the law of nature made their bodies ache for fresh air. Deflated lung screamed for air, and she wanted more of her husband. Bonnie stepped out her panties, and her finger ran between her thighs, which her feminine juice now drenched. Her thumb circled her clitoris, but she ached for his touch. Mesmerized, Damon watched his wife pleasure herself while her body only ached for him. Bonnie lowered back on her knees, and once again, she wrapped her free hand around his erected dick. She took him all in and slowly released every inch.

Bonnie stopped to widen her jaws until pleading blue irises continue to watch her.

"Fuck." He cursed when her tongue rolled on the tip of his dick.

Slowly at first and then faster, his dick slides on her tongue. Between few choking sounds, she whispers encouragement. With their eyes lock into a spellbound embrace, the fall from the edge was overwhelming. His body collided with a wrecking wave of lust, and his groan intensified her pleasure. She moved her finger faster on her pulsating clitoris. Damon tried to remove his dick from her mouth before he ejaculated, but Bonnie swatted his hand.

"It's okay. Let me taste you." She continued to suck on his dick while he ejaculated.

Her hand ran up and down to milk the last drop of his essence.

….

…

…

"I think we gave the neighbour enough of a show," Damon said while he helped Bonnie on her feet.

Eagerly, he put her lubricated fingers in his mouth. He lifted his wife, and automatically, her legs framed his hip. With every step toward their bedroom, his penis grazed her vagina. In symbiosis, they moaned, and Bonnie slid her hand between their bodies. In the middle of their living room, the eager young woman grabbed her husband's impressive manhood. Agilely, she twisted until she lined the head of his penis with the entrance of her vagina.

Miraculously, Damon made it to the closest couch. With the most care, he laid her on the soft material. His body covered her body, and he created a path of open-mouth kiss down her abdomen. His lips covered her mound, and he sucked on her clitoris until the sound of her cry echoed inside each of their apartment seventeen rooms. He grabbed her thighs and wrapped them around his shoulder. Delicately, he sucked on her engorged clitoris, and his thumb grazed the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Bonnie propped herself on her elbow, and She watched him while dedicatedly he worshipped the centre of her womanhood. Soft lips pressed against her labia and upper lip, which glistened due to her feminine juice.

"I love you." The words left her tongue before she conceived the thought.

Devoted to her satisfaction, he didn't notice her fiery green eyes on him nor ear her confession. Damon feasted on her vagina until the sweet rich taste of her consumed his taste buds. When her legs trembled, He continued to reach deeper into her with his tongue. He nipped on her quivering clitoris, and the pleasure consumed her. She cried his name until her voice became a broken hoarse sound.

When the powerful orgasm sent Bonnie's into a tremor, Damon's' dick replaced his tongue at her entrance. His stroke was shallow and fuelled the power of her orgasm. It sent her into a second one. Carefully, Damon's went deeper, and she was so tight.

The young man cursed and slowed down for both their sake. He allowed her to adjust around him and the ecstatic refilled the room. Damon promised her slow and tortuous, and he delivered with every deep stroke. Tender at a time and rough in the next second, Bonnie's body sung praised of Damon's dick.

"Oh fuck... oh...Damon." her mind wasn't cohesive, and her body continued to seek more of her husband warmth.

Legs tightly wrapped on his bare ass, she gyrated her hips to match his thrust. With his thumb and forefinger on her chin, he lifted her face and locked their eyes into an entrancing charm. He said so much in the strong blue of his irises. He proved his adoration when with every long stroke, and he hits her G-spot. His mouth assaulted her erogenous zones until her plea for more became soft whimpers of satisfaction.

His left hand started to fondle her erected nipple while his right thumb pressed and rubbed her clitoris. Slowly, Damon picked up his pace. Bonnie cried his name louder. Her nails dig scars on his back, which he proudly acquired.

The undulations of their hips were a harmonious pasodoble to a tempo, which they discovered. Sensual and suave movement of hips increased while Damon struck her pulsating core. When Bonnie's body started to shiver under his caress, He slowed down his thrust but emphasized the rotation of his hips. Each time, he grazed her G-spot. She cried his name, and her nails dig deeper into his back. He sensed how closes she is to the deep end.

"Come for me." He whispers while his hot breath caressed her feverish skin and cooled it down.

She stared into his loving blue ones. Their emotional connection strengthened through their lovemaking. He hit her wall harder and deeper, and Bonnie continues to lose herself in the adoration, which brightened the blue of his eyes.

Bonnie hung on the cliff, and the waves of pleasure threatened to swallow her body. Damon intertwined their fingers and rested his forehead against her. With care and dedication, his dick continued to extinguish the fire of her passion. He kissed her tenderly and smiled against her lips.

His mouth burned a path of kiss along her neck and stopped at her earlobes. She dangled above the abyss of pleasure. Bonnie wanted more of him, but she couldn't take more inch.

"You're mine forever." Damon punctuated his sentence with an excruciating deep thrust.

"I'm yours, babe." He finished.

Damon pushed deeper inside her and recovered her mouth with passion. His manhood filled her core.

His tongue duels hers in a fiery Andalusian flamenco until they needed air.

"I love you." Ultimately with his last stoke, she fell in a sweet petite mort.

* * *

"I love you, Mrs Bonnie Salvatore." After the first eye flutter from Bonnie, Damon said.

He wanted her to know that they weren't careless words, which he threw in the middle of passionate sex. Damon loved his wife, and she needed to know.

Bonnie scrubbed the sleep away from her eyes, and she tried to recognize her surroundings. They were in their room, and her body ached.

"Hello, and I love you too." With a soft smile, she replied.

She moved the hair, which blocked her view of him. Bonnie stood and kissed her husband with similar passion to last night. Damon sat her between his legs and kissed the part of her skin, which the bedsheet didn't cover.

"You look radiant." He whispered against her bareback, and Bonnie shivered.

Her body continued to crave him, and last night might have started an addiction.

"Is it your way to inquire about your last night performance?" She taunted him.

An arrogant laugh echoed in the room, and he kissed her neck to prove his point. The goose bumped, which appeared, silenced Bonnie.

"After round three and many incoherent praises, I don't need acknowledgement," Damon added with the obnoxious arrogance, which she slowly found endearing

"Cockiness isn't attractive." She said while she moved to avoid another kiss.

"Yet, here we're. Cockiness works perfectly on you." He countered and dragged her back to him.

"Hmmm…" She said noncommittally, and she left the enclave of his arm.

Bonnie retreated inside their bed, and she blew a mocking kiss in her husband direction. Damon rolled his eyes, but he smirked after he played along and caught her kiss.

...

...

...

"Don't you dare fall back asleep," Damon warned his wife.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and covered her body with the soft blanket. She needed the sleep after what he did to her body last night.

"I can't help the exhaustion and blame yourself for it. Here, another stroke to your ego and it will inflate head." She answered with sarcasm.

Damon moved away from his spot on the floor, and He pulled the bedsheet away. Bonnie groaned, and she glared at her husband.

"We can't miss another flight because you can't keep your eyes open. If it happens, I don't want to hear a complaint." Carefully, he pulled on her arm, and she didn't resist.

Bonnie's head collided with her husband's chest. She closed her eyes and breathed his masculine scent.

"You will carry me to the plane, babe." She mumbled and nuzzled his chest.

"We will give the world another great picture. Your luggage is ready, Bonnie." He added while he carried her as she requested.

"You don't know what clothes I want to take with me." She complained, and his answer was to squeeze her lace-covered ass.

"You don't know where we're going, and you don't need clothes. It defeats the purposes. You know I'm kind of hooked to your pussyyy." In his puerile fashion, he drawled the end of the sentence.

"Sometimes, I question my sanity and why I married you," Bonnie said while she swatted his shoulder.

"You insanely love me." Confidently, he answered.

Knowing such a thing made Damon's heart flutter. He was unsure if it was a very masculine thing, but he felt butterflies in his stomach.

"I do." The sincerity in her voice strengthened Damon's adoration.

He put his wife down and kissed her as if she was his only source of oxygen. Perhaps, she was because he breathed better in her presence. Life tasted of hope and sweetness, and he wanted it to continue to do so.

"Where are we going? I hope it's warm, and we can drink coconut water." She asked.

Damon kept his poker face. He had a big surprise, and he would be as silent as a tomb.

"You will find out and love me more after it. Now, take this and come back dressed." He threw her towel toward her and closed his suitcase.

When she slipped into the hot bath, which he ran for her. Damon snuck out to pass many important calls and to confirm their family chalet was in a proper state. He would offer her more than the honeymoon of her dream.


	15. Chapter 16

**Back with a long chapter, and it was a hard one to squeeze out. However, this fic will continue to be updated until the epilogue.**

 **Thank you if you're still reading and reviewing.**

 **I don't own the vampire diaries.**

 **Please, review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: what is a fairy-tale without a magical land?**

* * *

"I was promised a tropical island," Bonnie complained as their plane landed on a tarmac covered with snow.

Her eyes zeroed on the windows, and the young woman attempted to find a clue of their location on a board or anything. However, there was snow falling everywhere. She could not tell where they were, but she knew this was not anywhere tropical. Intrigued, Bonnie turned her attention to her husband, who had not said much since their departure from their home.

In truth, the eccentric billionaire had not said much since his wife finally recovered from the awesome night, which they had. Damon had spent his days placing multiple calls and packing their bags. Now, Bonnie regretted allowing her husband to plan their honeymoon. Bonnie was unaware of what Damon was planning, but this snowy place had something to do with it. Consequently, she stared at Damon with an expecting expression. Ultimately, she could get an answer from him. However, Damon decided to focus on his phone. Bonnie started to become jealous of her husband's phone, and another hour of neglect would lead to her stealing it from him.

"You should grab your coat in that blue bag." He told her without raising his eyes from his phone.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, and she bit her tongue. Damon had his moment of absence, and he had other moments, where he could subconsciously be dismissive. With his entire focus on his phone, the young woman could assume that he was working. Bonnie knew that he had a hard time staying away from his job, but she did not expect him to work during their honeymoon.

Was it why he chose this place, which clearly meant that they would stay inside their room? Bonnie dramatically sighed to attract her husband's attention, but Damon did not acknowledge her effort. She hated when he was in this trance-like state while he happily drowned under his work.

"Damon?" She says with a voice filled with accusations, and her husband finally looked at her.

Bonnie drew a deep breath, and she moved from the seat, which she took in the Salvatore's private plane. The young woman sat on Damon's lap, and she undid his seatbelt. Bonnie framed her husband's face with her palms. The petite woman stared into his eyes as an attempt to assess the situation. Were they back to the place of secrets? Was he angry with her because Abby was blowing the situation with Elena out of proportion? Was he going through a compulsive manic phase? Nothing in his eyes indicated such feeling.

"Bonnie, wear your coat," Damon said as he covered her hands with his.

The young man intertwined their fingers, and he brought their joined hand to his mouth. His lips covered hers, and Damon initiated a slow demanding kiss. His lips brushed her lower lip, and Bonnie allowed a moan to break free from her parted lips. Damon seized the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth. He deepened the kiss, and his tongue massaged hers with precision. Damon's hands broke free of his wife's one, and they ran along her back. She tightly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"The approach is convincing, but you need to put more effort to it," Bonnie whispered against his lips when she broke their kiss, and her nose brushed Damon's aristocratic one.

Her forehead came to rest on Damon's forehead. Damon's hands move from her back to her bottom, and he sucked on the soft skin of her neck. If she wanted him to convince her, he would oblige. He opened a few buttons of her blouse to have a better access to the skin of her collarbone, and his knuckles brushed her skin. He placed opened-mouth kisses on her collarbone and nibbled. Bonnie softly moaned, and Damon undid another button of her shirt. His tongue latched on her breastbone, and his tongue teasingly grazed Bonnie's burning skin.

"So as I was saying wear your coat, Bonbon," Damon said with a voice, which her lust made dysmorphic.

Damon pressed a kiss to the center of his wife's breastbone, and he pushed her shirt to the side to expose her supple breast. His hand sneaked in her blouse and caressed her toned stomach. He stopped when his mouth over above her erected nipple, and he still his hands.

"Was this your plea?" Bonnie asked with a strained voice.

She stared at her husband wanting more of his touch. Bonnie desired more of Damon, but her husband was not willing to comply. She took his hands and pressed them on her tender breast. Damon's fingers pinched her aching nipple, and he soothed the pain with slow caresses around her areola. Her mouth covered his, and she kissed him at a leisure pace until they needed oxygen.

"No, it is a taste of what is to come if you act like a good girl and wear your coat." Damon punctuated his statement by sucking on her lower lip.

She smirked at his obvious coercive method. Damon's mouth dipped lower, and his mouth was back on the supple flesh of her breast. He palmed one of her perky breasts, and it perfectly fitted in his hand. Damon twisted Bonnie's nipples while he watched as green of her eyes darkened to the point of opacity. He took her aching nipple into his mouth, and he slowly sucked on it. His mouth brazened her tingling skin.

Bonnie drew a deep breath, and she fisted his hair. Her back arched to allow him better access to her bosom, but Damon removed his mouth after the last teasing lick. He started to close her buttons. Bonnie sighed, and she rearranged her position on his laps. Her wet pussy pressed on his engorged manhood, and Damon lowly groaned. She placed her hand on his shoulders, and she used him as support to ease her grinding motions on his painfully hard dick. She could play that game too.

"Baby...Please." Damon panted as his head came to rest on the crook of her neck.

Damon kissed the curvature of her neck, and he placed his hand on her hips to stop her gyrations. He needed his mind, and Bonnie was driving him insane.

"I'm being helpful." Bonnie innocently answered, and she thrust her hip forward to meet Damon's erection.

"Hmmm...Helpful? We're not leaving this plane if you do that again." Damon warned his wife with a hungry look, and his lazy eyes were focused on the grinding motion of her hips. They could as well spend their honeymoon in this plane.

"Okay..." The word came out of Bonnie's mouth as a moan, and she slowed the gyrations of her hips to emphasize her thrust. Damon swore in her ear, and he took her earlobe into his mouth. He bit down the soft flesh when she continued to torture him with slower hips rotation.

"Bonnie, wear your coat." Damon pried his lips away from his wife's neck, and he carefully lifted her from his lap.

He slightly shoved her forward. Bonnie glared at him, and his disheveled appearance soothed her irritation. She leaned down to kiss him, and he welcomed her tenderness with passion.

"Is it a non-negotiable order?" Pouting, she ultimately closed the last button of her blouse after they broke apart.

"Do you want that honeymoon or my body is the only thing that matter?" Damon's eyebrow rose in the challenge, and she laughed at the implication.

"Where is that damn coat again?" Bonnie begrudgingly asked, and she started to walk away from Damon with an extra sway to her hips.

"Good girl." Damon continued to tease her, and he punctuated his sentence with a slap on her generous ass.

Bonnie turned to chastise her husband, and the scoundrel had the audacity to smirk proudly and wink.

"You infuriate me, Mr. Salvatore." Bonnie threw from above her shoulder as she opened the blue bag with the coat.

Damon laughed in response to her statement, and he picked back his phone.

"My cockiness and crassness turn you on, Bonbon. Which is why you're all over my body. Don't worry babe, I will be all yours." Damon teased, and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I hate you, husband." She pulled her coat and walked back to Damon.

Damon opened his arms to accommodate her, and he knew Bonnie enough to foresee her mood and next move. Now, she was tired, and she would turn him in a sort of mattress. Bonnie took the hand, which he extended toward her. With a swift motion, he pulled her toward him, and she landed above him. Damon closed his wife's body in a hug, and she snuggled onto his left side.

Bonnie intertwined her finger with Damon's one. As he expected she was slowly falling asleep. She was mumbling something about not wanting to freeze in her honeymoon, and he could not prevent the warm laugh, which left his lips. Damon kissed the crown of his wife's head. He did not remember the last time when he was so at peace and happy.

Somehow, it scared him that he may lose it. Although, Bonnie made him want to believe that a marriage was a forever thing. Their union was a modern fairytale. Now, looking at his wife while she peacefully slept in his arms, Damon promised himself two things. He would keep her as happy as she made him, and it meant to slow down and clear some of his toxic habits. First, his workaholic habits needed to be corrected. Two, he needed to be the husband, who she deserved because she was more than any woman that he dreamed of.

"By the way where are we?" Bonnie asked as her eyes started to close, and her arms tightened their embrace around Damon's waist.

The cold worsened her state of tiredness, and the flight was long. Now, she was already sleeping. From the sudden increase in weight, Damon could tell she was deep asleep. He kissed her forehead and moved the loose tendrils, which could have disturbed her. Bonnie mumbled a thank you in her groggy voice and nuzzled her husband's chest. Her hand ran down the length of his left arm, and she intertwined their fingers. A happy sigh left her lips, and it pleased Damon. Now, he could finish planning his surprise.

"We're in Iceland." He ultimately replied to her question about their location.

Bonnie was right, and It was not the tropical island, which she expected. Damon did not forget his promises about beaches and coconut water, but he wanted to give her more than what she dared to ask. Reading Bonnie's novel made him realize that he married a romantic with dreams of fairytales with a successful conclusion. Although Bonnie was ultimately pragmatic, her romantic side was the reason, which helped her to accept his offer of a fake marriage. Now, he wanted to please the romantic in his wife.

When she did not reply, Damon pulled out his phone to pass the remaining calls. There was a schedule to respect and a few details to correct. Damon lifted his sleeping wife and made his way out of the plane. They headed to the Salvatore chalet, and he put her into their bed while he snuck out to finish everything.

* * *

The noise was distant, but Bonnie immediately recognized it. The ringtone, which interrupted her morning also Damon's infernal alarm. Bonnie hated the nineties tune, and Damon had the habit to allow his alarm to ring while he continued to sleep. Now, it was no different, or it was worse because that meant Damon intended to work.

Bonnie groaned, and she extended her arm in search of her husband's body. Obviously, Damon wanted to play on both sides. He promised her to reduce his workload, but the young man decided to mix pleasure and business. Although, Bonnie had to search for her pleasure. She would ultimately stare at her husband while he lost himself in his drawings or companies' numbers. Bonnie sighed and told herself to be optimistic. Yes, they were in some snowy location, but he would not break a promise. If her sleepy mind did not deceive her, she heard Damon say Iceland. She hoped that it was a joke. What did he want to do in Iceland? Stay inside the room and have endless sex? She was not opposed to the endless sex part, but Bonnie did not want to stay inside her hotel room.

When she found no one on the other side of the bed, Bonnie scratched the endless sex from the list of their honeymoon activities. Damon was pulling a Damon on her, and she would not allow him to do it. Bonnie drew a deep breath and opened her eyes. Bonnie noticed two things once she opened eyes. It was night, and she was alone in the most spacious room, which she had ever seen in her young life. The room put their room to shame, but she could not appreciate the decor and the beauty of the warm brown wooden wall. Bonnie started to plan her husband's funeral. The young woman reluctantly left the fur, which served as a blanket, and she walked to the ringing device, which disturbed her sleep. Next to the ringing device, a note with Damon's beautiful handwriting sat, and her name appeared in bold on the paper. Bonnie switched the alarm, and she took the note.

 _Wify_

 _Please, hold on the murderous intent and forgive my absence. There must be a knock at the door._

A knock at the door interrupted Bonnie, and she stares at the wooden door. Unsure of how to proceed, Bonnie returned her attention to Damon's letter.

 _Open the door missus Salvatore, and be cooperative. Just let them treat you like a princess. I can't wait to see you in four hours._

 _The man, who you occasionally want to murder._

 _Your dear husband._

Bonnie did not want to laugh at Damon's antics, but the truth in the last statement made her laugh. She put down the note and walked to the door. As soon as she opened the door, Bonnie was overwhelmed. She blinked a few seconds while she took in a group of people at her door.

….

…

….

…..

There were a dozen people, and they appeared to be on the mission. One person stepped out of the group and started to speak to Bonnie.

"I'm Oscar Swetlerson, and your husband hired my glam team to get you ready for tonight. Here, we have Olga and Mira for makeup and hair. Ivan, Henrik, and Erik have a few gown's selections for you. These young ladies would help you with the bath and a choice of flowers for tonight." He spoke with a confident tone and a strong accent while a surprised Bonnie continued to blink.

After a minute, Bonnie was able to speak, and she wanted to ask many questions. However, she remembered Damon's note, and the young woman opened her door to allow the fashion brigade inside her room. They moved as if they knew the place. In a few minutes, there were assortments of flower in front of Bonnie's eyes. She assumed that Damon wanted to apologize for his work-related absence, and so he sent her fourteen orchid's bouquets. Bonnie wanted to be angry with her husband, but the fact that Damon remembered her hatred for flowers and her love for orchids deflated her anger. From the fourteen bouquets, Bonnie selected the one with vanilla orchids, and they placed the other bouquets in vases around her room.

"Now, you must pick a dress. The event is special, or so I heard." Ivan opened many designer's gown boxes, and Bonnie had to stop a cry of excitement.

She was not sure of where Damon was taking her, but it was a fancy place. Tulles, laces, Swarovski diamonds, and meters of materials surrounded the petite woman. In any of the gowns, she would feel like a princess. Although, she felt as if some were excessive and not her taste. After one glance at the perfect dress, Bonnie knew what gown she wanted. The gown was perfect for her, and she loved it. Bonnie pointed at the dress, and they put aside.

"I think your bath is ready. We will be working on the rest. Any preferences for the shoes." Oscar asked as he indicated one of the girls to follow Bonnie to the bathroom.

"Practical?" Bonnie questioned, and Oscar blessed her with a genuine laugh.

"We don't have that in store. We have gorgeous, sexy, elegant, and a mix of the three." He enunciated while his staff took many shoes out of the boxes.

Oscar was not lying about the shoes' selection, and Bonnie made a mental note to inquire about the shops, where she could find more of this beautiful shoes.

"A mix of the tree will be perfect." She replied, and one of the girls ushered toward the bathroom.

Bonnie gasped, and she looked at the woman by her side. Damon went overboard with his apology, and she could retain her anger. Indeed, he was pulling a Damon on her.

"Your husband said to give you the princess treatment. Very thoughtful of him." She said with a smile as she helped Bonnie tie her hair.

What anger? She could not remember. The bath melted what she had left of anger. From the lilac scent around the room to the golden leaves swimming in the milk bath, the princess treatment was excessive, and Damon needed a lesson on flaunting his money. However, she would give it to her husband after she rewarded him for his thoughtfulness. The trip had exhausted Bonnie, and she needed this spa treatment, which Damon was willing to offer. Although, literally bathing in gold and milk was too much. Bonnie sunk in the warm milk, and her body hummed with appreciation. The warm towel covered Bonnie's arms, and the woman massaged every ache out of Bonnie's muscle. When she washed away the milk and gold from her skin with embalmed hot water half an hour later, Bonnie felt calm and relaxed. Her husband unquestionably won her forgiveness.

A few minutes later, Oscar sat her in front of a vanity. He asked her a few questions about her style and what she loved about makeup. Bonnie had job interviews, which were less serious than the thirty questions about her taste in makeup and hairstyle. Satisfied by her answers, he called Olga and Mira, the hairstylist and makeup artist.

"Something elegant and simple with a touch of naturalism." He resumed what he understood of Bonnie's taste.

The women nodded, and they smiled at Bonnie. It took an hour of immobility, but after the hair pulling and combing, they finished working on her head. Bonnie glanced in the mirror, and she loved the result. Her hair was up into a wavy chignon. Many small pearls and diamond's flowers adorned the curls, which made her loose chignon. Few loose curls framed her face, and her makeup was simple and elegance, nude colors for the eyes and a bold magenta for the lips. The remaining hour, Oscar glam team helped her in the dress, which she picked. Bonnie looked ethereal. From her elegant gown to her soft look, she was perfection.

"Our work is done. You're sublime, Missus Salvatore." Oscar said, and Bonnie thanked him and his team for their amazing work.

They left, and Bonnie waited to know what was next.

…

….

…

…

There was a knock at the door, and Bonnie expected Damon. Because of the long train, moving in her gown was hard, but she managed to run at the door. She wanted her husband to see how gorgeous she looked, and she raised her hand while she shouted "tadda." However, the person on the other side was not Damon.

"Dad?" When she faced a smiling Rudy Hopkins, Bonnie.

"It is the tradition." Bonnie's father replied as he extended his arm to her, and he gave her the bouquet of flower, which she previously chose.

Too shocked to question her father's statement, Bonnie took his arm and the orchids. Her mind started to connect everything, and tears started to pull in her eyes.

"you look beautiful, my little princess." Rudy kissed his daughter's cheek and squeezed her hand.

The lawyer was as teary as his daughter was. Damon's call was unexpected, but Rudy was happy to have a chance to accomplish his father's duty.

"Thank you, daddy," Bonnie replied, as her father led her to a car.

When she looked around, something amazing was happening. Colors floated around the sky in different waves, and she remembered that Iceland was famous over the northern lights. She remembered the hours of study around fairytales. Damon was taking notes out of her researches. The night was dark, and colorful lights danced around Bonnie and Rudy.

"Your husband went a bit overboard, and my Christmas gift to you no longer stands a chance." Rudy joked as he helped his daughter to the limousine waiting for them.

"That is Damon for you," Bonnie answered with warmth in her voice, and she continued to stare at the lights in an awe.

"I'm glad that he treats you right, and he makes you happy?" The last question was a statement to which Rudy no longer doubted the answer.

His daughter was looking at the sky with a dreamy expression. Her crooked smile glowed with a brightness, which he had only witnessed during her childhood or when she read him the stories, which she wrote for him. Bonnie was happy and in love. As a father, he did not need more to be supportive of her marriage.

"He makes me happy, and I love him. I hope mother and you can understand it, and I know that you're not a fan of that entire premature marriage or the Elena..." Rudy interrupted her speech with a raised hand.

"I wasn't happy with your wedding because I missed the most important day in your life, but here we're. I did not have the chance to make a speech and embarrass you. As for the rest, I have trusted your past choice and supported them. I will do my best to do it with your husband too. He now plays golf with Jaime and me, and it is a beginning. He makes you happy, and it is enough for me. Abigail is difficult, but she will come around. If she does not come around, you will ignore what she has to say like you do with your career." Rudy punctuated his statement with a kiss on Bonnie's forehead, and his words soothed some of his daughter's anxiety.

"By the way congratulation on your book. I'm waiting for a signed copy of your book. They are already calling it a masterpiece of this year. Your mother was wrong about your book, and the chances are that she is wrong about your husband." He finished, and he dug in his pocket for a little box.

"What is it?" She questioned as she eyed the box.

"I asked your husband not to offer you any earring for tonight." He pointed at Bonnie's bare ear.

"As you know, your Grams was a rebel and an artist like yourself. As a jeweler, she was renowned. Everyone wanted an exclusive piece by Sheila Bennett. When I married your mother, she made the ring. Although, she had a pair of hearings, which was the first piece that she made. Abby always thought that it would be hers once her mother died, but your grams thought otherwise. She made me promise to give it to you when I thought you were ready. So here to something old." Rudy finished his little monologue as he placed two ruby hearings of a rare beauty and of the richest red in his daughter's hand.

"She would be proud of you, and I'm proud of you." He wiped the tears, which started to dampen his daughter's cheek.

"Thank you, dad." Bonnie buried her face in her father chest, and a weight lifted from her shoulder.

As the family oriented person, her father's speech appeased Bonnie's mind. The doubt, which she refused to let control her marriage, disappeared. Although Abigail continued to oppose her daughter on many subjects, Bonnie had the rest of her family to support her choices.

"Baby girl, you're going to ruin your makeup with those tears. You look too pretty for tears and allow that young man to know why he is lucky to have you." Rudy said as he wiped more tears from Bonnie's cheeks.

"They make it waterproof now, dad," Bonnie said with a slight chuckle, but she stopped crying.

"Better, no one wants a crying bride."

* * *

They arranged everything at the last minute, but Damon successfully planned an intimate wedding ceremony. Although, Silas took care of the most technical issues. Teamwork was Salvatore brother's modus operandi. Damon perused the room, and surprisingly, everyone was of attendance. Although Abigail had rejected his invitation, the rest of the Bennett-Hopkins clan made the transatlantic trip.

The Hopkins men issued their traditional warning and threatened him with emasculation and an expensive divorce if he broke Bonnie's heart. Damon did not flinch once, and he did not intend to harm his precious wife. He loved her more than he thought possible to love anyone.

As he stood at the flower altar, Damon felt like a stressed groom. Silas squeezed his shoulder. The young Salvatore seriously took his groomsman's role. Silas had been helpful, and again, Damon felt thankful for their relationship.

"She is your wife. I don't think Bonnie will say no the second time. Relax, Damon. Brother, start to think about the nasty sex, which she will bless you with after this ceremony." Silas said to his tense brother, and Damon smirked at his brother's crassness.

Silas would always focus on the indecent matter, but his words reassured his elder brother. Damon took a deep breath, and he looked at his family side. How far he had come. Lily waved at him while Giuseppe proudly smiled. Sarah was checking on her camera's setting to make sure that everything was perfect. Although, Stefan was absent. That bridge had burned and turned to ashes. They were both to blame, but Damon might have reached the point of forgiveness. He was over the Petrova's woman and the stupid rivalry, which they attached to them.

Damon was happy and ready for a wedding ceremony, where he would not have to run after the bride because he brought his mistress. He wanted their fake marriage to become as true as the love, which he felt for his wife. Therefore, as the northern lights danced in the sky, he waited for his beautiful wife, who was the princess of his fairytale.

The wedding march started, and the people rose. Damon looked at the entrance, and he lost himself in Bonnie beauty. His wife looked like a goddess in her beautiful white gown. Her skin glowed as the diamond encrusted on her dressed reflected on her bare skin, and her long train was as white as the snow, which surrounded them. The design of the dress highlighted her small waist, and the only word, which left Damon's mouth, was wow. Her veil half covered her face, and it joined her train on the floor.

"You're a lucky bastard," Silas whispered in his brother's ear.

Damon believed his younger brother's statement, and he felt like a lucky bastard. For many years, he believed that his chances of happiness were inexistent, but Bonnie lost her shoe. Damon felt fortunate to love Bonnie Bennett Salvatore. He wiped the tears, which started to pool on his lower eyelid, and Silas excitedly tapped on his big brother's back.

"I love her so much," Damon told Silas, and his brother continued to tap his shoulder in an encouraging manner.

"It is a good thing Bonnie loves you too." The younger Salvatore reasoned, and Bonnie proved the veracity of Silas' words with her first statement.

When Bonnie stepped in front of Damon, she grabbed his hands.

"I love you, and I can't wait to kiss you." She whispered to him, but it was audible for the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Silas teasingly whistled, and he prompted the priest to start the ceremony. Most of the wedding ceremony passed in a blur for the bride and groom, as they were taken by each other. There was a formal exchange of vows, and Bonnie knew that nothing could affect her more than Damon's first vow. Those words were the reason why she unadulteratedly loved this man, and he continued to honor those words. Damon was an amazing husband.

The gathering, which followed the wedding ceremony, was as intimate as the ceremony. They listened to Giuseppe as he welcomed Bonnie into the family. When she did her speech, Lily cried. Bonnie regretted her mother's absence for the first hour, but Rudy, Jaime, and Qetsiyah reminded her that she had her family's support. Silas and Qetsiyah did an impressive job. Between their eyefucking and the actual disappearing act after the bridesmaid and groomsman drunk too many flutes of champagne, They made the wedding memorable for Damon and Bonnie. When it took a turn for the less puritan minds, their speech made the room laugh or blush. By the end, Bonnie wanted to disappear like her bridesmaid, and so she stood to make a toast.

"When I say we are thankful for your presence, I think that I speak for my husband and me. Lily and Giuseppe, thank you for welcoming me into the family, and I'm happy and honored to be a Salvatore. Dad and Jaime, thank you for not scaring my husband too much. Now, we all had a long day, and we need the rest. However, feel free to mingle as our groomsman and bridesmaid decided to do. Love you all, and have a great night." As she finished Bonnie grabbed Damon's hand, and she dragged him out of the room.

"I love you, dear husband" She rose on her toes to kiss him with passion and eagerness.

Bonnie was glad that the wedding took place in the garden of Salvatore's chalet. The place was big, but it took ten minutes on a car ride to return to their temporary room.

"And you're willing to prove it." He smirked as he helped her sit on his lap, which was a difficult task with her gown.

* * *

Damon's lips covered Bonnie's one. The passion, which he unleashed on her, was sensual and demanding. The pressure of his lips on hers was bruising, and warmth engulfed every inch of Bonnie's body. Damon's kisses became a careful discovery of Bonnie's lower lip, and he sucked and nibbled on the delicate pink petal. The kisses were a suave devotion to her upper lip, which Damon's tongue teased after each nibble.

Bonnie's skin tingled with the want to feel her Husband's caresses. Bonnie's hold on Damon's shoulder became almost crushing, and she eagerly clung to his body. Damon knew the cords to pull, and he has mastered her body. When he wanted her body to sing odes about his dick, the young man knew what buttons to press. Damon understood the sensitivity of his wife's body, and he could work her up to the point where her body could get an orgasm at the sound of his voice or a caress of the wind.

He understood when to allow her body to starve from his embrace until his kisses tasted like a feast to Bonnie. Consequently, his fingers ran along the curvature of her back, as she wanted them. Slowly, Damon undoes the buttons of his shirt, and Bonnie pushed down the zipper of her dress.

His tongue soothed the tingling spot on her shoulder as soon as they were bare, and she moaned. Bonnie's hand held a fist full of Damon's silken hair, and she held on his loose tendril for dear life. Bodies impossibly pressed together, she continued to demand more of her husband's touch.

"Harder, babe." He growled with his mouth pressed on the crook of her neck.

Bonnie's pussy trembled in acknowledgment of Damon's voice, and when Damon ground his manhood against her clothed vagina, her clitoris painfully throbbed. Her polished and manicured red nails sunk in his firm muscles, and the tip of her sharp nails threatens to break the smooth skin of his pectoral muscles. She pushed her hand under the long sleeves of his Italian designer shirt, and the young woman pushed the shirt down. Carelessly, she threw it around the room. Bonnie dragged her nail down Damon's abdomen, and sinuous red marks appeared on his smooth alabaster skin.

She ran her tongue along his jaws while her fingers pinch his nipples. Damon allows a deep growl to spill out of his mouth, and he covered her mouth with a hungry kiss. He kissed her until she was breathless, and he was panting while he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Bonnie loved the inflection of desire in his voice. Her mouth covered the side of his neck, and her tongue drew the curvature of his neck. Bonnie lost her hand in his nape, and she tugged to offer herself better access to her husband's neck.

…

…

..

…

Bonnie's teeth scraped Damon's pulsating skin, and her wet tongue soothed the sharp pain. She placed butterfly kisses along his pulse, and Bonnie dragged her half-open mouth on the curvature of his neck. Her mouth adorned his collarbone with opened-mouth kisses. Her tongue retraced the sinuous path of her nails. Damon pulled on her wedding gone, and he ultimately got her out of it. He took a minute to appreciate every curve on her body. From her tone abdomen to her round ass, he explored every inch of her with his tongue and teeth.

The curses, which he softly murmured in the hollow of her ear, made his wife's body shivered. Bonnie's left-hand pulled on Damon's belt, and his bigger hand covered hers. Hooded eyes and blue irises turned grey by desire stared at her, and he silently ordered her to be quick with it. The young woman lowered his zipper, and his manhood covered by a thin layer of cotton sprung to life and pocked out the opening.

"Touch me!" Damon ordered in a low growl, and he tugged on her chignon until his wife's hair spilled from his big palm.

Damon's free hand grabbed Bonnie's generous ass, and he pushed her toward his engorged manhood. She did not need Damon to prompt her to action, but the order, which he gave in his honey husky voice steered Bonnie's wildest side to the surface. Bonnie stroked Damon's hardened dick, and she ran her hand up and down. When she twirled her finger around the head of his dick, Damon's moan was a plea for his wife's mercy.

He covered her collarbone with more open-mouthed mouth kisses. The young woman's grip tightened on his nape, and Bonnie's nails ran along his back until she could hold on his firm ass. Her breath was heavy and saccade. Sweat runs down his contracted abdomen, and Bonnie watched as he dragged her panties aside to push two fingers inside her wet core.

"Fuck...," She cried louder when he presses on her clitoris until the pain becomes a blinding pleasure.

Damon pushed his finger in and out of her wet core until he felt her wall contracting. Her orgasm was on the tip of his fingers, and he stilled his hand. Slowly, he drew his fingers inch after inch out of her vagina. Bonnie had the time to feel the sudden emptiness, and her walls quivered with the need of him. Damon sucked Bonnie's juice, and he moaned at the sweet taste of her nectar. The young man lowered his head and kissed her lips. He dragged her panties down her legs and continued kissing her. Bonnie tasted herself on him, and the salty taste of his mouth eventually overpowered her taste. He laid on their bed, and he dragged her down with him.

Damon lifted Bonnie's body until her juice-covered labia grazed his lips. She moaned when his tongue darted to taste her sweet nectar. He kissed her inner thighs, and he widely opened her legs.

"Sit, babe." He asked her to sit on his face and pushed her ass up.

Damon's tongue pushed through her slits, and he thrust in and out until his name became a raw cry, which Bonnie threw in hope to receive mercy. Damon sucked her erected clitoris in his mouth, and he interchangeably swirled his tongue around it. Bonnie continued to cry Damon's name and a series of unknown curses, and his tongue made her a linguist, which helped further English. She rode him with a hand firmly pressed on his chest while her other hand caressed her breast as he would.

Damon's tongue might have spelled the longest academic words against Bonnie's pussy, and he dexterously brushed his tongue along her wet core. Bonnie's legs started to tremble, and it was the only warning, which Damon received before a shattering cry leaves Bonnie's lips. Her sweet nectar coated his lips. Bonnie's orgasm crushed her lungs, and she closed her eyes.

Bonnie floated above her exhausted and glistening body. Breathing became a herculean ancestral task, and Bonnie held on her husband's shoulder while waves of orgasm wrecked every inch of her body. With few second, Damon effortlessly moved her down to his engorged dick. His abrupt long thrust pushed her back into the bone-crushing sensation of her previous orgasm, and her walls struggled to adjust to his girth. The wonderful sensation of fullness, which Damon's thick manhood created while he wrecked Bonnie's contracting walls, sent her mind into a frenzy. Damon stilled to allow his wife to adapt to his size, and he tried a shallow thrust to see. Her walls responded with wetness and contraction.

"Oh...babe." She desperately held on his shoulders, and Bonnie cried his name louder when he completely pulled his dick out to slam back aggressively into her throbbing core.

Damon pulled out his dick, and she felt so empty. Bonnie blindly reached for his engorged dick with a plea for more on her lips. She held onto his wrist and attempted to guide him toward her vagina. She sighed when she felt his dick against her slits.

The tip of Damon's penis parted her slits, and he rubbed the hardened shaft on her sensitive vagina. Bonnie whimpered, and her hand around his wrist tried to keep him from pushing the limit of sensual torture. Slowly, he slid the head of his dick in her pussy, and he drew out when her labia gripped his flesh. His lips latched on her neck, and Bonnie moaned when his teeth sunk on the junction between her neck and her collarbone.

"Fuck me... Please!" She begged when he withdrew his lips from hers.

Damon kissed her jaws, and he sucked on the bite mark, which he freshly left.

…

…

…

…

The newlywed stroked his thick penis while his wife eagerly watched him. Once again, Damon slid in Bonnie's soft sheath, though he pushed four inches. Bonnie felt him in her contacting core, but she wanted all of his dick. From her understanding of the arrogant smirk on Damon's swollen lips, he wanted to hear a begging cry leave her lips. Retribution from the plane's trick and Bonnie was willing to comply.

Damon stimulated Bonnie's pussy with a lazy back and forth hips' thrust. Bonnie cried the young man's name louder to satisfy his ego. The sensation of fullness sent her body into a second crushing orgasm. Damon pushed his dick deeper into Bonnie's wall, and she was so tight, which made him sink his head in her shoulder. Bonnie was so wet for him, and her hoarse cries empowered her husband. Damon rested his head in the crook of her neck, as he aggressively thrust in her core. His dark tendril stick to Bonnie's skin and her scent engulfed his muscles. Damon placed soft kisses on her shoulder to soothe his bruising thrust. Although, her nails digging into his back was a sign of her pleasure.

Bonnie pushed loose hair strands away from Damon's gorgeous face, and she passionately kissed him until his stroking rhythm faltered. Bonnie's legs tightly enclosed Damon's hips, and she ground her hips to tease him. A soft suave chuckle slipped from her husband's lips. A shallow thrust and a swat on her ass answered her ministration. Bonnie felt so full with his dick thrusting deeper into her. She squeezed his bare ass to encourage him to go faster. The young woman does not know how much of Damon's dick that she could fit, but she wanted more of him.

Damon withdrew his dick and pushed it back into her tender core. He focused on her g-spot with long deep strokes. He accentuated the rotation of his hips. The sound of their colliding pelvis grew louder while Damon's thrusts became rougher and harder. He mercilessly hammers Bonnie's g-spot until she became boneless in his arms. When her walls contracted around his hypersensitive dick, the young man cursed and slowed down his pace. Bonnie's pussy tried to milk Damon's dick dry with the random contraction. With her heels digging into his ass, she attempted to thrust his hips forward. Bonnie gyrated her hips to match his thrusts. With her thumb and forefinger on his chin, Bonnie lifts Damon's face and locks their eyes into an entrancing charm. He faltered in his thrusts, and he lost himself in her. He kissed her with abandon, and the words were on the tip of his tongue.

"I fucking love you, babe." He whispered against her sweaty skin.

With every long stroke, he hit her G-spot and drove her to the edges. His touches were no longer as aggressive, and the softness in Damon's touch subdued Bonnie's hunger for more.

Damon's mouth assaulted her erogenous zones until soft whimpers of satisfaction became the only sound, which Bonnie could produce. Damon's left-hand started to caress her erected nipple while his right thumb pressed her clitoris. Bonnie's nails dug scars on his back. The undulations of their hips were harmonious to a lazy tempo. Sensual and suave mixed with deep or shallow thrust, Damon always hit her G-spot. The movement of their hips increases while he assaulted her pulsating core. When Bonnie's body started to shiver under his caress, Damon emphasized the rotation of his hips. Bonnie cried his name, and her nails dug deeper stream into his back. The contraction of her walls announced him how close Bonnie was to another orgasm, and Damon knew how to push her to the other side.

"Come for me, babe" He whispered while his hot breath caressed her feverish skin and cooled it down.

Bonnie gave in to his order, and she could barely breathe. Her lungs burned while Damon covered her lips for another passionate kiss. Damon continued to thrust into her, and Bonnie is not sure how long her husband could continue to have sex.

However, Damon could sense his release, and he switches position with Bonnie. She straddled his hips and started to move up and down. His finger dug into her hips until he left bruises. He groaned and panted as Bonnie descended on his dick. He pressed his hand on her soft breast and squeezed as she took his entire length.

"Fuck...Fuck." Damon attempted to pulls his dick out of her.

"Pills..." Bonnie grabbed his hands and lifted them above his head.

When he allowed the wave of his orgasm to crush every muscle in his body, Bonnie continued to bounce on his dick. She moved his loose hair away and kissed his forehead. Exhausted, she fell on Damon's chest. Bonnie's arms surrounded his shoulder, and she was not sure that she wanted to let go of Damon.

* * *

She had seen the picture of the happy wedding on Sarah's Instagram, and the brunette woman boiled with fury. The happy moment was supposed to be about her. She had lost everything for Damon Salvatore. However, the fight for the Salvatore man had not ended with a marriage for public attention. Elena felt betrayed, and when the brunette woman felt betrayed, she lashed out.

In a fateful morning, Elena took every proof, which she had of her affair with Damon. Pictures, text messages, and more incriminating things, the young woman placed them in an envelope and sent them to each news outlet, which she could think. If there were no longer a reputation to protect, Damon would have no reason to continue to pretend with that bitch. She refused to believe that he was serious when he broke up with her. Their break up was during a manic episode, and Elena wanted to believe nothing from his mouth. Bonnie Bennett manipulated Damon, and she would not allow it to happen.

Bonnie Bennett was indeed a bitch, and she was a vulture after the Salvatore's wealth. She did not only steal Damon from her, but Stefan also had a strong interest in her. However, Elena had a way to put an end to that fraudulent marriage. Damon could pretend for the presses and the world, but he would come back to her. He could have a new wedding ceremony, but she knew that it was to keep the fairytale angle alive.

Elena Gilbert was not losing Damon Salvatore to an opportunist as Bonnie Bennett. The first step was to reveal the truth about their marriage, and she intended to do it when she joined Abigail Bennett Hopkins and a journalist for brunch. Bonnie's mother was an unexpected ally, but the time was desperate. The world would know that the Salvatore-Bennett's fairytale was a marriage of convenience. A mock union made to conceal a scandal.

"What do you have to tell us, Miss Gilbert?" The Times' journalist asked while Elena moistened her lips with a sip of wine.

"The truth about Damon Salvatore and I, but also why he hired Bonnie Bennett to pretend to be his wife. Their marriage is an elaborate lie to hide our affair." Elena said while she put her cup of wine down, and the journalist started to take note.

The next day at the same hour, the news was everywhere, and the exclusive interview of Elena Gilbert was the talk of the world. The fairytale, which had many people in the world dreaming, might be as unoriginal as any lies.

 _ **An unoriginal fairytale.**_

 _ **Nothing but a lie.**_

 _ **A billionaire and a struggling writer, why did we expect more than a fictional love.**_

 _ **We wanted to believe in that modern day Cinderella.**_

 _ **Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore, nothing but pretense.**_

The headlines were ready, and Elena Gilbert wanted to fight for the win. She would have Damon Salvatore back in her bed.

* * *

 **Hopefully, the next update will come faster. Thank you for reading . Please, review**


	16. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the reviews, and here is the new chapter. 5 more chapters to go, and hopefully I can continue on this wave.**

 **I don't own the vampire diaries**

 **Please, review**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: You're the prince in my fairytale.**

* * *

Damon carefully extracted himself from Bonnie's tight embrace, and he stared at his ringing phone. He was afraid the noise would awaken his exhausted wife. However, the thirteen hours flight from Iceland to Aruba drained Bonnie. She was sleeping, and nothing could wake her up.

Damon placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head, and she mumbled something before dragging his pillow toward her. She sniffed it, and Bonnie tightly hugged the scented object. Damon left the bed and slipped into the bathroom to pick the call. Enzo had called five times, and Damon clearly needed to tell his friend to fuck off.

"Well..." Damon hissed as soon as he closed the door.

He had left a clear set of instruction. If the consortium was not on the verge of bankruptcy, he did not want any office call. He was holding on his promise to keep work for after the honeymoon.

"If we consider the situation, you should have more to add than a monosyllabic word." Frustrated by Damon lack of reaction, Enzo lazily spoke.

He knew Damon had received his previous message. Although, the billionaire seemed unfazed by the news of his ex-girlfriend's interview. The situation was catastrophic, but Damon would not care. Enzo knew how his friend reacted to scandals.

"What reaction do you want Enzo?" With boredom coating his word, Damon inquired.

He was eager to return to his wife, and he did not care for Elena's desperate antics. The Gilbert woman probably wanted to have his attention, but only a woman held his undivided attention. Now, she was cuddling a pillow, and Damon wanted to remediate to the situation.

"More panic and intent to come back to fix this mess." Enzo disregarded the boredom in his friend's voice.

The situation was dire, and Giuseppe was already harassing him to fix the situation. Although in a strange turn of affairs, the Salvatore patriarch did not threaten Damon's position in the consortium. Giuseppe only ordered Enzo to clear his son's reputation, and he assured that he was willing to help in the process.

"Let me rephrase what you are asking. I should interrupt my honeymoon, which has yet to start because my bat-shit crazy ex-girlfriend requires my attention. Like her twin, Elena can handle rejection, and guess what I don't give a fuck." Damon said with a tone, which forbade argument.

The man did not intend to play in Elena's game. She wanted his reputation ruined, but he never had a perfect reputation to start. His marriage to Bonnie made him likable, and it is not as if the affair between Elena and him was a secret. His marriage overshadowed that previous news, but the world knew.

"I mean your companies share could pummel down, and we made this entire thing with the intent to clean your image. Damon this is not a joke. You could lose your CEO position and more. There are plenty of occasions to have another honeymoon. I need you back in town before you lose everything." Enzo attempted to corner Damon with the only thing, which He knew could influence Damon's decision.

For years, Damon gave his all to his companies. He was a workaholic, and his job was his lifetime achievement. His job gave Damon a purpose and grounded him. His job should suffice to coerce him to be pragmatic about the situation.

"How much do I pay you?" Damon questioned with a no-nonsense tone as he leaned against the bathroom door.

He gave up the hope that the conversation could be short. Enzo would not allow him to have a peaceful night in his wife's arms, and the prospect infuriated Damon. Now, he was too exhausted to be a decent friend. Enzo needed a reminder of his actual role.

"What is the correlation with the matter ahead of us? I'm doing my job right now." Enzo defensively replied, and he pulled on his tie.

Damon was stubborn, but once the risk to lose his precious CEO position was present, he became reasonable. Tonight, Damon continued to be unfazed.

"Are you doing your job, Enzo? You're panicking and forgetting the reason why you thought the entire thing was perfect. No one will see my wife and me and then proceed to believe for a second that we are pretending to be in love. I want you to do your job. If this scandal is not tarnishing Bonnie's reputation, we're good. Do your job and I won't question your salary. If my wife is at one point tossed in that mess, you won't have to worry about your salary because you won't have a job." Damon stated in a tone, which was a perfect imitation of Giuseppe's one.

Enzo did not know how to proceed, and he nodded though Damon could not see him. However, the young man had driven his point across, and Enzo was not willing to risk his job. He took a deep breath, and as Damon instructed he started to think about ways out the Salvatore-Gilbert mess. Silence fell on their conversation, and Damon sighed on the other side.

"I have a wife to please, and so I don't want any interruption. I know you're good at your job, and I never thanked you for practically throwing Bonnie in my arms. Thank you, and you have fixed bigger scandals. Remember the Montenegro mess or Rebekah." Damon attempted to take back his harsh words, and Enzo laughed at the mansion of what used to be his routine before Damon became reformed.

Bonnie Bennett did not only cleaned his friend's image. She gave him a grounding foundation, and Enzo had blissful months were he didn't worry about headlines. Elena Gilbert had to do what she did the best, destroy Damon's peace. However, with his thought drifting to what Bonnie did for Damon, Enzo started to find a way to fix the mess, which the Gilbert girl attempted to create.

"I will fix it, but you may need to share a bit of your fairytale with the world." Enzo cautiously started to pitch his idea.

"No one is following me around my honeymoon." Damon groaned.

He did not want paparazzi around his wife and him. There was a reason he chose a recluse island around Aruba to have a honeymoon.

"I wouldn't dare to ask. I got the message, Damon. However, the public could see just as much as the people close to you see. I mean Elena has your mother in law support, and an open letter to the press will not help. I don't need you or Bonnie to speak. It is better if you continue to be in love and away. I just need the permission to show the world what we see when we are around you." Enzo cleared the doubt, which he assumed Damon would have.

"Alright as long as it is something, which Bonnie won't kill me for." Damon reluctantly agreed.

"I will fix it, bro."

* * *

Damon expected to find her asleep, but Bonnie waited from him on the other side of the door. He rolled his eyes at her curious nature, and he assumed that she heard part of his conversation. For a second, he glared at Bonnie with a false indignation, and she had a contrite smile on her lips. Bonnie walked up to Damon, and she hugged his waist.

"I missed you." She added in case her physical display of affection was not enough to make him forget that she partly listened to his conversation.

Bonnie did not commonly spy on Damon, but sometimes, she could become anxious. Although she was better at controlling her overbearing need to make sure that he was not going through any phase of his illness, she continued to worry more than necessary. Bonnie was working on it for Damon's sake. She knew that he hated her sudden monitoring behavior, but she hardly could help it. She was better than the first week, and most days, she did not suffocate him. However, there were nights like this when she woke up without him. She needed to silence her anguish, and her husband knew as much. Damon did an effort to accommodate Bonnie.

"Of course you did." He says with a soothing tone.

With a swift motion, Damon lifted Bonnie from the floor, and he helped her settle on his waist. She closed her leg around his narrow waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pecked her lips and moved before she could tempt him to deepen the kiss.

"Everything is okay?" Bonnie carefully inquired.

She had heard part of the conversation, but she wanted to give Damon a chance to share on his term. For a second, Damon did not speak, and he did not want to ruin their honeymoon.

"Yeah...everything is fine." He confidently answered, and Bonnie frowned.

Often, she forgot how he could convincingly lie. He kissed her forehead before she could argue about the veracity of his words. Damon moved them away from the bathroom door, and he carelessly threw her on the fluffy mattress of the bed in the seven-room mansion, which was their love cocoon. Bonnie groaned when she landed on the soft hand threaded cotton. She raised on her knees, and she attempted to glare at Damon. However, she failed because Damon had a very contagious laugh.

"You're such a good liar," Bonnie said with a soft tone, which soothes the sharpness of her accusation.

"Spying on me." Damon teased, and she rewarded him with a Guilty look.

Damon sat on the bed, and then he laid down with his head on Bonnie's chest. He loved the sound of her heartbeats, which easily appeased him. The young man sighed, and he reached for his wife's hand. Bonnie intertwined their fingers, and she kissed their joined hands. Bonnie's free fingers started to run through Damon dark tresses. Damon sighed again, and they were silent for a few minutes.

"The last time you lock yourself in a bathroom..." Bonnie hesitated, and she did not want to brush a hard period.

Damon squeezed her hand, and he encouragingly smiled. In the few months with Bonnie, he started to understand the need to normalize his illness. It was not a dirty secret, and they should be able to approach the subject. As a couple, they needed to explore many subjects.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay...I'm sorry, and I know what I promised to be less warry." Bonnie finished, and Damon opened his eyes to face her.

He wanted Bonnie to know that he was opened to discussion. Damon placed butterfly kisses on the tips her fingers, and he released her hand.

"I commend your effort. I'm grateful that you don't suffocate me with worries, but I don't expect you to be completely over that month. I know what I promised too, and we can talk about my mental health. I'm fine and stable for now, and I will try to keep it that way." Damon spoke, and Bonnie nodded.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Bonnie's lips covered Damon's one. His big hands sat on her thighs, and Damon caressed Bonnie's shivering skin. She moaned in his mouth, and Damon bit on her lower lip. They kissed for a few minutes until their lungs threatened to collapse.

….

…

…

…

Silence fell between them, and Bonnie started to draw patterns on Damon's palm. He glanced at his wife from the corner of his eyes, and he sighed.

"So you heard everything," Damon asked and broke the peaceful silence between them.

"Just a part and failing to make sense of it." She sincerely replied.

Bonnie waited for her husband to fill the blanks of the conversation, which he shared with Enzo. Damon pulls her from the side of the bed, where she laid, and Bonnie's body partially overlapped his. Their leg intertwined, and his dexterous fingers found her lower back.

"Just ignore it." He whispered while he kissed the curvature of her neck.

Bonnie wanted to do as he said, and his hands squeezing her ass were convincing while his mouth on her neck was terribly distracting. However, she had heard enough of the conversation to be anxious.

"Damon?" Bonnie insisted, and she pried her neck away from his lips.

"It is not important." Damon dismissed the concern in her voice, and he tugged on the silk dolphin short, which she chose to wear as pajamas.

"Enzo wouldn't call if it was not important. You know what you promised to me." Bonnie swatted his hands before he could successfully remove her panties.

She rolled the furthest away from her husband. Damon sighed, and he knew he could not escape this conversation. He sat and leaned on the bed, and Bonnie imitated his posture while she perused the room in search of the short, which Damon discarded.

"I'm not lying to you. I'm omitting things to keep you happy." He answered, and Bonnie chastised him with a glare.

"Have you met me? I will worry all day if I don't know the truth. I will call Silas just to get the information, and I will be a ball of stress. It is better to hear it from you." Bonnie countered Damon's argument.

He knew she was planning to do everything she told Damon. He sighed with a hint of frustration, and Damon scooped closer to Bonnie.

"Don't say I did not try." He warned his wife, and Damon started to nuzzle Bonnie's neck.

His mouth found her erogenous zone, and he sucked on the tender skin.

"Damon Salvatore, speak now." Bonnie regretfully pushed on his chest before he could completely cover her body with his.

"Elena decided to come clean about us, and she also told the world about the glorious beginning of our relationship. Now, Enzo fears a scandal, and he wants us to do damage control. You know same old shit." He nonchalantly replied, and Damon omitted Abby's part into the situation.

He stared at Bonnie and waited for her reaction. For a second, she took in the news.

"That bitch." She reacted, as he knew she would.

In a matter of seconds, Bonnie was out of the bed and walking away from it. She entered the closet and stared at the clothes.

"Baby, where are you going?" Damon called after her until he had to follow her inside the closet.

"First, I find her naked in our bed, and I had to freaking call the police on her. Second, she ruins our family dinner, and now, this. I'm going to kill her delusional ass." Damon found Bonnie ranting as she pulled out their empty luggage.

"Bonnie?" He called his wife, and she only glanced back at him.

Damon closed the distance between them, and he immobilized Bonnie with his hands on her waist. She attempted to escape his embrace, but Damon tightened his hold on her waist and dragged her back to his front.

"Babe, what are you doing?" He asked though he knew the answer.

Bonnie was holding his shirt, and she started to fold it.

"I'm packing. I can't believe my honeymoon was ruined before I made it to the beach." She spat the words with frustration, and Bonnie threw Damon's shirt in the closest luggage.

"You're overacting. We're going to enjoy our honeymoon and allow Enzo to do his job." Damon calmly said and pulled Bonnie's dress out of her hand.

"You don't have to pretend that you don't care about losing your job. I heard you talking about it." She replied and attempted to pick another dress to pack.

Knowing that she would be too distracted with packing to hear him, Damon lifted Bonnie from the ground, and He dragged her away from the closet. They were back in the bedroom, and Damon sat her on their bed.

"I'm not pretending. My job is safe or else dad will be calling me every five seconds to threaten me. However above all, your happiness is my priority, and so we are going to enjoy our honeymoon." He confidently said, and Damon would not allow the situation to be different.

"I can't have fun if everything back home is falling apart." Bonnie sighed, and she attempted to stand.

"Nothing is falling apart. The publicity may even be good for you book, and you did not even need it. Relax and sleep, Mr. Salvatore." He answered and pinned Bonnie to the bed.

With his weight on top of her, she could not leave the bed. She parted her legs to allow Damon some comfort, and he arranged himself in a way that he did not suffocate Bonnie.

"I know you love your job, and ..." He kissed her before she could finish speaking.

Damon's hand sneaked under her cotton tube top. His palm recovered her bare breast, and he deepened their kiss.

"It still does not matter more than spending my entire days with you. Enzo is working on it, and I will rather work you." Damon whispered when he broke their kiss.

His tongue ran along her neck until Damon's lips settled on Bonnie's collarbone. He pushed his hand in her panties, which was slightly dampened, and his thumb started to rub her clitoris. Bonnie moaned, and her hand sought his hair.

"You can do that..." She cried the words when Damon slowly pushed two fingers in her core.

…

…

…

…

Five ringtones later, Damon abandoned the idea of ignoring the caller. The calls unquestionably broke the mood, and so he pulled out his hand from between Bonnie's leg. He walked to the bathroom, and Bonnie picked the call.

"Who is it?" He asked while he reentered the room.

"Silas," Bonnie answered Damon's question, and she extended his phone to Damon.

"Silas... What does he want?" He glared at the phone in Bonnie's hand for a few seconds, but he ultimately answered his brother's call.

"My favorite fake lovers," Silas said a greeting, and he burst into a laugh.

Obviously, the situation would amuse Silas. Damon shook his head, and he told himself to forget the sexual frustration, which plagued him. He was painfully hard, and Bonnie was only in her panty. Damon had discarded her tube top somewhere, and she was looking for it. He did not have the patience for this call.

"Very funny..." Damon said unimpressed with his younger brother's shenanigans.

"Are you calling to make jokes?" He pursued, and he was ready to end the call.

"Twisting the knife is more my style, but I'm calling for business purposes. So Damon, let me talk to Bonnie." Silas sensed that his brother would end the conversation if he didn't state the purpose of his call.

"Is it something bad?" Damon questioned, and he looked around to see if Bonnie was in the room.

Fortunately, she moved to the bathroom, and there was water running.

"Depend on the angle, which you see it, and in my case, it is more money. For you, it means less sex. I need her working and writing," Silas answered.

Elena's little attempt had helped promote Bonnie's book. She was on the news and magazines. She was not only Mrs. Salvatore, but also people wanted to know more about the woman, who was maybe the fake bride. They were digging deep into Bonnie's life, and everything, which they found made her look innocent. Now, Bonnie had fans defending her character.

"Not happening during our honeymoon, remember." Damon ignored Silas' request, and he expected his brother to argue.

"Hmmm..." Silas said before he ended the call.

A few seconds later, Bonnie phone started to ring, and she answered.

"Hello." She replied, and Silas did not waste a minute.

"Are you game to write a special chapter to your book. A way to celebrate your first best seller. Something for the eager fans trying to learn more about you and your fake husband. Tell your version and make more money. We can have Damon read it for the oral version." Silas spoke as fast as he could, and he did not want Damon to interrupt the conversation before he could explain his plan.

"Bye Silas, give my wife her holidays." Damon ended the call.

….

….

….

….

"Damon?" Bonnie indignantly called her husband's name.

His audacity often infuriated Bonnie. She glared at the phone, which he continued to hold. Although, Damon was unbothered by her frustration with his rudeness. He switched off her phone, and he did the same with his phone.

"I want you all to myself, and I'm not sharing with a computer screen." Damon said as he grabbed Bonnie's arm and pulled her toward him.

"It is not a bad idea. If it helps avoid this mess, I'm willing to do it." Bonnie replied, and she started to think about Silas' offer.

"I want you to relax." He placed his hand on his wife's shoulders, and Damon started to massage the tension away.

"I won't relax unless I can somehow get back to that bitch or fix this. Let's compromise. You know mix pleasure and business." She proposed with a mischievous smile.

Damon rolled his eyes, and he knew the compromise meant going along with Bonnie's wishes.

"How you intend to do that?" Damon asked though he knew that it was futile to argue.

He would bow to her request, and Damon always agreed with Bonnie's demands. Fortunately, she never had too many demands, and she usually wanted his happiness.

"I can write while you treat me like a queen to stimulate my imagination. You're the prince to my fairytale. We are going to have a great time, but I don't want you to forgo everything for me." She said with a softness in her voice, which weakened Damon's reluctance with the situation.

"You love your job, and you're so sexy with your glasses on. I know you took your mac with you and your paper and pencil. Your job is your passion. You're going to have space to work while I write. Three hours a day of work and we will have the rest of the day to have fun." She could feel his resistance weakened, and so Bonnie decided to sweeten the deal.

"I'm not getting a better offer, right?" Damon conceited his defeat.

"The other option is to go home. We don't want that at all, or I may be arrested for murder." Bonnie replied with a bright smile, which had purpose to hide her anger with Elena.

From a way or another, she would have her revenge on the brunette. The Gilbert woman attacked the wrong woman, and Bonnie would drive that point across Elena's mind.

"Conjugal visitation is kind of a kink. Orange is your color." Damon teased as he closed the remaining distance between them.

"I don't doubt it, but do we have a compromise." She wanted a verbal confirmation.

"Only if I get to fuck you with your round glasses on. I always wanted to have my way with a writer." He brushed his lips against her lips and hooked his forefinger to the waistband of Bonnie's lace panty.

"I can arrange that." She closed the distance between their parted lips and pushed Damon pajama's pant down.

"I love you," Damon said as he lifted Bonnie up, and he easily slid in her wet wall.

Bonnie moaned between their kisses when he eased her down his dick. She bounced up and down on his hard dick, and Damon led them back to their bed. It took very little to thrown Bonnie from the edges.

"That is a good thing because I love you too." She said out of breath when she emerged out of her orgasm.

…..

….

….

….

Lazily, Bonnie rolled away from Damon. She placed a kiss on his shoulder and laid on her back to face the ceiling. Damon took her hand, and he started to draw a pattern on her palm. He stared at her ring, and he kissed her hand.

"Perhaps, you should call Giuseppe and test the water." Bonnie broke the silence, and Damon cocked his eyebrow.

"You know you just killed every possibility for round three." He sighed, and his wife swatted his shoulder.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and she could survive without another sexual round. Her vagina was tender, and in the last days, Damon had completely explored and abused every inch of her body. They were both very eager to experiment sexually, and the consequences were sore and aching muscles.

"Mom and dad already sent me a message. Do you want to know what they think?" Damon decided to reply to her precedent sentence.

"I quote have a good honeymoon, and we will love a grandchild." He almost choked on the last sentence.

"No work-related message." Bonnie inquired, and Damon nodded.

Surprisingly, Giuseppe did not harass him, as he would do in the past. Damon expected some scolding, but he received messages about grandchildren.

"I will prefer a reassuring message about work instead of this grandchild bullshit." Damon pursued, and Bonnie questioningly looked at him.

"You're on pills, right," Damon asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

They did not have the children conversation, and he was not willing to have it. However, Damon knew one thing; he did not want to have children. The first experience was traumatic.

"I gather you don't want any child for now," Bonnie emphasized on the now, and Damon subtly moved away from his wife.

"Yep...something like that. We aren't ready for a child." He attempted to close the topics before he could show signs of actual panic.

However, his thoughts started to drift toward the debacle with Katherine. Children were not an option, which Damon would consider.

"Now, it is too early, but I..." He kissed Bonnie to silence her.

He did not want to pursue this conversation, and Damon did not want to share anything in regards to Katherine. In addition, he was not aware of the days where he shared part of the story with her.

"I have to share you with your job now and so no children to steal your attention from me..."

* * *

Rudy Hopkins held on the newspaper, and his usual patience suffered the assault of a growing anger. He could not believe what he read, and When Abigail entered the room, he wanted an answer.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked with venom in his words.

Abigail was not used to his tone, and she stared in surprise. Rudy stood from his spot, and he placed the newspaper in her hand. Abby read the article, which listed Elena and her as sources of information.

"I'm wrong for trying to protect my daughter." She questioned with an offended tone.

Rudy stared at his wife, and He questioned her sanity. Did she believe what she said? Protecting Bonnie? If the situation were not dire, Rudy would have laughed.

"You think what you did was to protect Bonnie. Protect her from whom? You protected her from the husband, who she deeply loves and makes her happy. Did she request your protection, dear?" He did his best to avoid shouting.

Shouts never took him anywhere with his wife, and Abigail would attempt to be right. She always wanted to be right, and it was the problem. She believed that she knew better for everyone.

"Haven't you read the article? The marriage is fake." Abby didn't back down, and Rudy laughed at her conviction.

"If for once you bothered listening to our daughter, you would have gone to Iceland. If you took Damon olive branch, you would have learned something about her marriage. There is nothing fake in their love. Bonnie loves Damon, and you should accept it." Rudy made his point, and he expected the conversation to end.

When she estimated that her actions were justified, Abby could not be reasoned. In her eyes, she was attempting to prevent her daughter's failure. Her marriage with a man like Damon would fail.

"Damon is not good for her, and she deserves better. He has no moral." She insisted, and Rudy ultimately lost his patience.

"Stop...Just stop. Damon is not good because he is not one of the suitors, who you selected. With his help, she finally confronts your controlling behavior, and so he is not good. Damon is Bonnie's husband, not yours. He has all the qualities, which you wanted Bonnie to focus on when you forced her to go to those blind dates. He is handsome, established, and rich." Rudy reminded his wife of her hypocrisy.

For years, he attempted to stop Abigail, but the act was futile. Nothing could force reason in his wife's mind. She wanted a perfect husband for Bonnie, and his daughter had been so compliant.

"He is wealthier than any man, who you will try to push toward Bonnie. He loves and supports her. Bonnie is happy, and what more do you want. Enough Abigail. Stop projecting your long lost glory on your daughter and nieces. Lucy is in an unhappy marriage because of you. Qetsiyah is strong enough to tell you no, and so Bonnie is your sole project. You're out of line, and you need to stop. You will ruin your daughter's life, Abigail." For once, Rudy Hopkins raised his voice in his home.

His calm disappeared due to his wife's misguided obstinacy. Now, Abby needed to hear reason.

"I'm trying to help her." She defensively said, and Rudy rolled his eyes in similar fashion with his daughter.

"This is not helping her. We're tired of your shit. You will help fix the mess that you caused, and I want you to retract your claim. If you pursue with this madness, you will lose more than a daughter. Your perfect marriage is on the line. Your action deeply disappointed Jaime. In case you forgot, Damon is his client, and your son may have to sue you for defamation. Do you think beyond your fantasy?" Frustrated, he did not use his usual kid gloves with his wife.

Abigail stared at her husband, and she did not how to justify herself. Certainly, he did not care for her reasons.

"I..." She attempted to speak, and Rudy's raised hand interrupted her.

"I have heard enough, Abigail. You're going to fix the mess, which you created, and you will retract the claim, which you made before you have to face the consequences. Stop trying to control Bonnie's life. It is her life, and you're lucky to be in it. I will arrange the interview, and Jaime will coach you on what to say." Rudy did not give Abby a chance to argue, and he walked out of his home.

* * *

After his conversation with Damon, Enzo did not expect a call from the man's wife. However, Bonnie had valid reasons to call, and Enzo was glad she approached him. Now, he had something against Elena, and Enzo would not hesitate to use it.

Elena Gilbert forgot about her skeleton, but Bonnie Bennett didn't. The call to TMZ was quick, and Enzo could not sit on such video. Before Bonnie's call, he began to work many angles to discredit the Gilbert woman. After Abigail's retraction, the public questioned Elena, but it was not enough to silence the news.

Elena was also the immoral woman, who had an affair with her brother in law, but with the video, which Bonnie helped Enzo discover, the brunette would lose all credibility. Enzo switched his television on, and the video was on every news channel. Only a scandal could clear another scandal.

On Enzo's screen, the police were escorting Elena out of Damon's apartment. The video was a home security recording, and Elena in her underwear had sneaked in Damon and Bonnie's apartment. After a short argument, Bonnie had called the police.

"It seems there is more to the story that we thought." The TV host started to comment on the video.

"Elena Gilbert started to stalk her brother in law last year after Damon's wedding with the gorgeous Bonnie Bennett." A flattering picture of Bonnie appeared on the screen, and the host pursued." Damon's wedding may have pushed her down that road. The Salvatore clan never denied the affair between Elena and Damon. However, the claim of false marriage between Damon and Bonnie may be the tales of a bitter ex." The second host speculated, but Enzo knew that it would not be speculation for long.

"As we heard from Mr. Jaime Hopkins, who his Damon's attorney, the couple requested a restriction order against Elena Gilbert." The female host added, and Jaime appeared on the screen.

Enzo felt satisfied with his work. During the last days, he managed to secure many interviews for the Salvatore family. Lily, Sarah, Silas, and Giuseppe had several interviews to share their perspective on Damon and Bonnie's marriage. Sarah made her Instagram public for a few days, and the pictures of Bonnie and Damon's private ceremony were everywhere. Video of their first dance was widely shared. Enzo Saint John earned his salary, and he succeeded to book an E-news special about the couple. The unoriginal fairytale a peek into the Salvatore couple would be conveniently aired the same day that the S.S publishing house guaranteed a surprise to Bonnie Bennett's reader.


	17. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews.**

 **I don't own the vampire diaries.**

 **Please, review**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: and they lived happily with no children** …

* * *

Damon didn't understand how their honeymoon abruptly took a tragic turn. He could not pinpoint a single moment, which led to their predicament. Damon looked around him, and he realized the seriousness of their situation. Bonnie and Damon were on a beautiful tropical island, but Enzo's phone call ended honeymoon three days ago.

The situation was bad. When Bonnie remarked, she would blame everything on Damon. He was a bit dramatic, and Bonnie could shoulder some of the blame. She allowed her work to take precedence over the honeymoon when her fingers met her laptop's keyboard. Damon freed a shaky breath of relief. For a second, he apprehended the worse. Infuriating Bonnie was natural, but Damon always avoided disappointing her.

Between the sounds of Bonnie's keyboard filling the room and the soft drumming of his fingers against the table, Damon had no choice but to admit that they turned the last days of their honeymoon into an intense business seminar. Bonnie could accuse her husband to be a workaholic, but she was tenfold worst. Damon couldn't remember the last break that she took, and if his memory was functional, Bonnie took a break twenty hours ago. Although, collapsing from exhaustion didn't fit the description.

Damon was the worst, but he possessed strong reasons to allow his work to consume his person. He had tried to stay away from anything work related. Miraculously, Elena's antics didn't affect the consortium. Enzo worked hard to avoid the catastrophe. However, a succession of bad decisions dragged a few of Salvatore's smaller companies in the red. Damon did not want to point fingers, but Giuseppe pointed his finger without any hesitation. When the business was in danger, Giuseppe Salvatore forgot that Stefan was his favourite son.

Six companies were closing with a monthly deficit, and the shares values were plummeting. Damon couldn't understand how in two weeks Stefan had managed that. However, there was a reason everyone called the younger Salvatore the ripper. The small enterprises could not survive Stefan's aggressive business tactics. Stefan was extremely selective in his way to run the business. He often forgot that Salvatore's fortune rested on multiple legs. The small business helped to stabilize and balance the multi-dollar giants. Stefan disrupted the consortium balance, and Giuseppe didn't possess the patience for amateurism.

Damon's phone rung once and it continued to ring after the first call. Giuseppe had the decency to be apologetic about the disturbance, but he also reminded Damon that Salvatore consortium would be what a legacy to his sons. Damon had fought the impulse to tell him that he could forget about those grandchildren, and there was no need for a guilt trip. Salvatore consortium would probably be the only thing close to a child in Damon's life, and Bonnie already dedicated her time to the extra chapter of her book. Damon did not have any other form of distraction.

…

….

….

Damon did not expect the situation to escalate this far. Bonnie and Damon's suit became the hybrid of a billion dollars company headquarters and a publishing house. Mister and missus Salvatore both seemed stressed and exhausted. Bonnie was looking a bit more like a beautiful mess than Damon did. Her hair was up and closed into a headwrap, but loose curls escaped from every corner. Bonnie's healthy tan slowly started to disappear, and her humongous glasses poorly covered the dark bags under her eyes. Damon would affectionately call her a mess, and he was not looking better.

Three days inside sufficed to erase his tan, and the soft olive colouring of his skin disappeared with his calm. His voice was hoarse after the calls, which he passed in three days. Damon's eyes took a crimson undertone, and he required sleep. He almost fell asleep in the bathtub. The situation was dire, and the Salvatore couple needed an intervention. Damon loudly closed his computer, and he threw his phone on the bed, which Bonnie chose to turn into her temporary office. The phone fell next to Bonnie, but she barely raised her head. Her husband was dramatic and extreme with his display of frustration. She assumed the situation was no different.

"Rough partner or idiot distributors?" Bonnie questioned while she continued to type without missing a key.

In the last three days, she heard all of Damon's complaints, and reluctant partners were a redundant one. The incapable distributors came second to the partners. Bonnie regrettably questioned the need of distributor when Salvatore and specifically Damon were into aeronautics and plane conception. She had to go through a two hours lecture of what the Salvatore consortium encompassed. To summarize, there was a bit of everything in the mixture from airlines to luxury coffee. Bonnie could not fault Stefan for not micromanaging everything the way Damon did.

"I took care of the problem. Do you remember the coffee brand?" Damon offered an automatic answer, and for a second, he lost focus.

The passion, which he possessed for his work, could be distractive. Before Bonnie, his partner refused to talk about his job. Katherine would complain about the time, which he spent working, but she would have no qualms on the money. Elena pretended to listen, but her inability to process his passion for numbers and managing was obvious. Bonnie even drowning under her work would listen and offer pertinent points.

"Which one, the Ethiopian organic one, or the Colombian one? Weren't they both in the red but for different reasons?" Bonnie said as she moved her glasses away from her eyes.

She was tiring, but inspiration had stroked. Presently, Inspiration was starting a passionate conversation about coffees brand. A bit cliché but Damon was a source of inspiration. Silas rejected Bonnie's first draw for the extra chapter of her book. The section was not as personally identifiable as the other tales in the book were. Bonnie's novel was an ambitious project. The book portrayed a disillusioned but enthusiastic heroine, who understood the unoriginality of fairytales. Although, she has the misfortune to live one. Bonnie's heroine moved around a succession of fairy tales from different folklore with her pragmatism.

The book was the rejection of Abby's values, but Bonnie's last hope to find her unoriginal fairytale slipped in those lines, which she wrote long before her wedding. Damon changed her views on fairy tales and the reality of marriage. Her marriage wasn't unoriginal nor was it a fairytale. Therefore, her first draw was inauthentic. The chapter contained many truths, which Bonnie did not want to share with the outside world.

Their marriage might have started as a farce for the public to consume, but Bonnie wanted fiercely to protect her privacy. Damon was all hers and sharing part of him didn't come easily. However, Silas with his genius mind suggested that Bonnie wrote the bonus chapter in the not so charming Prince's point of view. Bonnie might be selfish about her intimacy and her love, but she loved to talk about Damon under any light.

"The Colombian coffee needed a new chain of distribution, and I think your idea was brilliant. I didn't literally take your suggestion because it wouldn't bring profit…" Bonnie interrupted Damon with an indignant gasp.

"I thought I was brilliant, but the beginning of that monologue sounds like a thirty-minute speech about my misunderstanding of consortium." She ultimately raised her eyes to glare at her husband after he offered her a backhanded compliment.

"In my defence, you suggested that I bought my coffee for S airline's plane. How was I supposed to make money by spending it on my own company? Although, the plane thing gave me many ideas. I had to twist few arms, but I'm opening an airport chain of small shops specialized in rare coffee been. No more idiot distributors and I will be distributing it myself." Damon proudly finished, and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"That isn't you buying your own coffee." Bonnie sighed, and she rubbed off the tiredness of her eyes.

"That is me starting a coffee empire. That is I adding a branch to the consortium. I'm making my baby stronger. Big difference and you would know it if you paid attention when I brushed the section about the need for a consortium to expand. It is not too late to learn the art of managing billion dollars consortium from the best. As it is going, father is not letting Stefan take over when I retire." Damon teasingly added, and Bonnie closed her computer.

Damon was Bonnie's inspiration, but he was also her biggest distraction. For a second, she forgot how much he demanded her attention at the most random time. Bonnie could only assume that he wanted her attention. When he found it better to talk about his work rather than doing it, Damon Salvatore was attention starved.

"Save that knowledge for your children. I don't think Giuseppe will appoint me as the CEO of Salvatore consortium when he would have his precious grandchildren." Bonnie casually replied while she started to clear the bed to make space for Damon.

At the mention of children, Damon barely kept his calm. He also refrained to ask about her contraceptive methods, and Damon did not want to tip his wife about his issues with anything concerning future children. He excluded any option for future children, and Damon would eventually inform Bonnie. However, he did not want to fight during his honeymoon.

Thinking about children made Damon anxious, and many past memories threatened to resurface. Damon stood, and he put a discrete distance between Bonnie and him. Unconsciously, he felt the need to manifest his opinion about those future children with physical distance. If he kept his distance, Damon could not impregnate his wife.

"Let me guess. Mama called you again. I'm going to tell her to stop. We don't want children… For now." Damon reminded himself to add that uncertain time limit, and he glanced at Bonnie to see her reaction.

"No, Lily didn't call to talk about children. I think the last time you talked to her about the topic, and you went a bit too hard. It's normal that she wants grandchildren to spoil. She feels guilty about her shortcoming with you. Now, you didn't have to be so harsh, and she called to apologize. I told her it's okay, and we will let a year or two pass before we start to think about children." Bonnie moved out of the bed, and she closed the distance between Damon and her.

She sensed his agitation, but Bonnie didn't worry about the cause of it. For the last three days, Damon needed to clean Stefan's mistake, and the workload stressed him. Therefore, Bonnie assumed the correlation.

"One or two years…" Damon had to swallow the rest of his sentence, and he felt the bitter bile coating his tongue.

How was he supposed to treat such a delicate topic? How did he formulate something so hard? Babe, I love you but you will have to choose between a life with me and a life with children.

"Yeah… one or two years. I know you want to take care of your baby and true love, but I hope you can have the consortium out of your system in a year or two…" Bonnie replied, and Damon felt slightly betrayed.

From anxiety, his emotions evolved into anger. He failed at drawing a deep breath, and Damon sunk deeper in his state of unwarranted panic. Talking about children agitated Damon more than he thought. However, he could not get over the past. Bonnie was not Katherine, and he could preach that fact to an entire congregation of unbelievers. However, he was Damon Salvatore, and he could have a breakdown at the worse time. He wouldn't stand the possibility to hurt his wife.

"Oh, so I'm the reason why we're delaying having children… You should have told me that I was slowing us down on the race of having children." Damon's growing guilt sent him into a defensive mode.

Bonnie stared at Damon, and she tried to understand the sudden anger outburst. Although, she failed to understand and stared at him in complete confusion. When Damon stepped away from her, Bonnie became suspicious.

"I will blame this pointless outburst on the fact that you're exhausted and sleep-deprived. I'm not accusing you of anything, and so don't be defensive. Obviously, I want to enjoy us as a young married couple, and I have my burgeoning career. I don't want children right now, but I want them. There is no race to anything." She attempted to be the voice of reason.

Unfortunately, Damon was not in the most reasonable mindset. He felt as if the walls were closing around him. Somehow, the conversation announced the beginning of the end.

….

…..

….

"You're on birth control?" Damon abruptly asked, and he knew he was playing with fire.

The subject was delicate, and Damon would obviously treat it with the recklessness of an elephant in a porcelain shop. Everything started to fall out of his control, and the words, which left his lips, were faster than his thinking process.

"What does that mean?" Bonnie questioned with a patience, which grew thin at each inconsiderate words from Damon.

"Bonnie, are you on birth control? Answer the question. Are you on birth control yes or no?" Damon threw the opportunity, which Bonnie offered him to amend the situation.

"I must have misunderstood what you're implying. You didn't it, did you?" Bonnie disbelieving stared at her husband.

How did a story on coffee and business result into this outcome? She could not start to pinpoint where the conversation started to derail from its original course. Damon could be a raging flame, and he was for all purposes intent of burning bridges between them. Bonnie was fighting to remain levelheaded, but Damon was sabotaging her effort.

"I'm tired. I'm frustrated, and I miss my wife. I never had to compete with your work before, and I have to adjust. I'm sorry for implying that you will lie to me and fall pregnant without we both agree on it. Bonnie…Babe…hey, It was stupid and disrespectful." He desperately said when his words started to take a meaning.

When Bonnie started to leave the room, Damon ultimately had a moment of brightness. He went too far, and Bonnie was walking away. Damon took a deep breath, and he followed his wife in the bathroom. He stopped in front of the closed door, and he did not know how to start. Damon was about to knock when a furious Bonnie opened the door

"Here, you can start to give them to me daily…" Bonnie furiously shoved the box of micro pills in Damon's chest.

"Bonnie…babe… I didn't mean it." Damon pleadingly said while he didn't take the box, which Bonnie stubbornly tried to shove in his hand.

"Read it, and don't you ever accuse me of lying to you on anything. That is something you do. I don't lie to you about important things or my health. If it concerns us both, I tell you right away. I don't pretend to be fine until you can't do anything about it. I don't lie to you…" Bonnie furiously spat at Damon, and her old grudge resurfaced.

He knew she had not completely digested his omission about his mental health. She had forgiven the lie, but she had not forgotten that he had assumed she was shallow enough to reject him. Damon had never apologized for his lies, and he didn't see the need to do so because he lied with the intent to protect Bonnie.

"I know, bonbon. I'm sorry for this and for keeping things from you." Damon said, and he was finally treading carefully.

He managed to land himself in the trouble, which he was trying to avoid. Damon glanced at Bonnie, and he could predict the tears outburst. There was a sequence to her anger. Now, he had pushed her to stage of trembling hands and bruising lip bite. Another word and she would answer with silence followed by angry tears. Damon could still salvage the situation and avoid the doghouse.

"This is our last day of the honeymoon, and we had three exhausting days. This is a shitty morning, and I'm competing for the title of shitty husband this morning." Damon took a step toward Bonnie, and with her glare, she warned him not to touch her.

"I know you've alright to be mad at me, but can you give me another chance that I don't deserve? Let me fix this and save the last day of our honeymoon, please babe." He pleaded with Bonnie, and the health of his heart rested on her answer.

For a few seconds, Bonnie glares at Damon. She toyed with many ideas, and she was too angry to be easily forgiving. However, she didn't want this argument to mark the end of their honeymoon. Those three days already stained their happiness.

"You told me about the Colombian coffee. What about the Ethiopian organic one?" Bonnie took Damon peace offering, and she offered him a way out.

Although, Damon could see in her entire demeanour that her anger didn't miraculously vanish. She was giving him a pass for today, and Damon would have to grovel for the following days.

"Thank you." Damon gratefully said as he reached for Bonnie's hand, and she reluctantly allowed him to drag her into a crushing hug.

Damon sighed into Bonnie's hair, and he was right to be wary of his destructive nature. He was already working against his own happiness, and Damon refused to imagine how bad it would be if Bonnie was pregnant. Anxiety never brought out the best of him.

"It needed a rebranding, and so?" Bonnie prompted Damon to release her by pursuing the conversation where they stopped, and he reluctantly did.

"The Ethiopian coffee started to make his way on the market, but it is as known as the other rich coffee beans. Therefore, I thought to attach it to something popular yet classy. You know a public image that is recognizable by everyone without making it cheap." Damon refused to look into the mouth of the gifted horse.

If Bonnie would rather talk about his work than argue with him, he would indulge her.

"That sounds good." Bonnie flatly said.

"Great so you would have no problem being the face of it." Damon bounced on her answer, and he would have made a better proposal if he were not desperate to clean the air between them.

"I'm not a celebrity, and I'm hardly famous," Bonnie replied, and she started to return to her spot on the bed.

"You're the American princess. You're the new favourite of the elitist. Your book's reviews say it all, and it is a contemporary twist to classic literature. I mean you have your paparazzi and people care about what you wear. Obviously, I talked to your agent and we came to an accord." Damon disregarded her rebuttal, and he held Bonnie in place by gripping her arm.

He could hardly deal with her passivity, and he regretted each word more and more with the passing second.

"I don't have an agent," Bonnie said, and she expected him to let her go.

"S.S. publishing house procures agent for their most successful writer. You're not only successful in the U.S. but your book is being translated. You're perfect as a brand ambassador and I named the coffee after you." Damon quickly said, and he knew Bonnie would only give him a few hours of an armistice.

"You named your new baby after me," Bonnie said with a slight hint of surprise.

She was visibly flattered by the act. Damon had extensively spoken about his new adventure in luxury coffee. She had felt so happy to listen to him gloat about his genius business moves. Although, Stefan had almost ruin it.

"Technically, I have a lot of things named after you. You remember the share, which I acquired into that fast-growing tech company. They are trying to push new products on a market, and B.B.S is a name for an aeronautics app, which I helped to conceive." Damon said as if it was a common occurrence to name businesses after Bonnie, which it was.

"You name things after me?" Bonnie incredulously inquired, and Damon knew that her anger was melting.

"When I'm not tired and talking a lot of shit, I actually love you. I do love you a lot and I'm a bit scared. I don't think I can lose you. I hope I don't lose you." Damon settled on sincerity, and he allowed Bonnie to have a glimpse of his current fears.

"That is unfair. This is really unfair…" Bonnie says, and Damon stops for a second.

The tears slowly covered Bonnie's cheek, and Damon wondered what fueled her anger to the final stage of it. He took Bonnie's arm, and he pulled her into a hug.

"Babe, you're crying and that is not reassuring." Damon quietly whispered when his hug didn't ameliorate Bonnie's emotional state.

"I'm too tired to express the right emotion, and I wanted to stay angry a bit longer. I had this entire plan to make your two next week difficult. I had it layout even started to pick the outfit to frustrate you. Now, you say this, and I don't want to lose you too. This is not fair…" She yawned between the sobs and the words to prove her point.

Once her anger evaporated, Bonnie's exhaustion took over. She was barely standing.

"I think you really need to sleep," Damon said as he allowed her to leave the enclave of his arm.

"I do and you're coming with me." Bonnie took Damon's hand, and she dragged him with her on the bed.

"I don't think we are on the same page. I said sleep," Damon groaned when Bonnie pressed her lips to his.

"I'm too exhausted to do anything more than a slow make out. Your virtue is safe, maiden." Bonnie whispered teasingly, and she had a soft smile on her lips.

"You're such an honorable soul, kind lady." Damon joked back, and he kissed her forehead.

True to her words, Bonnie fell asleep in the middle of the slow make out, which she believed herself able to endure in her exhausted state.

* * *

Watching Damon sleep was romantic, and there was a sort of aesthetical appeal to it. Damon was a pretty sleeper, and there was no hair out of place. Simply angelic features were frozen in a peaceful expression. Although watching Damon sleep was romantic, Bonnie did not think it was a perfect way to spend her last night on honeymoon. The night should be memorable, and Damon knew how to make the most boring thing memorable.

"Babe?" Bonnie placed a small peck on the bridge of Damon's nose.

From experience, Bonnie learned an important lesson. Damon could be difficult when anyone abruptly woke him up. Bonnie needed to ease him a state of awareness, and she didn't know a better way to do it than to arouse him. She kissed his cheeks, and Bonnie drew a pattern of wet kisses until she took Damon's lower lip between her teeth.

Bonnie nibbled on Damon's lower lip until she elicited a soft moan. She slid her tongue in his mouth, and she coerced him into a heated kiss. Damon barely opened his eyes, but he returned each of Bonnie's tongue stroke with his fiery ones. Damon's hands ran along Bonnie's back, and they halted on her ass. Damon deepened the kiss, and Bonnie indulged him for few seconds.

"Good, you're awake." She whispered when they broke the kiss to extinguish the fire consuming their deflated lungs.

"Something like that, but don't let it stop you from taking advantage of your husband," Damon answered, and he punctuated his statement by squeezing her ass.

"We're not spending another night inside the room only fucking. Wake up, Day." Bonnie chastised Damon, but she didn't stop his exploring hands.

Damon's fingers were drawing patterns on Bonnie's inner thighs, and his knuckles were flirting with the French lace of her thong.

"If fucking is the problem, we can settle for slow vanilla lovemaking. I'm hard and…" Damon groaned when he kissed Bonnie's, and he pushed his middle finger in her wet core "oh you're so wet and ready for me." Damon mumbled between slow kisses, and he pushed a second finger into Bonnie's eagerly contracting walls.

"Don't you dare put me back to sleep," Bonnie whine, but she started to move to create friction with his static fingers.

Damon managed to let out a soft hybrid sound of a chuckle and a growl. He bit into Bonnie's shoulder and leaked his mark. He adorned her collar with many open-mouthed kisses. Damon pulled his finger out of Bonnie's, and she regretfully moaned at the loss of sensation. Although, Bonnie's sobbing moan quickly became a cry of ecstasy when Damon's stretched her wall with his hard manhood.

"Faster, babe." Bonnie eagerly asked.

"Vanilla sex, Bon." Damon punctuated his tease with a slow deep thrust, which left Bonnie whimpering.

"Fuck…fucks…" Bonnie cried when Damon slightly picked up his pace, and he slowly guided her hips to match his rhythm.

He accompanied every of his hard thrust with slow languorous kisses on the heated skin of Bonnie's neck. His hands explored every inch of her bare skin. Bonnie's moan, which Damon didn't swallow with his kisses, filled the room and joined the wet sounds of Damon's dick smacking in Bonnie's dripping core. With every precise stroke, Bonnie ascended, and she felt her entire core warm and twisted in anticipation.

"Close…" Bonnie whispered between heavy panting while Damon's thumb played a sonata on her pulsating clitoris.

Damon continued to pump into Bonnie's welcoming core, and he sped his thrust when he notices how close to the edge they were both. With a few hard thrusts, Bonnie fell into warm orgasm waves of orgasms. Damon continued to grind and thrust until he reached his own blissful state.

….

…..

…

After a few minutes to recover, Bonnie retrieved her tongue. She looked Damon, who kept his eyes closed. He knew her body well enough to manage that fit. Bonnie shook Damon's shoulder, and he dissatisfiedly groaned.

"You better not continue to sleep after my effort, which I put to ease you into a comfortable arousal," Bonnie complained, and she shook his shoulder again.

"Don't worry the great sacrifice, which you accomplished in the line of your marital duty haven't gone to waste, bonbon." Damon sarcastically replied, and he teasingly slapped Bonnie's ass.

"You're such an asshole." Bonnie rolled her eyes, and she pulled herself out of the bed.

"And you knowingly married me, which says a lot about you, Mrs. Salvatore." Damon countered with a warm laugh.

"No survival skills. I know, babe." Bonnie countered with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

Bantering was a thing, which she never wanted to lose in their relationship. They had an easy camaraderie, and Bonnie could easily say Damon was her best friend. He shared her sense of humour, and she knew how to brush his sarcasm.

"So what do you want, Bon?" Damon asked when he finally opened his eyes to face a frowning Bonnie.

"I can't do my duty as a wife," Bonnie replied with false indignation.

Damon genuinely laughed, and he cocked an eyebrow to challenge Bonnie. She rolled her eyes, and she adjusted the thing, which Damon pulled to the side. Bonnie left their bed, and she walked to the closet. From the heavy footsteps behind her, she knew Damon took the hint to follow her.

"Alright, you promised me a wild night." She said while she started to look through her clothes.

Damon started to search through his mind when he made such a stupid promise. A wild night meant to do everything he used to do before he decided to marry Bonnie. Drinking, jumping from nightclub to nightclub.

"I did that promise before I came to term with your true nature." Damon corrected Bonnie, and he leaned on the closet door.

"My true nature." Bonnie raised a surprised eyebrow.

"You're freaky, and I don't think it is a great idea to get you acquainted with the wild nightlife." Damon placed a kiss on Bonnie's nape to smooth the effect of his word.

"I will do it without you. I mean it can't be fun to have an old man breathing under my neck." Bonnie carefully elbowed Damon's abdomen to get out of the koala's hug, which he tried to trap her into.

"I'm thirty-two years old not your old sugar daddy. I'm closer to a generous sponsor." Damon laughed at his wife antics, and he knew that she had her decision made.

She only decided to inform him because he had no choice but to come with her. They had left the private island for Aruba, and the nightlife in Aruba was festive and crazy.

"Doesn't matter much I'm lightweight and horny if I'm drunk." She said with a warning tone.

"You wouldn't cheat on me even if I begged you to do it." Damon countered without losing his aplomb.

Although he was the possessive type, doubting Bonnie's loyalty would be stupid. She only had eyes for him, and Damon found it hot. She could not stand in a room without having every masculine eye on her, but Damon would be Bonnie sole focus.

"I'm glad you know it." Bonnie kissed Damon, and she pulled two dresses out of her closet.

"I'm only coming along because drunk Bonnie is an exhibitionist, and this old man might be lucky enough to get a public blowjob." Damon deadpanned, and he started to look through his own side of the closet.

"Your priorities are straight, husband." Bonnie rolled her eyes, and Damon answered with a quiet chuckle.

"My wife will allow nothing else," Damon said.

"Should I look sexy and unavailable or sexy and easy target?" Bonnie lifted both dresses for Damon to choose, and he looked depressed with both.

He was not extremely willing to go out, and he didn't want to spend the night intimidating men. Bonnie was beautiful, and he daily dealt with the consequences. His younger brother was trying to get in her pants, and Damon didn't believe Stefan wanted revenge. His wife could charm a eunuch and give him a symbolic boner.

"I'm sure in that extensive closer of yours there is sexy and I'm going home with my husband. I trust you but not the men around a horny of you." Damon finished looking for his own outfit, and he headed to the bathroom.

"Sexy and married. I have it." Bonnie shouted for Damon to hear under the running water.

…..

…..

…..

…

Now looking at his wife, Damon wondered if she understood his request. Her outfit was not sending the right message. Bonnie clearly misunderstood sexy and going home with my husband to my husband will drag me home when he can no longer survive on naughty thoughts.

Damon's eyes rested on Bonnie's toned legs, and his finger itched to run along the creamy skin. Unfortunately, they were in a public place, and she was too sober to allow any pda. They had spotted paparazzi, and Bonnie would not give anyone a show.

"I'm seriously thinking about going home and doing you on any surface. You're wow…" Damon could not even find the right word, but his body could exactly find the muscle to pull.

Femme fatale Bonnie was a divine vision. From head to toes, she looked like expensive happiness and eroticism. Her hair was in a high tight ponytail. Her makeup was minimal on the eyes with a nude Smokey, but her lips were a bold Russian red. Damon pleasingly found himself thinking about a public blowjob. The crimson red against the hue of her skin, it was sinful. Damon had a strong affinity for paganism.

"Babe, you're almost drooling. I'm flattered and bothered…" Bonnie teasingly fanned herself with her hand, and she slowly pushed a French fry into her mouth.

Damon groaned, and he ate whatever was in his own plate. As an expert into wild parties, he knew that fatty food would help them go through the night, and so they found a little family restaurant who made home food. They picked a barbecue plate, and it was a traditional feast of roasted meat with the right amount of seasoning. Damon would have enjoyed the food more if he was not thinking about more succulent thing to eat.

Bonnie in the other hand was having a gustative orgasm. Between the hoarse moan and her sensual consumption of French fries, Damon started to think of this night as a punishment for his morning behaviours. She would not put him through such torture, but how could he explain the dark maroon ensemble leather high waist short and French lace crop top, which Bonnie chose to wear.

"You look beautiful, babe," Damon said as he looked at her another time.

"Thank you. It is all for the husband taking me home tonight." Bonnie laughed, and she pushed her empty plate away.

She was ready to conquer the night. Bonnie extended her hand, and Damon took it. He pulled Bonnie toward him, and Damon fiercely kissed his wife. The kiss was languorous and demanding. Bonnie heard soft click going behind her, but she could care for anything else but the tongue exploring her mouth. Her hands disappeared in Damon's hair, and Damon's hand possessively circled her waist.

"I knew those rumours about false marriage was complete bullshit." The voice interrupted the kissing couple, and Bonnie and Damon turned to face their waiter.

She was probably the daughter of the owner and in her late teenage years. The right age to read the gossip magazine, which placated Damon and Bonnie's relationship on the front page.

"Que guapa, your wife is beautiful," Matilda said as she smiled at the tip Damon left her.

"I'm a lucky asshole," Damon said, and Bonnie slapped his shoulder for his crude language.

"You're beautiful too, Mr. Salvatore," Matilda added with a soft smile and blushing cheeks.

She looked up and down to Damon who was dressed in a loose-fitting black long sleeved shirt and form-fitting black denim. Bonnie leaned on to Damon, and she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Matilda," Bonnie said, and she dragged Damon out of the small family restaurant.

….

…..

…..

….

Damon leaned onto the bar, and he asked for another bourbon glass. He looked up to see Bonnie rolling her hip and keeping an eye on him. Perfectly put, she was eye fucking him in very much Bonnie's style when the alcohol lowered her inhibition. They had been in two clubs before, and the night was not getting any younger.

Everywhere it was the same packed ambience. The crowd was spilling everywhere and the alcohol was flowing. Damon and Bonnie had managed to throw the little crew of paparazzi after the first club. Now Bonnie was tipsy and true to her word, she was horny. Damon no longer knew if she was dancing with him or fucking him with clothes. However, the experience was fun.

In a few months, Damon's life had changed. He was no longer the spoiled Salvatore heir, who was famous for partying and all the scandals, which he caused. Now, he was married to the woman of his fantasies. Today, Bonnie was more than the woman of his dreams. He watched her dodge a man, which tried to dance with her. She raised her hand, and she pointed in his direction. Damon raised his glass to salute the insistent man, and he got the message.

"Hey?" Damon heard the voice ring with insistence, and he turned to his side to face a beautiful blonde.

"Rebekah?" Damon questioned as he couldn't see in the dark, and the bright smile on her face confirmed his suspicion.

"Damon Salvatore." Rebekah leaned to hug the man, who was a going before she fell for Stefan.

Although, it ended in a mess with Stefan when he decided to cheat with Katherine. Rebekah wasn't in good term with Stefan, but she was in friendly term with Damon and Silas. In the past, she had more with Damon and tonight, he was looking very attractive.

"Barbie. Is it a surprise?" Damon returned Rebekah, and he leaned back to the bar.

"A pleasant one I hope or it will be unfortunate when you're looking so good." She replied and her hand grazed Damon's shirt.

Rebekah's hand started to crawl toward Damon's cheek when Bonnie slapped it away before Damon could stop Rebekah. Bonnie slid between the conversing pair, and she kissed Damon in a territorial manner. The kiss was demanding, passionate, and conveyed all the feeling Bonnie wanted. She nibbled at Damon's lower lip, and Damon laughed between the kisses. To discover the jealous side of Bonnie was pleasant.

"Rebekah, my wife Bonnie. Bonnie, this is Rebekah Mikaelson." Damon said when Bonnie settled by his side.

"She made it pretty clear, I must say." Rebekah replied with a polite smile. "You must be Klaus' crush. A pleasure to meet you."

"No, I'm just Damon's wife. A pleasure to meet you too." Bonnie took the hand, which Rebekah offered.

"I will be leaving you, and I'm with few friends. Damon, it was nice meeting you and your beautiful wife." Rebekah said, and she walked away.

"Who was that?" Bonnie detached her body from Damon's side, and she settled between his parted legs.

"Stefan's ex-girlfriend." Damon said, and a suspicious raised eyebrow questioned him. "A one-time thing or three times thing."

"You're such a community dick and that thing between Stefan and you Ewww," Bonnie said, and Damon laughed at her sincerity.

"You love my dick." He replied, and Bonnie smiled mischievously.

"I'm horny," Bonnie said as she plucked the bourbon from Damon's hand.

"I can tell, babe." Damon nonchalantly replied, and his eyes fell on Bonnie's hand hooked in his pants' waistband.

Damon had to still Bonnie's hand when she unbuckled his belt. Obviously, her exhibitionism was resurfacing as the alcohol drowned her bloodstream.

"Hey?" Bonnie pouted, and she tried to reclaim her hand.

"Let's go home. We had fun. You a bit too much." Damon teased, and he pecked her lips.

"Too horny to wait to go home, and we have to take a plan." Bonnie countered, and she pulled Damon's on his feet.

Bonnie expertly manoeuvred in the packed crowd, and she shoved Damon in the male bathroom. She locked the door of the small cabin.

"I think there is no room for what you want to do." Damon laughed, and he kissed his drunk wife with slight disappointment.

"I was a cheerleader, babe. I know how to work in a small space. I'm flexible." Bonnie said before sensually dropping in a crouching position.

She looked up to Damon, and he didn't know if the image alone would make him come. Bonnie handed him her ponytail, and she pushed his zipper down to free Damon's semi-hard dick. Her wining and grinding had already started to stimulate Damon. He looked down at his gorgeous yet insane wife. Damon wondered when his luck turned, and what the appropriate gift for Enzo was.

Bonnie's hand ran along his clothed dick, and she started to caress the tip. For that instant, Damon knew he would be a moaning mess. The rough sensation if cotton against his sensitive manhood while Bonnie put the right pressure at each pump.

"Fuck…oh fucks." Damon cried while Bonnie teased the clothed tip of his dick with her tongue.

She tasted his pre-cum and made the most sinful moan. Damon closed his eyes to fight the urging sensation to thrust in his wife's mouth. Bonnie pulled out Damon's penis, and she licked the shaft from tip to balls. She came back up and pushed his dick down her wet mouth.

"That's it…babe." Damon leaned back on the toilet cabin wall, and he watched as Bonnie swallowed inches after inches of his engorged manhood. The Russian red lipstick contrasting against his pale yet reddened skin.

"Fuck…fuck…fuck." Damon could help the buckling of his hips forward, and Bonnie slightly coughed. "Sorry, babe." Damon leaned Damon to kiss Bonnie's forehead.

"You can fuck my mouth. " Bonnie told him when she sucked a last time on his dick, and she opened her mouth in welcoming manner.

Damon carefully pushed his dick down her mouth and throat, while Bonnie's hand fondled his balls. He could feel the coiling in his abdomen and the tension in his balls. His thrusts were in a disembodied rhythm. Her wet and warm mouth sucking every ounce of his dick. Her bright green eyes lecherously looking at him. Damon attempted to pry Bonnie's head away before he could come. Bonnie's hands circled Damon's dick, and she started to coerce his orgasm.

"Fuck…" Damon felt the petit more claim him, and he didn't know what the most pleasurable experience was. Bonnie sucking every drop of his essence or Bonnie sucking every inch of his dick.

"You're insane." Damon helped Bonnie up and he was ravishing her mouth before she could retake her breath. Damon tasted himself on Bonnie's lips and tongue. He kissed her until she was stealing the dioxide from his expiration and risking lung poisoning.

"You're welcome." Bonnie fixed her short, and she held her hand out for Damon's to take.

"Yeah, that too." He laughed and followed her out.

"I think I saw a flash," Bonnie said in a drunken haze.

"The headline will be funny tomorrow. Wouldn't be a wild night with the alcohol, the bathroom sex, and the scandalous headlines." Damon said as he led his wife out of the club.

"I love you, and you're never losing me." Bonnie leaned on Damon, and she didn't know how precarious her equilibrium on her stiletto was.

"I love you too," Damon replied.

"Good, you can carry me then," Bonnie said and she didn't have to repeat herself.

* * *

 _ **Two weeks later.**_

Damon stared at the bathroom sink, and it was lying there. A freaking pregnancy home kit and he tried to be reasonable about his discovery. He could mean anything. All right, Bonnie had been sick for the last five day, but she told him it was a flu.

Damon was overreacting, and Bonnie's nausea meant nothing. She had been extra sensitive, and she told him so yesterday when he caught her crying. Last night, he had brushed it off as residential fury from her mother's involvement in the mess with Elena. Bonnie was not in talking term with Abigail, and she did not want anyone involvement. That should suffice to explain her tears. However, it didn't explain why Qetsiyah was throwing this worried look in his direction.

For the last five days, Qetsiyah was always around. A few words he found Bonnie in tears. Damon stared at the pregnancy test. It meant nothing when she assured him that she was using birth control. Damon didn't want to imagine that possibility. He already had a stressful encounter with Stefan, and what was said wasn't pleasing to hear. Damon took the test, and he stared at the shiny pink bares.

The box with the instruction was in the trash, and it was not above him to fish it out. Two bares, pregnant, freaking pregnant. Damon threw the test against the bathroom wall and it shattered. Obviously, she would lie to him. He was being paranoid, and Bonnie would clear the situation. Damon pushed the test down the trash bucket until it was no longer visible. Damon didn't want to face that reality. His wife wouldn't lie to him. Bonnie would not trap him in such ways. How and why she got pregnant mattered little. He could pretend that it was not real. Too late, he was panicking and hiding the test as if the truth would disappear with it.

 _She was pregnant_

 _Bonnie was not pregnant_

 _His wife was no pregnant._

If she was not pregnant, why was he so anxious? If she was not pregnant why would Stefan claim that his world was about to fall apart? Why would even Stefan visit Bonnie? Bonnie was not Katherine, and he knew it. However, he was Damon Salvatore. He was never one to be happy for too long. He was feeling betrayed. He was terrified and anxious. Damon picked the trash, and he quietly walked out of the apartment. He set the trash bag on fire as if it could erase his reality. His wife was pregnant, and it felt like the beginning of the end.

"Babe, late night?" Damon froze when he heard Bonnie's voice.

He had planned to disappear for the next seven hours, but Damon had zoned out. He could not deal with the amount of anxiety, and looking at Bonnie brought everything to the surface.

"You shouldn't be awake. It is three a.m." Damon said when he finally saw the time.

"You didn't call, and I don't like to go to bed without you," Bonnie replied, and she looked at Damon carefully.

"Work. You can go up, and I still have more to do." The lie easily came.

"Damon?" Bonnie was readying herself for an argument, but he gave up without an argument.

"I will take a bath first. You go ahead." Damon replied, and he didn't offer Bonnie a minute to process.

He came out two hours later, and he was relieved Bonnie was asleep. Damon slid in the bed, and he pulled Bonnie into him. He wrapped her into a crushing hug, and he felt completely lost.

 _Why did she have to be pregnant?_


	18. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews.**

 **i don't own the vampire diaries.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: A villain to our fairy tale Part I**

* * *

 **I. Trigger**

 **...**

 **.**

 _Damon stared at the piece of paper, which confirmed his paternity. Katherine spoke, but Damon couldn't care for her empty words. Following the discovery of her affair with Stefan, he couldn't face Katherine. However, Damon no longer possessed the option to avoid his ex-fiance. She was pregnant with Damon's child, and he should play his role.  
_

 _Damon sighed, and he pushed the DNA result away. He didn't need to face a reminder that Katherine would become a constant in his life. Damon loved the woman with as much commitment as he could offer. They should have been married. An isolated event had sufficed to derail their future. Prior to his discovery of her liaison, the thought of Katherine's stomach swelling as his child grew inside, excited Damon. Now, he resented the situation, and he felt the guilt creep in his mind at his dishonourable thoughts.  
_

 _The nightmare refused to end, and Damon continued to relive the moment when he found Katherine and Stefan fucking. Every time, the memory resurfaced, and Damon's heart threatened to combust. The hurt, the incomprehension, and the regrets didn't allow the elder Salvatore son to know a moment of peace. The joy of future fatherhood disappeared with that discovery...  
_

 _The hurt was oppressive, and nothing could soothe the ache. Damon loved Katherine, and Stefan was his brother. They should have been married, but he had a mental breakdown, which changed his entire life. One Salvatore or another, Katherine didn't care. She would rather deal with the same one, and that thought never left Damon. With the thought, the insecurities grew._

 _The incomprehension was the fuel of Damon's hurt. Where did he go wrong? What could he have offered to prevent Katherine's betrayal? His all had not sufficed to satisfy Katherine. He loved her, and they were going to get married. Damon was going to be the father of her child, and the child who he now regretted the conception._

 _The pregnancy had been unplanned, but Damon had seen it a sign to move forward. He had bought the ring and asked the question, which Katherine always pestered him about. She wanted to marry him, and he couldn't understand her betrayal. His mind refused to process anything beyond the fatidic day. He had the moment on loop in his mind. The anger and resentment became stronger, but he had not ceased to love Katherine._

 _The regrets fueled the shame, which consumed Damon's mind. He regretted working too much. He regretted having an isolated manic crisis due to overexertion. Damon regretted failing to be the man, which Katherine wanted. Damon lamented his paternity of Katherine's child. The feeling was awful, and Damon's reaction ashamed him. He stared at the DNA result, and Damon didn't know how to move forward with his life.  
_

 _" You're angry, but we have to walk through our problems." Katherine took Damon's hand, and she ultimately seized his attention.  
_

 _Damon looked at Katherine, and nothing had changed. He continued to love her, and she was as gorgeous as he remembered. Two weeks had passed since he discovered Katherine in bed with Stefan, and everything changed. They changed, and they fought on every occasion. Day and night, Damon harassed Katherine for a DNA test. He needed to know or he needed to find relief. Damon wanted to find hope that he could move on from Katherine. Damon's hope died when opposed to the percentage on the test. He was the father of the child, whom Katherine was carrying. Fate made a mockery of his life.  
_

 _"Get the fuck out of my home," Damon tossed away Katherine's hand, and the words were venomous as they roared out his throat._

 _Damon couldn't be reasonable about the situation, and so each glance at Katherine infuriated him. He took a deep breath, and he stood to leave the room. Katherine grabbed Damon's arm, and she dragged him back. She needed him to rethink his positions. For a second, Katherine thought she had lost Damon forever, but with this DNA result, things could change. He was loyal to his family.  
_

" _I made a mistake, and you must understand that I wasn't in the best place. Our wedding had been postponed. You were in the psychiatric ward for a month. I couldn't share with anyone how bad the situation was to protect your reputation. Stefan was there for me, and he took care of me when you couldn't. It was a mistake, and you worked so much that I felt neglected. I love you, and we deserve a chance. " Katherine's puffy eyes became redder, and the tears dampened her cheeks._

 _She tried to cling on Damon, but he quickly put space between their bodies. Katherine's presence brought the worse out of him, and he heard the voices encouraging him. Anger and anxiety started to push his psychosis forward. Damon took a deep breath, and he disregarded Katherine's excuses.  
_

 _Damon would have shouldered the blame if it could have granted the peace of mind, which he wanted. If the pain could disappear, Damon would believe Katherine's blatant lies, which she masterfully recited. Damon would have forgiven and moved on if it could make him want to have his child. Each word, which Katherine said, worsened the situation. Everything announced gloom, and Damon wanted to escape the growing feeling of chaos in his mind.  
_

 _" Well, take that speech to Stefan. He can continue to be there for you. Only contact me when it concerned any level of my involvement with the pregnancy. I don't want to hear about you nor care to fix anything between us. You didn't offer me the same courtesy when I was unaware that things needed fixing in our relationship. You chose to jump on my brother's dick instead, and I think he is still willing to offer that specific comfort." Damon replied as his irritation increased. " Get out."_

 _Perhaps, if Stefan hadn't gloated about the length of Katherine's affair, Damon would have swallowed the pills. He would have accepted Katherine's excuses and use them as the flames to immolate himself. However, an affair of twelve months could hardly be a mistake. Her excuses didn't match the story. It started prior to his manic episode.  
_

" _Is that what you really want? You know no one will put up with your shit. Oh, the money may sweeten the deal and attracts few women, but at the end, they will all leave. When it isn't your fucking work, it is Silas. When it isn't Silas, it is some crazy shit. You may be all proud now, but you will beg for me to take you back soon." Katherine's words came as fast as rapid fire, and her anger turned everything into a wildfire.  
_

 _Damon wanted to be above it all, but Katherine's words stung. Each word added to the pain crushing his heart. The voice grew louder, but he forced himself to emerge. He didn't want to prove her right. He wasn't insane. Damon felt as if he was cut open, and Katherine dug his heart out of the protective enclave formed by his ribs. He no longer had sorrow to offer, but Damon had enough anger to return Katherine venom._

" _The money? Is it what kept you going through the relationship? Is it why Stefan seemed like a viable replacement? One Salvatore is as good as the other one. Guess what, sweetheart? It does not work like that. Why do you think he is so obsessed with taking over the consortium. I could have you both on the streets. I could buy your affection, and believe me, they are thousands willing to replace you in my bed. I'm good, but you, it is another story. I make sure Stefan allowance is paid every month, and he works for me. Therefore, the dream life, which you hope to leave with him, depends on how well my boots are licked. Although, I would bring myself anywhere near you after tonight." Damon attempted to appear collected, but his agitation simmered under the surface.  
_

" _it should have been Stefan's child." Katherine spat in a desperate attempt to provoke corrosive emotions.  
_

 _Nothing was going as she expected. Prying on Damon's insecurity didn't have the estimated results. Desperation innervated Katherine's tongue. Damon didn't grace her with a look, and he walked up to the door. He wanted her out of his home before he acted on his stupid impulses._

" _A shared wish, I assure you. Now, get out." With the last consonant, all hell broke loose, and Katherine lost all restraints._

 _The disdain in Damon's voice caused Katherine's reaction or was it the disregard he showed to the words, which she said with the intent to hurt him. However, something visceral arose deep in the brunette. She had to strike. Since her tongue failed, Katherine started to use her fists. She slammed the door, which Damon had opened, and she viciously attacked him._

 _Damon stood stoically until he no longer could withstand Katherine pounding fists and clawing nails. What remained of his patience shattered, and he grabbed Katherine to move her out of his way. As Katherine's fury grew, and she furiously threw herself at Damon. He attempted to restrain her hands, but it was not useful. When Katherine started to kick him, Damon shoved her away with slight strength. Although, the slight shove sufficed to destroyed Katherine's perilous balance on her heels._

 _In a matter of seconds, chaos unfolded. Katherine violently hit the ground while Damon stared in a state of shock. The brunette didn't have the time to protect herself, and her stomach absorbed most of the shock. When Katherine attempted to rise to pursue the argument, a desperate cry curled every muscle of her body. The ache was transient, but she felt the loss._

" _Call the emergency…Damon, I'm bleeding." Katherine cried, and Damon froze._

" _the baby… Damon…Damon…the baby…DAMON." Katherine shouted repeatedly until Damon broke out of his trance._

…

…

…

 _Don't touch me. I hate you so much. Are you happy now?" Katherine was in the hospital and Stefan was holding her hand._

 _Unfortunately, Katherine had suffered a miscarriage from a combination of sorrow. As a side effect from the amniotic DNA test that Damon had insisted she took, and the constant harassment he put her through to obtain that DNA test, Katherine's pregnancy had little chances to be viable. It was a rare occurrence and the doctor stated that even without the test her pregnancy had a very low chance to reach full term, but the fall precipitated what was already in motion._

 _Katherine was too caught in sorrow to care about those explanations, and she only stuck with the belief that Damon was the reason behind her miscarriage. Damon shared the same belief, and what was originally an accident took a different meaning in Damon's guilty mind. It happened because he didn't want the child._

" _Katherine…please." He pleaded even through his manic state, the loss of a child that he wanted before everything unfolded affected him._

" _Stefan please make him leave. Get his insane out of here." She cried on the younger Salvatore's shoulder. " he killed him."_

" _Katherine, talk to me…I'm sorry about the baby. I'm sorry about the miscarriage. I never meant for this to happen, but I'm sorry," Damon said repeatedly while her words clung to every neuron, which Damon possessed._

 _He needed to convince himself that he had not caused the death of his child, but he was failing. His thoughts were getting darker from the manic state. He was diving into major. depression._

" _You killed your fucking son… He is dead because you could bear to wait five months to know if it was yours or Stefan's. You pushed me. Well, congratulations! Your son is dead. You killed him because you wanted a paternity test. Are you happy now? " Those words were enough to break Damon's fragile mind._

 _Was he happy? Is it what he truly wanted? Katherine's word created permanent scars, and a thought stayed with Damon. He killed his child, and he was unable to control his impulse. The psychosis, he blamed himself for everything. A reflex of defence became twisted in Damon's mind. He pushed Katherine because he did want to be the father of her child. He did not want to have it happen again._

" _Kat… Please, I am sorry." He sobbed as he took a step back. Her words felt like a fatal blow.  
_

" _Damon, you should leave," Stefan said, and Damon quietly agreed._

 _He needed to leave. He was dangerous, and he was a monster. Damon could not stop his thoughts, and they grew darker with each passing second._

" _I'm sorry."_

* * *

 **Present**

Bonnie felt stupid, and she could not understand how it happened. She had no idea how she could explain the situation. Damon would be furious, and she reassured him on the situation. However, she could not help it. The Salvatore twins were awfully identical, and Stefan was the last person Bonnie expected to knock at her door.

Perhaps, she had confused him with Silas because of the conversation, which she had with Qetsiyah. However, it no longer mattered because she made a regrettable mistake. Bonnie pushed Stefan's hand as he reached for her, and she abruptly stood. When she noticed her mixed up, Bonnie had attempted to be polite. Now, she regretted her southern upbringing.

She should have thrown Stefan out the moment when he announced the purpose of his visit. He wanted to see her, and Bonnie should have trusted her gut feelings. Now, Bonnie definitely felt naïve, and the shock caused her to freeze. She needed a minute to process that Stefan was attempting to coerce her into kissing him back. Bonnie took thirty seconds more to process that Stefan Salvatore, no…Damon's younger brother was kissing her. Exasperated by his hands all over her and his lips on hers, Bonnie bit down the tongue Stefan tried to push in her mouth.

" what is wrong with you?" Bonnie successfully shoved Stefan away from her.

She could not comprehend how the situation escalated. One minute, she was trying to politely kick him out of her house, and the next minute, Stefan took the liberty to kiss her.

" Do you want to tell me that you're with Damon for more than the money. Do you want to pretend that what I feel is unilateral." Stefan said as he attempted to reach for Bonnie's waist again.

He was tired of waiting, and he was angry after his meeting with Giuseppe. Stefan had to sit through a meeting meant to praise Damon's ability to manage a crisis, and the second half of the meeting was Giuseppe painfully making it clear that Stefan was not cute for leadership. Stefan could still taste the bitter taste of humiliation, and it did not matter that Giuseppe had the decency to make those comments in private. Stefan was tired of losing against Damon, and he wanted to take something from his brother. Stefan wanted something that he felt he deserved more than Damon.

"Katherine liked the money, and Elena liked it too. There is no reason why you will be different. I get it that is a colossal fortune. There was something else they had in common. They also preferred me to my brother, and why would it be dif…" Exhausted by Stefan's rhetoric, Bonnie slapped him.

Furious, she stares at her husband's younger brother. Bonnie could fathom where the man found the confidence to attempt this farce. Did she ever give him any sign that she was remotely interested in what he had to offer?

" I have no idea which insane plan you have in your head, and I don't care. Never touch me again, and I will need you to leave." Bonnie said as she regained her calm.

She waited for Stefan to do as she demanded, but he stood his ground. He returned her glare with an unfazed expression. Bonnie took a pointless deep breath. Why must her life always be so complicated?

The day had been hectic and emotionally draining. Bonnie had a hard time processing every second of it. Unexpected pregnancy happened, and she was still recovering from her conversation with Qetsiyah. She didn't have the patience to deal with Stefan nor did she care enough to react to the disrespectful comparison he made. She was nothing like the Petrova-gilbert twins. She was confident that she did not see Stefan's appeal. Therefore, he could take his delusions out of her home.

"How cute! I like your sanctimonious side." Stefan said as he started to close the distance, which Bonnie put between them. " You know Damon, he doesn't deserve you." Stefan continued to speak with a quiet fury.

He looked at Bonnie from head to toes, and Stefan stood by his statement. Damon did not deserve his wife. It went beyond how gorgeous Bonnie was, and she was extremely gorgeous. However, there was that underlying class in the way, which she carried herself. Her poised nature and that warm smile, which she often directed at Damon. Stefan did not believe Damon deserved Bonnie. How did Damon get to have the perfect wife after everything he did to destroy Stefan's marriage and life?

"Look at you. Beautiful, intelligent, and everything a man would want. You're wasted on Damon. I could make you happy. I could offer you everything, which he fails to offer." He confidently finished, and he almost expected Bonnie to fall in his arm.

The little speech always worked on the Petrova-gilbert twins. A promise of dedication and praise of their beauty sufficed for their narcissistic and self-absorbed minds. Behind the prized trophy of unhealthy competition between two brothers seemed to satisfy Elena and Katherine. Although, Stefan mistakenly thought Bonnie would find it flattering. She was instead appalled by every word leaving his mouth.

" Do you get off that pitiful act? Does he make your dick harder to know that Damon was inside a woman before you can have her? Is it some twisted uncategorized deviance?" vulgarity was never the prime choice for Bonnie when it came to conversation, but she didn't believe Stefan deserved civility.

" I really don't care to know nor do I intend to play this game with you. You might be blind to the obvious, but the truth remains that I love my husband. Not his money, not whatever you think to be able to offer. The key point is I love Damon. I haven't had any interest for you nor acknowledge your existence out of the uncomfortable family gathering. Anytime, I have allowed you around me it's under the false belief that you're Silas. I can't make my disinterest for you as a man clearer nor can I help you understand as much." Bonnie made sure to deliver the right message, but Stefan was not willing to hear it.

" Do you think Damon can offer you stability? Do you think he can the father of your children? Do you think he can make you happy? I could be giving you all of what I mentioned above." Stefan said with growing insistence, and Bonnie felt as if she was having a conversation with a wall.

" I wouldn't compromise my marriage for anything you claim to be able to offer. There must be a reason why you're so jealous of Damon. Somehow, you do believe him to be a better man that you're, and It tells me enough on the man who can make me happy. Your wife thought he was a better man too. I rest my case." Bonnie hit below the belt with her last comment, but she did not find it in her to care.

If Stefan wanted to insult her husband and her marriage, Bonnie would match the animosity. She was tired of the way Stefan depicted Damon, and the constant demonizing of Damon's mental health was infuriating.

" you know that you will regret this when he shows you his true nature. When he starts to act crazy, and you have to spend day and night in the hospital with him. We will have that conversation again." Stefan said with a tone, which revealed his future intentions.

Bonnie could hear the threat behind every word, and she would not put it pass Stefan to attempt to trigger Damon. The remaining of Bonnie's patient died.

" leave my house and stay away from my husband." Bonnie hissed, and she moved to open the door.

When Stefan passed by her, Bonnie held his forearm to stop him. She did have her own warning and threats to issue.

"Damon may allow you to hurt him, but I won't. I will ruin your life and your reputation. I will rip you apart if it is necessary. You're the insane one. You're toxic and a jealous piece of shit. If you dare to go through your sordid plan, I will bury you under piles and piles of public scandal. We will see how you react when you aren't the Salvatore golden boy." Bonnie finished to speak, and her voice expressed all the disdain, which she felt in regards to Stefan.

"You will regret this. You will crawl to me." Stefan confidently said as he stepped out Bonnie and Stefan's loft.

" Some regrets are worth living with, but I doubt I will give a second thought to you. Crawling to you is a reach. Now, get out of my home before I call the police on you as I did with your ex-wife." Bonnie countered, and she slammed the door on Stefan.

* * *

If Bonnie refused to hear reason, Stefan would teach her the hardest way. He knew the corrosive effect he had on Damon's mind. He had heard Damon's therapist explain how certain action could trigger him. Before today, Stefan never felt the need to cross that line, but Bonnie's words poured salt on his wounds.

He might lose when it came to having Giuseppe's favour for the management of the consortium, but Stefan always came first in other domains. No other woman chose Damon over him. Stefan felt insulted, and he was ready to lash out. Therefore, his next stop after Bonnie became Damon.

" Dad wants you to take more classes on micromanaging," Damon said as Stefan entered his office unannounced.

He did not want to have this specific conversation, but Giuseppe expected him to treat every employee the same way. Therefore, Stefan was not excluded from reprimand, and he deserved it for the poor job, which he made during Damon's honeymoon.

" you almost run the consortium to the ground during the two weeks that I was gone. Any small company is red financially. It doesn't work like that Stefan, and you know the million dollar company matters more than the billion dollar company. You're supposed to give extra care to the frail branches." Damon continued, and he pointed at a seat for Stefan to take.

"If you just decided to get over whatever petty grudges you hold, You know you could learn from me" He finished, and Damon waited for Stefan's indignation to follow his statement.

Although, Damon was sincerely ready to bury the hatchet. He had a life different from the one, which he led the five last years, and Damon no longer cared about unhealthy competition. There was nothing to avenge, and they could start on new bases.

" Fucking my wife is not what I call petty." Stefan hissed, and Damon nodded in agreements.

For eight months, Bonnie definitely pointed out the dysfunctional nature of everything, which transpired between the Salvatore siblings. Damon was finally able to shoulder his blame and take consequential losses.

" Do you want an apology?" Damon inquired with genuineness.

Beforehand, Damon would have pointed out that Stefan. Started it, but he had grown beyond playground conflict. If an apology could give a shot to their brotherhood, Damon was ready to apologize first. He had his pride, but an apology could hurt his ego.

" You have it, Stefan. I'm sorry for my part in your marriage, and it was stupid of me to cross that line. I should have stirred clean from Elena and respected your vows. No excuses could justify my actions. I sincerely apologize." Damon said, and he noticed that Stefan wasn't sold to his sudden change of heart.

Therefore, Damon decided to insist, and he poured two glasses of bourbon. He pushed one toward Stefan, and he returned behind his desk.

"You're my younger brother, and there was a time when we acted like siblings. I didn't have to compete with you, and I didn't feel the need to do so. There are many old grudges, which no longer matter. It is exhausting and I want this to stop." Damon explained, and Stefan answered with a bitter laugh.

Of course, Damon would pretend to be the noble brother, and so he could claim that he gave Stefan a chance. However, Stefan refused to believe a word out of his big brother's mouth. Damon said those lies because he was afraid. Stefan chose to believe Damon was afraid to have a taste of his own medicine.

" Now, everything is perfect in your life, and so you want this to stop." Stefan moved his index finger between Damon and him.

" Are you scared that I might get back what you stole from me? Does it scare you that your wife might find out that she will rather have me instead of you? She wouldn't be the first one." Stefan spat those question with as much venom as he could.

Stefan didn't want the peace, which Damon offered. What Stefan wanted was what Damon possessed. He wanted his wife, and he wanted his career. He deserved it. Stefan wouldn't call what he felt, jealousy, but he saw it as establishing fairness. He worked as hard or more than Damon, but he didn't have the recognition because he wasn't the family genius. The only way, which he could prove that he was better than Damon, was to take what Damon possessed.

"I don't want anything to stop. I want you to lose as much as you can. I want you to lose your wife. You love her so much, but she is not different from the others. They all chose me. She will too." Stefan resentfully stated his wish, but he refused to acknowledge Bonnie's prior rejection.

He had rushed the process, and Stefan had put the effort to seduce her. He thought they had an instantaneous connection, but Bonnie was sanctimonious. He would need to bring her down her pedestal. Stefan had no doubt he could seduce her. He still had the taste of her lips. Damon didn't deserve her.

" Good luck with getting Bonnie to acknowledge you." Damon chuckled at Stefan's ridiculous threat.

" My wife isn't a trophy. I don't have to compete with you nor acknowledge your need to compete over Bonnie. However, I won't stand for you disrespecting her. I allow you to do your shit because you're my baby brother. You mess up at work, I clean your mess. You might be an ungrateful fuck, but you're still lil Stefano to me." Damon drained his bourbon tumbler, and he admitted that offering peace to Stefan might have been a wrong move.

"There are boundaries, which I'm willing to let you cross. if I start to treat like an adversary, you won't like it. My wife is not a plot device in your revenge plan, and she is definitively not the woman to disrespect with your implication. Don't make me teach you that lesson the hard way. You're still a dependent child maybe you should stay in your lane." Damon expected the conversation to end on that less peaceful note, but Stefan was not through what he intended to do.

Anger started to creep into Damon's mind, and Stefan knew when to strike. Anger always lead to anxiety with Damon, and his insecurities would ultimately resurface. Every word could destroy the precarious balance of Damon's life. The situation didn't matter, and the happiness in his life didn't prevent another spiral.

"Funny thing, Bonnie did look like a beautiful trophy in that gold dress. She is a pretty thing. The eyes, the lips, her taste. Peach and citrus, just sweet enough with a kick. To kiss her is an experience. Don't worry Bonnie liked it." Stefan casually said, and he observed the abrupt switch into Damon's demeanour.

" To love Bonnie is easy. The way that she reacts to every touch makes it easier to want her ." Stefan made a sound which implied all the dirty thoughts running through his mind.

He knew Damon was grasping on logic, but Stefan had to push the thought. Damon's fears and insecurities would do the rest. Stefan was basing his lies into reality. The gold dress, the taste of her lips, and how he felt about Bonnie were all truths. Stefan knew how to push Damon in his dark corner.

"I mean there is a reason why you want to hold on to her, but I won't have to compete. You will do what you do the best. You will act crazy and scare her off. She will be where she belongs and with Someone who can give her the stability, which she deserves. She won't have to worry about losing a child sorry… Murdering is what you did to your child." Stefan sat upright, and he started to dig his claws in Damon's mind.

No one mentioned Katherine's miscarriage around Damon. The guilt, which he always unleashed on Damon was consuming. Stefan was basically dragging him back into traumatic memories, and he did so without care for consequences. He didn't matter if the results were as disastrous as the first time. Stefan would get what he wanted.

"Katherine told me everything. How you wished the baby was mine. You couldn't bear the thought of having a child. You harassed her day and night. You pushed her. You wanted that child to die, and you pushed her. You watched Katherine bleed. Will you do the same to Bonnie. Oh, I know the excuse. Psychosis, mania, depression. You always have an excuse for your selfish acts. Does Bonnie want children with you? Does she know how you're a liability under stress? You may feel like pushing her too and watch her bleed. " Stefan delivered every word with a cynical detachment, and he watched Damon's rationality unfold.

Damon's anxiety returned with a vengeance, and he found no fault in Stefan's logic. He had his fear exposed and twisted.

" Get out, Stefan," Damon demanded with as much calm as he could muster.

However, the crack in his mind became gaping openings. His dark thoughts slipped out of every neuron. He could sense a building headache, and Damon fought the need to play that night in a loop.

" I intended to leave, but I wanted you to know how pretty your wife looked today. She tasted as good as she looked." Stefan stood from his seat, and he quietly left a disoriented Damon behind.

* * *

Damon attempted to clean his thoughts before returning home. However, he majestically failed. He hardly fought the self-sabotaging impulse. Damon couldn't silence his mind, and his headache became unsupportable.

 _How did you think it will last?_

 _Do you deserve Bonnie?_

"I'm being paranoid." Damon's dual thoughts forced him to console himself with rational thought.

Damon dragged opened his cupboard, and he searched for his pills. He swallowed each of them to quiet his psychosis, but the anxiety stimulant was beyond instantaneous serotonin. His self-depreciation quiet down, but the wave of anxiety, which twisted his stomach, didn't disappear.

Damon was wasting his time staring at his computer, and he had poor control over the scenarios, which his mind was constructing. Stefan drew a clear picture for him. He could not focus, and Damon's head was pounding. He had a splitting headache, which threatened to swallow his consciousness.

Damon picked his phone, and he tried to focus long enough to pass a call. The phone ringed for a few seconds until a familiar voice picked up.

" Hey, Mary?" Damon greeted his therapists' assistant " it's mister Salvatore."

"Mr Salvatore, how can I help you?" She politely asked.

" I need to book a day for follow up?" Damon answered, and there was a brief moment of silence when he heard Mary check the schedules.

"If it is for medicine dose and readjustment. He can do it today, but for outpatient setting, I will have to schedule you in two days." She finished laying the options for Damon.

" I actually want to request an observation. I just had an episode of psychosis. Can doctor Barnes take me in?" Damon requested, and there was another minute of silence and typing.

He heard Mary have a conversation with one of his therapist.

" We will have an opening in the ward in four days, and until then doctor Morales will see you in outpatient." Mary gave Damon the date of his next session.

Now, that he took the logical step, Damon had to fight the anxiety, which came with telling Bonnie that he was considering internment for a few weeks. Auditory hallucinations always announced a major depression crisis. He didn't want to take the risk for it to evolve into something out of control. Damon drunk as much as tumblers of bourbon while he managed to retain his sobriety. He was just tipsy enough to brush difficult subject.

…

….

…..

Damon had been searching for Bonnie everywhere, but his wife has returned from whatever obligations, which Silas scheduled. Although, he wanted to make sure, and the bathroom door was opened.

" babe?" Damon called as he moved deeper into their bathroom.

"Bonnie?" He insisted, but the silence spoke volume.

" Hey, are you …" Damon lost his voice when his eyes fell on the pregnancy test on the sink.

Bonnie had forgotten to take it out, and Stefan had disoriented her with his antics. Later, she had received the call of a frightened Qetsiyah. From a catastrophe to another, Bonnie forgot what she was doing in the bathroom.

Damon stared at the bathroom sink, and it was lying there. A freaking pregnancy home kit and he tried to be reasonable about his discovery. It could mean anything. All right, Bonnie had been sick for the last five day, but she told him it was a flu. He was letting Stefan's word to influence him.

Damon was overreacting, and Bonnie's nausea meant nothing. She had been extra sensitive, and she told him so yesterday when he caught her crying. Last night, he had brushed it off as residential fury from her mother's involvement in the mess with Elena. Bonnie was not in talking term with Abigail, and she did not want anyone involvement. That should suffice to explain her tears. However, it didn't explain why Qetsiyah was throwing this worried look in his direction.

For the last five days, Qetsiyah was always around. A few words he found Bonnie in tears. Damon stared at the pregnancy test. It meant nothing when she assured him that she was using birth control. Damon didn't want to imagine that possibility. He already had a stressful encounter with Stefan, and what was said wasn't pleasing to hear. Damon took the test, and he stared at the shiny pink bares.

The box with the instruction was in the trash, and it was not above him to fish it out. Two bares, pregnant, freaking pregnant. Damon threw the test against the bathroom wall and it shattered. Obviously, she would lie to him. He was being paranoid, and Bonnie would clear the situation. Damon pushed the test down the trash bucket until it was no longer visible. Damon didn't want to face that reality. His wife wouldn't lie to him. Bonnie would not trap him in such ways. How and why she got pregnant mattered little. He could pretend that it was not real. Too late, he was panicking and hiding the test as if the truth would disappear with it.

 _She was pregnant_

 _Bonnie was not pregnant_

 _His wife was not pregnant._

If she was not pregnant, why was he so anxious? If she was not pregnant why would Stefan claim that his world was about to fall apart? Why would even Stefan visit Bonnie? Bonnie was not Katherine, and he knew it. However, he was Damon Salvatore. He was never one to be happy for too long. He was feeling betrayed. He was terrified and anxious. Damon picked the trash, and he quietly walked out of the apartment. He set the trash bag on fire as if it could erase his reality. His wife was pregnant, and it felt like the beginning of the end.

* * *

 **II. Low self-esteem.  
**

 **...**

 **.**

Damon sat in his car, and he hoped the twelfth cigarette would consume his anxiety. Burning the pregnancy test did not change the reality. He was going to be a father, and as Damon feared, he was not in the mental state to go through the situation. He was flirting with the edge of depression, and Damon felt like shit.

 _Let face it, you are going to prove to her why she should walk away._

" I'm being paranoid," Damon told himself, and he wanted to ignore the nabbing voice in his head.

He leaned back, and he pulled his thirteenth cigarette. He could not go home. Bonnie could not see the weak man, which she married. He felt like shit, and he looked worse. Therefore, he was a thirty-two years old hiding away from his wife inside his car.

 _Are you going to ignore me? It doesn't change the truth, Damon._ The voice filled the emptiness of the car. Damon could hardly ignore the insisting voice.

"What truth?" Damon found himself answering to his hallucination.

 _She is pregnant and you're running away. Leaving her all alone because you can't man up. Always finding excuses. Stefan is right._

" He isn't real." Damon attempted to convince himself.

 _That is how you lost Katherine. Stefan will waltz in to save the day while you will be rotting in a psychiatric ward. Your be_

 _autiful wife, you know how it goes. You deserve to lose her. Look at you being a bitch. You deserve to be alone. That is what you want?_

"Shut up." Damon hissed, and he dragged his phone out of his pocket.

The phone endlessly rang, and the lateness of the hour became obvious to Damon. He had lost hours into his psychosis. Bonnie should be asleep.

….

….

….

"Babe, late night?" Damon froze when he heard Bonnie's voice.

He hadn't planned to disappear for the next seven hours, but Damon had zoned out. He could not deal with the amount of anxiety, and looking at Bonnie brought everything to the surface. He stood frozen on spot, and his eyes stopped on the golden dress, which Bonnie wore.

 _A golden dress._ Damon ignored the taunting comment.

"You shouldn't be awake. It is three a.m." Damon said when he finally saw the time.

"You didn't call, and I don't like to go to bed without you," Bonnie replied, and she looked at Damon carefully.

"Work. You can go up, and I still have more to do." The lie easily came, and he didn't want to be around Bonnie when he couldn't get Stefan's words of his mind.

"Damon?" Bonnie was readying herself for an argument, but he gave up without an argument.

"I will take a bath first. You go ahead." Damon replied, and he didn't offer Bonnie a minute to process.

 _Poor scared Damon, he doesn't want to face the truth. Don't you want to know if she liked kissing your brother?  
_

" you wouldn't lie to me." Damon abruptly stopped, and he turned to face a confused Bonnie.

" lie about ?" Bonnie ultimately took a defensive stand because she expected a renewed argument about her contraceptive method. However, she could do nothing more than take her pills.

" did you like kissing him?" Damon's insecurities took control.

" Kissing who?" Bonnie stared at Damon, and she was too offended by his words to question his mental state.

" Stefan had to brag about my wife in her golden dress. Her peach and citrus taste. Her responsive moans. Do you want him? I know I'm not good enough for you. You don't have to lie." There was despair in his voice, which scared Bonnie.

 _Be a man about it let her go. You don't deserve her Damon. If you don't want to fight for her, let her go._

" I love you, and I need you to tell me how you feel Damon." Bonnie quietly requested.

" like shit? I can't lose you. I'm fucking this up."

"okay, we will talk to doctor Morales." Bonnie attempted to brush the problem ahead.

 _Look, she is trying to lock you away._

" I booked a consultation. I'm sorry that was out of line." Damon said, and Bonnie hugged him.

" I need a shower," Damon said.

He came out two hours later, and he was relieved Bonnie was asleep. Damon slid in the bed, and he pulled Bonnie into him. He wrapped her into a crushing hug, and he felt completely lost. However, he was not going to lose Bonnie. He would manage.

 _Why did she have to be pregnant?_


	19. EPILOGUE

**Thanks for the reviews**

 **I don't own the vampire diaries.**

please review

* * *

 **Epilogue: A villain to our fairy tale … and an ending ( part II)**

* * *

 **Isolation**

 **.**

 **.**

Bonnie stared at Damon, and she glanced at the clock. It was almost five in the morning. Since he had his crisis of insecurities, Damon had started to come home later and later. Bonnie sat in the middle of the bed, and she patiently waited for Damon to speak. A week had passed, and she had barely seen her husband. She wanted an explanation, and he couldn't think of a good one.

Damon took an empty spot near Bonnie, and he laid his head on her shoulder. He kissed the curvature of her neck, and he intertwined their fingers. He tried to distract her with his touch. Damon was afraid to have any conversation. He didn't want Bonnie to confirm the pregnancy's news. Damon's lips covered Bonnie's one before she could demand an explanation.

"why does it feel as if you're avoiding me, babe," Bonnie spoke when she noticed that Damon had no intention of having a conversation.

She dodged his next kiss, and she kept him at a safe distance with her palm pressed on his chest. Bonnie wouldn't let Damon distract her with sex. What Bonnie called a feeling was indeed an attempt to avoid her. He couldn't deal with his thought around her, and Damon partly believed what Stefan had said. However, he didn't want to be irrational. Damon didn't want the incident with Katherine to repeat itself.

" work and shitty schedule. Once I have it fixed, you will see too much of me," Damon lied, and he kissed Bonnie again.

So far, he wasn't comfortable around people. Damon was going to his job to avoid being around Bonnie. He would stay in his office very late in the hope that she would be sleeping when he came back. Until tonight, Damon was successful.

" I hope it happens before the book tour, which Silas has planned for me," Bonnie replied, and she returned Damon's kiss.

" A book tour?" Damon asked in confusion.

He pulled away from Bonnie, and he quizzically stared at her. _She is running from you._ Damon closed his eyes to chase away the voice. This is why he couldn't be around Bonnie. The voice became so taunting around her.

" Right after all the talk shows and late night shows, I have to do an international tour to promote the book. We had this conversation two nights ago," Bonnie responded, but Damon's confusion surprised her, " Although, you have been so distracted recently." Bonnie quietly spoke, and she had to grab Damon's face to have his complete attention.

"Should I worry? Everything is alright." She asked Damon.

He had lied to her about his visit to the therapist. Damon thought he could manage with his drug only. He could still discern between the auditory hallucination and his thoughts. Going through with the clinical internment meant losing Bonnie or that was how Damon saw it. He couldn't afford to lose her, and so Damon lied. He cancelled his visit to the psychiatrist and requested an increase in dosage.

" Work, and I can't take my mind off it," Damon lied again without losing a bit.

He couldn't concentrate on anything because he was trying to quiet his thoughts and his hallucinations. Damon was distracted at work too. He couldn't even fathom the motivation to care for the mistake, which he made.

" Should I put my foot down and ask you to take another holiday. I miss you, and you come home so exhausted I'm afraid to steal what little time you have to sleep," Bonnie teasingly asked.

" I will take time off when you do," Damon calmly replied.

" I get it that I'm being hypocritical, but I miss you," Bonnie replied, and she tightened her hold around him.

Damon's guilt resurfaced after Bonnie's word. He knew he was closing on himself, and he didn't want his marriage to be affected by his behaviours. Damon was afraid to lose Bonnie, and he couldn't allow his illness to jeopardize his marriage.

" I will take the day off tomorrow and be a supportive husband," Damon offered, " what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked with a fake glee in his voice.

" signing autographs and greeting my fans. I know…" Bonnie regretfully started to speak, but Damon interrupted her.

"That is okay, I will come along."

...

…

….

Bonnie was almost done with her meet and greet. She didn't expect so many people to come to see her, but her book was a growing success. Rudy already told her how proud he felt. Her relationship with Abby wasn't getting better, and Bonnie's mother didn't approve of Damon. After Elena revealed to Abby that Damon was bipolar, her conviction that Damon wasn't good for Bonnie grew. However, Bonnie didn't need another incentive to distance herself from a controlling mother. So far nothing could amend their relationship.

" Damon is being antisocial," Silas said as he sat by Bonnie.

He glanced at the room where Damon was hiding or so he rightfully believed.

" New project. You know how he gets," Bonnie offered the excuse, which Damon served her the entire week.

" obsess, but not reclusive," Silas commented, and he pointed the difference.

Damon's work could consume his time, but It never completely made him inaccessible to the people who he loved. However, Damon hadn't interact with his younger brother in the last day, and Bonnie had hardly seen him.

"I meant obsess and unaware of the world around him." She defended her statement.

" I didn't mean to worry you, but you have to consider every possibility with Damon," Silas explained his point of view.

He had dealt with Damon's condition longer than Bonnie. One thing he had to learn was Damon could fake happiness very well. His phase of depression was always subtle. Attention to detail made the difference. If Damon wanted to pretend that everything was fine, Bonnie could easily miss the details.

" I know but I'm promised not to be overbearing. I need him to know that I trust him." Bonnie answered.

Bonnie was in a delicate position. She could disproportionately react to every abnormal behaviour. Damon needed trust, and Bonnie was struggling to give it to him. She didn't want to suffocate him because he had a mental illness, which he managed perfectly well for five years.

" You're good to him. I'm glad that he found you, and I just need you to watch out for him. Sometimes, I miss the clues, but you read him so well," Silas attempted to reassure Bonnie.

" I will. Talking about watching out for people. How is my grandmother doing?" Bonnie teased Silas.

" she is avoiding me, but we agreed it was nothing more than sex," Silas dejectedly answered.

Bonnie knowingly raised an eyebrow. She knew it was more than sex in both side, but Qetsiyah needed time to process the new development in their relationship.

" She is going to come around. I think she has to get over her relationship anxiety. When it was all sex, it was easy for Sih," Bonnie comforted Silas.

She continued to sign books from her reader, and the queue was slowly reducing. Bonnie glanced at the room where Damon was. He hadn't come out of it in the last three hours, and Silas' words stirred her anxiety.

" We moved past that stage, and she had a change of heart," Silas spoke, and Bonnie turned to give him her attention.

"Give her time, and she has something big to tell you. She told me to tell you to be prepared. Before you ask what is it, I can't say more," Bonnie anticipated Silas' answer.

She could hardly hide her happiness for Silas and Qetsiyah. The fact that it all happened during her wedding, Bonnie was already claiming the title of Godmother. Qetsiyah had a little miscarriage scare, and she wanted to keep the news of her pregnancy secret until it was viable. Bonnie could hardly forget the day when it happened. That day had been horrid, and Stefan had made it ten times worst with his undesired advances.

" very reassuring, bonbon," Silas deadpanned.

" I try to be," Bonnie replied with a smile.

"aren't you the cutest sister in law," Silas said with genuine sweetness in his voice, and he dragged Bonnie into a hug.

 _Perhaps, you're worried about the wrong brother._

" she is equally the cutest wife," Damon said as he sat by Bonnie, and he tried to silence the voice.

"Look who finally want to join us," Silas said with a hint of judgement.

" had unexpected work to finish," Damon lied.

" Work? Haven't seen you in almost two weeks. We have to talk. I miss my brother," Silas replied.

He threw a suspicious glance at Damon. However, he had no reason to doubt his brother. Silas didn't question the situation.

" haven't seen in much in two weeks and I live with him. Join the queue," Bonnie threw her two cents to the conversation.

The queue of fans was almost ending. Many were happy to see Damon make his apparition. Damon was charming with every single fan of Bonnie who approached him, and he could hide his discomfort. Internally, he wanted everyone to stay away from him. Externally, he placated a smile and told everyone who asked how proud of Bonnie he was. He accepted the compliment about how beautiful they were. He didn't have an excessive panic when anyone told him that Bonnie and he would make beautiful children. He didn't want to think about the one, who they supposedly made.

"You'll have me all for yourself tonight," Damon pressed a kiss on Bonnie's cheek.

She turned his head to kiss him on his lips. The little crowd which remained behind for autographs applaud and stared enviously at the happy couple.

" Y' all are disgustingly in love," Silas sighed.

"your turn is coming," Bonnie replied.

" tell your grandmother to return my calls then." Silas desperately asked, and he left the newlyweds.

Bonnie signed the remaining books, and the queue finally disappeared. She was happy, and she smiled at Damon. He smiled back, and he took her hand.

" let's go," Damon pulled Bonnie up with him.

"where are you taking me."

" A surprise."

...

…..

…..

A surprise, it was to Bonnie. She looked around the loud and smoky bar, and she couldn't comprehend why Damon picked the place. Between the loud music and the patrons' noise, they could hardly have a conversation.

Damon didn't want to have a conversation. He didn't want to interact with his wife. He didn't want to interact with anyone. The bar was a perfect way to create an illusion of happiness. They could both drink, and he would have a false sense of euphoria.

" This isn't what I imagined," Bonnie absentmindedly said as she took another glance to the place.

" You don't like it? I fucked I'm sorry," Damon panicked.

 _Always living her unsatisfied. Poor excuses of a husband_.

Now, Damon's insecurities started to resurface. He glanced at Bonnie with his sanity hanging on her opinion.

" I like it, but I just expected something more silent." She replied with a reassuring smile, and she dragged Damon to the bar.

" Oh, I'm seriously fucking this up. We can leave if you don't like it," Damon continued to panic.

Bonnie's reassurance couldn't silence the taunting voice. Damon felt uncomfortable around the crowd. He needed the safety of his home, and he wanted to be alone.

" day, are you okay?" Bonnie asked with genuine concern.

" Actually, I'm being a bit ungrateful here. The place is beautiful, and the flowers are amazing. I'm greedy because I wanted you to myself tonight, but this is great too," Bonnie tried to correct her statement.

She noticed that Damon was upset. Perhaps, she was being ungrateful. He took his day out, and she was complaining. Bonnie kissed her husband, and she decided to enjoy his effort.

" You're sure," Damon asked.

" I am, and I think we should celebrate something," Bonnie grabbed Damon's hand, and she wanted to drag him on the dancefloor.

He didn't move an inch, and Bonnie looked at him confused. Did she do anything wrong?

" I think we should go home. You're right the bar is too loud," Damon said as he started to drag her toward the exit.

" Damon?" Bonnie apologetically asked to know what she did wrong.

" I promise I will be better at all this once I'm over the chaos at work," Damon reassured Bonnie, and he leaned down to kiss.

" okay."

* * *

 **Poor sex drive**

 **.**

 **.**

From the way that he was kissing her, Bonnie could tell something was wrong with Damon. There was no passion to the kiss, and he was trying to fake the interest. Bonnie kissed the crook of his neck, and she ran her tongue along his collarbone.

Although, Damon tried to fake his pleasure. Bonnie could tell something was wrong. She removed her mouth from his skin. She glanced at him, and she could read his discomfort. Damon fought hard to hide it, and he pulled off Bonnie's baby doll. He was never a gauche lover, but Damon could hardly offer the adequate caress to his wife.

"I can tell your mind isn't in it," Bonnie frustratedly said.

She grabbed her baby doll and put it back on. Damon sighed and tried to find anything to say to cover his problem and the discomfort brought by the situation. Bonnie laid back on her side of the bed, and she opted to remain silent.

 _That is a very happy wife_.

" You're furious," Damon attempted to pacify Bonnie.

He pulled her into a hug, and he started to kiss her neck. Damon was trying harder, but his desire refused to burn. Bonnie subtly moved out of his embrace. She knew every touch and caress were hollow.

" I'm not, Damon." She replied.

She closed her eyes to end the conversation, and she moved further away from Damon. Bonnie was furious, but she wasn't frustrated. She had the feeling that she was doing something wrong. Damon was growing distant every day. When he didn't have his late nights at work, he would do anything to keep Bonnie at harm length. Damon had so many reasons that Bonnie could no longer keep count of his excuses. In three weeks, he was finally sleeping in their bed.

" Bonnie?" He questioned her, but Damon could tell Bonnie's emotional state.

" I'm okay." She answered without opening her eyes, and there was a coldness to her voice.

Bonnie was afraid of the conversation that could follow. She didn't want Abby's words to cloud her judgement. He wasn't cheating, and Bonnie knew she was being paranoid. Damon was a workaholic, and his absence came with the territory.

" Bonnie, I'm exhausted. I have a headache," Damon lied, and Bonnie could tell it was a lie as soon as the words left his mouth.

Every thought, which she was trying to suppress, resurfaced. Why would he lie to her? Bonnie had no problem with his lack of interest, but she couldn't stand the lying.

" you don't find me attractive, and I get it." She calmly said.

Damon stared at his wife, and he never anticipated her conclusion. Those conclusions were the furthest away from the truth. He was attracted to Bonnie, but physiologically, he couldn't muster the desire for sex.

" babe, I never said that. I said that I have a headache, which I do have," Damon attempted to rectify Bonnie's misconception with another lie.

" three weeks, that is a colossal headache," Bonnie deadpanned, and she exasperatedly rolled her eyes.

" Don't, Damon, don't." She warned him before he tried to lie again.

She had let his excuses slide for the last three weeks, but tonight, Bonnie couldn't do it. She closed her eyes again, and she wished her husband would take a hint to let it be.

" Work is draining me, and it is hectic right now," Damon insisted.

Bonnie sighed and she sat down. Why couldn't he take a hint? She would rather Damon keep his excuses to himself, but Bonnie wouldn't allow her husband to lie to her.

" I have a busy schedule to, but I find the time to be attracted to my husband. I don't have a fictional headache" Bonnie replied as she stood from the bed.

" Bonnie ?" Damon questioned her actions.

"I'm going to get some work done, and I will be downstairs," Bonnie used Damon's line against him.

 _You keep her so happy. Stefan has no chance with her._

….

….

….

….

Damon grabbed Bonnie's feet, and he dragged her lower on the couch. Bonnie stared at him confused by his actions, and she was about to ask what he wanted when he parted her legs. Damon pulled Bonnie's panty to the side, and he slid his head between her thighs

" Damon, what are you doing," Bonnie inquired as she pulled her husband's head away from her thighs.

" just proving to you that I want you," Damon tried to dive back to prove his point.

Bonnie stood from the couch, and Damon's panic grew. He looked at Bonnie, and she timidly stood by the couch. She extended her hand to help him up, and they sat by each other on the couch. Bonnie sighed, and she hesitantly broke the silence between them.

" you don't have to do that. I overreacted. I'm sorry mother has been telling how you would inevitably cheat. I took my anger out on you." She quietly told Damon.

She was used to them being sexually active, and three weeks felt like an eternity. Abigail didn't help the situation with her unwarranted advice.

"I know I'm neglecting you. I haven't given you enough of me. I'm sorry, and I would cheat on you for any reason. Let me fix it," Damon kissed Bonnie, and it felt more organic than the previous attempt.

He dragged her beneath him, and he slowly kissed her. Bonnie opened her legs to accommodate her husband. He continued to kiss her collarbone, and he drew a path of opened-mouth kisses from her neck to her lips.

" you will tell me if anything is wrong between us," Bonnie questioned, and her answer was a more passionate kiss.

" I don't deserve you." He told her, and sincerity coated every word.

" I couldn't have a better husband. give yourself some credit," Bonnie instinctively corrected Damon.

 _How sweet, she is lying to protect your bruised ego._

* * *

 **Physical Pain**

 **.**

 **.**

Bonnie felt guilty as she packed her bag, and Damon winced again as he accidentally laid on his shoulder. She sat on the bed, and she carefully tried to wake him up. Damon had hardly slept the entire night because of a sudden shoulder ache, and Bonnie started to be very worried.

" Damon?" She whispered after kissing his neck.

" Day? wake up, baby." She insisted when her first attempt failed.

Damon groaned in pain as he woke up, and Bonnie decided to change her mind. She started to remove her shoes. Bonnie could leave Damon when he was visibly sick and agonizing.

" I will call Silas, and I will ask him to reschedule whatever I have today." She said as she started to unpack her luggage.

Damon rose from the bed, and he returned everything to her suitcase. Bonnie stared at him with concern, and Damon offered a smile.

" Bonnie, I will be fine." He reassured his wife and placed a kiss on her forehead.

" what kind of wife will I be if I left you to your own device while you're so visibly sick," Bonnie tried to argue, but Damon already started to push her out of the room.

He winced at a brisk movement of his shoulder, and Bonnie stopped moving to look at him. She had never seen in such physical pain. He could hardly stand, but Damon was trying to hide it.

" A wife with a responsible adult as a husband. I will grab some pain killer and sleep. I will be fine. Silas will kill me if you reschedule because I have a random shoulder ache," Damon confidently answered.

" You haven't slept all night because of your shoulder. I will call a doctor and leave once I know what is wrong." She refused to leave in such state.

" Bonnie, it is just a shoulder ache. Happens when you spend your day into an aeronautics lab," Damon attempted to minimize the problem.

" Go before I start to whine and keep you glued to me. I love you, and have fun in Barcelona." He said when they reached the entrance of their apartment.

"I will be worrying about you." She truthfully said, and she tiptoed to kiss him.

" you shouldn't. I'm not worth all that attention and commitment," Damon said in a non-joking manner.

"Damon?" Bonnie questioned taken back by the strong belief behind his words.

" I'm fine, and I will be fine." He insisted

* * *

 **Lethargy and apathy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Two weeks after Katherine miscarriage**

 _Silas pulled the curtains of Damon's room open, and he looked at his sleeping brother. The entire situation was alarming, and Silas hadn't seen Damon in two weeks. Damon hadn't left his bed in two weeks. He had no interest for anything outside of his bed. He was eating, and he constantly slept._

" _When was the last time you did something that you enjoy," Silas asked as he attempted to force Damon out of his lethargy._

 _Damon couldn't provide an answer to his younger brother. He hardly found any joy to what he did. He no longer wanted to work on a new project. Damon simply wanted to sleep until the following day.  
_

" _Damon, you need to get out of this house," Silas insisted when Damon didn't reply._

" _baby steps, you need a shower," Silas continued to speak when he glanced at his elder brother._

" _very funny Silas, can you come over later? I need to sleep," Damon answered as he sunk back under the layers of his heavy bedsheets._

" _Have you been doing a lot of that? Every time I come to hang out with you, you're sleeping," Silas pointed out, and he sat by the corner of Damon's bed._

 _He was becoming suspicious, but Silas couldn't establish what was wrong with Damon. Of course, he understood that after the incident with Katherine, his elder brother needed a break. However, Silas couldn't guess the gravity of Damon's situation._

" _I'm exhausted. I will talk to you tomorrow," Damon disregarded Silas and he fell asleep._

 _..._

… _.._

… _.._

Damon stared at his phone screen, and he was humouring Bonnie. He simply wanted to sleep, and he didn't want to have a conversation. Damon had no energy for a conversation, but he needed to pretend for Bonnie. He had no energy to leave his bed. He only wanted to sleep.

Bonnie had left three days ago, and he hadn't picked her previous calls. Damon knew that she would become suspicious if he continued to avoid her. Therefore, he pulled himself up, and he opened the curtain. Damon placated a smile on his lips, and he acted the lie, which he wanted his wife to believe.

" I miss you," Bonnie said after a long quiet minute.

" Sorry," Damon replied, and for a second he couldn't muster any emotion to her statement.

He felt so tired, and following a conversation was a Herculean effort. Damon wanted to sleep, and he couldn't care for anything else. He didn't emotionally affect him that she missed him. He was detached from the conversation.

" I miss you too." He attempted to fix his mistake when he took in Bonnie's expression.

She couldn't find out the truth. If Bonnie knew about his predicament, he would have no way to fight for her. She would convince him to be interned.

" Damon?" She questioned him, and Bonnie wanted to have a conversation

" tell me more about Barcelona," Damon desperately tried to distract Bonnie.

" the city is beautiful, but a bit crowded… " Bonnie fell for Damon's distraction " how did I forget to tell you? I saw your new coffee shop. Why didn't you tell me that they were running," Bonnie excitedly said.

Damon had been so engaged in his coffee venture, and it partly took over their honeymoon. The airport luxury coffee shop was technically their babies. Bonnie couldn't contain her excitement when she saw one. Strangely, Damon didn't show any emotion. He couldn't care for how his ideas had a positive result on his consortium's growth and profit. He always felt proud after a successful business venture.

" I forgot…I didn't sound as important as the other projects." He replied, but Bonnie was too distracted by her story to notice his apathy.

" it was crowded. I mean there was a queue, but I got this. Obviously, I got this too…" Bonnie said as she showed coffee beautifully packaged to Damon, and she was extremely excited when she pulled the one named after her.

"as you know I'm not a coffee fan, but I was so proud of you. I guess that I will just have to give them to you." She finished, and she expected a reaction from Damon.

" okay." He nonchalantly replied.

" How are all your new projects moving," Bonnie tried to get more words out of him.

Given a chance to talk about his job, Damon would happily talk for hours. His work was his baby. However, he couldn't find it in him to care for anything.

" I haven't checked on those recently. I haven't been well enough to return to work. Dad is taking over for me." He informed Bonnie.

" you didn't tell me anything during our last conversation." She replied with a slight expression of surprise.

" it wasn't anything important." He reassured her, and Bonnie took notice of the red flag.

The smallest detail was important to Damon when his job was involved. Bonnie looked at Damon, and she attempted to find anything abnormal. She might have been overthinking the situation.

" Are you okay? Do you want me to come home?" Bonnie inquired.

"I 'm exhausted, but don't worry about it," Damon brushed her off

" I love you." She told Damon, but she was subtly expressing her concern.

" I'm going to sleep…" He told her, and Bonnie was more worried.

"Damon?" She tried to keep him focused.

" I love you too." He reminded himself to say.

"Baby…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

Damon interrupted the call.

* * *

 **Psychosis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A month after Katherine's miscarriage.**

 _"hey, Silo. I'm kind of tired, and I'm sorry for not picking up your calls. I'm so tired, and I don't want you to worry. You don't have to worry about me. I'm just so tired. Listen, I'm going to feel better soon. You don't have to worry. None of it is your fault. It is all my fault, and so I'm going to fix it. I'm so tired, but everything is about to be better. I love you… remember that I love you," Damon switched off his phone, and he took a deep breath._

 _ **You're going to feel better. Silas is going to be free of your shits. Everyone will be happier.**_ _The voice rang louder in Damon's mind. The thought took over, and Damon stared at the empty road ahead of him. He felt so tired, and he wanted what the voice promised him. He wanted the pain to disappear. He drove for as long as he could. Damon toyed with the idea until it became the obvious options. The pain would disappear._

 _Damon increased the speed of his car, and he closed his eyes. As the speed increased, he lost control of his car. He swerved out of the road, and the car spun a few time before it entered in a collision with a tree. He didn't attempt to protect himself from the shock. He welcomed the crushing pain, and for once he felt something. He wasn't apathetic while the car weight started to crush his body. He was slowly seeping out of consciousness.  
_

 _Damon woke up a month later in a hospital bed with Silas by his side. Fortunately, he had survived his suicide attempt._

...

…

…

 **Present**

 _Aren't you tired?_

The voice filled his empty room. The temptation to listen was powerful. Damon felt tired, and he sunk in his bed. He no longer had any notion of time, and he isolated himself from everyone. For Bonnie, he continued to pretend that he wasn't sick.

He picked her call, and he laughed at her joke. Damon even faked the interest to every second of Bonnie's day. He would prepare questions hour before their conversation, and so he would look lively during their call.

" Stop…stop…please stop," Damon pleaded with the voice and his thoughts.

 _You don't love her. Why would you condemn her to a life with you?  
_

Damon didn't want to listen, but he slowly started to believe those words. Why was he holding onto Bonnie? She deserved someone better than him. His resistance was thinning, and his psychosis was more intense.

" I love Bonnie," Damon attempted to defend himself from the voice's accusation.

 _So why are you being selfish? End it for her. She would never leave on her own. She will stick by you. She will be miserable._ Whispers started to become an angry shout. Damon presses a pillow to his ear, and he shoved pills into his mouth. _It won't work. You can't run away from the truth._

" I make her happy. I love her. What more do I need to do?" Damon desperately asked.

He would do anything to silence his pain. He wanted to sleep, but his screaming thoughts stopped him from closing his eyes. If he was so miserable, how could he make anyone happy?

 _Free her of you. You can't make love to her. You can't be the father of her children. As long as you live, she doesn't have a chance to happiness._ Damon couldn't argue with the truth. He was making Bonnie miserable. He was miserable too. He was exhausted and in pain.

" please stop," Damon pleaded, and he refused to hear more of what he believed to be the truth.

 _You don't love her…you don't care if she is happy. She won't be happy until You're gone. Aren't you tired? You have to die. It will end everything._

* * *

 **Diagnosis: Major depressive episode**

 **.**

 **.**

Half-asleep, Bonnie picked the phone. It was two in the morning, and she had another endless day. She waited for Damon to speak, but he was quiet for a long minute. The silence stretched between them until Damon found the courage to speak.

" Are you happy with me? Do I make you happy?" Damon anxiously asked.

 _Of course, she isn't happy. Are you happy_? Damon decided to ignore the voice in his head.

" Baby? Give me a minute to wake up," Bonnie didn't grasp his question, and she hardly focused on his voice with the fogginess of sleep around her mind," What is going on? Is it an emergency?" She asked as she tried to wake up.

" Damon?" Bonnie insisted when Damon didn't answer for a minute.

" I know that I can't make you happy. You don't see it now, but you will see it in the long run. It doesn't matter how hard I try to love you. I won't make you happy," Damon replied to Bonnie.

He tried to hold onto his tears, but his voice broke after every word. The pain coated every breath, which Damon took. He didn't know how to prolong the fight. He wanted to tell Bonnie that she didn't have to be his companion of misery. Damon wiped his tears as they fell. His mind was broken around the edges.

" Hey…hey…I don't know what is going on, but you make me very happy. I love you, and I'm happier than I have ever been," Bonnie attempted to soothe Damon's ache.

Her anguish brought the tears for the front. Her sleepiness completely disappeared, and she started to berate herself from missing the hint. She always kept an eye for the obvious exuberance of the manic episode. Everything was more dramatic during an episode of mania, but depression was far worst because it could go unnoticed for years. Bonnie sat by her bed legs, and she tried to focus solely on her husband.

" You love me now," Damon countered, and he felt all his desperate thoughts resurface.

His melancholy fed on his desperation to free Bonnie of the weight, which he assumed that he was to her. Damon suppressed his sob, but his heart screamed in agony. He was exhausted, and He wanted to sleep through life.

" Damon, listen to me, and you don't have to speak. Let me answer your question," Bonnie attempted to calm Damon.

"You don't have to lie to me. I'm tired," Damon said between quiet sobs.

Listening to Damon cried crushed Bonnie. She held on her tears for Damon's mental stability. He could run with anything to confirm his claim that she was unhappily married to him.

" Whatever is going on, Damon I love you. You make me happy. You're my happiness. You can't leave me," Bonnie started to panic. " I love you…I love you… I love you." She endlessly repeated when she couldn't find words to comfort him.

Her heart constricted, and she could do nothing over the phone. She felt powerless, and she forbade herself to cry until she could get Damon the necessary help. Bonnie would talk to him all night until he was stable. She simply needed to keep him talking. She needed Damon to know how deeply she loved him, and so she said over and over again. Her throat started to ache. Bonnie no longer pronounced the word properly, but she continuously told Damon that she loved him.

" Don't worry I'm simply tired," Damon quietly told Bonnie " I love you, bonbon…" There was a sense of finality to Damon's word.

" Damon," Bonnie said but he had hung up.

….

Bonnie had called Damon endlessly, and he wasn't picking his phone. After her umpteenth call, Damon switched off his phone. Bonnie's heart almost stopped. She was miles away across the Atlantic Ocean, and she could do nothing but call her husband. Therefore, she called everyone that she could.

Bonnie wasn't giving up on Damon. She sat on the ground, and she called anyone able to calm Damon in her absence. She called his therapist and his psychiatrist. Later, Bonnie called her family.

" Hi Lily, can you check on Damon?" Bonnie desperately requested her mother in law's help.

" Dad, please can you check on Damon. Dad, I don't know what is going on. Please, can you check on him," Bonnie pleaded with her father?

" Giuseppe, you have to go check on Damon. I need someone to make sure that he is okay," Bonnie called her father in law in panic.

Qetsiyah received a similar call. Jaime agreed to check on Damon. Sarah agreed without questioning anything. For two hours, Bonnie went through her entire contact list. She endlessly called Damon. She hoped that he would eventually pick up his phone. The entire Salvatore-Bennett family joined forces to try to find Damon.

" Silas, I need a return ticket for now. Damon needs me. Can you go to the part to keep an eye on him?" Bonnie said as soon as Silas picked her call.

She didn't have to explain anything to Silas. He understood the situation. Four hours after Damon's call, Bonnie had no knowledge on where to find him. Every one was adamantly trying to help Damon. Hours passed, Bonnie refused to panic. Damon wouldn't abandon her. He was her world, and she couldn't lose him. He could win his battles.

Bonnie tried again to call Damon, and finally, he answered her call. It was eight hours after his call. She breathed a sigh of relief. Eight hours of endless anguish forgotten at the sound of his voice. Everyone which she called couldn't get a hold of Damon. Silas had filed a missing person claim. Bonnie refused to believe the worst had happened, and so she had continued to call Damon. He didn't say anything, and Bonnie didn't care as long as she could listen to him breathe.

" Baby?" She silently prayed that it was Damon who picked his phone and not a police officer who might tell her the worst news.

" Hey…" Damon tentatively replied.

" You don't have to say anything. Just listen to me…" Bonnie pleaded with Damon, and she didn't give him a chance to speak.

" when you read a fairytale, very little is said about the Prince. It might be mentioned in passing that he is brave. He is obviously handsome. In a few lines, an idea of perfection is created. I'm a sceptic, and I don't believe in a perfect Prince. I don't require one, and thankfully, I'm not cursed with one," Bonnie recalled the first line of the added paragraph of her book.

She wanted Damon to see himself through her eyes. She wanted Damon to hear the ode to him that she wrote. Therefore, Bonnie started to recite the last line of her book. She drew him in their unoriginal fairy tale.

"I have my fairytale, and it is closer to life than it is to a Grimm or Perrault book. Although, it started with a lost shoe. Cinderella doesn't hold the monopoly of a lost shoe. However, she can keep the perfect Prince. I wouldn't want him and his perfection. There wouldn't be any effort on his part to match my expectation. There is nothing rewarding in preconceived notions of perfection." She continued to speak, and Damon never interrupted her.

He heard Bonnie expressed her love for him in her term. Damon heard Bonnie tell him to show me your flaws, and let me decide if they were the breathtaking detail to the beauty of him. She didn't need perfection when she had Damon.

" my fairytale do have a handsome and brave Prince. Is he perfect by all standards? No, he is beautifully flawed, and I hardly notice. If asked and without a thought, I will say he is perfect to me. I hardly notice his flaws not because I'm in love, but because he works around it to make me happy. He is in a workaholic taking days off because I need days where my world revolves around him. He is afraid of love, but he loves me with abandon. He has a great need of his hand, but he will let me borrow it if I'm anxious. Flaws and effort to work around them is better than perfection. He doesn't care much for fairytales, but I know he will read the book because I wrote it. Therefore, I think I might need to have it engraved on paper. For the posterity, you are not only the love of my life. You're the joy and happiness of it. You're worth renouncing perfection. In my fairytales, you're the reason why the prince journey is worth mentioning," Bonnie finished to speak.

There was a heavy silence between them. She didn't know what else to say to convince him that he was the heart of her happiness. Bonnie wouldn't be happy without Damon, and she wanted him to know it.

" I love you, and it will kill me to lose you… Damon, don't leave me, please. I need to grow old with you," Bonnie pleaded in tears with Damon.

" I'm depressed, and I need your help. If it doesn't scare you, I may need to lean on you for a bit. I need you, baby," Damon quietly replied, and he proved her right.

He showed her how deeply he trusted her. Damon never disclosed his illness with anyone. Damon didn't ask from help until tonight. He wasn't afraid to bare his flaws for her to see.

" I'm coming home." She said without hesitation.

" Open the door, Bonnie," Damon said as he knocked on Bonnie's hotel room.

Bonnie run to her door, and she stood frozen on her spot when she saw him. The tears which Bonnie held, fell now that she knew he was okay. He was breathing and he came to her. He didn't leave her, but it did what was the hardest to him. Damon took a lip of faith as he did the first time he asked her to be his fake wife.

" I love you… I need help, baby." Damon said as he dragged her in a hug as soon as she opened the door.

" I know, and it makes everything worth the effort."

* * *

.

" so what do you want to do?" Bonnie asked after thirty minutes of tightly hugging Damon.

" Ideally I would meet my therapist, and we can decide if I need to be interned or if I can have my treatment in an outpatient setting," Damon answered Bonnie " but with the baby, I don't want you to be alone. I want to try to go beyond my fear." He confessed.

" What baby?" Bonnie asked with complete confusion.

" I found the test after Stefan came to see you at the house. I know he must have told what happened with Katherine," Damon answered her.

" Qetsiyah is pregnant, and that day she found little blood spots. She was afraid that she miscarried, and she came home to take a test. I did that test to confirm that it wasn't malfunctioning. I'm not pregnant," Bonnie explained to Damon the situation.

She looked at Damon, and she easily could link the dots. Bonnie took a deep breath. They needed better communication skills as a couple. For four months, Damon wrongfully believed that Bonnie was pregnant.

" the possibility of me being pregnant can trigger you..," Bonnie hesitantly asked.

" I don't want to harm you or a baby during a manic episode. I don't want to be a weight on your shoulder while you should be happy to be pregnant. You don't see everything, which my disease encompasses. I never told you what happened with Katherine," Damon said, and he told her what happened with Katherine." In some manner, Stefan is right. You will be better off with someone like him," Damon dejectedly continued.

" First, what happened with Katherine sounds like a terrible accident, but it is still an accident. She pushed you and you reacted. You didn't attack her." She tried to resonate with Damon.

" second, if I wanted Stefan, I would have taken up his ridiculous offer and left you. However, insensible egomaniac assholes do not attract me. I'm in love with you. " Bonnie kissed Damon to prove her point.

" Third, we can work this issues in therapy. We are going to go to therapy together and work through that fear. Once we both feel ready, we will start working toward having children. It doesn't have to be right now." She confidently continued.

" fourth, I love you, and it is unconditional. It covers all of your area of doubts. I love you as a flawed individual. When we go home, you can go to internment. I will be patiently waiting," Bonnie passionately kissed Damon.

" fifth, I don't care how it happens but I'm getting rid of Stefan." She intended to be ruthless about the way she did it.

" okay…" Damon buried his fears to believe Bonnie," I love you too."

" I need you to know that I love you. I'm deeply in love with you as a being. I'm not selecting pieces of you to love. I love you," Bonnie insisted

" That is good to hear," Damon attempted to downplay his overwhelming emotions.

" Do you want to hear it all night?"

" I love you too, and it is so easy."

" I love you…I love you…I love you…I love you…" Bonnie repeated those words until Damon fell asleep in her arm.

The next day, they returned home. Damon's psychiatrist believed him able to continue with his treatment without internment. The fact that he sought Bonnie's help proved that he had better control over his grand psychosis. In association with the medical treatment, Damon had to go through therapy to explore his trigger.

Bonnie made het promise to deal with Stefan come through. Giuseppe hadn't hesitated to banish his younger son to Italy after Bonnie explained what he continuously attempted to do to Damon. She also had made sure to ruin Stefan's public reputation. It was surprising to discover all the scandal in saint Stefan's closet. Silas had been happy to help.

* * *

 **Three years later**

 **.**

 **.**

" Sixty seconds," Bonnie said as she plunged the pregnancy test in her urine.

Damon sat on the sink, and he dragged Bonnie's back into his chest. He kissed the crown of Bonnie's head. Damon stared at the pregnancy taste with anxiety. He hugged Bonnie tightly and kissed her nape.

"This is insufferable," Damon lamented after thirty seconds of waiting.

" We have been trying for the last three months," Bonnie agreed for her husband.

Three months ago, Damon came back from Silas and Qetsiyah home with a ludicrous idea in mind. He wanted a daughter, and he felt ready. He had been ready for a year, but Bonnie had to promote her fourth book. Damon didn't want to stall his wife career, and so he had waited for the adequate time. The perfect time was this year when they were both taking time away from their respective work.

" We can continue to try," Damon gleefully replied as he kissed Bonnie's back, and his hands started to explore her curves

" Are you sure that you're okay with this?" Bonnie questioned slightly worried.

Damon had three years of relatively balanced mental health. Aside for resistance to his drugs, Damon didn't have any major crisis. He had better control over his triggers. He needed fewer therapy times. He managed well his illness.

" Bonnie, I begged you to try for children. I want this and I'm prepared," Damon reassured Bonnie, and she could argue that Damon was prepared to be a father.

He was also eager to become a father. Damon had started to build a nursery. Bonnie didn't want to rain on his parade, but she needed to be pregnant first.

" Okay, …it's time. I can't look," Bonnie said as the timer went off.

Damon pulled the test out, and he confusedly stares at it. Bonnie and he had this bathroom moment four times, but he still couldn't tell what the number of stick meant.

" there is a stick and another one. That is a good sign, right?" Damon asked, and Bonnie stared at him.

" or not," Damon put the test down, and he was disappointed.

" We're pregnant, baby," Bonnie crushed Damon's bones in a tight hug.

" We're having a baby," Damon excitedly asked

" Yeah…" Bonnie kissed him.

" I love you." He told her with consuming passion.

" I love you too." She replied with the same passion.

Nine months later, Damon and Bonnie welcomed two sons. Michele Bennett Salvatore and Mariano Bennett Salvatore were born healthy, identical physically, and completely different when it came to their behaviours. Four months after the birth of their beloved sons, Damon was already starting failing propaganda to convince Bonnie to have a daughter. It took seven years after the birth of his twins for Damon to have his little princess Michaela Damon Salvatore. Although between the twins and Michaela, Bonnie and Damon had a third son Ricardo Bennett Salvatore. To say they lived and had many children would be fitting to the end of their unoriginal fairy tale.

 **The end…**

 **well, I hope the end was to everyone liking. Thank you for reading this story. An extra thank you to those of you who reviewed and pushed me not to quit this fic before I finished it. This is my goodbyes to the Bamon fandom and my last chapter written for them. thank you for reading all my bamon stories.**

 **Adieu et bisoux**

 **Elsa**


End file.
